So Much for No Strings Attached
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: In a fit of passion Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy have a one night stand. What will it lead to? And will they both be able to admit to their feelings. Warnings: eventual mpreg, slash, relationship of a teenager and adult, mentions of child abuse MW/RW/GW/HG/AD bashing
1. Sex, Stres & Lies

**I've had this in mind for a while so here is my Harry/Lucius slash. It starts in the Goblet of fire. So be warned about an adult having sex with an underage teenager. Also, there will be eventual Mpreg! **

**In a moment of stress Harry ends up having a one night stand with Lucius Malfoy. Then that one night lengthens. Follow their affair. Warnings: slash, mpreg, adult having sex with a minor!**

Sex, Stress and Lies

Harry hated his life he had long since decided. Or maybe it was God who hated him. What had he done to deserve such a crappy life? Right from the start! Why had his name had to come out of that damn Goblet anyway? Whatever Dumbledore had said about being a champion bringing honour and glory to their schools and houses Harry felt it was nothing more than a headache. Harry hadn't wanted to be a champion before then. He attracted enough trouble without going hunting for trouble. But everyone seemed to think he was a fame junky or something. This included one of his best friends, Ron who currently wasn't talking to him because of this whole mess. The Hufflepuffs were angry with him for stealing their one chance of glory. The Ravenclaws had sided with the Hufflepuff over him. The Slytherins were being well Slytherins! Harry was so glad he had convinced the Sorting Hat not to place him in the House of Snakes where he so did not belong if their constant remarks were anything to go by. Snape was being more awful than usual. And that was saying something! Didn't anyone realise he hadn't asked for this! The Gryffindors were hero worshipping him he thought with a shudder. He personally preferred Snape's reaction than the constant hero worshipping. He had taken to hiding in the library from the Gryffindors and then going to bed early just avoid this. Only Ginny who barely spoke to Harry anyway, Neville who only ever spoke about Herbology and Hermione who always had her nose in a book were treating him decently.

Oh and now he had to fight a bloody fucking dragon; a huge, massive, fire breathing, scaly, horned, deadly dragon which would be trying to kill him. Harry's thought had taken a slightly hysterical tone. But come on did you really blame him. And it's not like anyone could hear his thoughts. Hagrid had just shown him the four monstrous beasts that he had to fight! Even Hagrid had admitted that the Hungarian Horntail was "a nasty piece of work". And coming from Hagrid who thought Cerebrus were cuddly creatures, a giant spider was his best friend, and a baby dragon was his baby then that was saying something. And knowing Harry's bad luck he would probably end up being pitted against the Horntail. Honestly hadn't the Wizarding World evolved from Roman times? What with the House Elf slaves that were treated _legally _as bad as the Dursleys treated him and this gladiatorial contest where three – four this time – children were pitted against each other. In days gone past people had died. Like he probably would; how could he a fourteen year old kid defeat a dragon? The Boy Who Lived who had survived Voldemort more times than Harry liked to think, survived Acromatula, a Cerebus, a Basilisk and Dementors. Never mind Harry's abusive childhood. But now when he was left to it he was going to die. After all his struggles and the Ministry was just going to stand back and watch him die in front of his peers. Harry couldn't think of any possible way he was going to get through the First Task. Hopefully Sirius would have some tips. He was pinning all his hopes on the convict.

That was when Harry literally ran into Lucius Malfoy. He briefly wondered what the Malfoy Lord was doing here considering that he was no longer a governor at Hogwarts. He looked at the tall, blonde aristocrat dressed head to toe in black robes holding his cane which concealed his wand. Usually when he and Malfoy Senior met they would have the battle of wits he just wasn't in the mood for it. He wanted to get back to the common room for one O'clock where he would have a talk with Sirius and considering he had about half an hour to go then he had no time for his usual battle of words with Lucius Malfoy. Harry was stressed, angry, alone, and very, very scared. But then again if things hadn't been this bad for Harry the scandal that was about to unfold between the fourteen year old boy and the blonde aristocrat would never have begun, never have continued, and never have blossomed. This was the night when everything changed at such an extent so that neither Harry nor Lucius could have ever predicted. And the rest of the world was just left in the wake of this unexpected dalliance.

'Mr Potter,' began Lucius silkily.

Lucius had long loved the battles with the young Gryffindor. Lucius had many enemies but most of these were with Gryffindors like the Weasleys who were too Gryffindor and blunt to have the subtlety to battle with a Slytherin like this. But ever since he had been tricked by the twelve year old Gryffindor into freeing his house elf he realised that Potter was not like most Gryffindors. He had a theory that this was why Harry had survived the Dark Lord so many times. After all most Gryffindors would have never been able to manipulate anyone never mind a Malfoy into doing something he didn't want to. And since that day he was sure that Harry's sense of humour was not Gryffindor; not blunt and crude enough for that. It was more subtle than that. How Potter had even got into Gryffindor when he had so many skills that were more attuned to Slytherin Lucius did not know. Then there was Potter's raw, untrained power that Lucius enjoyed just being in the presence in. He'd never admit it to anyone but he admired the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He wondered if his little Mudblood and blood traitor friends knew his more Slytherin side or if they thought he was the perfect little Gryffindor? Then he noticed something that he was afraid of something. Ah he must have found out about the dragons! That was another thing any other Gryffindor would be too noble to do anything like _cheating_. But Potter was more than happy to cheat.

'I'm not in the mood, Malfoy,' the boy growled.

Lucius could tell that Potter was being completely honest when he was saying that. For once he sounded like a normal Gryffindor; all brash and angry uncaring for the consequences of his actions to an older more powerful wizard. Lucius was almost disappointed in this. But Lucius was no way going to get him out of the way. Nobody spoke to Lord Malfoy like that! Not even the Boy Who Lived! Then Potter again acting very Gryffindor Lucius thought sadly attempted to push Lucius out of the way. But Lucius stood firm not willing to give into an angry teenager. Potter changed his tactics quickly. He soon found himself pushed into the wall. Then he didn't know who started it but he was kissing Harry Potter. Lucius was in no way a faithful husband. And Narcissa wasn't a faithful wife. They were at the end of the day a normal Pure-Blood arranged marriage where after they produce the Heir they will have no more contact. Every so often there will be a marriage where the couple really are in love. But those lucky few are few and far in between. Lucius didn't mind what gender he bedded. But never before had he been so attracted to someone so young. No wonder why he liked their battle of words so much it was basically flirting. Or maybe he was just attracted to the pure power of Harry Potter.

Harry couldn't believe he was kissing Lucius Malfoy. If somebody had told him this yesterday he'd have said they had too much Butterbeer. But Harry decided this was a good stress reliever. The kiss went on. Harry kicked open a broom cupboard just by them; glad that they had chosen this corridor to confront each other here. He pulled the blonde man in into the cupboard. Soon they were fumbling with robes. Their top halves remained clothed but trousers fell to the floor about them. Suddenly they were fighting for control. Harry had no wish to submit tonight. Harry won, not easily, but that was part of the fun. There was no preparation. Not tonight. Harry knew it would probably hurt the man in the morning but it wasn't like they cared for each other's comfort. Harry penetrated the ring of muscles and fucked Lucius. It wasn't gentle but unknown to him Lucius Malfoy had a kink for rough sex, although normally Lucius was usually the one doing the fucking not being taken. Lucius didn't normally like letting someone else have all the power. But tonight he allowed a fourteen year old virgin take control. All too soon it was over and grey eyes looked into green. There was a silence as the two men's' brains caught up with their cocks.

'Did we just…?' Potter's question trailed off.

'I believe we did Mr Potter,' Lucius replied.

The silken tones of Lucius Malfoy's voice as he said "Mr Potter" was enough to bring out wanton shivers in the young teenager. He couldn't believe what he had just done! He'd had sex with his year mate's father! He'd had sex with the man who had tried to kill his best friend's little sister and himself! His son was his schoolyard nemesis. The Weasleys would never speak to him again if this … what…? One night stand? If they ever found out ... Draco Malfoy would murder him. Rita Skeeter would have a field day! Harry Potter fucks an ex-Death Eater! Ron already wasn't speaking to him. Ginny, Neville and Hermione would probably switch sides. Oh Merlin what a mess! But now that it had happened he couldn't deny that he wanted the older man. The cat was really out of the bag now. But he was married to a beautiful civilised blonde who must have been the girl the whole male population dreamt about. Yet Lucius Malfoy had willingly shagged a small, weedy, four eyed boy. Harry was still in shock and embarrassed very embarrassed. He pulled out of the older man pulling up his trousers and pants. They hadn't even bothered to remove their tops or cloaks.

Lucius for his part was shocked at what he had just done. He was in no ways a faithful husband. No more than Narcissa was faithful to him. Just like all Pure-Bloods theirs was an arranged marriage which would undoubtedly result in affairs for both partners. Draco would probably be the same with Pansy Parkinson when they were eventually married. Lucius felt slightly guilty for condemning Draco to such a life but such were the way of things. But now he had just had sex with a teenager who was younger than his own son! If Draco ever found out about this... knowing Draco he probably would not talk to Lucius for months on end if ever. He'd be harsher on Potter as he was his enemy. Had in his relations with ex-Death Eaters who would never forgive him if they realised that he had betrayed their fallen Master in such away as having had relations such as these with the boy who felled the Dark Lord. The boy looked understandably embarrassed; losing your virginity to your enemy in a broom cupboard was not exactly the greatest thing in the world. He had a scared and confused look in those green eyes obviously having no idea what to do next.

'Let's never speak of this,' Harry and Lucius said together.

Harry all but ran from Lucius Malfoy still quite in shock from what had happened between them. Soon as he had got out of seeing distance he checked the time realising he had about five minutes to get to the fireplace. Harry gathered the invisibility cloak and ran jumping stairs and reached the fireplace with not a minute to spare. He ended up bending over double, wheezing and spluttering trying to catch his breath. That was when Sirius made his appearance … in the fireplace! Harry hoped that Sirius wouldn't be able to smell the sex on him. But he wasn't holding out much hope. Harry doubted his flushed face – both from what happened in the cupboard – and his run up the stairs – helped much. But hopefully as Sirius was only magically present it would be hard to smell if easy to see. But Harry hoped that his excuse about seeing the dragons would be enough to get him out. Harry somehow doubted his godfather would be thrilled with what had happened between him and Malfoy. Harry didn't think he could stand if another caregiver was disgusted in him! He'd had enough of that with the Dursleys what he craved so much was the love of a parent.

'Harry, are you okay?' asked Sirius concerned.

'Fine,' Harry said honestly.

'You look like you've just had sex,' Sirius commented.

Harry hoped against hope he wasn't blushing, 'what?'

'You're flushed and your hairs standing on end and covered in sweat,' Sirius said.

'That was from my run to get here,' Harry answered.

'Where were you?' asked Sirius.

'Hagrid showed me the Dragons… first task,' Harry said.

Then Harry couldn't help but speak about everything that had happened since his name had come out of the goblet. Well accept from the fact that he had fucked Lucius Malfoy. He decided not to mention that. Sirius was just about to offer advice when Ron interrupted. Harry who was feeling quite calm since his sexual experience – apparently sex was a great stress reliever – completely ignored the other fourteen year old and went for a shower. Glad that Ron wasn't talking to him so he didn't come close enough to smell that Harry smelt like sex. The next day was a weird experience for Harry. Harry avoided meeting Draco Malfoy's eyes feeling guilty about what he had done. It was so obvious in fact that Neville noted it. He was just glad that Hermione was too busy trying to figure out how to defeat the dragon that she hadn't noticed how oddly Harry was acting. Harry attempted to read as well but found he too distracted. His thoughts kept roaming back to the broom cupboard. His thoughts often ended up with him having to run to the nearest shower and relieve himself. Thank goodness for magical silencing spells. Harry had come to the conclusion that he unfortunately had the hots for Malfoy. But surely in time it would fade. Or so Harry hoped.

**Please review.**

**Hey folks. So that's my first chapter done finally. I started with some later chapters which may or may not be edited as time goes on. I hope you like it. I've always wanted to do a Lucius-Harry slash and now here I've done it. Please review.**

**Next time we'll have Lucius and Harry meet up after the first task. I wonder what will happen then *wink wink***

**Again please review.**


	2. Yule Ball Drunkeness

Yule Ball Drunkenness

**Warnings for this chapter: Male/Male Sex Scene, underage teenager/adult slash, drunkenness**

**If you don't like don't read this chapter!**

It had been a month since Harry's accidental meeting with Lucius Malfoy which had lead to Harry fucking Lucius Malfoy in a broom closest. That was something that embarrassed Harry as much as it excited him. The excitement was proven by the fact that over the few days after the event Harry had to constantly go to bathroom so he didn't wet his robes. Now that really would be embarrassing. In the months that had passed Harry had come first place in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and had the arduous task of finding a girl to take with him. Harry had managed to get Parvati Patil to go with him with her twin going with Ron much to Hermione's distaste. And now he was entering the Great Hall in emerald dress robes with Parvati dressed in bright pink dress robes. It was on entering the highly decorated hall that Harry saw him. It was as if something was drawing him to the opposite end of the room. And there was Lucius Malfoy his one time lover. Malfoy was looking wonderful in silvery blue robes his long white blonde flowing over them and grey eyes glittering in the moonlight. The overall effect was to make him look like one of the elves in the Lord of the Rings. His and Harry's eyes met and the memories of the broom closest arose in both the men's minds. Harry almost tripped he was so busy gazing at Lucius. He was then forced to turn his attention to the long walk down the hall but every so often his attention would drift back to handsome Malfoy.

Lucius was thinking back on the events that had lead him to the Hogwarts Yule Ball. There were the word battles that had somehow become minor flirting unbeknownst to them. Then there was the argument that leads to Lucius getting fucked for the first time ever. As soon as he had left he had made sure that he had cast a contraceptive charm on himself so that it would prevent any fertilization. He had thought that that would be the end of it. But it wasn't; not for him! Ever since that night Lucius had spent the time thinking about what had happened and often masturbating to the thoughts of Harry Potter. He had often had to resist the longing just to go to Hogwarts and pull Harry out of his common room and see where events lead him. Luckily he had donated large sums of money for the Yule Ball to go ahead so he was able to come to the Yule Ball as a patron much to Dumbledore's disgust who did not want another Diary incident. Lucius for his part just wanted to see Potter again. And this time he would be the one doing the fucking. The idea of penetrating that tight virgin ass often got him hard before he could even finish that thought.

Then there was the champions entering the room. Starting with the pretty Veela girl in silver robes and a rather a dark haired boy in royal blue robes. Following them was Viktor Krum in blood red traditional Bulgarian robes with the Mudblood in periwinkle blue he sneered at her. His opinion of Krum and Durmstrang went down dramatically when he realised that Krum was attracted to someone as dirty blooded as the Granger girl. Following them was Amos Diggory's boy, Cedric he thought it was, the boy was quite handsome but not like Harry. Harry had a slightly feminine quality that Lucius was attracted to. Accompanying Diggory was a pretty Chinese girl wearing bright silver dress robes. Lastly was an Indian girl in bright pink dress robes and golden jewellery. She was accompanying the boy that Lucius was most interested in. Harry James Potter his raven hair was standing up on end as usual. His emerald green eyes as always hidden behind rounded broken glasses matched his emerald dress robes perfectly and brought out the colour of his hair far better than the black, white, and red he usually wore. Lucius saw the boy meet his eyes and then promptly trip over. Potter couldn't keep his eyes off Lucius anymore than Lucius could keep his eyes off Harry causing Harry to fall over a lot.

Finally Harry had made his way to the Champions Table at the head of the room. Harry sat down trying his best to avoid Lucius Malfoy's eyes. And failing badly; Harry just couldn't keep his eyes off him. Harry might have admitted that he was slightly physically attracted to Malfoy sr. just ever so slightly. But he hadn't realised how bad it had gotten. Hermione was looking at Harry very oddly. Not that Harry blamed her too much he wasn't exactly acting normally. She was currently trying to attract his attention. Had she been talking to him Harry had been too busy watching Lucius eating his roast duck. Owing to the smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face it hadn't exactly gone unnoticed.

'Hey Harry are you alright?' asked Hermione.

Harry forced his attention away from Lucius Malfoy, 'yeah fine. Why?'

'You've been very distracted,' replied Hermione. 'Didn't here a word I said.'

'Oh sorry,' Harry apologized, 'what is it you were wanting?'

'To ask what you wanted to eat you just say the name of the dish you want,' explained Hermione.

'Right,' Harry nodded, 'Beef Casserole.'

A plate of beef with covered in steaming hot gravy appeared on the plate. Harry's mouth watered and he quickly dug in at the same time as Hermione dug into her glazed chicken breasts. There was no more talk after that so Harry could observe Lucius Malfoy quite happily but he would always look away whenever looked his way. He knew he shouldn't be watching the Death Eater as he was certainly not with the desires that rose within him whenever he saw the handsome unfortunately all too attractive aristocrat. Desires that made him blush to the roots of his raven black hair. Then there was the dessert which contained lots of almond Christmas cake and mince pies. Then the meal was ended and the four champions and their partners were due to dance. Parvati pulled his up rather forcefully and Harry suddenly found himself getting annoyed at her. Oh what he wouldn't give to be dancing with Lucius Malfoy! Then Harry pushed that treacherous thought out of his head not wanting to delve too deeply into that particular brand of thoughts. Parvati steered him around and Harry could tell that she knew what she was doing. Unlike Harry; well it wasn't like the Dursleys had ever bothered to teach him!

Lucius had seen Potter observing him all throughout their meal. And Lucius had watched back. And he had liked what he had seen. When Potter stood up to dance looking incredibly nervous which Lucius soon saw the reason for. One the Boy Who Lived's skill was certainly not dancing! He wondered about the Muggles that Potter was rumoured to grow up with – hadn't they ever taught him to dance? He supposed it was different in Wizarding Society than Muggle. In Wizarding High Society if they didn't know how to dance and have all the airs and graces needed to socialise then you would never achieve anything. Lucius joined the dance with Septima vector her long dark curly hair falling in waves over her scarlet dress robes a bright golden locket hanging around her neck and golden, looped earrings. Every so often he'd brush arms with Harry and they'd turn to stare at each other. After the first dance he saw Potter lead his dance partner off the floor and sit down with Weasley. Both the fourteen year old boys' eyes seemed to be on Lucius although he thought Weasley had different feelings than Potter.

'What do you think Malfoy's doing here,' sneered Ron.

'I don't know,' Harry sighed but that wasn't completely honest.

'Bloody Death Eater,' Ron said. 'Do you think it could be him who put your name in the Goblet?'

To Harry's surprise a great deal of pain erupted in his chest at this idea, 'no,' Harry said harshly. 'He wasn't there to put my name in.'

'True still wouldn't you like to get him done for something,' Ron said.

'Yeah, of course,' Harry replied but his heart wasn't in it.

They watched the dance Ron glaring at Krum and Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron he was so obviously crushing on Hermione; the sooner the two of them got their act together the better Harry thought. Harry on the other hand was watching Mr Malfoy currently dancing with Aurora Sinistra rather jealously. Malfoy was spinning her around her long dark braids tied up with gold glittering against her black robes hemmed with gold. The Patil girls were glowering in the background obviously not happy about being ignored by their dates. At least Harry had given Parvati one dance – okay he hadn't had a choice in the matter but he'd still at least danced with her. Padma, however, hadn't left her seat since dinner. A dark haired young man with hazel eyes dressed in dark green, almost black, dress robes came over to their group. And he asked Parvati to dance in a very French accent. Beauxbatons then Harry realised. Padma watched he sister go jealously obviously not happy with the fact that she had gotten a second dance whilst Padma had yet to have one. Soon Hermione came her curls coming loose from the bun she wore them in and her face pink from all the dancing. It was obvious that she didn't notice how Ron was glowering at her as she was so happy at the moment. Harry was waiting for the moment when Ron did something stupid. Ron hadn't even greeted her so Harry did.

'Hi,' Harry smiled.

Hermione positively beamed at her two friends, 'it's hot isn't it,' she said happily. 'Viktor's gone to get drinks.'

Ron gave Hermione an icy look, 'Viktor hasn't he asked you to call him Vickie yet?'

Harry winced at this feeling exceptionally awkward at being caught between this love triangle, 'er well I'm thirsty to see you in a bit.'

Harry then practically ran away from his two friends before he could get into a heated argument between the two. Harry hated it when the two of them fought. He had no wish to return to the dance floor primarily because Harry could not dance! But he didn't want to test Ron's patience by being seen talking civilly to Krum. Harry had no problem with Krum he seemed decent enough and Ron liked him before he went to the Ball with Hermione. Harry knew how much of an idiot Ron was about feelings usually Hermione was better at least where it came to noticing other people's feelings. But apparently she was just as bad as any other teenaged girl or boy when it came to her own feelings. So Harry decided to head outside for a walk to avoid them. He flung a look over to the dance floor seeing Malfoy dancing with Rolanda Hooch this time. It was only then that Harry wondered where his wife was. Harry then left feeling the cool winter air blowing on his face. He saw Snape and Karkaroff coming one way and decided to head off the other way only catching snippets of the conversation.

Lucius had seen Potter leave for the outside alone. Most of those who ended up leaving were those couples who had gone out to find a private spot to canoodle. Then he looked over at the spot where Harry had vacated to see the Mudblood and Weasley both very red faced in a shouting match. Lucius now under what the reason was of why Harry had left so quickly. He smirked inwardly; not very Gryffindor running away from confrontations. As soon as the current song had finished Lucius then left the dance floor and Hooch. Lucius headed outside mildly aware of the meddling old fool watching him. He followed Potter to where he was standing under an archway then shoved him into the wall and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Potter responded more than eagerly. But Lucius was not going to let him have all the control; not this time! Lucius' hands were roaming down the silky green robes coming closer and closer to the boy's member which was already hardening against Lucius' thigh but never quite touching it. His actions were eliciting more and more moans out of the teenager.

Harry had been walking under a stone archway trying to get out of the snow when he was suddenly accosted from behind by an unknown assailant. He was shoved into the hard, cold stone wall. That was when Harry felt those sinful, familiar lips upon his own. Harry knew who it was who had him pinned against the wall. Lucius Malfoy. That was when Harry began kissing back passionately grinding up against the man's thigh all thoughts leaving him. As the blonde man's hands began to wander lower and lower he groaned wantonly not the least bit embarrassed. Finally after a month of fantasizing about this happening again he and Malfoy were alone together. Harry felt that even if Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort and the man who was pleasuring him's son came he wouldn't let Lucius stop this. Again he felt the man's hands suddenly jump up having just missed his hard cock again. Did he take pleasure in this … this torture? Of course he did he had been a Death Eater before. Which was exactly the reason Harry should not be giving into his urges to allow Malfoy to fuck him. Well one of them anyway!

'This shouldn't be happening,' murmured Harry.

Harry heard laughter tickling his neck causing Harry to harden even more, 'relax,' Lucius murmured.

Then two things happened at the same time Malfoy nibbled on Harry's ear and placed a long, manicured hand around Harry's hard dick. Harry groaned all apprehensions flowing away. Harry began tugging at Malfoy's expensive silver robes tearing them off his chest his hands drawing patterns on the man playing with his nipples and causing them to become instantly hard. Malfoy, far more gently than Harry, removed Harry of his emerald robes. The two of them were now standing in the dark cold Scottish winter's night as naked as the day god made them. Harry shivered against Malfoy. Maybe here wasn't the best place to fuck. On a summer's night it would be brilliant but it was the twenty fifth almost twenty sixth of December. Malfoy then bodily picked Harry up and then using one of the hidden passages found his way inside the castle and into a disused classroom on the ground floor. He laid Harry on a desk and Harry wrapped his legs around the Malfoy lord. Malfoy had one hand on Harry's cock pumping it back to its previous hardness and one finger of the other hand was slipping inside Harry's but cheeks. Harry shivered as his hard rings of muscles were breached groaning. Another finger was added although and Harry felt himself stretching around the man.

Lucius saw the boy squirming a bit uncomfortably underneath him so pushed further into Potter's hard ring of muscles until he brushed that spot which had caused Potter to cry out in pleasure Lucius begging for more. If only his fan's could see him now; so wanton for a Death Eater. Harry was pushing down on Lucius' two fingers. If this was what he was like with only two fingers added Lucius had no idea what he'd be like when Lucius actually fucked him. It really had been all too long since Lucius had had a wonderful, supple, virgin ass like the fourteen year old who was squirming beneath him. To mark someone in such a way as this Lucius couldn't wait. Becoming a bit impatient Lucius added another finger into the boy's wonderfully responsive ass. Lucius made sure Harry was used to those three fingers before he retrieved his wand casting the protective enchantments. After all he didn't want Potter to fall pregnant and questions to be asked. That would just complicate things to no end. He then removed all three fingers hearing Potter whimpering at the loss. Lucius smirked at this.

'Do you want more,' Lucius said seductively.

'Yes,' breathed out Harry.

'What do you want?' Lucius asked.

'For you to fuck me,' Harry responded.

Malfoy laughed above him causing Harry to break out in goose bumps. Then he felt something hard and large at his entrance. He felt the initial pain as Malfoy pushed into him. He whimpered slightly his own cock loosing some of his hardness as the pleasure gave way to the pain. Then Malfoy hit that spot again! His cock responded eagerly to this. He was panting, moaning and groaning on a table his legs wrapped completely around Malfoy's. Malfoy had a hand on his cock and was giving Harry a hand job at the same time as fucking him. The thrusts were becoming faster and less controlled as Malfoy got more and more close to his climax. Harry came first his teenager hormones unable to take anymore. He felt his muscles tense up all around Malfoy. They both panted heavily for a moment before Malfoy withdrew out of Harry. Harry looked around for a moment looking for his clothes picking up his emerald green robes and pulling them back on. Malfoy was doing the same thing he noticed through the corner of his hands. It was just lucky that Malfoy had thought to bring their robes and wands with them. Harry pocketed his wand. He heard Malfoy cast a reparo. Harry realised with a beamer that was because Harry had torn Lucius out of his clothes in his eagerness for the sexual act.

'So much for never speaking of this,' Harry said.

Lucius laughed, 'true.'

'I better go have a shower before the ball ends,' Harry said. 'Questions.'


	3. The Letter

The Letter

The spring term of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was about to begin for the Hogwarts students. It had been a little over a week since the Yule Ball that Harry had disappeared from before the end. Harry had said he had gone to bed early and that was it so nobody questioned him. Harry wondered if they would even believe the truth. Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy lovers the notion was ridiculous. But it had happened – twice! Ah! Here Harry was thinking about what had happened at the Yule Ball again when he was just trying to get over Lucius Malfoy.

It wasn't like anything could ever happen between them. Harry was the Boy Who Lived who had stopped Voldemort as a baby and thwarted Voldemort's two attempts of returning. Malfoy, on the over hand was a Dark Wizard who had followed Voldemort in the past and had given the diary to Ginny Weasley in attempt to discredit her father and remove Dumbledore from the school. Harry was a fourteen year old boy whilst Lucius Malfoy was about forty years old with a beautiful wife and a fourteen year old son.

No there was no future between them at all! But Harry couldn't help but hope that maybe one day they would be able to fuck happily again. Lucius Malfoy sure knew what buttons to press to make Harry into a mound of sexual frustration. Why did he want Malfoy so much? He was just an arrogant Pure Blood git like the rest of the Pure Blood supremacists that populated the Slytherin House. Yet another reason why Malfoy wouldn't go for a half blood like him! But then why did Malfoy seek him out at the Yule Ball!

Harry was so confused. He liked Malfoy. But he couldn't like Malfoy. And he couldn't talk to anyone about it because all of his friends were Light wizards and hated the Malfoys so would be disgusted him for even liking Malfoy never mind fucking Malfoy once and being fucked by him another time. So Harry was just left to his confusion all by himself. Sometime life really sucked. He wondered what the Malfoy Lord was doing now before turning away from that line of thought once again. Harry turned back to the rest of the Golden Trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the Great Hall where looking up at the ceiling it seemed it was snowing in the hall but didn't reach their heads. Harry busied himself with his breakfast trying to get his mind off Lucius Malfoy rather unsuccessfully Harry thought. No matter what happened Harry just couldn't forget the handsome, hot, sexy blonde older man that Harry was obsessing over. Harry was buttering his toast when he heard the mail arrive. But didn't look up there wouldn't be any mail for him today, there rarely was.

When Harry had first came to school the only letters he got during term time was from Hagrid because his aunt and uncle hated his guts and had shown it with their fists and frying pan often enough. But Harry had long ago accepted that fact. That didn't mean he was going to go around talking about it especially not to his friends who took things like love and family fore granted and worried about not having enough toys and books. Harry had lived his whole life without either or these things but because he was rich nobody seemed to realise what kind of life he had come from.

It was then that he noticed that an owl had come for him today and didn't look like the kind that Sirius would send. Sirius was one of Harry's few confidants but they had to be careful because otherwise the Ministry would find Harry was in contact with a convict and Harry would be pulled in for questioning over Sirius' whereabouts even if he had no idea where Sirius currently was. Sirius and Harry knew it was best that way in case Harry did get caught. Harry still wished that Sirius had been able to adopt him last year it would be better than remaining with those damn Dursleys.

The owl that had landed in front of Harry was very handsome and looked to be quite expensive. Harry had no idea who would be writing to him and had this owl. It was midnight black just like Harry's bird nest hair which was still in its morning hair shape which Harry didn't bother to brush. There was no point his hair would look the same brushed or not. Harry was surprised to have a letter today. It wasn't Pidgwidgeon that Harry had sent to Sirius. Could Remus Lupin be writing to him? but Harry doubted the unemployed werewolf could afford the owl.

Harry blinked in surprise looking quite stupid as the black owl ruffled its feathers and held out its leg for Harry to take the letter. This unfamiliar owl had come as a massive shock to Harry and had actually managed to sway Harry's thoughts away from Lucius Malfoy; a fact that Harry was glad of. He was staring to think he had a school girl crush on the Malfoy Lord. Harry reached out for the letter pulling the letter of the black owl which flew away back to whoever its master was and then he opened the letter and was about to read it.

But Ron interrupted him before he could even look at the first word, 'who's it from?' demanded Harry's red headed friend not even bothering to look up from his food as he was still chewing his mouthful of bacon.

'Dunno,' Harry truthfully admitted.

'Honestly, Ronald, give him a chance to read it,' Hermione bit out sharply giving Ron an eye roll.

Ron completely ignored Hermione still talking to Harry. 'Well open it then,' Ron snapped impatiently as always.

Hermione who wondered who could possibly be sending Harry letters apart from Sirius realised something distinctly odd was going on so looked up from her book on Human Transfigurations. Hermione watched as Harry began to read the letter that he had just received from the anonymous person. As Harry's eyes slid from the first to line to the second his eyes widened making his bright green eyes look even bigger than normal. There was surprise in those green orbs and something else; something that looked very much like longing.

But longing for what Hermione didn't understand. Who was the letter from? And why did the longing appear all over his face. Because the look of wanting something didn't end in his eyes it travelled all the way over that open face. Was this why Harry had been acting so oddly since November really? Hermione had thought it was nerves about the tournament. But this letter and Harry's facial expressions told her something else was going on. But what Hermione Granger couldn't phantom because the longing that Harry had on his face didn't fit with the scene.

Then she thought about Harry's disappearance from the Yule Ball. Maybe he had a lady friend. But then surely he would have told her at least. Okay Ron might have laughed at him but he was about as evolved as a bacterium so that wasn't anything to worry about. But then if it was girl why hadn't Harry told them? Unless it wasn't a girl Harry was seeing but a woman who would get into trouble for seeing a fourteen year old. But that couldn't be right. Could it? Hermione decided to keep a watch on Harry to see if there was anything suspicious going on.

Ron, who did not have half the observational skills as Hermione, decided to interrupt Harry's reading for a second time hoping he'd get an answer this time. 'So whose it from?' asked Ron.

'No one,' Harry said too quickly. 'It wasn't for me I'll find McGonagall to get it to the right person.'

Harry said all this in a rush not noticing the stares of two thirds of the Golden Trio and the other Gryffindors around him. Harry then quickly folded up the note making sure to be very careful not to crush any of it or let anyone find it or see any part of what was written on it. Harry sure as hell did not want people knowing who was writing to him. He may be very confused in his feelings but that didn't mean that he was going to let his feelings be known to the world. That would be hugely embarrassing for the both of them.

Ron and Hermione both tried to get Harry to show them the letter and Ron tried to grab the letter off him. Hermione didn't stop him even though it was very rude to take a letter that was personal to someone else whether it was – as Harry claimed but Hermione didn't believe – for an unknown person or a letter he didn't want anyone to know he had. Hermione thought that the idea of it being a very personal letter which added credence to the Secret Girlfriend Theory that she would not tell anyone until she knew what was going on one way or another.

Harry then without a backward glance at her and Ron then stood up with the letter still clasped in his hand. Harry then walked out of the Great Hall leaving his barely touched breakfast at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione and a few of their other friends were busy gaping after Harry Potter who was acting so distinctly odd. Hermione had no idea what was going on with Harry and as she didn't know she somehow doubted that Ron had suddenly wised up and knew exactly what was going on! Hermione had always known that her raven haired friend could be very secretive and didn't like even telling her and Ron things but never to this extent.

Ron proving Hermione's theory that he had no clue what was going on the turned to her. 'What the bloody hell was all that about?' demanded Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

Hermione didn't like the fact that she knew about as much as Ron Weasley did but still answered her friend truthfully. 'I don't know,' frowned Hermione. 'I just don't know. But he's been acting very odd recently.'

'You can say that again,' Ron said.

Hermione Granger prided herself on being smart and she hated situations where she didn't know things. Situations like this! Hermione hated not understanding anything whether a piece of sixth year transfigurations or how someone was behaving. But Hermione Granger not understanding things didn't happen often. But this was one of those very few and very far between times where Hermione was stumped. Of course, it would be Harry Potter wouldn't it. That boy was quite simply strange to put it mildly.

Not that Hermione would ever tell Harry that; the poor boy so desperately longer to be normal that he couldn't see how abnormal he was. Hermione didn't respond to her friends about her lost within her own thoughts on what was going on with Harry. She looked over towards the large, oak doors of the Great Hall where Harry had disappeared through several times. But it was clear that Harry James Potter was long gone. Hermione wondered where Harry had disappeared to and hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid. Hermione hoped that Harry would soon talk to her about what was going on even if that was a long shot; Harry never confided in anyone!

Whilst all this was going through Harry's friend head Harry had gone out to get some air and was currently sitting by the frozen lake where he had first performed the Patronus Charm less than a year ago. It was cold and he'd left his winter cloak inside but it was very peaceful and quiet. An excellent place to think Harry had always felt! Harry still was clutching the letter in his right hand trying to figure out what he should do. And wishing more than ever he had someone who would understand what it was like to want the wrong person.

But Harry couldn't think of anyone who could help him with his latest problem. If it had been any other girl or guy he would have gone to Hermione. If it had been a Voldemort related issue he would have gone to Dumbledore. If it had been something else he had to get off his chest he would have gone to Ron. But this was none of these things. This was something Harry was desperate to keep a secret for as long as he physically could. At least he didn't think Malfoy would go around talking about.

In everything he had seen and felt about Lucius bloody Malfoy it was that the Malfoy Lord was a very private man in all respects. Well that made two of them. People assumed that because he was unwillingly famous that meant he loved the attention and had no care in the world for privacy. But really the opposite of that was true. Harry would sometimes kill for a bit of privacy. He sometimes thought that might be the only way to get people to leave him alone if he was rotting in Azkaban. But these distracting thoughts didn't help him on what he should do next about these sexual relations that he had with Lucius damnably sexy Malfoy.

Harry at least knew what intelligently and morally (Malfoy was married with a teenaged son after all) what his decision over the letter should be! But the problem was there was a difference between what he should do and what he wanted to do. Harry so didn't want this – whatever _this_ was – to end so soon after it had started. Not even a tiny little bit did he want it to end. But he had to end it. It would only end up in tears for him if he didn't end it now. The negatives of such a _thing _between he and Malfoy far outweighed the positives of fucking Lucius Malfoy once again.

Starting off with his friends; most of Harry's friends were Weasleys. And if the Weasleys were to ever find out that Harry had so much as looked at Malfoy in way other than hating him they would never talk to him. So starting up an affair with Malfoy was an awful decision on that front. And Harry wouldn't even be able to blame the Weasley family on hating Harry for shacking up with Malfoy; that damn fuckable Malfoy had come only too close to killing little eleven year old Ginny and he hadn't cared about that at all.

Lucius Malfoy would do anything to reach his ends. So what did that say for their relationship? What if Malfoy had an ulterior motive for wanting to fuck Harry? Harry meant other than the hot sex that occurred when both Malfoy and he had lost their pants. Harry really had to stop thinking about that Harry thought as the words "Malfoy" and "sex" went straight to his groin. Did he really want to sleep with someone who only two years ago had tried to kill his best friend's little sister? Harry's hardness told him yes he did indeed.

The man was, or at least had been twelve years ago, a Death Eater. And Harry suspected was involved in the events at the Quidditch World Cup. If, Merlin forbid, Voldemort returned and the so called Dark Lord was getting powerful – Harry could feel it with every step he took and Trelawney had predicted it in a real prediction – then Malfoy would hand Harry over to his bloody master in one second. No, Harry should definitely not go to Malfoy. He should not start an affair with Lucius Malfoy despite having already slept with him – twice!

But then Harry thought back on the positives. Well the one positive. The sex! Merlin that sex was to die for (which was a very real possibility all things about Lucius Malfoy considered). Harry had no idea how that sinfully sexual man knew how to push all the right buttons in Harry making him squirm all over. Harry wanted to feel like that for a third time and possibly more. Harry shivered his erection becoming even harder at the thought. Harry began to stroke himself as he read the letter once more. But he still had no idea what he was going to choose in the end.

_My dearest Harry,_

_ I was very much sorry that you had to depart so early from the pleasurable activities we partook in last week. I have to say that I could show you so much more pleasure if you would be willing to let me. And I find that a more pleasant environment than a dingy abandoned classroom would add to the pleasure. However, I am in agreement with your reasoning. I have always found it prudent to withhold sensitive information from those who are unable to handle the truth. From what I have seen of you, you too understand this._

_I have found myself at a loose end. That is to say I am pondering the twice we have found ourselves alone together in the past month frequently over the past month and a half. And I know you will be doing the same. In fact I'd hedge a bet that you are doing so right now. It seems Mister Potter that you have made quite an impression on me. That is not something that anybody can do so you should be flattered at that fact. I am a sexual creature and I find myself drawn to you my dearest Harry. I do not wish to resist you and I warn you not to try and resist me._

_I am informing you now that I have using my not inconsiderable skill placed a portus charm powerful enough to get through the wards of Hogwarts on this letter to activate on Saturday night at exactly ten O'clock. If you wish to join me then you'll just have to grab the letter. I do not expect any knowledge or other advantages from you nor will I give you any. This is a simple mutual understanding based on the mutual sexual attraction we hold for each other and will have no strings attached._

_See you then,_

_Lucius_

Harry finished reading the letter coming into his boxers. He had analyzed the letter repeatedly since he had received it trying to figure out any hidden meaning for Malfoy's delicate hand writing. He got the first paragraph easily. It seemed that Harry was not alone in wishing to keep their dirty little secrets just that a secret. Lucius had all but told him not to tell anyone. Not that there was any chance of that! If Harry so much as breathed a word of this to anyone Rita Skeeter would then find out and it would be splashed all over the Daily Prophet.

Then Harry read the second paragraph and got shivers at the reminder of what they had done together and a blush at the fact that Malfoy was right about him thinking, and masturbating, to the memories. Malfoy might not have said in so many words but that was what he had meant! Of course, Harry would die before admitting that he had been fantasising over their time spent together over and over again since the first time. Harry had often woke up with a hard on wishing Malfoy was there to fuck.

Harry wanted so much to agree to Lucius' no strings attached deal. He wanted to so much despite knowing how much he should just say now. There were so many reasons why it as such a bad idea and Harry had gone through them all. He wished again that there was someone no-biased to talk to about all this shit. But there was no one! Again Harry Potter was all alone. Why was it always him who got into trouble? And this time he couldn't claim it wasn't his fault! After all he was the one who had started it!

**Okay hey guys here it is another chapter done; all five and half pages of it. Harry has quite a dilemma and an incredibly important decision which will impact the rest of his life here to make. Please tell me what your thoughts on this chapter (and the rest of the story) of So Much For No Strings Attached. You know what that means – REVIEW, please.**


	4. Unable to Resist

Unable to Resist

The week past sometimes and sometimes fast for Harry who continued dwelling on the letter from his two time lover. Then the next Saturday rolled by and Harry still had not made any definite decision. Hermione and Ron would have to be blind not to notice that Harry was behaving very oddly recently. They had noted on several occasions how distracted Harry was. This had led to a month of detentions with Snape when Harry had managed to destroy his cauldron and have the whole class standing on their desks.

It was, as Ron had noted, usually Neville who did things like that. Neville had felt sympathetic for Harry having been where Harry had so many times. Harry knew that he was behaving oddly but he couldn't do anything about it. Thoughts of Lucius Malfoy were distracting him. The night he had been anticipating and dreading at precisely the same time Harry had decided to go to bed early so that he could think on what on earth he was going to do about tonight. And when Harry said early he meant around eight.

Ron had commented that he hadn't been to bed that early since he was about seven. Hermione had given Ron a stern look and looked at Harry worriedly asking if he was ill. Harry assured her he wasn't just tired, which he wasn't. Harry was too worried to sleep even if it had been ten. Harry was thinking – once again – back on the letter that he had received the previous Sunday. Malfoy sure liked to give him time to stew on it didn't he, almost a week! In the time that Harry had received the letter he had managed to memorize.

Harry carried the letter everywhere with him disguised of course to look like some notes to anyone but him. If Harry had carried around the letter Ron and/or Hermione would have seen it and then his secret would be out. Harry wasn't sure what Hermione would say but he knew perfectly well what Ron would say. Harry was under no doubt that his friend would see it as a betrayal that Harry was sleeping with Malfoy. Harry wondered what would happen if he found out that the first time had largely been to do with the fact that Harry was angry with Ron, and hurt by the red head.

It wasn't for another whole hour at around nine o'clock on the Saturday night did Harry finally decided what he was going to do. And it was the decision which would shape the course of the events that would come for Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World. Not that Harry knew how momentous this decision was. Harry Potter had decided to go to meet Lucius Malfoy primarily because of the sex. Well for no other reason at all. Was Harry really that needy that he was willing to throw everything away for hot passionate sex?

But that question wasn't answered as Harry began to get himself ready for meeting up with Lucius Malfoy. Harry started off with a nice shower so that he felt clean before he would get hot and sweaty with Lucius Malfoy. Harry magically dried himself (not particularly wanting to go to meet his lover with wet hair). Before returning to the foot of his bed in just a towel glad that none of the other boys were up to observe his strange behaviour as he went to his trunk to look for some decent clothes to where to this meeting.

But to Harry's immense frustration he could find nothing that the handsome, blonde aristocrat would find at all attractive. Harry could either wear the faded, baggy, over large, out of fashion, old Muggle clothes that were the only clothes that the Dursleys had ever thought that he needed. They hadn't been fine when he was child trying desperately to make friends and now that he was a teenager trying to impress his older lover they were even less suitable. Harry's other choice was the school robes that Harry thought would make him look like a real geek along with his round, cheap NHS glasses.

The only option left were his fairly new dress robes. Harry gave them considerable thought but didn't want to look like he had purposely dressed up. Or the green robes were the only decent clothes he owned which of course they were. But he didn't want Malfoy to know that! Malfoy may have liked them at the Yule Ball well he preferred Harry out of them but still. Harry planned that next Hogsmeade weekend to buy some new clothes. But until now he would have to make do with the clothes he had available to him.

Harry looked around at the other boy's trunks trying to judge which of the three were closest in size to him. There was Ron who had far longer legs than him. Then there was Dean who was even taller than Ron. Then there was Neville who was slightly wider than him. That left only Seamus who was a littler taller than Harry but not by much. Harry raided the Irish boy's trunk looking for some stylish and fairly new clothes. Harry successfully found a pair his dorm mate's jeans which he took back to his bed.

Harry then pulled the Irish boy's jeans on rolling them up a little so that they fit on Harry's smaller frame. Harry hated being short although it probably came from the malnutrition than anything else after all his parents had both been taller than him according to everyone else. Harry was pleased that shoes were easy. He had got him some for school in the summer and they still looked fine on. He may be gay but he wasn't a girl who had to match shoes to clothes. Once the black school shoes were on he decided he could just wear a plain white school shirt.

He had seen the Muggle boys around his area wearing jeans with shirts in what they called smart casual attire. That seemed perfect for an evening with an older lover. Harry had no idea what he was going to do there so the smart casual look prepared him for every eventually. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be wearing the clothes for long. That was what he had gone in for after all. Harry thought he looked far more presentable than usual. He wondered what Petunia would say to that. She always thought he looked like a ragamuffin and always compared his messy style to her Duddykinns smarts forgetting that Dudley only looked smart because she actually bought him clothes.

It had always been Petunia who looked after the boys' clothes and toys. Harry got no toys and only clothes that Dudley had already worn. But it was Vernon who was in charge of Harry's punishments whether it be the belt or the cane. If Dudley ever did anything Harry would somehow get the blame. Harry hated his life at the Dursleys and he hated the Dursleys. Harry gave himself another look in the mirror hoping that Malfoy wouldn't mind too much that Harry had come in Muggle dress instead of robes.

But they were the only decent clothes that Harry could get together so he couldn't do anything about it. Harry then re-entered the bathroom placed several Smell Nice Charms on himself and gave himself one last check over in the mirror. Harry wished he could get rid of the glasses but unfortunately couldn't and ruffled up his hair to make it messier than usual. He then sat on his bed reading the letter one last time as the clock ticked its way closer and closer to ten O'clock. Then ten O'clock rolled by.

Harry felt that familiar tug at his navel as the Portkey activated whisking him away from Hogwarts and into Lucius Malfoy's clutches. Harry who had been sitting on the bed at the time then felt himself tumble quite literally into Lucius Malfoy's arms. Harry felt he was going to die of shame at that point. Why did Malfoy have to notice his klutziness at all forms of Wizarding travel that weren't broomsticks? Sometimes he really hated himself! But he withdrew from the strong blonde's arms as if nothing had happened.

Harry felt the butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he stared into the stormy grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, 'hello Mister Malfoy,' Harry greeted.

Malfoy for some reason smirked Harry's words and made to correct him. 'Lucius,' Malfoy said so seductively it made Harry shiver. Harry much preferred the name Lucius to Malfoy. He'd definitely be using that from now on. But Malfoy – Lucius – wasn't done talking yet for which Harry was glad. Harry loved the sound of the man's voice, 'all things considered we should call each other by first names. Don't you think?'

Harry couldn't help but agree with him. Harry was loving becoming more personal Lucius, 'Lucius,' Harry tried to sound of the name. Harry liked the feel of the name of his tongue as he whispered it like a prayer. 'So what is this?' asked Harry needing to know what he was in for here.

'What would you like it to be?' Lucius returned Harry's question to him asking Harry what he had no answer to. Not yet at least. It would probably be awhile before Harry could answer that question.

Harry frowned and gave him one part of the answer which he already knew. And also knew that Lucius agreed with on that fact. 'It would be best if the public remained unaware,' Harry said. Then Harry frowned thinking; unaware of what? Affair? That made him blush. Relationship? Harry didn't think they were anything like that. So settled for no description at all, 'set up,' Harry said very carefully.

Lucius smirked at the boy's Slytherin reply even confused and unsure he wasn't just going to blurt out that he was completely lost. But Lucius was well aware he was the one who held all the cards at least for the moment. In later months maybe Harry would attempt to get one over him but that was part of the fun of the chase as he and Harry battled for dominance. Lucius had never had an affair like this before in his long unhappy marriage but this affair excited him like no other ever had. Lucius knew he would keep it up until he eventually bored with the game.

'Indeed,' agreed Lucius calmly not showing any his thoughts as was usual for him. 'But it should be left as a no strings attached affair,' Lucius said making it quite clear to Gryffindor that he didn't want any wishy washy Gryffindor nonsense that Dumbledore constantly spouted about love and the like. He just wanted the boy as a good fuck as he had found the boy was in the last month. 'Unless,' Lucius smirked again at Harry. 'That is too dirty for a Gryff-'Lucius began but was cut off.

Harry didn't know way he was angry. After all Lucius had just implied that he was a noble Gryffindor. But tonight he didn't feel noble. He wanted to get down and do the dirty as it were. 'I have come here,' Harry interrupted sharply. 'Meaning I want this.'

'Good,' Lucius replied with a smile at the boy glad that the boy was willing to do this.

Lucius had wanted the boy since the moment he had accosted him in the broom closest and now they were having an affair rather than a one night stand he was excited. Lucius looked at the gorgeous young boy like one would look at a slab of meat. It wasn't a nice way to look at a person but then again Lucius was rarely described as a nice man. And he made sure everyone knew it even his Gryffindor lover. The boy was wearing slightly blue jeans which were a little loose and a little long as they had been rolled up over his black, leather shoes and a soft white school shirt that he must use for school.

Lucius could see the boy's muscles under there. Lucius had never thought of the boy as particularly muscular. But he must have got the muscles from somewhere. Lucius presumed that it was all the Quidditch practices that the boy underwent that had allowed him to win every match against his son. As much as Draco may complain it was teacher biases Lucius knew that they just couldn't beat Gryffindor. He had seen Harry fly only once in their second year but he knew that Harry was by far the better flier. Lucius so wanted those muscles.

As Lucius was busy lusting for Harry the boy in question was observing the scene he had found himself in. Harry looked around the high ceilinged room that he had appeared in just a few minutes ago. Harry's first observation was the large king sized bed that was centre place in the majestic looking room. Harry knew what that meant and was very excited for what would soon take place between he and Lucius, so excited that his cock twitched in anticipation. The bed was framed by a golden frame that made it look like it belonged in some medieval tourist attraction not in here.

But it was clothed very modern in crisp white bed clothes that would show even a speck of dirt. And if the look in Lucius' eyes and feeling in his cock were anything to go by that bed was going to get more than a speck of dirt on it. And it wouldn't be dirt either. Harry couldn't help it his cock twitched again. Harry knew he was getting hornier and hornier by the second and if Lucius didn't hurry up he would do something embarrassing like leaping the man. But he had done it before and that was how they had ended up in the cupboard so was it really such a bad thing?

Harry distracted himself by turning away from the bed and inspecting the rest of the room. The two feature walls were dark, forest green that Harry found unsurprising in a Slytherin's house whilst the other two walls were plain white as the bed clothes contrasting nicely with one another. There was a small white chest with golden legs and a mahogany table with writing utensils and parchment that Harry felt would be rude to get too close to. Harry then turned towards his much older lover who he noticed was in casual, pale blue robes hemmed in gold. What was it about this man and gold?

Harry then feeling far too horny for reason jumped on the Malfoy Lord without warning. Harry began to attack the man's delicious lips tasting Lucius Malfoy and the taste of peppermint on his skin. Harry thought that the pale blue robes were nice enough but he far preferred him without the robes. Harry ripped through the robes leaving only a scatter of cloth in his wake. But Harry didn't care as he moved to the man's neck biting down hard on him. Harry felt Lucius's cock grinding into his leg as his cock was doing to Lucius rubbing off on one another.

Lucius could feel the boy's hardness on his thigh as the boy's teeth on the tender skin around his neck. The boy was obviously still inexperienced by excited and passionate. How much Lucius could teach the boy about the art of sex. Lucius then pulled the boy onto is bed in the middle of his room glad that they hadn't been far away from it at the start. As they moved Harry kicked off his shoes whilst Lucius was unzipping the child's trousers and doing his best not to tear off any buttons.

Soon Harry and Lucius were once more rolling around the bed fighting for dominance over the other man. Neither of the two men wanted to give up their control to the other especially so early on this affair. But it was Lucius who moved lower and lower down Harry's body engulfing Harry's member in his mouth causing the boy to moan on top of him and sucking him off until the boy spurted off all down Lucius' throat. Lucius swallowed it whole. At this point the boy was so pliable that Lucius was easily able to turn him over still stroking the boy's penis to get it hard again.

That was the thing about youth. At that age you could come several times in one night unlike Lucius. Lucius looked down at the young boy lying down on the white bed now splattered with the come that had leaked from Lucius' mouth. His bright green eyes were full of unhidden lust looking enlarged without his glasses. The boy was pink and flushed and sweaty. Then Lucius saw something that disgusted him; the boy's lightly toned body was covered in stark scars much like the ones that covered Lucius' body from the last war.

Lucius would later ask where the boy had acquired such an assortment of scars from but right now he was too busy getting into the boy in front of him. He pulled apart the boy's pert ass. Lucius positioned himself behind Harry and then pushed himself into the boy, feeling his tightness which he had a feeling had only been penetrated the once before at the Yule Ball. Lucius continued to stroke Harry as he did so wanting to give his lover the same pleasure he was currently experiencing but at the same time going torturously slow.

'Faster,' Harry groaned from underneath Lucius.

Harry wished Lucius wouldn't go so slow torturing Harry with absolute pleasure without giving Harry enough for release. Lucius was fast leaving Harry a moaning, squirming, pleading wreck underneath the larger man. Harry thought it was very unlike the other two times that they had been together where it had all be fast, passionate, and eager instead this slow torture. It was not until the very end did Lucius finally speed up. Harry realised Lucius had lost the control of what he was doing as he thrusted further and faster into Harry.

Lucius knew that he was about to come all into Harry and once again used the contraceptive spell. He then collapsed onto the bed beside the heavily breathing Harry both of who were exhausted from the night's exertions. Lucius felt he could lie here forever and was incredibly glad that he had decided to invite Harry to come. Lucius knew that the boy would come so he never feared being stood up. But he did briefly wonder what he would have done if the boy hadn't come into his home tonight.

After Harry had caught his breath he pulled himself up out of the white bed which was now covered in semen and sweat and began searching the room for his discarded items of clothing. He pulled his baggy underwear on looking more than a little embarrassed at what pants he wore and pulled on the jeans which he had to again roll up so that they fit properly. He glanced back at Lucius on th bed now who it seemed had noticed this and smirked in not an unfriendly sort of way. That man really was gorgeous.

'Got a bit of growing room there don't you Mister Potter,' smirked Lucius.

'If I'm to call you Lucius you can call me Harry,' Harry told the older man.

But apart from that Harry completely ignored the comment about the state of his – well Seamus' – clothes. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before many, many times in fact. His neighbours who thought they were incredibly posh even though they were only ordinary middle class were always saying the same thing to each other when he was about. They had done the same thing since he was a young child. But hearing it from the man he had nicked clothes from his dorm mate to try and impress hurt more than all the Muggles of Surrey saying the same put together.

Lucius continued to watch the boy getting back into his clothes. Lucius was rather disappointed not to see anymore of the boy's body. Harry pulled on his clean white shirt and buttoned up all the buttons which had not been torn off. As the boy buttoned the shirt up and the scars on his back and chest disappeared Lucius couldn't help but think that the scars seemed never to be there. He didn't think that the boy had let anyone else see them. Harry then tied up his black leather shoes and Lucius realised he had offended his lover. But Lucius didn't apologize; Malfoys never apologized!

'I have to get back,' Harry said.

Lucius nodded, 'portus,' Lucius handed Harry a necklace that would get him back to Hogwarts.

Harry took the chain necklace with a Celtic cross on it from Lucius. As soon as Harry had grasped the necklace he felt the familiar sensation behind his navel as he was portkeyed away from Malfoy Manor and back to Hogwarts. Harry landed back on his four poster bed blinking up at the red and gold hangings around him. He was still covered in sweat and other bodily excretions. He blinked several times. It felt very odd to back here after what had gone on tonight. He wondered if it would always feel like this.

Harry grabbed his baggy, grey slacks and an equally baggy white t-shirt and snuck down to the showers. Harry then cleaned himself of the accumulation of his and Lucius' semen and sweat which he had acquired. Then Harry returned Seamus' jeans back to his trunk glad that he and Lucius hadn't managed to destroy them or even get them dirty. Then Harry chucked his shirt in the bin. Harry then put his pants and socks in the wash basket. Harry then lay back in bed and was asleep almost straight away.

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was lying in his semen coated bed with a smile on his face as he fell to sleep. In the morning Lucius was rudely awoken by the morning house elf. The House elf had long been sworn to secrecy on his master's goings on as she would often come into find Lucius with guests or the bed in the state it was today. She was too scared to say anything anyway. It was only then that Lucius realised he hadn't asked the boy about the scars. Oh well it wasn't like he cared about Potter. He was just a very good fuck. Lucius just dint like unanswered questions like the boy's mysterious scars.


	5. A Meeting in Hogsmeade

A Meeting in Hogsmeade

It was the January Hogsmeade weekend this morning. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Hermione seemed very pleased with his idea not to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Ron seemed confused as to why Harry was missing out on getting sweets and out of the castle.

'I told you Ron I'm staying behind to focus on cracking the egg,' Harry said.

Harry focused on the cereal before him. Harry hated lying to his friends but he doubted that Ron especially would ever forgive him if he was aware of Harry's affair with a Malfoy! Hermione might be a little shocked and tell him off for endangering himself by sleeping with a known Death Eater but Harry couldn't care less.

Harry had tried on more occasion than once to stay away from Lucius but every time the Portkey letter came Harry would always end up returning to Lucius' bed. It was insane but it was just something that Harry needed. He was finally able to get rid of the stress that his life as the Boy Who Lived, his abuse and Voldemort brought.

They had agreed to meet that weekend at a private establishment off the main street of Hogsmeade, _Le Mystique_.That was why Harry had told them he was staying here to work on his egg. Harry had wondered briefly if Lucius knew anything about the second task but quickly cancelled that idea.

Harry's relationship with the Malfoy Lord was not based on words. No it was based on sex and not much else. Not that Harry minded in the least although most of the rest of the world would mind. He knew that Lucius had wondered and questioned him about the scars that littered his body but Harry had refused to answer any questions.

Harry didn't want his lover to have anything over him and his home life was definitely that and more. Not even Ron and Hermione knew of his home life and that was the way Harry wanted it to remain. It was sad that his lover was about the person he trusted the least after Voldemort. Not that Harry trusted anyone much.

The Dursleys had beaten that into him. Harry's primary school teachers didn't help by refusing to believe what Harry was saying convinced he was lying. What five year old could possibly fabricate being abused Harry did not mind. Then to find out that Albus Dumbledore his hero was the one who placed him there made Harry's trust plummet again.

'But you have loads of time,' Ron moaned.

'Only a month,' corrected Hermione.

'Thank you Hermione,' Harry said.

While Harry was speaking he continued to fight the guilt that had arisen by lying and using his friends like this. The problem was he was just too good at manipulating people like this. There was a reason that the Sorting Hat had wanted Harry in Slytherin. The fact was that Harry was as manipulative as any Slytherin.

One had to be when you grew up abused because of your very existence. He shook his head being guilty wouldn't help any. Harry wouldn't change his affair so why bother with the morality of lying to his friends when he really should be focussing on the fact he was sleeping with a married man with a son older than him.

'Bring me back sweets,' Harry said.

'Oh there's this new sweet…'Ron began rattling on.

The two Gryffindors hadn't even realised that Harry had purposely changed the subject while making it seem as though Ron was the one who had changed the subject. Hermione shook her head at Ron and took a book out. Harry nodded at the right moments but he didn't focus on what it was that his friend was saying.

Half an hour later Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak running down the tunnel to Honeydukes. He still had a few hours before he was due to meet Lucius. Harry was planning on buying new clothes he was sick and fed up of "borrowing" Seamus' clothes whilst he wasn't looking. He knew that Gladrags Wizardwear was the local clothing shop.

Harry slipped up the stairs to where lots of Hogwarts students were milling. Harry had to be careful where he stood so as not to alert anyone of his presence. He noticed Ron and Hermione filling their bags with sweets. Strange Harry wasn't aware that Ron had that much money. Maybe Hermione was going to pay for him Harry thought until he caught their conversation.

'I'm so glad that Potter decided to stay behind,' Hermione was saying.

Harry frowned at this sentence. This was supposed to be the girl he thought of as a sister referring to him as only by last name like she was glad to be away from him. What was going on? He looked at Ron expecting his first friend to stand up for him and was completely appalled at the fact that the red head was nodding in agreement.

'I'm actually surprised he had the common sense to try and work on the clue,' Hermione said scornfully.

Harry was feeling fury rise up under his skin. This was supposed to be one of his best friends who were speaking about him as though he was a dimwit. Okay he didn't have the same analytical brain as Hermione but he was smart. Harry remembered being beaten for doing better than Dudley in school and to this day refused to do his best out of fear.

If Hermione had ever taken a look at the real Harry Potter she would be shocked. Harry Potter the quiet, rash, brave, heart ruling his head would be shocked if she realised how wrong she was about her supposed friend. And now Harry Potter was going to find out the truth about his supposed best friends.

'I thought he was going to tail along with us,' Hermione moaned.

'I hate it how he does that,' Ron agreed.

Harry's heart dropped. He had at least hoped that Ron would be on his side. Harry had been his friend first. Ron had claimed that he hated Hermione. Was that a lie too? Harry didn't want to hear anymore but he was frozen in place forced to hear every word of the betrayal that went deeper and deeper.

'I had hoped that Dumbledore had made it impossible for him to come,' Hermione groaned. 'If it hadn't been for Black and your brothers. Why did they give him the map?'

Harry's heart dropped if possible further. Fred and George, funny, cool, casual, Fred and George couldn't be betraying him too could they? Harry didn't think his heart could take anymore betrayal from those that he had thought of as family. Harry had never wanted Lucius more than he did in this moment.

Ron snorted, 'because they like him,' Ron said in a disgusted tone. 'And actually want to help him. It seems that mum and Ginny are the only sensible ones in our family. Even Bill and Charlie who have only met him once are loyal to the Boy Who Lived,' Ron sneered.

Harry wasn't surprised by Ron's jealously. Nor was he surprised that Ginny who practically hang off him (or tried to) had a hidden agenda beyond fancying him. No what surprised Harry most of all was the fact that Mrs Weasley who was like the mother he never had was in on whatever this was. He was glad that the rest of the family liked Harry for Harry rather than anything else.

'If only we could kill him now and get his money,' Ron said sharply.

Harry held in the gasp that was about to escape. Harry knew that Ron resented being poor but he'd never have guessed that he was willing to go as far to murder someone he supposedly cared for in order to get one measly trust vault. And the way he said kill him now made it obvious they were planning to kill him later.

'We have to wait until the right time,' Hermione said softly. 'Until then we can continue to use the money Dumbledore got from his vaults.'

Harry froze up at this. He had vaults in plural. Why had nobody told him? Of course all his friends were in the employ of Dumbledore. So Dumbledore was behind this. Harry was furious with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. He know finally understood why Lucius was on the dark's side.

'Come on let's take these to the till,' Hermione said.

'Good that without Potter I don't have to pretend to be poor,' smirked Ron.

The two moved off to the counter with Harry staring after them with un-denied fury on his invisible features. He was frozen in place unsure what he could say or do. Harry's whole life was tumbling around him. He had no one to trust except. Now that he could no longer trust the Light his thoughts turned to his lover.

It went against everything Harry was to confide in anyone but Harry needed to confide in Lucius. He needed help. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do about this new found knowledge but he knew that he needed Lucius' knowledge of the law and the Ministry and his opinion on the Dark that he only knew from the Light.

'Those fucking bastards,' hissed out Harry causing several of the surrounding third years to jump.

Harry couldn't stay here any longer he ran out of Honeydukes still under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. Harry ran down the length of Hogsmeade tears still in his eyes. Harry had completely forgotten about his idea of going shopping for a new wardrobe to lost in the pain of betrayal from those he had cared about most.

_Le Mystique _came into view. It was like the rest of the village made out granite stones. There was a large mahogany sign with dark pink writing saying the _Le Mystique. _Harry ran up the stairs to Room 6 where he knew Lucius had booked. They had arranged for Lucius to leave the door open so that nobody would question why Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter were meeting up in a private hotel room.

Lucius had been making himself comfortable in the room. He hadn't expected Harry to come straight away having to shake off the Weasel and the Mudblood. Then a blob of black ran at him and began to kiss him and tear at his expensive robes. Lucius had no idea what had happened but Lucius could tell the boy was sad.

Soon the two were naked on the bed. Lucius was on top of Harry. Then the blonde man was in him. Harry groaned and was able to forget the whole issue with Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. It was just Harry and Lucius. If anyone had asked a few months ago that Harry had taken comfort in the blonde man he would have laughed in their face.

Soon it was over. The two were panting as Harry rolled over on his side. He couldn't bare to look at Lucius even though he needed the man's opinion on things that he had been denied any knowledge of by the manipulative people who had surrounded him. He could feel Lucius' glacial grey eyes on his back.

Lucius watched Harry roll over. Lucius was concerned with Harry's actions this afternoon. He wasn't the same person as usual. Lucius began to trace a few welts that were scattering his lover's body. Harry instinctively leaned into the touch. Lucius couldn't smirk at how their precious beacon of the light was with a death eater.

'Mister Potter,' Lucius said seductively. 'My, what has got you in such a state? To let your walls fall so dramatically.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Harry said pride getting in the way. 'Nothing has happened,' Harry lied. 'The question is why do you think something has happened?' Harry asked easily turning it around on his lover. 'Why dear Lucius do you actually care about me? What happened to your Pure-Blood upbringing now?' Harry mocked.

Lucius just pulled Harry over to him fixing him with that piercing silver gaze that made any walls of Harry's crumble into tiny little pieces. He sighed knowing that his lover would get it out of him one way or another. Harry resolved that he'd give Lucius answers to the questions he needed his way rather than any other way.

'I was betrayed,' Harry sighed. 'I had told my so called friends,' Harry said scorn lacing his words.

Lucius' eyebrows shot up at this. According to Draco the famous Golden Trio were inseparable and their friendship unshakable. Lucius had heard enough of Draco's jealous remarks that Harry had chosen the Weasel over Draco enough. However, according to Harry things weren't as golden as the papers made out.

'So called?' queried Lucius.

'Yeah,' Harry said bitterly.

'So the Golden Trio not so golden,' smirked Lucius.

Harry growled, 'fool's gold,' he muttered darkly.

'Who was the fool?' questioned Lucius. 'You? The Weasley?' questioned Lucius hopefully. 'The Mudblood?'

'Me,' Harry admitted.

'You?' asked Lucius.

Lucius couldn't deny that he was surprised. From what Lucius had seen of the Harry Potter he had seen. He was far more Slytherin than anyone suspected. The idea that someone had pulled something on him was shocking but apparently they had betrayed him in some way or another. Lucius doubted it was anything small.

'I can't see the Weasel having the brains to pull something over on you,' sneered Lucius.

'If Dumbledore,' Harry said the name with a hatred that surprised Lucius, 'was the one who orchestrated the whole thing?' questioned Harry.

'That would explain a great deal,' Lucius admitted. 'So what has our dearly esteemed headmaster done this time?' smirked the Malfoy Lord obviously meaning the opposite of what he said. 'Is it enough to convince the sheep to turn against him?' questioned Lucius hopefully.

'I hope so,' muttered Harry darkly.

'Do tell,' Lucius encouraged.

'I had told Ron and Hermione that I was going to be working on the egg today to explain why I wasn't joining them on the Hogsmeade weekend,' Harry began.

'So the details of our sordid affair,' smirked Lucius. 'I wonder what Arthur's son would say to know what his best friend was up to with a Malfoy,' pondered Lucius.

'Considering he's getting _my_ money for being my friend I don't think it would matter,' Harry snapped out glaring.

Lucius blinked a few times absorbing what he was being told. Lucius had fought it was some childish feud about the fact that Harry would not be spending the time with Weasley. He hadn't expected anything like this. The idea that a once Noble family who generations ago was blackmailed out of their title, seats, and money by his Mudblood whore.

In fact that was where the Malfoy-Weasley feud had started. Lucius' great aunt had been due to marry Arthur Weasley's great grandfather when the man lost everything to the Mudblood he was having an affair with. It all came out later. Both the Weasleys and the House of Malfoy were disgraced by what had happened so much so that the Weasleys became known as blood traitors and Lucius' great aunt was unable to marry by association.

It didn't surprise him that the blood traitors were now thieving from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter although it disgusted him. If Dumbledore was involved in this then it could sway his little lover from the so called Light. Harry had always been a Slytherin in denial. It wouldn't take much a push from Lucius to bring Harry over to their side.

With the Dark Mark growing stronger every day Lucius needed something to offer his Master in return for losing the diary and deserting the Dark Lord in the time of need. If Lucius showed the Dark Lord that the prophecy child was no longer a threat to him and would be a great ally with all that un-sculpted power that Lucius could feel brimming under the surface of Harry's alabaster skin that would be the perfect bargaining chip.

'I was invisible,' Harry continued.

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to reveal the details about the Invisibility Cloak to Lucius considering how rare it was even for an Invisibility Cloak. Harry had read a lot about Invisibility Cloaks when he had inherited it from his father because it was a tie to the father he had never know. Harry had been shocked to know that a cloak like his had never been heard of apart from folk lore.

'You have mastered disillusionment at the age of fourteen?' questioned Lucius.

'Sure,' Harry said quickly. 'Well I was passing Honeydukes when I heard Ron and Hermione. I froze not wanting them to realise I was here.'

Lucius smirked at his, 'of course not.'

'Hermione was telling Ron how glad she was that I had decided to stay behind and Ron was nodding in agreement. Hermione seems to think I'm really thick just because I don't think that classes are the be all and end all.'

'What can you expect from a Mudblood?' questioned Lucius in disgust.

'Lucius,' Harry said warningly. 'Anyway then Ron started going on about how I tailed after them when it has always been them who have basked in the glory of my unwanted fame.'

'You don't want your fame?' questioned Lucius.

What Harry was saying was completely contradictory to what his son and Severus had always said in regards to Harry Potter. Lucius knew that his son was jealous of his lover and Severus hated all things Potter but not so much that they'd not see the real Harry Potter underneath. Apparently Slytherins could be rasher than Gryffindors at times.

'I certainly do not,' Harry bit out angrily.

'That comes as a surprise,' Lucius admitted.

'Yeah well I don't let most people in,' Harry admitted. 'Then I heard them talking about stealing my money and plotting to kill me for my money,' Harry said bitterly. 'At least I know they're not all in on it. Only Ginny – no surprise there, crazy, stalking bint,' Harry muttered darkly. 'Ron – whose always been jealous of me, Hermione – is in love with authority figures, but Mrs Weasley,' Harry shook his head. 'She was like a mother to me.'

Harry felt a lot better to get all of this off his chest. He could still feel the pain and the fury coursing through his blood but with Lucius here and being post coital. He was still hurting but it felt better. He just hoped that his Slytherin wasn't going to use this against him. Harry really wished he trusted people more but he just couldn't.

'Molly Prewett,' mused Lucius.

'Was that her maiden name?' questioned Harry.

'Indeed,' Lucius agreed.

'You would have gone to school with her,' Harry remembered.

'She was the Gryffindor Prefect when I was in first year,' Lucius said. 'She was Dumbledore's girl from day I first saw her.'

'She hasn't changed,' Harry said bitterly.

'She hated Slytherins,' Lucius said.

'Something she passed on to her son,' Harry said. 'The first thing Ron told me was that all Slytherins were evil. Like he can talk; thieving, lying, traitorous, jealous, scumbag, blood traitor,' Harry drew a deep breath. Then he turned to Lucius, 'this is your fault,' he told him.

'How is it my fault?' asked Lucius.

Only Lucius Malfoy could manage to look affronted and aristocratic whilst lying naked beside a fourteen year old boy younger than his son. Harry could only marvel at how Lucius managed to pull off the cold aloof Pure-Blood Lord so easily. Harry had to settle for innocent, slightly stupid and incredibly underestimated by friends and allies alike although those lines were now blurring thanks to Lucius.

'I would have never called anyone a blood traitor before our … association,' Harry retorted.

Lucius couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at Harry's choice of description for their affair. Harry of course being Harry just rolled his eyes at the older blonde looking completely calm. Lucius wondered if he had any elf or fay blood in him with those large emerald eyes, black hair he had begun to grow out to get rid of the crows' nest it had been before, alabaster skin and elfin features.

'Disgusting phrase,' muttered Harry darkly. 'I don't know why you consider those less than pure and the poor as lower than you. It's prejudice. That's what it is. You have no idea how many times I've heard my mother referred to as such. The Muggle world moved passed such prejudice a century ago. Yet we are still stuck in the dark ages. It's people like you-'

'You think that's what blood traitor means?' questioned Lucius.

'It doesn't?' questioned Harry. 'That's the problem with having no real friends. They've kept me in the dark about so much that you take for granted.'

'Blood traitor is the name for someone who has turned their back on our traditions,' Lucius explained.

'The Weasleys did that?' questioned Harry. 'What did they do? Is it something do with the feud? Ron never told me what happened. They weren't in the right were they?' sighed Harry.

'My great aunt Capella Malfoy was due to marry the current Lord Pellinore Weasley,' Lucius began.

'You're related to the Weasleys by marriage?' asked Harry in surprise. 'Since when the Weasleys Lords? If they were you'd think they wouldn't have to steal off of me,' Harry said angrily. 'Wonder what Ronald would do if he found out that,' Harry smirked his very Slytherin smirk.

How Lucius had come to love that smirk. Lucius who was normally cool and in control couldn't control his actions at that devilish smirk. He slipped his pale hands over Harry's body causing the boy to shiver slightly. How responsive the young Potter was. Lucius lowered himself down trailing kisses over the boy.

Lucius couldn't believe that he had ever thought that blow jobs were demeaning. To bring his lover as much pleasure as Lucius was used to taking. It was easy to say that Lucius' relationship with the Boy Who Lived was unlike any of his past dalliances. Lucius was perfectly content with the way things were going.

Lucius swallowed Harry's hot fluids before raising himself back up to meet dilated pupils set in emerald eyes. Lucius and Harry shared a hot demanding kiss fighting for the dominance both needed. Harry finally lost the battle submitting to Lucius' invading tongue. Finally the two broke apart gasping.

'What was that for?' questioned Harry.

'You're irresistible,' murmured Lucius. 'And all mine.'

'Oh I don't know about that, Mr Malfoy,' Harry said seductively. 'I like to think that you're all mine.'

'A Malfoy belongs to no one,' Lucius said haughtily.

'The haughtiness doesn't really work when you've got my cum around your lips,' laughed Harry. 'So where we?' questioned Harry.

'Asking about the Weasley lordship,' Lucius said.

'Well?' asked Harry.

'Just before their bonding it suddenly came out that a Mudblood-'Lucius began.

'Lucius,' growled Harry. 'That's a horrible word. They are born with magic, too. They have as much right to a magical education as anyone else! Whether you like it or not Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!'

'They risk the exposure of our existence to the Muggle masses,' Lucius retorted.

'That's your problem with Muggleborns?' asked Harry surprised.

'They are bringing Muggle beliefs and our traditions are being lost,' Lucius sad in disgust.

Harry frowned but said nothing, 'I still don't like the word. So continue what happened?'

'It turned out Weasley's whore, Frea Keitch-'began Lucius.

'As in Randolph Keitch?' questioned Harry. 'The Falmouth Falcons player that Ron was going on about,' Harry sighed sadly. 'He invented some sort of charm. Hermione told us about it.'

'The Keitches are regarded as the lowest of the low in Pure-blood circles,' Lucius said contemptuously. 'To steal seats rather than obtain them through blood.'

'So that's were your hatred of the Weasleys came from,' murmured Harry. 'I always thought that they just hated you because of your association to Voldemort and their association with muggle-borns.'

'The Mafloys have detested the Weasleys for a long time,' corrected Lucius.

'I see that now,' Harry murmured.


	6. Surprise Parentage

Surprise Parentage

The next weekend found Lucius Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron glowering around. He didn't know why they kept it in this dingy state. If it was all to keep unwanted Muggles from staying why didn't they just put up Muggle wards?

The foolish landlord who was completely in Dumbledore's pocket was watching him suspiciously and had sent his Muggle wife away. Honestly did people really think he'd risk Azkaban, Lucius shuddered, just to start cursing Muggles. Lucius didn't like Muggles of Mudbloods, he felt they corrupted their society but he wasn't a psychopath.

That was when a young man with light red hair that covered his fringe and bright green eyes approached him. Lucius would recognise those eyes anywhere. However, nobody else did as they knew the Boy Who Lived from his mop of black hair and scar.

'Lucius,' Harry mouthed.

Lucius smirked to let the boy know that he was aware of who he was. They set off up Diagon Alley making sure to keep their distance from each other. It wouldn't be the first time that the Lord Malfoy had been photographed with a conquest. Blood tabloids! And this wasn't something that could be risked. Just because the Wizarding sheep were idiots didn't mean that Dumbledore wasn't. The meddler would be sure to recognise Harry Potter immediately.

It wasn't until they were in the safety of Gringotts did they pull together. The goblins were a suspicious people and refused to allow photography on their premises. Lucius knew that they had recording devices monitoring who came and went to prevent break-ins but they wouldn't let wizards record the way.

'I've set up a meeting with the Head of Gringotts,' Lucius told Harry. 'Considering this is a matter of thievery something that the take very seriously.'

Harry nodded, 'I've read the entrance sign,' Harry said dryly. 'And with Binns going on and on about Goblin Rebellions well I wouldn't want to be on a goblin's bad side.'

'Just be respectful,' Lucius advised.

'Aren't I always?' asked Harry cheekily.

'I'll choose not to answer that,' replied Lucius with a smirk.

'I'm here for a meeting with King Ragnok the Second,' Lucius told the teller.

The teller looked slightly surprised but summoned a lower employee who nodded. The goblin motioned for them to follow them. Unlike the rough, hewn cave like structures that led to the vaults this side of things was all done in marble and gold. Harry who had lived in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life couldn't help but gape.

'You're gaping,' Lucius told him.

Harry quickly shut his mouth where he scowled at his older lover who was smirking at him. They were lead through a beautiful mahogany door which made Harry wonder why goblins of such small stature needed a door that was the size of Hagrid. But he felt that to voice that thought would be rude. On the door in gold said Ragnok.

Behind a desk of mahogany was a relatively young goblin Harry thought considering his hair was still rich black that fell in raves down the plum coloured velvet he wore. His black eyes were sharp though. He dismissed their guide and turned to the two wizards before him.

'Lord Malfoy,' Ragnok intoned respectfully.

'King Ragnok,' Lucius bowed his head respectfully.

Harry copied his lover not knowing anything about goblin customs so following the Pure-Blood's example. The goblin king didn't look offended so Harry guessed he must have done something right. He didn't ask who Harry was and Harry guessed he must have somehow known.

'Heir Potter,' the goblin intoned. 'Now to what do I owe a visit from two wizards such as yourselves?'

'I have recently found out that I own more than just my trust vault,' Harry began.

'And you were not made aware of it before now?' asked Ragnok sharply leaning forward. 'We shall, of course, hope to correct this oversight.'

'I'm not sure how much of an oversight it was,' Lucius said delicately.

'Are you implying that Gringotts deliberately kept Heir Potter in the dark Lord Malfoy?' asked the goblin dangerously.

It was only now that Harry noticed the silver sword encrusted in rubies on the hilt and scabbard. Harry remembered that the goblins were a warrior race by nature. Harry tensed up but Lucius looked calm.

'It has come to my attention that wizards have been receiving income from Heir Potter's private vaults without his permission,' Lucius said darkly.

'This is a very serious charge,' the goblin king said darkly. 'We shall of course see if there is any truth in the matter. Who is the Manager of your vaults?' he demanded of Harry.

'I don't know,' Harry said nervously.

'You have never met anyone?' the goblin demanded.

'Just the tellers and Griphook who lead me to my vault,' Harry said nervously.

Ragnok did not look please but Harry didn't think his anger was directed towards Harry. Ragnok must have summoned a goblin because suddenly a goblin appeared at the door. Harry waited with baited breath.

'I would like the records of all the vaults that Heir Harry Potter has access to,' Ragnok told the goblin.

The goblin bowed low and their silence in the office until the goblin made his way back with a large file which Ragnok dropped a bit of his blood onto. Ragnok began reading through the files a scowl on his face getting angrier by the second.

'Apprehend Manager Godbod,' ordered Ragnok. 'There will be an immediate investigation into those vaults he manages.'

'It seems you were right Lord Malfoy,' Ragnok didn't seem happy about this. 'There has been serious embezzlement from the vaults that are solely Heir Potter's to several parties including Lord Dumbledore, Mrs Molly Weasley, Mister Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger and a bird watchers club.'

'Wait Dumbledore's a lord?' asked Harry. 'Why does he need money? And what's the bird watchers club?'

'I imagine that's the Order of the Phoenix,' Lucius snorted, 'Dumbledore's band of loyal followers that fought against the Dark Lord. Your mother was part of it right from school and your father betrayed us to them around the time you were conceived.'

'Wait dad was a Death Eater?' asked Harry in shock.

'He was,' agreed Lucius. 'The Dark Lord was furious at his betrayal more than any other betrayal.'

'Is that why Voldemort came after us?' asked Harry softly.

'I believe so,' agreed Lucius.

'So what about the Dumbledore money?' Harry asked again once recovering from his shock.

'I cannot answer questions on other clients' accounts,' Ragnok told him sternly answering Harry's question.

Lucius was used to reading between the lines, 'I take it the Dumbledore fortune isn't prospering.'

'Now what is your plan of action?' asked Ragnok ignoring Lucius' question.

Harry had been thinking of this for a while. As much as Harry wanted the whole world to know what had happened Harry had a feeling that right now Dumbledore would be able to weasel his way out by stating "For the Greater Good".

'If we were to make this public would Dumbledore use his popularity to get out of trouble?' asked Harry.

Ragnok was mildly impressed with the young wizard's reasoning. Before now he had felt that the Potter heir was leaning on Lord Malfoy's knowledge but apparently the boy was smarter than Ragnok had given him credit for.

'I believe so,' agreed Ragnok.

'Then I want you to demand Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger to pay back what they owe with interest. That will seriously damage them financially until such a time comes when Dumbledore does something that damages his reputation so we can move in on that. Until then I plan to be gathering evidence on Dumbledore which will only work if Dumbledore still believes I am completely loyal to him meaning you have to make it look like you found out about the embezzlement on your own and I still have no idea about it,' Harry said.

Lucius was impressed with his lover. Lucius had always known that the young man was intelligent and a real snake despite the colours he wore but his plan would cripple the Light side, the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Dumbledore would no longer be able to pay people to vote for his acts.

'That would be easier enough to do,' Ragnok agreed, 'especially as Dumbledore's claimed Magical Guardianship over you despite that your sire is still alive.'

'Wait dad's still alive?' asked Harry in shock. 'Where is he? Why did he leave me?' Harry said in betrayal.

Lucius heard this too but he knew that there was a difference between sire and father. The father was in heterosexual couples whilst the sire was in homosexual couples. Lucius himself had two fathers.

'You said sire, not father,' Lucius said. 'I take it Lily Evans isn't Harry's mother?'

'Indeed,' agreed Ragnok. 'The Ministry is where births are registered by the parents but every time a child is born of a titled family a true birth certificate will appear which the family manager will keep until the child turns seventeen or the Head of House orders the certificate to be destroyed. Unless of course the child dies before they come of age.'

The goblin king slid a roll of parchment that despite being fourteen and a half years old looked in pristine condition. Harry could only assume that it was magic that kept it that way. Harry stared at it for a while not taking in what the parchment said.

Beside Harry Lucius Malfoy paled more than his usual pale skin was. The Dark Lord was going to destroy him. It suddenly explained to the Lucius why the Dark Lord took James' betrayal so much worse than any of the other betrayals like Regulus Black's.

_**Name:**__ Hadrian Salazar Slytherin_

_**Sire:**__ Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin previously Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_**Bearer:**__ Lord James Charlus Potter_

_**D.O.B.:**__ 31.07.1980_

_**Time of Birth:**__ 23:57_

'That's impossible,' Harry whispered. 'They're both males.'

'Powerful wizards are able to get pregnant,' Lucius informed the Muggle raised boy.

Harry paled, 'but we've-'

'I've been using a contraceptive charm,' Lucius informed the boy.

Harry relaxed, 'but Voldemort killed my dad. He can't be my father, he just can't be!'

'The records do not lie,' Ragnok told them.

Harry seemed to be struggling with this new information. Harry wasn't the only one there. He'd been worried about the Dark Lord finding out before but he had been planning to spin the seducing Harry Potter to the dark side but now…. The Dark Lord would kill him. He'd taken the Dark Lord's only son and heir' virginity!

'The Dark Lord wasn't planning on killing your father,' Lucius sighed. 'Any other traitor would have been dead within days but your father lasted two years. From what I heard the Dark Lord was planning to enact revenge by killing the traitor's Mudblood whore and bastard.'

'Then why did he?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' sighed Lucius.

'Would me being Voldemort's son contribute any to my survival?' asked Harry.

Ragnok nodded, 'it is impossible for a father to harm a son using magic. It would have backfired on him.'

'Why didn't he die?' asked Harry.

'The Dark Lord took measures to keep himself alive until his task was done,' Lucius explained. 'He didn't tell us what these measures were only that they weren't worth the price and the burden of doing so.'

'What vaults does Harry own or have access to?' asked Lucius.

'Through James Potter's side he is Heir Apparent to Ambrosius, Gryffindor and Potter Houses,' Ragnok told them. 'And through the Lord Slytherin he is the Heir to the Le Fay, Slytherin and Peverell houses. Also, through his godfather he is Heir to the Black House.'

'Seven houses,' Lucius shook his head. 'No wonder he wants you on his side.'

'Do you think he knows?' asked Harry.

'Most likely,' Lucius agreed. 'But it does mean you're not the prophecy child.'

'The prophecy child?' asked Harry.

'In 1979 about a month before James betrayed us a prophecy was made saying that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born to those who have thrice defied him at the end of July,' explained Lucius. 'I hadn't realised that James had thrice defied the Dark Lord but I'm guessing that the Dark Lord must have tried to get James back.'

'Why did James suddenly leave after the prophecy was made?' asked Harry.

Lucius frowned, 'can you check for mind altering potions and spells?'

'All is needed is a bit of your blood,' Ragnok told them.

Harry held out his hand which the goblin pricked. He added the blood to a potion which he poured over a piece of blank parchment. Harry watched as words began to form on the parchment meaning that he had spells and/or potions on him.

_Glamour Charm Administered on 1__st__ August 1980_

'Probably to give you some of Evans' looks,' Lucius noted.

_Amicitia Potion to Ronald Weasley Administered on 1__st__ September 1991_

_Amicitia Potion to Albus Dumbledore Administered on 1__st__ September 1991_

_Inimictia Potion to Draco Malfoy Administered on 1__st__ September 1991_

_Inimictia Potion to Severus Snape Administered on 1__st__ September 1991_

Lucius told him that the _Amicitia _potion was a potion that initiated feelings of friendship in the drinker and the _Inimictia_ initiated feelings of hated in the drinker which explained why he always felt that Snape was up to no good and was willing to die for Hermione or Ron.

The same potions were administered in November which Lucius informed him was because they only stayed in the blood stream for 28 days. Harry wondered if they were still in his blood stream now which wasn't a happy thought. November was the same but with one addition.

_Amicitia Potion to Hermione Granger Administered on 1__st__ November 1991_

Again December had him with the same potions. The only change was that he also had an Obliviate charm performed on him on the days he visited the Mirror of Erised which he couldn't understand why.

'What happened on those days?' asked Lucius.

'I found the Mirror of Erised,' Harry admitted.

'The Mirror of Erised is in Hogwarts?' asked Lucius surprised. 'What did you see?'

'My family,' admitted Harry with a blush.

'What did you see?' asked Lucius.

'My mother – err Lily – and father waving at me,' Harry admitted.

'You must have seen the Dark Lord in the mirror,' Lucius said.

'And I would have told Ron what I'd seen,' groaned Harry. 'No wonder Dumbledore found me the next night. We even had a talk about what I saw in the mirror. I'm such an idiot.'

'You were eleven and you had potions to make you trust him,' Lucius reminded Harry.

Harry nodded but didn't seem to believe Lucius. Things continued in the same vane with the _Amicitia_ and _Inimictia_ potions until May where an _Inimictia_ was added for making him hate Voldemort. The same was in June except there was also an obliviate on the day he met Voldemort and a spell to encourage bravery.

'Something else happened in the dungeons,' Harry said bitterly. 'I met Voldemort on that day,' Harry explained. 'And as for the bravery spell. I'm not surprised before I came to Hogwarts I was more focused on my survival than anything else but soon as I came to Hogwarts I became reckless. I'm just glad that nobody thought to give me _Inimictia _against you.'

'Dumbledore probably thought that having one against Draco was enough,' Lucius suggested.

There was an obedience spell at the end of term. That didn't surprise Harry considering he would never willingly go back to the Dursleys. An _Amicitia_ potion was added for Molly Weasley in the August.

'Is there anyway to get rid of the potions?' asked Harry.

'A purging potion,' Ragnok said.

'I'll have Severus make one,' Lucius told him.

'Is he on Dumbledore's side?' asked Harry.

'That is a good question,' admitted Lucius. 'But I'll make him swear an unbreakable vow before he knows the truth.'

'Do you think dad was on potions?' asked Harry.

'It would make a lot of sense,' Lucius said darkly.

'I just can't believe it,' Harry said. 'I thought they were my friends but all the time they've been drugging, stealing and using me!'

'Can I take a copy of the potions and the embezzlement?' asked Harry. 'For when it is possible to destroy Dumbledore,' then he frowned. 'If this got to court would Dumbledore use his name against me as the son of Lord Voldemort?'

'Definitely,' Lucius agreed.

'How the hell am I going to speak to Voldemort about this?' asked Harry.

'You'll figure something out,' Lucius told him.

'Is it possible for me to emancipated?' asked Harry.

'Not until your fifteen,' Ragnok informed them.

They continued speaking employing a new goblin as Harry's bank manager. Blackclaw who was Lucius' manager and Lucius recommended him. Harry who knew very little about the workings of Gringotts or the names of any goblins was very happy to agree.

Once they were outside in Diagon Alley Harry thanked Lucius as they made their way to the Apparation Spot where they would return to Malfoy Manor whilst Lucius summoned Snape and explained the situation.


	7. Decisions to be Made

Decisions to be Made

Severus was brewing hyperthermia solutions for Madam Pomfrey because when the matron couldn't get the Headmaster to change his mind about the second task she had decided to prepare for the worst. Or in other words make Severus prepare for the worst.

That was when Lucius fire called him telling him that something urgent had occurred. Severus sighed he knew he would have to answer the Malfoy Lord's call. Severus put his cauldrons in stasis and left for Malfoy Manor through the Floo network.

Severus knew he would have to answer the Headmaster's questions about what Lucius wanted at a later date. At this point Severus didn't know if he would tell the Headmaster about what Lucius wanted. He would have to decide whether or not it was about the brat.

Severus although the Headmaster's spy still believed in the Dark ideals so he didn't tell the headmaster most things. However, he wanted Lily's son to survive even if he was the traitor's whelp so he informed the headmaster when events would affect the boy.

Severus and James had actually made up in their few years in service to the Dark Lord. James had been higher up than Severus but that didn't surprise Severus considering James was a Pure-Blood and a high ranking member of the Auror Corps.

Things were going well on the Dark side. There were battles and skirmishes and murders but all in all it was mainly political manoeuvring especially by people like him who were titled. But then James Potter betrayed them to the Light and all hell broke loose.

The Dark Lord wanted revenge. He assassinated whole families of those who were loyal to the Light. He began torturing those who had once been his closest friends and allies. This was the year that most of the Order died in cold blood.

There had been Order and Ministry deaths before but only in battle situations. Severus still didn't know what had changed about one traitor. Then the Dark Lord went to kill Harry Potter and Lily Evans and drag the traitor back to explain why exactly he betrayed them once and for all.

Severus couldn't allow Lily to die despite the fact that she had joined Dumbledore. Severus wasn't surprised considering that she had been indoctrinated by Dumbledore from stepping foot into Hogwarts. And unlike the Slytherins she never saw how biased Dumbledore was. Nor how stuck in the past and unwilling to embrace change he was but he didn't want her die so he signed himself over to Dumbledore.

Severus didn't know what had happened. All he knew that both Lily and Potter were dead and Voldemort had fallen leaving Harry Potter orphaned. Severus was forced to swear to protect the traitor's whelp and he wanted to for his dead best friend.

He never blamed the Dark Lord. Not really; she had married a traitor and had been fighting with the Light and caused a lot of damage to their side. He blamed Potter for dragging her down with him and Dumbledore for coercing her to the Light.

'Lucius,' Severus greeted coolly.

'I would ask you what side you are really on but I know that it won't work,' Lucius told him, 'once a spy always a spy. So what I ask you to do is to swear the Unbreakable Vow to never reveal what I am about to tell you without my, the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord's heir permission.'

That stopped Severus in his tracks. The Dark Lord had an heir? Where had he been since his father's fall? But he knew he wouldn't get any where without swearing the vow. And he needed the information to sate his own curiosity.

'Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Prince House, swear to never reveal the information about to be revealed to you through mouth, writing or any actions you might take without the explicate permission of myself Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Lord of the Malfoy House, the Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, or the Dark Lord's Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.'

'I Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Prince House swear on my life and my magic not to reveal this information the information that is about to be revealed to me through mouth, writing or any actions you might take without the explicate permission of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Lord of the Malfoy House, the Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, or the Dark Lord's Heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.'

'I need you to make a Purging Potion,' Lucius said.

Severus raised his eyebrows, 'may I inquire as to whom for?'

'For me,' a familiar voice said.

Snape turned around to see the slender form of Harry James Potter lounging against the door frame. Severus could feel nervousness come from his thanks to his powerful Legimency abilities but if it hadn't been for that he would have never have guessed that the boy was nervous.

'Potter,' snarled Severus.

'Severus,' Lucius said warningly. 'There are things you don't understand.'

'Don't tell me you're fucking,' Snape sniped.

He had been joking so it shocked him when Potter flushed slightly and suddenly found his feet very interesting. Lucius' expression didn't change much but Severus had known the man for almost twenty four years. Lucius Malfoy was scared! Lucius Malfoy didn't get scared unless he had done something to displease the Dark Lord. True enough sleeping with the bloody Boy Who Lived wasn't the wisest move but Lucius was slippery as an eel. It would be only too easy for Lucius to convince the Dark Lord that he had been attempting to sway the boy from the Light.

'Oh great,' muttered Severus. 'Just the image I needed. I still don't get why you need a Purging Potion. Have your _fans,'_ Severus sneered, 'been slipping you love potions.'

'No,' Potter said harshly, 'though they probably would have if I'd waited much longer,' Potter muttered darkly.

Here Lucius handed him a piece of parchment with the Gringotts crest on it. His eyes widened as he saw what the piece of parchment contained. He watched as the boy glowered at the parchment in a way very reminiscent of the Dark Lord.

'It will take a week for the potion to be ready,' Severus said nervously. 'Are you going to go to the Ministry about Dumbledore?' asked Severus.

'I'd like to,' sighed Potter looking old. 'But they'd never choose me over Dumbledore. Not with Dumbledore's nifty ace up his sleeve.'

'The public love The Boy Who Lived,' sneered Severus.

'They love Albus Dumbledore too,' reminded Potter.

'It would be a close contest,' agreed Severus.

Potter shook his head and slid a smaller piece of parchment that Severus recognised as a birth certificate of a child of a titled family. Severus guessed it was the boy's. Then he realised what he meant by Dumbledore's ace and why a glamourie had been placed over the boy.

_Name:__Hadrian Salazar Slytherin_

_Sire:__Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin previously Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Bearer:__Lord James Charlus Potter_

_D.O.B.:__31.07.1980_

_Time of Birth:__23:57_

'Do you see why the Wizagamonot would find Dumbledore not guilty,' Potter or was is Slytherin now said bitterly. 'Dumbledore would claim what he did was for the greater good,' Pot-Slytherin sneered. 'He'd make them think that he was doing all this to control me and influence me away from the Dark so that I didn't follow in my father's footsteps.'

'What are you going to do?' ask Severus.

'Bide my time,' the boy replied. 'Wait till Dumbledore cock's up so that is reputation is shot. Then I'll inform the Ministry of the embezzlement of the Potter fortunes and the illegal spells and potions use.'

'How very Slytherin,' commented Severus drily.

'The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin,' the boy said brightly. 'If hadn't met Weasley,' Harry said bitterly. 'Dumbledore set this all up,' the Heir of Voldemort told him, 'had my first contacts in the Wizarding World to be Hagrid and Weasley,' apparently the sound of his once best friend left a sour taste in his mouth, 'who took no time in telling me that all Slytherins are evil and killed my brave Gryffindor parents. Add that to the numerous loyalty potions that were already in my system by the Sorting ceremony is it any wonder that I ended up in Gryffindor. And now I'm stuck pretending I have no idea what they're up to until the opportune moment comes. Is there any way to get my memories back?'

'No,' Lucius told him. 'The obliviate will completely wipe the memory from your mind. Unless you can get the memory from somewhere else then it will stay gone. What memory do you want?'

'The Memory charms from third year,' the boy replied with a confused scowl.

'There were a lot of them,' commented Lucius frowning wondering what he had found out.

'They coincided with every time I came into contact with Dementors,' the boy explained. 'They make me relive my par – dad and Lily's deaths. Lucius said he wasn't planning to kill dad. What if he didn't? I just want to know what happened.'

'He wiped your mind every time you came into contact with a Dementor,' Severus frowned.

'Yeah, so,' the said non comprehending.

'That means that he wiped you remembering rather than the memory itself,' explained Severus.

'Why?' asked the boy.

'The memory of Potter's and Lily's death is in subconscious breaching the subconscious is dangerous for the victim. Dumbledore didn't want you to end up like Lockhart so kept removing that memory rather than removing the actual memory,' Severus theorised.

'Does that mean it would be possible to find the original memory?' asked Slytherin.

'Learning Occlumency will allow you to access your subconscious so that you should be able to find memories in the subconscious,' Severus said.

'Occlumency?' asked Potter's son.

'The guarding one's mind from external penetration,' Severus said.

Severus was forced to stop and glower at the teenaged son of Lord Voldemort who had begun snickering. This was the reason why Severus hated teenagers. They had a one track mind. And this was Voldemort's son! Severus supposed he was Potter's son too.

'What kind of external penetration are we talking about?' asked the boy trying to keep a straight face.

'Legimency,' Severus said. 'Muggles would refer to it as mind reading but the mind is far too complex to be described as a book. It is more like stepping through into a foreign land without a map.'

'So Occlumency will help me find out how dad died,' Potter's son said eagerly.

'I was planning to teach you anyway,' Lucius admitted.

'It would be prudent,' Severus agreed.

'Let me guess Dumbledore knows Legimency,' the boy scowled.

'Indeed,' Severus agreed. 'I think it would be prudent for me to teach you as we wouldn't want the two of you to get distracted.'

At this point Hadrian Slytherin known as Harry Potter flushed once again. Lucius looked away. Severus didn't blame him. Severus would hate to be in Lucius Malfoy's shoes when the Dark Lord found out that he had been fooling around the Dark Lord's long lost son. And the Dark Lord would find out. It would be better to find out from Lucius than from another source.

'We could do that in detention,' the boy once again shocking Severus with his knowledge. 'Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised that you were giving me a detention for nothing. It wouldn't be the first time,' he also muttered under his breath.

'Indeed,' agreed Severus.

'Shouldn't you be getting back?' asked Lucius. 'Your friends won't believe Severus won't believe you were in detention all day.'

'You'd be surprised,' Slytherin muttered darkly.

He apparently agreed with Lucius as he gave the blonde man a passionate kiss before taking out a necklace with the Malfoy crest on it that Harry was right to keep hidden as it would lead to awkward questions. Severus raised an eyebrow at Lucius who just shrugged.

'Portus,' the boy left.

The boy vanished back to Hogwarts. Severus would keep an eye on him for the Dark Lord's sake if nothing else. He knew that if Dumbledore was ever to discover that Voldemort's son had found out the truth about his heritage Dumbledore would never let him leave alive.

Lucius meanwhile had retrieved O'Keaffles Irish Whiskey. Severus knew that Lucius only drank it when he was stressed about something. The first time was when he was eighteen, newly graduated from Hogwarts and about to married off to Narcissa Black. The other time was after they had been pardoned for being Death Eaters.

'Severus I took the Dark Lord's son's virginity,' Lucius said desperately.

'Drinking isn't going to solve anything,' Severus remarked as he had all the other times Lucius was in this state.

'What am I going to do?' demanded Lucius. 'You saw how he got when James left. How he began treating the Light side. What is he going to do to me?'

'You were ignorant of who the boy was,' Severus reminded Lucius.

'That's going to help,' snorted Lucius.

'You got him away from the Light,' Severus reminded him.

Severus was disgusted at what the Light was doing; pitting a father against a son, making them hate each other, go to war with each other and all for the greater good. What would have happened to the boy after he defeated Voldemort? They'd never allow the son of the Dark Lord any place in their Light society. Thank Merlin Lucius had found out.

'How did you realise that Dumbledore was stealing from the boy?' asked Severus.

'Harry,' Lucius said simply. 'He overheard Weasley and the Mudblood talking.'

'Lucius,' Severus reprimanded sharply.

Lucius nodded wearily at his old friend still trying to figure out what to do. He could divorce Narcissa. Narcissa wouldn't mind as she was sleeping with a Greek wizard that Lucius forgot the name of. That's where she was at the moment. The only time that Narcissa was home was in the holidays and that was for Draco. Lucius and Narcissa got on well enough but as friends not lovers. Draco's conception had been the biggest relief in their lives when they could finally stop having awkward sex.

He could then start courting Harry. In Death Eater ranks courting the son of the Dark Lord would give him great respect. If he could only convince Harry and the Dark Lord that he wanted Harry for Harry and not for any benefits then that would be the best plan. Voldemort wasn't back yet so he had time to decide the best plan of action.

'What are your feelings towards the boy?' Severus asked breaking into Lucius' reverie. 'Aside from lust of course,' Severus sneered. 'If they are just based on lust you should end it before the Dark Lord returns.'

'I don't like his numerous scars nor the fact his so called friends betrayed him,' Lucius remembered the distraught boy he had held.

'So you care for him?' asked Severus. 'And what scars?'

'He didn't tell me where they came from,' Lucius replied. 'But I've been the one to heal you enough to know where they came from.'

Severus gritted his teeth, 'are you saying that the Dark Lord's only son is being abused?' demanded Severus.

'Apparently,' Lucius agreed.

'This just keeps getting better and better. You seduced the Dark Lord's long lost fourteen year old son who has been physically abused so will be pining for any sort of affection,' Severus groaned.

'He seduced me,' muttered Lucius.

'How do you think the Dark Lord will see it?' demanded Severus. 'And I thought Harry Potter had a knack for trouble.'

'How much of that do you think was manipulated by Dumbledore?' asked Lucius.

'Too much,' Severus said grimly. 'A good deal of the memory charms and obedience spells were used around the time around when the boy and the Dark Lord met.'

'What do you think really went down?' asked Lucius.

'Not what Dumbledore said,' replied Severus.

'Keep an eye on him,' Lucius requested.

'The Dark Lord would have my head if I didn't,' replied Severus.

'That would make two of us,' Lucius said darkly.

'I'm not the one having an affair with the Dark Lord's son,' Severus shook his head.

'What are you going to tell Dumbledore?' asked Lucius.

'That you're worrying about the Dark Mark getting stronger,' Severus replied. 'Dumbledore won't be surprised as Karkaroff has already spoken to me about it.'

Severus turned and left Lucius to his drinking. Arriving back in his quarters he was unsurprised to see Dumbledore sitting on his favourite armchair reading a magazine on knitting patterns. Dumbledore folded it away as soon as he saw the potions' master.

'Ah Severus,' smiled Dumbledore. 'What did Lucius want?'

'His mark is getting stronger,' Severus said. 'He's worried about what the Dark Lord will do when he returns as Lucius hasn't been looking for the Dark Lord. I fear he might start looking for the Dark Lord?'

'Keep an eye on him,' Dumbledore instructed.

'Of course, Headmaster,' Severus said coolly.

'That's all he wanted?' asked Dumbledore.

'We also spoke about Draco, Narcissa, his lover and how much he would like to see you brought down a peg or two,' Severus said drily. 'But I felt no need to go into Lucius Malfoy's personal life.'

'Any idea what the Dark Lord is planning?' asked Severus.

'Aside from it involving Harry none,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I do worry about him.'

Severus felt disgusted with the old manipulative bastard. Worry? When was that when he separated his two fathers and sent the Dark Lord down a path of insanity? Or maybe when he sent Voldemort after his own son? Or maybe it was when he sent him to live with abusive relatives. Or maybe it was when he began drugging and controlling the boy? Or maybe it was when he forced him to fight to the death against his own father!

Severus didn't trust himself to say anything so just sneered at the old man. Dumbledore just assumed that he was sneering at his arch nemesis' son. Not realising that when he found out that Potter was actually Slytherin and James hadn't actually betrayed them all to the Light he'd stopped hating him.

The time would come when the world would see Albus Dumbledore as he truly was but that was not today. Today as the young Slytherin Heir had said they would have to bide their time. He wouldn't let anyone know the truth at the moment.

'Harry's a strong lad I'm sure he'll be fine,' Dumbledore said.

But you won't Severus thought. He just hoped that they could teach the boy Occlumency and fast. He suspected he could. After all he was the Dark Lord's son and the Dark Lord was the best Occlumens in the world.

'I'll leave you to your brewing,' Dumbledore said leaving Severus to it.

That night Severus watched the boy and his "friends" at dinner. There didn't seem to be anything amiss with the three of them. Granger scolded the boys. Weasley ate with his mouth hanging open. Granger looked disgusted and began scolding him. Hadrian Slytherin kept the peace between the two of them. The Weasley girl flirted with him not realising that she was the wrong gender for him. Severus could see what Slytherin meant when he said that if they'd waited much longer he'd have been fed love potions.

He and Lucius needed to get into contact with the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord attempted to murder his son again. If that even was what had happened in the first place considering Dumbledore was not to be trusted and the Potter heir's memory had been seriously tampered with.

Severus couldn't help but wonder who else was aware of this apart from Dumbledore. The Weasleys? Did they know who the boy they were thieving from was? Because if they did then they were blood suicidal when the Dark Lord found out who was responsible for keeping both his lover and his son from him they were dead.

Plus the Weasleys were exceptionally biased when it came to all things Dark so he doubted that they'd have let the Slytherin boy into their shack if they had known who his father was! He knew they wanted his money but not at the price of their children.

He caught side of Moody drinking from his hip flask. He wouldn't put it past Moody to pull a stunt like this. And the man was good at masking his emotions so it could have been him. Hell it could have been the whole Order for all he knew.

They wouldn't have told him knowing that the one thing that kept him on _their_ side was Lily Evans' son. They would know if he knew that the boy he had sworn to protect wasn't Lily's then he wouldn't be on their side which was why this had be kept a secret from all.

Then a horrifying thought occurred. Did Lily know? Severus had always thought Lily was the kindest, most compassionate girl and then woman he could have ever met. If it came out that Lily knew all along Severus didn't know what he would do.

Severus didn't trust as a rule but this had made things so much more complicated than they were before and that was saying something when he was working for a side who hated him, who he hated and disagreed with their ideals.

There had to be a way to usurp Dumbledore and discredit his Order without him letting the world know that the Boy Who Lived was You Know Who's Son which would only alienate the boy further than when it had been revealed he was a Parselmouth. The boy's ability certainly made a lot more sense now. Maybe he'd be a natural at Occlumency and Legimency as his father was.

He saw the so called Golden Trio get up to leave and positioned himself in front of the door so that Slytherin had no choice but to walk into him. The boy glared at him angrily but Severus could tell he was acting.

'Didn't anyone ever tell you to look where you were going,' Severus said dangerously. 'Detention Tuesday seven O'clock.'

'Yes, sir,' the boy said scowling.

Severus watched as Granger nudged the Weasley boy. The Weasley boy looked confused for a second but then responded much to Severus' disgust. How could children be corrupted like this so that they were willing to befriend an abused child for fame and fortune?

'That's not fair-'began Weasley.

'Mister Weasley,' Severus said coolly. 'Hold your tongue unless you want to join Mister Potter on detention!'

'Ronald,' hissed the scolding voice of Hermione Granger.

Weasley shut up and Voldemort's son left but not before Severus could see the pain on the boy's face. He had obviously seen the manipulations of Granger and the actions of Weasley. Severus shook his head hopefully the boy would find true friends at some point.


	8. New Lessons

New Lessons

Seven O'clock Tuesday came around with Harry leaving Weasley and Granger for his "detention" with Snape. Truthfully Harry was relieved it gave him the chance to get away from Weasley and Granger. Once the shock of their betrayal and his parentage had worn off his hurt feelings had changed to down right hatred of the two he had once trusted with his life. Now his wand itched to hex them whenever they so much as looked at him.

Plus avoiding Dumbledore's eyes repeatedly would get suspicious after a while so he needed to learn how to protect his mind. He had spoken to Dobby when he had returned. Dobby was loyal to him and unbound to any wizard so he could obey the orders that he wished. Harry had explained to the little elf what he had found out and asked Dobby to take charge of his meals because he had to be getting fed potions from somewhere.

Harry still felt the irrational urge of distrust and hatred for both Snape and Draco whenever he saw them. The Potion wouldn't be ready until next Sunday. But now at least he was aware of the potions he was aware that the feelings he felt for Dumbledore, the youngest two Weasleys, Granger, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were false.

He realised that him turning down Draco as a friend was all to do with the potions already in his system. Weasley must have slipped him something into the food that they'd shared that day. Harry had been so blissfully happy to have a friend that he didn't care what he ate.

Harry wondered how different things would have been if he had gone into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Maybe he would have escaped Dumbledore's web of lies years sooner than he had done. But what was done was done Harry just had to focus on the future.

Harry had begun to realise how much of a set up everything was. Hagrid not giving Harry instructions on how to get onto the platform even though it was mandatory to explain that to Muggle brought up students. Molly Weasley shouting about Muggles and Platform nine and three quarters just as he happened to be there when she'd attended there for seven years and taken her children for Merlin knows how many years. Harry wondered how long she had been standing there shouting about Muggles and the platform before Harry came. She must have looked completely insane to the Muggles. Unless she waited until Harry came and only then left a café or something. It wasn't like she was poor with all the money she was stealing off Harry, Harry thought bitterly.

'Mister Slytherin if I might shake you away from your thoughts,' requested Snape.

'Harry,' Harry interrupted. 'I'm still attempting to get my head around this. Please just call me Harry. It works as a shortened form of Hadrian without having to change.'

'Your name does not define you,' Snape said softly.

'Maybe not but it's just the latest in a long line of changes I've had to get used to,' Harry sighed. 'Thank Merlin for this detention,' Harry muttered darkly. 'I don't think I could have handled one more moment with Weasley and Granger without cursing them into oblivion.

Severus Snape gave him a strange look, 'now you're starting to sound like your father.'

'I think he'd be more likely to torture them,' muttered Harry.

'And you've never felt that urge?' asked Snape.

Harry blushed recalling the thought back when Draco had caused Granger's teeth to enlarge and Snape had taken points off Harry and Weasley had started to shout at Snape. Now, however, Harry just found the image of Hermione Granger with long teeth incredibly hilarious.

Snape raised his eyes, 'may I ask when.'

'When Draco enlarged Granger's teeth and you took points off us saying you saw no difference,' Harry said. 'I rather wanted to torture you.'

'Charming,' was Snape's only reply.

'So will the potion be ready by Sunday?' asked Harry.

'Do you doubt my prowess as a potions master?' asked Snape.

'Of course not, sir, but I'd like not to have the irrational desire to hate you and Draco whilst I still feel like I should _forgive _the Weasels, Granger and Dumbledore,' Harry snarled.

Snape nodded in response to this. It seemed like Snape actually understood how confused and angry Harry felt at the moment and was for once willing to let his outburst go. Maybe it was because they were no longer enemies or his dad hadn't actually betrayed them or he was Snape's master's son. Whatever it was Harry was pleased for it.

'You know it's funny,' Harry said. 'That was only a couple of weeks before Lucius and I first…' Harry trailed of blushing.

'As much as I'd love to hear about you and my best friend's sex lives I believe we only have two hours to get started on Occlumency,' Snape interrupted.

'What do you think Voldemort will do when he finds out about Lucius and I?' asked Harry.

'Lucius is useful to the Dark Lord and you care for him,' Snape replied. 'He won't be happy but he won't kill Lucius.'

Harry looked relieved. He may not be in love with Lucius or anything but he didn't want to be responsible for the man's death. Plus Lucius had many benefits. He was great in bed. Harry blushed again.

'Can we get started or are you going to continue fantasising about Lucius?' asked Severus.

Harry glared at the man, 'so what do we do?'

'Meditation,' Snape replied. 'Imagine yourself somewhere where you are completely at peace.'

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of somewhere that he felt happiest. He disregarded anywhere before Hogwarts considering the abuse he had suffered there. He briefly thought of Hogwarts but that was now tainted by betrayal. Harry frowned where was he most at peace?

On a broomstick that had always been where he was happiest. Harry imagined one of those cold, crisp, bright mornings where the sun was shining and you could see your breath clouding in front of your face.

He was in the sky he could see and feel the warm sun shining on his back. There were big fluffy clouds like candyfloss and the sky was pale blue. Down below him Harry could see frost coating the pitch.

Harry gathered is most painful and most secret memories. The ones that detailed the years of abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys and the discoveries of the past few weeks and his affair with Lucius Malfoy. He imagined the flames and fire and heat and lava that he knew the sun contained and wrapped them around his most secret memories.

He then took the rest of his memories. The ones that contained him, Weasley and Granger before the truth had come out, his classes, his emersion into the magical world and everything else that was not something he desired to keep a secret and placed them in the soft fluffy clouds.

Then he changed the clouds so that they were no longer soft and fluffy but poisonous, deadly vaporous clouds; the kind of clouds that would come from an industrial fire or accident. They would produce deadly acid rain on anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in a shower. Harry didn't know why he was changing things like this but he somehow knew it was correct.

He then turned his attention to the grass underneath and turned it to hard concrete so that if you appeared in his mindscape you would go crashing down into hard, concrete. Harry didn't think it would hurt you physically but it should stop anyone from getting into his memories.

He got rid of the seats and changing rooms and began to thicken the walls of his stadium so that they became that of an old fort that he had seen in some of Dudley's picture books when they were children.

Harry wanted to do more but he heard a Snape's voice coming as though from a long way away. Harry guessed he'd been taking too long. Harry wondered how long he had been in his mindscape. Harry guessed that time ran differently as he wasn't in a real place.

'Harry,' asked Snape as he opened his eyes. 'It's not long till curfew. I want to see how far you've come.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry said bracing himself for an attack.

'Legimens,' Snape cast.

Harry could see Snape in his mind where he appeared in the middle of the air above the Quidditch pitch. Immediately Snape began falling whilst Snape was distracted by the sensation of falling Harry imagined throwing him out of his mind.

They were suddenly back in the potions classroom. Harry grinned triumphantly. He hadn't done that well with his Expecto Patronum lessons. Snape was looking slightly impressed which was an emotion that Harry never thought he'd see in regard to Harry.

'Impressive,' Severus admitted. 'I'm not surprised really your father and Slytherin were both naturals. It seems you have inherited your line's talent in Occlumency. I wasn't sure as the Potters have never been stellar Occlumens.'

'I just realised something,' Harry said suddenly. 'In second year when everyone was calling me Slytherin's Heir; they were right.'

'Indeed,' Snape said. 'A Quidditch pitch somehow I'm not surprised.'

'What's yours a Potions lab?' asked Harry.

Severus didn't answer not wanting to tell the boy that his was the park where he first met Lily Evans when he was eight years old. The one place he felt happy and accepted growing up in an abusive household.

'You need to start working on defences around your memories and mind,' Severus told him.

Harry smirked in a way that reminded Severus of the Dark Lord. Severus wondered when he would stop being surprised when the boy showed examples of the fact he was the Dark Lord's son and Heir. He reminded himself that they had only known that Harry Potter was in fact Lord Voldemort's son. Beforehand Severus had never seen Harry looking like Voldemort. Maybe because he wasn't looking or that the boy was an exceptionally good actor. Considering the boy's upbringing it was probably both.

'I've already started,' Harry said cheerfully.

'We'll test them next time I have an excuse to give you detention,' Snape said. 'It would be suspicious if I was to give you too many detentions.'

'I can always blow something up in potions on Friday,' Harry suggested.

Snape didn't answer, 'keep practicing and building up those defences.'

Over the next few days Harry continued adding defences to his mindscape so that the pitch was surrounded by a cross between a Quidditch stadium and Hogwarts castle as it was fortified so much. There were so far five layers surrounding his pitch.

The first one was a thick wall like Hogwarts that was the basis of Harry's protection but it was electrified if anyone apart from him touched it. Between the first and second walls there was a shark infested moat. The second one was coated in acid. Between the second and third walls there was a crocodile infested moat. The third wall was a ring of fire that fed of the oil moat between the third and fourth walls. The fourth wall was covered by spikes which were closer enough to the fifth wall to grind anyone between the walls to a pulp. The final wall which was connected to the dome covering the whole pitch included cannons that would attack anyone invading Harry's mind.

Aside from that Harry had been looking up possible things the second task could be. Harry had decided to keep doing badly in class because any changes in his behaviour and he would be hauled up to the Headmaster's office for questioning.

He had researched the dragon task albeit with Granger so it wouldn't be seen as odd if Harry started researching the second task. The only question had been where to start. Harry had decided to start with different creatures. After the first task had been against a creature and if things continued in the gladiatorial style tasks then it was likely to be a different task.

He had begun simply looking up _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. That was completely useless it didn't even touch on anything that screeched like that. He had asked Granger if she had any idea. Harry suspected she knew exactly what it was but didn't tell him because of something in Dumbledore's plan.

Harry had begun going down to the library to try and figure out what it could be studying anything that he could find on creatures. It had to be a creature. What else could make that kind of noise? You needed lungs to be able to screech and unless they were going to try and throw of the _Cruciatus_ like Neville had suggested which would have anyone involved in Azkaban so not realistic.

In Potions Harry did indeed manage to land himself a detention and he didn't even have to do anything. Draco Malfoy found it funny to throw something in his cauldron. Luckily it was a non-explosive potion. Apparently Snape had taken Harry's quip about blowing his potion up seriously and decided to err on the side of caution and make it impossible for Harry – no matter what he did – to blow the potion up. Still Harry's potion was ruined and much to Harry and a smirking Malfoy's delight Harry landed himself in detention on Sunday at five. Harry knew that would mean he would have a late dinner. Maybe Weasley and Granger would have already eaten so he would only have to deal with Dumbledore.

Harry knew that Snape wasn't really punishing him. If he had wanted to punish him he could have given him detention on Saturday when he knew he would be visiting Lucius. And Sunday coincided with the day that the purging potion was ready meaning he would finally be free of the foul toxins.

On Saturday at midnight (Weasley had decided he wanted to talk for some reason and wouldn't go to sleep until Seamus threw a pillow at him). Harry had never before wanted to kiss the Irish boy and until now. Finally he heard the other four boys drift into slumbers.

'You took your time,' commented Lucius.

'Weasley wouldn't go to sleep,' Harry replied.

'He doesn't suspect?' asked Lucius sharply.

'I hope not,' muttered Harry.

'Come to bed Harry,' murmured Lucius.

Harry smiled, 'I had been worried that you wouldn't risk it.'

'Even if I ended it now the Dark Lord would still find out and I'd still be dead,' Lucius replied.

Harry began stripping off the new clothes that he had bought on the Hogsmeade weekend after parting with Lucius a lot calmer than he had been when he had heard his so called friend speaking about him. A few months ago Harry would have been embarrassed at stripping but months of having an affair had built up his self confidence.

Harry slipped into bed feeling Lucius' naked form beside him. Harry would never have believed it this time last year if he had been told that he would hate Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore whilst sleeping with Lucius Malfoy and making an alliance of some sort with Snape. Never mind the fact that Voldemort was his father. But that was mind altering potions. They seriously messed with your expectations.

'You're thinking too hard,' murmured Lucius running a finger along Harry's side.

'So tell me,' Harry gasped out, 'do you always sleep naked?'

'Only when anticipating gorgeous guests such as yourself,' murmured Lucius.

**Sex Scene Starts**

Harry felt himself be pulled into a hard kiss by Lucius and instinctively wrapped his legs around Lucius. Harry didn't take control often but when he did he knew Lucius enjoyed it. Harry had no idea how unusual this was for Lucius Malfoy who was used to being the dominant and very controlling partner.

Harry pushed the man down on the bed straddling his legs a bit. He took Lucius cock in his hands and began giving Lucius a hand job. Lucius groaned as Harry pulled at the sensitive skin at the tip and took one of his balls in his hand.

Then Harry began fingering himself as Lucius watched his eyes blown as the boy sucked a finger into his mouth. Before teasing his hole open with one hand whilst grabbing Lucius' cock with the other to stop the older man from coming.

'So tell me Lucius,' Harry whispered seductively. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

Lucius could do nothing but groan at this point as Harry took him in a hot searing kiss. Lucius couldn't believe how dominant Harry was being. He hadn't been this way since Harry's first ever time.

'Contraceptive charm,' murmured Harry.

Now that Harry knew males could get pregnant Harry wasn't going to risk pregnancy. He wanted to someday have children but not whilst he was still at school. He would have to deal with Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger first.

Lucius obliged not needing the complication of illegitimate children whilst he was still married. Unlike the Muggle world illegitimate children had never been frowned on. After all their society was founded by Morgana and Merlin both of who were illegitimate. But it made matters of inheritance more complicated as the oldest child would become next Lord unless they were disowned by the previous Lord. Of course it didn't affect Lucius as he only had one child – legitimate or not – but it would affect Harry. Never mind that worming his way out of this one would be hard enough without explaining to the Dark Lord how he'd got his fourteen year old son pregnant.

Harry then positioned himself over the older man's prone form and sinking down and taking the man to the hilt. Harry stilled getting used to the familiar feeling of fullness before riding the man until they both came.

**Sex Scene Ends**

After they were finished the smell of sperm and sweat coating the room Harry rolled off the man and Lucius took the boy in his arms. There was that sleepy, post coital feeling between the two of them.

'You're quite the little minx,' murmured Lucius.

'Mmh,' Harry said dozily. 'Lucius,' Harry yawned, 'you wouldn't happen to know any creatures that screech?'

'Banshees,' suggested Lucius.

'I wouldn't put it passed them,' yawned Harry, 'after all the first task was dragons but it would probably end up killing the audience.'

'This is about the Tournament?' asked Lucius propping himself up on one arm.

'Yeah the clue is an egg but all it does is screech at you,' Harry said.

Harry wasn't so nervous about sharing the clue with Lucius now. After all it was in the man's interest to keep him alive as Voldemort wouldn't be happy if Lucius had failed in protecting his only son and heir.

'Mmh,' Lucius frowned. 'Magical Creatures was never my strong point. I took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I can ask Walden though.'

'Walden?' asked Harry.

'Walden MacNair,' replied Lucius. 'He works on the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.'

'Thanks, Lucius,' Harry yawned.

Harry returned to Hogwarts a few minutes later. As much as he wanted to stay lying there next to Lucius if Weasley woke in the middle of the night and found Harry gone there would be questions. Hopefully Dumbledore would accept a midnight stroll as an answer. After all it wasn't the first time he'd gone walking in the moonlight.

Harry arrived back and took a quick shower. He was still covered in evidence of his and Lucius' late night activities. Then Harry went to bed thinking of Lucius and all manner of dangerous beasts that they could land them with this time to get passed.

The next evening Harry made his way down to the Potions' Master's Dungeons where he found a tumbler waiting for him. The potion was thick, red solution which looked to be similar to tomato sauce. Harry picked up the potion warily having been in the hospital wing too many times to trust potions to taste like they looked. He gulped down the red liquid which had a coppery taste to it much like blood.

Harry cried out as the potion began to purge his blood of any form of potions or magic that didn't belong to him. He felt strong arms holding him as he writhed on the floor. Finally the pain stopped although his muscles felt swore and tired. Harry pulled up his mental shields slightly. It wasn't like he hadn't been in worse pain in his life.

He really should have expected it considering it was a potion to purge all unnatural magical substance from his body. Considering the number of potions and spells Harry had been dosed with over the years it wasn't surprising it hurt.

Severus helped the boy up and sat him down on the couch. The boy looked exhausted but it was necessary if he wanted to be free from Dumbledore's manipulations. Severus gave Harry a bowl of beef casserole that he had placed under a warming charm as he expected that Harry would be hungry after the purging.

'Thanks,' Harry said politely.

'I know that the purging is tiring,' replied Severus.

'I've had worse,' shrugged Harry.

'At your relatives,' Snape said.

Harry froze at this point. He checked the walls around his mind but found there to be nothing amiss. Had Snape seen something in his last excursion into his mind? No Harry had pushed Severus out of his mind almost as soon as the man had entered his mind.

'Lucius told me about the scar,' Severus said interrupting the boy's panic. 'He healed my wounds enough to recognise abuse when he sees it.'

'He never said anything,' Harry said quietly.

'Did he give you the chance?' asked Snape surprisingly gently.

Harry thought back to the second time he had been to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had commented on the scars but he didn't push when Harry hadn't answered. And the man had definitely noticed them the week before.

'Lucius knows that abused children don't like talking about the abuse,' Snape said. 'He was waiting for you to come to him.'

Harry nodded, 'but you aren't?'

'We have a different relationship,' Snape replied. 'What are you doing for the summer?'

'I suppose I'll have to go back to the Dursleys,' sighed Harry. 'I don't know why Dumbledore insists I go there. We're not even related! It's like he wants me abused.'

'It would make you more pliable,' Snape replied. 'He made sure that the first friendly words you were given from people he approved of so that you would feel loyalty to him with or without the potions.'

'Why has he told the others that I have to go there despite the fact that people know we hate each other?' asked Harry.

'Blood wards,' Snape replied.

'That bastard,' Harry hissed. 'Making it seem like he'd protecting me!'

'Indeed,' Snape agreed.

'Does that mean there are no wards around the Dursleys?' asked Harry.

Snape frowned, 'that's a good question but I believe we agreed that we would test your shields.'

'Okay then,' Harry said bracing himself.

'Legimens,' Severus cast.

Severus found himself instantly cast out by the boy's shields. The boy was good he'd give him that. If someone had told him a couple of weeks ago that Harry Potter was a natural Occlumens Severus would never have believed him but now his whole opinion of James Potter's son had shifted.

'Good,' Snape approved. 'But it's obvious you're blocking me. What you have to do is sort through all your memories in both your conscious and subconscious so that you will show only what you want to show.'

'Is that what will allow me to find out what happened at Godric's Hollow?' asked Harry.

'Indeed,' Snape said again. 'It will take a while as you'll have to live each memory and file it accordingly and place protections around the memory. Once you have done you'll be able to pull out the memories you choose and place it outside your shields so it will look as though you're telling the truth when you are lying. This is the most advanced and longest part of the process of becoming an Occlumens. When you feel you are ready get yourself a detention and I can test if I can detect any falsehoods.'

Harry nodded, 'good night sir,' he said leaving the room.


	9. Fury of the Bumblebee

Fury of the Bumblebee

Over the next few days Harry continued going through his memories in the evening before he fell asleep. He had discovered many memories of his dad. Lily wasn't around often which made Harry suspect that Lily had known. This didn't surprise Harry too much considering what he had seen of Dumbledore's ability to manipulate people.

At the same time he was going through any and all books that might give Harry some lead as to what the second task was but so far he had no luck. Harry was getting increasingly nervous considering it was less than a month until the first task.

On Thursday evening Harry noticed that two Weasleys he hated and Granger were attempting to sneak out without him. Harry flung on his cloak and slipped after them careful not to make any noise. He wasn't really surprised when they came to the Headmaster's office.

He followed them onto the moving staircase which opened to reveal Dumbledore. The three traitors entered and found seats on the opposite side of Dumbledore. Harry stayed silent just inside the door ready to make a run for it if it turned out that Dumbledore noticed he was there.

Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley was also there looking angry about something. It was then that Harry noticed that there was a Gringotts letter open on the desk. Harry smirked realising that they were about to find out that they owed Harry a lot of money for their thieving ways.

'Professor Dumbledore,' said Hermione politely. 'I take it this is about Slytherin.'

'I have recently received a letter from Gringotts,' Dumbledore explained. 'Your mother Mister and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger received the same.'

_Lord Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that Manager Godbod has been embezzling money from the Potter vaults that belong to Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin. The misplaced money is requested to be returned to the Potter vaults with a five percent interest. The money that has been spent by Lord Dumbledore along with the interest will be removed directly from the Dumbledore vaults._

_Your magical guardianship over Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin has been terminated owing to the fact that Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's sire, Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, is not deceased._

_It had come to our attention that an illegal marriage contract between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin has been drawn up by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Enid Weasley nee Prewett. This has been dissolved as Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's sire who is Heir Apparent Hadrian Salazar Slytherin's magical guardian and Head of House has not approved of the contract._

_If you have the money in gold and wish to pay your debts sooner please contact the new manager of the Potter vaults Manager Blackclaw._

_May your gold flow and your business be plentiful._

_Yours sincerely,_

_King Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts Bank_

'I have one too,' hissed Mrs Weasley. 'Our personal vaults are completely closed and the money from the vault. Luckily we never placed Slytherin's money in the Weasley family vault as Arthur would ask questions.'

'Miss Granger's personal vault has been emptied as well,' Dumbledore said sounding angry.

'Is there anyway to get the money back?' asked Hermione.

'I'm afraid not,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I'm afraid its up to you Miss Weasley as the marriage contract has been dissolved you'll have to woo him.'

Dumbledore took a bottle of some potion that had a strange sheen to it. He handed one to Granger and the other to the Weasley girl. Harry couldn't believe that they were so openly talking about drugging him.

'This is Amortenita,' Dumbledore began.

'The world's strongest love potion,' interrupted Hermione.

'Indeed,' agreed Dumbledore. 'As the marriage contract has been dissolved. Then the only way to get control of him is to make him fall completely in love with one of you so that he'll either marry you when he comes of age or he can impregnate the other so you'll get control through the child after we kill him.'

'Why does it have to be Ginny?' demanded Ron. 'She's my little sister. Not Slytherin's whore.'

'Be quiet Ron,' Mrs Weasley spoke sharply.

'We shall of course share his money and seats equally,' Dumbledore added. 'We have to make it look natural so it won't be until after the Second Task that you start dosing him.'

'Why?' whined Ginny. 'I want to be Lady Potter now!'

Harry rolled his eyes even if she had started drugging him now they wouldn't be able to get married until Ginny was at least fifteen which was over a year for Ginny. Getting Ginny pregnant wouldn't help any. Harry shuddered at the idea of his and Ginny's children. They would be a mock of red heads running riot. Ginny would probably insist on calling any son she had Albus.

'In the second task the champions will each have to find a hostage the merpeople have taken,' Dumbledore explained.

Harry's eyes widened at this suddenly very glad he had followed the traitors. Harry couldn't even swim. The Dursleys had got Dudley lessons when he was younger although they'd stopped them when Dudley had started bawling as it had been too hard work to do half an hour of exercise. They hadn't even bothered with Harry probably hoping Harry would drown.

'If it was Miss Weasley nobody would be surprised if they bonded over such a harrowing experience,' smiled Dumbledore cruelly. 'And Harry got up the courage to admit to liking his best friend's little sister. Mister Weasley will of course be very happy for his best friend and little sister finally getting together.'

'Only a month,' the bint said cheerfully.

'You three better get back before Harry realises you are gone,' warned Dumbledore.

'He won't,' scowled Weasley.

'What Ron means Professor,' Granger sent a scathing look at Ron, 'is that Slytherin has been desperate to find any clue as to what the egg. He hasn't even tried holding it under water.'

'Miss Granger you should help young Harry out,' Dumbledore suggested, 'and just happen to find a book that describes Mermish above ground.'

'Of course, sir,' Hermione smiled brightly.

The three students well four students left. As they were leaving Harry pick pocketed Ginny of the love potion. Hopefully it would take Dumbledore time to make the next batch of potion unless he had anymore of it hanging around. If Harry was lucky Ginny wouldn't even notice until she came to use it after the second task.

Harry running to the library getting there far before Hermione thanks to his extensive knowledge of the castle's numerous secret passage way. Added to the fact the castle recognised him as the Heir to two of the founders so was willing to help him whilst it recognised Granger and Weasley as the enemy of an heir.

Looking around the library Harry was surprised to see how full it was. He saw the other four champions with books out. Apparently they were researching methods the same as him. Cedric had a book on forgotten charms frowning. Fleur was browsing the charm section too. Viktor was looking at the complex transfiguration section.

Harry still under the invisibility cloak looked over Viktor's shoulder it seemed that the older boy was planning on transfiguring himself. Harry didn't even bother to do that as he was only a fourth year and had nowhere near the amount of magical prowess to even attempt so much as partial body transfiguration.

Fleur and Cedric were looking at the same spell something called the Bubble Head charm. Harry thought that the spell looked simple enough all he had to do was learn how to swim. He wondered who could help him with that.

He slipped off his cloak and sat with a copy of a book that contained details of the bubble head charm. Hermione came in and saw what he was looking at with shock. Of course she covered up the shock very quickly.

'What's that you're looking at?' asked Hermione.

'The bubble head charm,' Harry said with a fake smile. 'I realised that the screeching matched what a Mermish sounds like outside the water.'

'Oh good,' Hermione said. 'So what are you going to do?'

'The Bubble Head charm looks good,' Harry said, 'its simple enough. I'll have to practice it a bit and learn how to swim.'

'You don't know how to swim?' asked Hermione and Harry could here the disdain.

'The Dursleys never taught,' scowled Harry.

'Oh,' Hermione said. 'We'll have to practice in the lake.'

'And I can listen to what the clue is and practice the bubble head charm too,' Harry said cheerfully.

As it was Harry didn't practice much with Hermione but when Saturday came Harry portkeyed out of his bed where Lucius was waiting this time fully clothed. Harry had brought the egg like Lucius had requested last week.

'Merpeople,' Lucius said.

'I know,' Harry said. 'I followed the Weasleys and Granger to Dumbledore's office where they spoke about it.'

Harry then spoke about what he had overheard in Dumbledore's office, his pick pocketing of Ginny Weasley and finding the Bubble Head charm. Then he admitted that Harry didn't know how to swim because of the Dursleys.

'You don't know how to swim,' Lucius said shocked. 'Come on then.'

Lucius dragged Harry down to the bottom floor and into a heated conservatory where there was a large swimming pool. Somehow Harry wasn't even surprised. The bottom of swimming pool was patterned into a picture of a mermaid. There was a deep and shallow end.

'I taught Draco to swim here,' Lucius commented.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a very Snape like manner, 'are you really comparing me to your son?' asked Harry.

Lucius shot Harry a scathing look whilst he stripped naked. Harry followed suit stepping gingerly into the shallow end of the pool feeling slightly apprehensive. He remembered bath times with the Dursleys before he learnt to bathe himself. They basically involved Petunia dunking him the lukewarm, left over water from Dudley's bath. Harry would hold his breath whenever he went under and pray to god that Petunia didn't drown him.

'Harry,' Lucius said gently.

'Huh,' Harry said unintelligently.

'You alright?' asked Lucius.

'I prefer showers,' was Harry's remark.

'How's Occlumency going?' asked Lucius.

'I'm a natural,' Harry smiled. 'I'm currently sorting through my memories.'

'Any closer to find out what happened at Godric's Hollow?' asked Lucius.

Harry shook his head, 'I'm doing so every spare moment I get but it's taking time. I'm at four months old. Don't tell Snape but I think Evans knew. She barely spent anytime with me and when she was with me she glared at me like I was evil incarnate. Dad didn't seem to notice and whenever anything happened that he didn't agree with Evans would make him a cup of tea and he'd suddenly agree with her.'

'Sounds like he was on more potions than you,' frowned Lucius.

'They just needed to keep me away from certain people. Dumbledore would have to change all of dad's views when he took him over to the Light,' Harry said.

Lucius nodded and began teaching Harry how to swim remembering how he had done so with Draco although it was very different. At some point in the night they ended up having underwater sex but neither Lucius nor Harry was complaining about that.

They listened to the clue under the water which with what Harry had overheard was easy enough to figure out. The merpeople would take a hostage where the champions would be given an hour to find it. Harry did think they were exaggerating over the "it won't come back" bit. Harry doubted Dumbledore would care if people died in the competition but the Ministry would as it would look bad for them if someone who hadn't volunteered for the Tournament ended up dying. Plus Ginevra Weasley was too valuable to Dumbledore as a tool in getting Harry's money and seats from him.

Over the next few weeks Harry became a much stronger swimmer. He'd never be an athlete but he could easily spend an hour under the water with a bubblehead charm on him. Harry found out that as long as he had magical strength the bubblehead charm would last which meant even if he took longer than an hour he wouldn't end up dying or something.

He'd also begun practicing different defensive spells as there were all manner of different creatures in the lake some of them were Dark spells which Harry found took him a lot less time than learning the Patronus charm. Lucius was quick to explain that the Patronus was a Light spell with him being the child of the Dark Lord he was more naturally suited to Dark magic.

Lucius had informed him that he would be coming to watch the tournament as a wealthy donator of the tournament but it was really in order to watch Harry perform. Harry's only answer to that was to ask him if Lucius hadn't seen Harry perform enough. Lucius slapped Harry's bum slightly at this remark.

Meanwhile Harry sorting his memories was coming on in leaps and bounds. It wasn't until one night three days before the tournament did Harry reach the night he most wanted to remember. It was Sunday evening and he was sitting up in bed about midnight when he realised what day it was he was remembering.

_Daddy was producing different colours smoke from his wand causing Harry to giggle and laugh at his Daddy. Harry clapped as Daddy produced a Slytherin green cloud causing Mummy to scowl from where she was standing._

_Then there was a large crash as the door was blown open. Mummy and Daddy looked towards the door. Daddy clutched baby Harry tight to his chest, paling because of what Harry didn't understand. Daddy spun on his foot the way Harry knew Daddy would when they were going to meet Daddy's friends._

_But this time nothing happened; no popping noise, no new faces, no Uncle Paddy or Moony, no Nevvie. Daddy looked scared but determined gripping his wand tightly that he had just been using to entertain his infant son._

_Mummy wasn't looking at them but had instead had made something silver come out of her wand. She then stood back as though she had been expecting this to happen for a long time. Harry was scared he didn't know why his parents were acting like this._

'_Lily there's a pipe outside Harry's nursery,' Daddy was talking fast. 'We need to climb down it with Harry and get out of here now. Move!'_

_Daddy ran up to Harry's toy room with Mummy following close behind her red her flying about her. Daddy quickly barricaded the door with magic but then Mummy said something and the pipe exploded._

'_Lily, what did you do?' yelled Daddy._

_Mummy looked disgusted, 'Dumbledore will get me out!' she said confidently. 'You will die you filthy whore! I liked you when we were teenagers! I broke it off with Severus in attempt to get you to look at me! Did you ever see me? No! You were too busy whoring yourself off to the Dark. Tell me did he let his Death Eaters play with you?'_

_Harry didn't know what Mummy was talking about but he knew it was bad. Why was Daddy scared? Why were Mummy and Daddy angry with each other? Why were they shouting at each other? Who was coming up the stairs?_

_Daddy looked completely confused clutching his head in pain. Harry had seen Daddy do this before but Mummy made Daddy a cup of tea and he was alright again. The scary hairy silver man bought medicine for his headaches._

'_What the hell are you talking about Lily?' demanded Daddy._

_Then the door burst open standing at the door was a man with black hair and unlike Daddy's black hair it was hard, dark brown eyes and skin paler than Mummy's. The man looked sad but he wasn't shouting. Harry reached out to the man._

'_Harry don't,' Daddy said clutching him tight._

_Mummy looked disgusted at Harry wanting to go to the sad man. At Harry's opening his arms to the sad man the sad man no longer looked sad but angry. His eyes flashed red for a moment before turning his red eyes on Daddy._

'_How could you James,' the man hissed._

'_How could I what?' demanded Daddy. 'Stand up against oppression against someone as inhumane as you!'_

_Daddy placed Harry in his cot. Harry stood up holding onto the bars of his cot looking at the red eyed man, Daddy and Mummy and the scene that was unfolding. Daddy had his arms flung across the cot to protect the child behind him._

'_You betrayed me James and I want to know why!' hissed the red eyed man._

'_You mean the fact that I'm not a blood supremacist!' Daddy shouted._

'_You believed the old fool over me,' hissed the man his eyes getting redder. 'After everything we had you believed him over me!'_

'_Everything we had!?' Daddy said. 'We had nothing!'_

_Harry heard the stranger's cry of rage and pain at what Daddy had said. Harry didn't understand what was going on and was scared. Why wasn't Mummy helping? Why was Daddy being mean to the man?_

'_**Petrifcus Totalus**__,' the man shouted._

'_Pongs, Dada, Pongs,' Harry tried to call for his Daddy._

_Daddy didn't move and Mummy hadn't even reacted to Daddy falling. The man whose eyes were now dark brown again was looking down at Daddy pain in his eyes. He didn't even react to Harry's shouts._

'_Now James you are going to feel my pain as your love,' he turned cold eyes on Mummy, 'and your future are ripped from you. I've never killed a child before. You know I don't hurt children but for your bastard child I am willing to make an exception.'_

'_Dada, Pongs,' Harry called._

_Harry was still begging Daddy to get up but he wouldn't move even though Harry could tell he was alive; he could feel it and could see Daddy's eyes moving desperately. The man who hurt Daddy advanced on Mummy. Mummy now looked frightened and betrayed._

'_Dumbledore will come he promised to save me,' Mummy was saying._

_The bad man smirked, 'Dumbledore wouldn't come for you slut, __**Avada Kedavra**__,'_

_Mummy fell on the floor but unlike Daddy her eyes didn't move. She stared blankly up at the ceiling as the man approached Harry. Harry looked into the man who hurt his family's eyes. But Harry wasn't scared of the man in fact he felt more trust in the man than he did in Mummy. The man looked at Harry in disappointment as though what he had hoped for what he daren't hope for had been proved to be hopeless. Deep down Tom had hoped that James' child was his child but alas that was not to be._

_Unbeknownst to either Harry or Thomas Slytherin Harry's magic was instinctively reaching out to the child's father recognising it as his sire. And Tom's magic accepted Harry has his own, accepting Harry as his only Heir. Neither noticed as green eyes stared into hazel eyes but the magical bond between parent and child that formed between all magical children who had magical parents the first time the child and the parent met had just been formed making it impossible for Tom to hurt Harry magically which is what caused Voldemort's down fall._

'_**Avada Kedavra**__,' Tom whispered._

_The green light sped towards Harry but then Tom's magic recognised his heir's magic. Tom's magic refused to attack Tom's child so the Killing Curse with nowhere to go backfired into Tom Riddle. The conjoined forces of magic caused a magical explosion which was enough to purge James Potter of the powerful mind altering substances in his blood as James was the third member of the family that had been forced to tear itself apart. Usually Memory Charms are irreversible but with the amount of family magic in the air between Harry's magic recognising his sire, Tom's magic recognising his only heir, Tom attempting to kill his heir and their magic responding there was an exception made for the Bearer of the Slytherin heir. The explosion also had the effect to rip the man known as Lord Voldemort from his body with a mighty scream_

_Harry began crying. He was hurt by the man he instinctively recognised as safe and Daddy wasn't getting up and Mummy was gone. At the same time as Tom's life force left his body the Body Bind on James Slytherin nee Potter failed._

'_Tom,' he whispered._

_A scream tore through the house as Voldemort left the building. James stumbled up grabbing Harry wiping the blood from the lightening bolt scar that marred his beautiful baby boy's forehead. He looked at the woman who had kept him away from his lover. He couldn't feel pity for the woman who had helped to destroy his little family._

_It was then that the man that James hated most appeared in the rubble. Albus Dumbledore had come to take the child to hell expecting both parents to be dead. Not realising that no matter how much James had hurt Tom, Tom would never be able to harm James. People might say that Lord Voldemort didn't know love but they would be wrong. Lord Voldemort knew exactly what love was._

'_James?' Dumbledore asked in surprise._

'_How dare you?' whispered James fury lacing his every word._

_Tom would have waited. Tom would have pretended that he was still in Dumbledore's thrall. Tom would have waited until the opportune moment occurred and strike his enemy dead. But James wasn't Tom. James wasn't a Slytherin. James was a Gryffindor to the core. He wore his emotions on his sleeves and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to destroy the man before him even though he hadn't the power or the know how to do so. But one day Tom would come for the man who had destroyed their family and enact vengeance._

'_How dare you come here after setting up Tom's downfall by his own son? How dare you show your face after kidnapping me before either of us knew I was pregnant? How dare you after keeping me locked up for the duration of my pregnancy! Couldn't risk your little weapon being aborted because of putting potions and spells onto the bearer! Evans fucking Evans wearing glamour's and telling everyone we were married when I'm already married! Who was it you had running around pretending to be me whilst I was pregnant!? Your lucky I named him before you drugged and obliviated me to believe this fucking charade. Now let me go so I can find my husband, explain everything to him and return him to full power so he can destroy you!' James shouted._

'_Dada,' whispered Harry frightened to hear Daddy shout._

'_Its okay, Hadrian,' whispered James._

'_I can't do that,' Dumbledore said gravely not understanding why the spells and potions had failed. 'I need your son to be my weapon!'_

'_He'll never be yours!' James roared causing Harry to start. 'No matter what you do to me even kill me one day Hadrian and Tom will find out the truth and then it will be the end of you!'_

'_**Avada Kedavra**__,' Dumbledore flicked his wand at the father._

_Harry was left crying in his dead father's arms as Dumbledore walked away knowing that Daddy wasn't coming back. Harry would forget of course being only fifteen months old but one day he would remember. Then Dumbledore would go down._

**I have always imagined Prongs to be Harry's first word but Rs are hard for children.**


	10. The Civilisation Under the Lake

The Civilisation Under the Lake

The next day a letter from Sirius came requesting the next Hogsmeade weekend. Weasley and Granger were sitting with him so he had to send the date. Harry had no idea what he would say if the man knew. But the man was incredibly loyal to James Potter loved him like a brother. Would he still feel the same way if he knew that James Potter had become James Slytherin after marrying Lord Voldemort? What side was Sirius on? Was he originally on Voldemort's side before being drugged? Or did he help kidnap dad? Harry didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore betrayals.

Harry had realised that if he wanted to beat Dumbledore and the traitors then he had to start by gathering allies. Harry didn't know who would be loyal to him when the truth about his birth came out. But the Slytherins a voice whispered in his head. He'd have to talk to the Slytherins. See which ones were good enough Occlumens to keep Dumbledore out and were loyal to the Dark.

He'd have to talk to Snape. After all Snape was the Head of Slytherin House if anyone knew who he could trust now that he had to start gathering allies it was Snape. That thought actually made Harry feel a lot better the fact that he had some sort of plan.

The day of the Second Task arrived with Harry feeling relatively calm. Harry supposed that it was the fact he felt more prepared with the swimming lessons from Lucius. True enough this time he would be wearing a MWS, a Magical Wet Suit, that Lucius had bought him as a good look present. It looked pretty much like a Muggle wet suit and Lucius informed him that it had been patented by a Muggle-born who was the daughter of Marine Biologist. The only differences were that there were Heating Charms that kept the body at room temperature for three hours after the spell being activated, if you triggered the panic alert then it would become buoyant and bring you to the surface of the water and had a wand holster built in. Apparently it was the top of the range which didn't surprise Harry considering his lover's expensive tastes which was mainly used by Magizooligists that specialised in underwater Beings and creatures. He had told Weasley and Granger that he had ordered the MWS when he had worked out the clue knowing how cold it would be so they didn't ask any questions about where the suit had come from.

Harry was the first of the champions to arrive at the lake. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor joined him. He couldn't help but look incredulously at Fleur Delacour. He knew all the straight boys were gawping at the part Veela but he just couldn't understand her stupidity. He knew she came from France but surely she knew that diving into a lake in the north of Scotland in the middle of February in nothing but a skimpy, silvery swimsuit was almost suicidal. Harry's opinion of the French girl had just plummeted. She was more like Lavender Brown more concerned with looks and making a profitable marriage than anything else. Harry shook his head once again before deciding if the French girl got hyperthermia it wasn't Harry's business. Harry was in it to survive and hopefully win, to prove that he was more than just a famous name and the son of the Dark Lord.

Krum and Cedric looked slightly better off than Fleur; at least they were wearing shirts other their swimming trunks. They wouldn't be very streamlined but at least they'd be warmer. True enough Cedric was shivering slightly in the cold February wind. Harry couldn't help be envious of the spectators who were warm coats or cloaks and hats.

It seemed that only Krum that didn't seem to feel the cold. True enough if what he had been telling Granger at the Yule Ball – and wasn't that memory soured by betrayal – that Durmstrang was often frozen so Krum was probably used to it although Harry doubted he would be swimming in the frigid rivers and lakes wherever Durmstrang was located.

Ludo was once again attempting to give Harry advice despite Harry repeatedly assuring the man he was confident in what he was going to do. He'd practised enough times with Lucius and even once in the MWS fearing that he would freeze up if he had to make his first dive in cold water on the day of the task.

He hadn't even gone to beaches in the summer and played in the sea like most of the Muggle children Harry knew. The Dursleys preferred to leave him with the batty old cat lady who lived next door. Harry had decided she mustn't be all there. Otherwise she would have realised what the bruises and scars were bath time and report him to the child services but she hadn't even remarked on them. And the Dursleys left her with a mad woman. True it was nicer than their treatment. He got to eat and didn't have to do chores. Okay the obsession with cats was annoying but not the end of the world. And the other children thought she was a witch. It made sense why non-religious Petunia had heard what Dudley was saying and for once in his life grounded Dudley. Harry didn't know who was more shocked Dudley or Harry. If only the cruel children around his bit could see what a real witch was looking at the pretty part veela who was nothing like the batty cat lady of his street. A witch indeed!

Bagman claimed they only had one hour to look but Harry somehow doubted that. What were they going to do if they weren't out in time? Leave the hostages to drown? Or just stop the task? Harry suspected that was just to frighten the champions – Ludo seemed to be the dramatic kind of person who would say something like that for "entertainment" – and that they'd just take points off for not finishing in time.

The whistle sounded. Harry tapped his wand to the MWS feeling warmth rush through him in the cold air and placed a bubblehead charm around him. Beside him Cedric and Fleur had done the same. Harry had one chance to spot a wave of silver blonde hair in the crowd before diving in witch a smile on his face that if anyone had seen it would have thought he was mad. But he was happy. Lucius had come to watch.

Harry realised that he had become to care for Lucius through the betrayal Lucius had been his constant companion to lean on and be there for him even if it was for his own gain. And that made Harry frightened. After all Lucius Malfoy was known for his multiple affairs with both men and women. Harry had heard the Weasleys go on about it before which was why he knew he could never tell them about his affair with the blonde aristocrat. He couldn't grow attached to be abandoned by Lucius.

Harry was surprised how far he had gone when thinking about his growing feelings to the Malfoy lord. The magical flippers helped a lot in the strength of his kicks department. Harry felt like he might do this again, just for fun. The idea of becoming a Magizooligist just to see the world like this appealed to him.

If of course Harry survived Hagrid's classes. Really Lucius was right to try and get another Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid was turning people away from Magizoology which was a shame because Harry would quite like to learn about different creatures. And here Harry says creatures not monsters.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Hagrid he did but he worried now about how true their friendship was. Harry doubted that Hagrid would have befriended him knowing he was the son of the Dark Lord who had got him expelled. Or had that really happened? He knew Hagrid was expelled but his memory of those events couldn't be counted as accurate. He would have to ask his father when they met.

Harry knew that Hagrid was insanely loyal to Dumbledore though now that he thought of it didn't seem right. It was Dippet who allowed him to stay on and get trained as a groundskeeper. Dumbledore may have put in a good word and kept him on but at the end of it was Dippet that made the final decision.

Then there was the fact that a twelve year old going down for manslaughter because even if it had been Hagrid it wouldn't have been in cold blood as he had just befriended the wrong creature. Harry didn't know what the Wizarding World or the Muggle World for that matter would punish manslaughter with. He imagined Muggles would send them to juvvie which where most of Little Whinging thought he spent his days. Did wizards have an equivalent? They surely wouldn't send a child to Azkaban? But if they did they must have had a trial considering Hagrid's wand was snapped so wouldn't it be the Wizagamot responsible for him not ending up in Azkaban even if Dumbledore did defend him.

Harry suspected Dumbledore had manipulated Hagrid to end up with undying loyalty to the man. If many supposedly intelligent witches and wizards couldn't see through Dumbledore's lies was it really surprising that Hagrid who was slightly simple minded in a way had never seen through the manipulations.

And that was why Harry could no longer trust Hagrid as much as he liked the half giant the man was firmly in Dumbledore's grip and Harry was going to bring the old man down. If he even tried to speak of the truth to Hagrid, tried to get the man to see reason, even if Hagrid sided with him (which was doubtful all things considered) Hagrid was no Slytherin. In fact Harry suspected that Hagrid had been a Gryffindor; he hated Slytherins probably thanks to whatever had got him expelled and Dumbledore, he looked down on Hufflepuffs calling them a load of old duffers, and Harry could somehow not see Hagrid as a Ravenclaw which left Gryffindor and true enough all the students he counted as friends were Gryffindors.

Harry sighed wondering how many of the people he had originally counted as friends he would end up loosing as his parentage and hatred of Dumbledore was revealed. Already there was the youngest Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore himself. Now he could no longer trust the first man that was nice to him since he had been left in that hellhole.

It was quiet down in depths of the lake completely removed from human interference. The water was foggy and clouded so Harry could only see about ten feet ahead even with the Lumos charm that he kept shining at the end of his wand.

Harry swam through a forest of rippling, tangled black weeds that must have been some kind of seaweed. Harry tried to stay out of the weeds but had no real idea where Ginevra Weasley would be kept hostage or how.

He swam through wide plains of mud only marked by the shimmering stones that reminded him a little of Stonehenge that he had visited with Saint Gorgory's just before term ended when he and Dudley were eight years old. Harry had to do twice the amount of chores that week than normal to pay for the trip. The Dursleys hadn't wanted him to go at all but they had no excuse to pay for one child and not the other and hadn't wanted anyone to get suspicious so unwillingly allowed Harry to go. He was beaten something dreadful afterwards and spent the first part of the summer holidays in pain but that wasn't unusual with the Dursleys.

Small silvery fish which were the same colour of Fleur's swimming costume flickered past him as he swam to the centre of the lake. If it had been humans he would have followed the river as most settlements were originally built around trade on rivers and ports.

At some point in his search for merpeople he had been attacked by a Grindylow but he easily overpowered it from the lessons that Lupin had given them last year on various creatures. This gave Harry another jolt of pain.

Where did Lupin stand in all of this? In his research on different creatures Harry had found that werewolves had an amazing sense of smell so Lupin who knew both James and Evans must have been able to smell the fact that he wasn't Lily's son.

It would take a lot of obliviates to make Lupin forget. Every time they met actually. The only explanation was that Lupin knew he wasn't Lily Evans' son. Of course Dumbledore could have easily have spun a believable story about Harry's birth that would have worked if Lupin had never met Voldemort. Harry didn't know if the man had or not.

Also Lipin had often remarked on how like Evans Harry was. So did that mean he knew and helped? Or was he made to believe James had been raped or something and helped to hide the pregnancy? Or did Lupin know Dumbledore's plan and help him?

Lupin was another case where Dumbledore had manipulated him by letting him start Hogwarts despite his condition. But that seemed off. Surely Lupin wasn't the only child werewolf in Dumbledore's time as headmaster but since Lupin there had been no more werewolves at Hogwarts to Harry's knowledge. Certainly Harry hadn't seen anyone with the telltale amber eyes which changed when bitten or inherited when born.

The only explanation was that Dumbledore wanted a werewolf who owed him. That would make sense as a lot of creatures were joining Voldemort in hopes that Voldemort made good on his promises for equality between Beings and wizards. And they wouldn't join the Light sided Ministry who persecuted them especially as by nature they were Dark creatures.

That left Harry with one conclusion Dumbledore needed a spy in the werewolf packs and there was an eleven year old ready made spy that Dumbledore could show himself as a non-prejudiced, kind, headmaster who wanted to give Lupin an education. Lupin would feel forever indebted to Dumbledore so when the time came that Lupin was old enough to integrate into the packs Lupin would jump at the chance to help his old mentor out.

It wasn't like Dumbledore couldn't plan many years in advance. Dumbledore had planned raising Harry as a weapon against his father from the moment he found out about his conception. How Dumbledore had known about his conception before either of Harry's parents Harry didn't know.

It seemed he had done the same to Lupin which made Harry wonder if the truth was presented to him would be able to break away from Dumbledore like Harry had done. Did Harry want to tell the man? It would certainly help the Dark Dumbledore having one less spy.

But could Harry forgive the man if he had any involvement with Dumbledore's manipulations? Harry thought it depended on how far the man had gone. He wished there was a way of getting the truth from the man without being afraid he was lying to him.

Maybe he could learn legimency. It was said that Voldemort was the best legimens in the world. Snape had said Harry had inherited his father's talent for Occlumency. Did that mean the same for other mind Magics? After Harry had finished with going through all his memories which Harry had only come along a month since Sunday as he was difficulty going through the early memories of the time with the Dursleys. They hadn't started hitting him yet but he had spent hours starving with wet nappies in the cupboard under the stairs.

The grindylows were becoming more common which Harry could only assume meant that this part of the lake was more habitable. He hoped that grindylows and merpeople inhabited the same areas but he wasn't sure.

Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw Moaning Myrtle who he hadn't seen in almost two years. He didn't know what to say to her know that he knew that his father was involved in her tragic early death at the hands – well eyes – of a basilisk. Luckily Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to think anything was up or maybe this is how people usually treated her which made Harry feel very sorry for her. Instead she actually helped by pointing him over a field of weeds.

Harry could see the weeds were actually fields of weeds that were fenced off from each other. Harry was careful to swim over them. Not only did he not want to get caught by anymore grindylows but he also didn't want to end up causing a famine if it was food crop they were growing.

Harry swam for what felt like twenty minutes but guessed was actually a lot shorter over fields of seaweed. Harry guessed that this area of the lake must be fertile. But if this was some sort of farm then there had to be a Farmhouse or a village. Then he remembered that these weren't humans and to deal with them as humans would be a foolish thing to do even if they were farmers.

Then he heard the sound of the same song that was in the Egg. He remembered that merpeople were the cousins of the beautiful sirens found in the Mediterranean and warmer parts of Europe. Harry guessed it was like chimpanzees were the closest relative of the human by evolution.

Harry swam faster following the sound of the mersong feeling very like some hero in Greek mythology trying not to think about the fact that the sirens would lure the sailors to their deaths. Down here in the murky under water world was vey creepy.

It didn't help that the merpeople were adding threatening lines to the end of the song about leaving the hostages to rot which Harry knew was a bluff as they wouldn't risk the start of the war with wizard kind by allowing the hostages to drown. Nor would be Ministry and Dumbledore allow that to happen as public opinion of them would plummet.

Okay it would be the opportunity Harry was waiting for to bring Dumbledore's manipulations of him to light but he didn't want the innocent hostages to die. He wouldn't give two flying fucks about the life of Ginevra Weasley; the girl who was trying to bloody make him marry her under the influence of love potions and then kill him so that she and her gang of merry murderers would be able to share their fortune. After they had got him to murder his own father! The bastards! Of course and this is what the Light side called good? Honestly it was no wonder Harry wanted to be on the Dark side if they had morals like that.

Harry found a large rock which had paintings of a mermaid who seemed to be causing the seaweed to grow out of her hands and giving it to smaller merpeople. Harry supposed it was some sort of religious monument with the seaweed growing mermaid as their goddess.

Then Harry saw some sort of ancient Merpeople army which were kitted out in gladiator style armour showing muscular chests and spears. They were chasing the giant squid away from the small village as the villagers cheered and the woman kept the more daring little boys away from the fighting.

Harry smiled slightly it was like an early civilisation. Harry wondered what the other types of merpeople were like. Harry knew the sirens of mainland Europe were more human in appearance and far more beautiful. But where they more evolved Harry didn't know but he'd like to find out.

Harry copying the motion of some of a female mermaid who decked out in some sort of blue paint that must have magical properties to it as it stayed on her scales. By the looks of it she was some form of Priestess. Harry bowed to the rock not wanting to anger the merpeople by being disrespectful to their religion.

This earned looks of approval from the surrounding merpeople who were on their knees with their hands raised to the air. They let Harry pass without much problem after that. See what can happen when you respect one's culture Harry thought slightly amused.

Harry swam past a cluster of crude stone dwellings that had algae as sort of thatched roofs. Harry briefly wondered why they needed when it was wet constantly but supposed the merpeople needed their privacy as anyone else did.

There were faces at the windows of the stone dwellings and mothers shoed their children inside and out of the garden containing anemones and lichens and smaller clumps of seaweed. Harry knew they were watching from the windows. Harry supposed it wasn't everyday that a large land dwelling creature covered with a bubble came into view. Probably the only creatures came here were either a threat or animals that the merpeople used for farming or day to day life. Like the pet grindylow that was only stopped attacking him because it was tied to a stake in one of the bigger gardens.

Harry swam on until the dwellings became more numerous Harry supposed he was at the town centre not in the smaller village communities. These merpeople were braver than the villagers looking at Harry like he was some sort of show whilst swimming around giggling and gossiping in mermish with their friends.

Right at the town centre Harry could see in a stadium sort of place there was a mer quire that was singing the call to the champions to find their hostages. In the centre was another religious monument. This time a statue of the same mermaid who made seaweed grow from her hands or was it fins.

Tied to the statue of the mermaid were four people who looked similar to how the victims of the basilisk looked. Harry could tell whose hostage was which champions. It wasn't hard considering he knew whose his was which was the only one who technically have two of the hostages as his hostage. Of course, they didn't realise he hated the two of them more than anything else.

There was Granger who was clearly Krum's hostage. Didn't Krum have any friends from his own school? How could a girl he'd only been friends with for a few months become his most important person? Harry supposed it was Dumbledore trying to manipulate things again by getting an ally in Bulgaria and Durmstrang.

There was small girl who couldn't be more than eight whose cloud of silver-blonde hair left it in no doubt that she was related to Fleur Delacour. Harry wondered why she wasn't at home as she wasn't even school age – although Beauxbatons could have a different starting school age – and definitely not able to enter her name as a champion. Harry supposed it wasn't relevant.

Then there was Cho Chang who Harry knew had been dating Cedric Diggory since the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game last year. Harry had been very jealous at the time still convinced he was straight. That at least meant that Dumbledore wouldn't pair him up with Ronald. Harry shuddered at the motion even before the boy had been revealed to being a rat red heads really weren't his thing.

Lastly there was the only person who he hated down on the rock floor; Ginevra Molly Weasley who had delusions of being Lady Potter. Harry shuddered at the idea. He would take one of the mermen any day over the Weasley whore.

Harry then noticed that there was a small platoon of mermen guards in the same gladiator style armour that must be made out of shells and seaweed. Harry worried about them. He didn't like the thought of their spears.

He remembered the merpeople's approval at him bowing to the other rock so he did the same here. The one with blue coloured armour instead of red singled the others to let him through. Harry realised that she was female. Thinking on it Harry realised that the leaders of the mer guards were both female, as was the goddess and the religious figure was also a female. Harry realised that it was the females who held the power down here.

How very unlike the Wizarding World where apart from where there was no male heir or the previous head chose a female it was males who inherited. The Wizarding World could be more archaic than the merworld sometimes Harry felt.

Harry pulled out his wand sent a slashing hex at Ginny's rope which tied her to the statue of the mermaid goddess. Harry grabbed her around the waist nodded towards the merpeople in respect and thanks before kicking up to the surface,

Harry broke free of the surface and at the same time that Ginny's eyes opened and she gasped for breath with a look of adoration that sickened Harry. Harry was suddenly very conscious of his hand around her waist. He let her go not missing her look of disappointment.

'Come on,' Harry said sharply.

Harry didn't think he was being obviously harsher than he was usual. He had been pretty much the same after the Chamber incident awkward and a little gruff. Or at least he thought he had been he wasn't sure how much of his memory had been fabricated by Dumbledore.

Harry could hear the crowds go wild as Harry and Ginny swam swiftly to the bank where the judges were. Harry was pleased to have been the first back until he saw Fleur Delacour standing shivering in several towels with an arm attached to a splint but she looked terrified searching the water desperately. Harry realised with a sinking feeling that her sister was still under the water.

Madame Pomfrey began layering Ginny and Harry with towels although mainly Ginny. She cast an approving eye at the wet suit. Obviously she was pleased that one of the champions had been prepared for the freezing temperatures at the bottom of the lake.

'At least someone prepared this tournament properly,' Madam Pomfrey said pursing her lips at the world of the tournament and shooting Fleur a despairing look.

Fleur was standing there for once not looking like the Ice Queen she usually did. She was as close to the water as Madam Pomfrey would let her looking completely distraught and muttering in French. Harry felt sorry for her.

Harry didn't have any siblings or any family. The girl and boy Harry had thought as a sister and brother had turned out to be treacherous gold diggers but he had always longed for a family. He couldn't bare to watch a girl suffer the fear of loosing one's family like he'd lost his Dad.

'They won't let her drown,' Harry said quietly looking at the blue eyed part veela. 'It was just to scare you. The merpeople won't want to start a war with the wizards over a child's death and the Ministry won't want to cause an International Incident.'

Fleur turned around with tears in her eyes, 'Merci.'

She flung her arms around Harry who patted the older girl awkwardly eyes finding grey eyes in the crowd begging for help with the distraught seventeen year old quarter veela. Lucius merely looked amused. Harry huffed he could at least have the grace to look jealous. If Lucius had his arms full of blonde veela Harry would be cursing something by that point. He supposed it was because Lucius knew he was a hundred percent gay instead of bisexual like Lucius.

Harry's opinion of Fleur had gone up a notch. Okay she was a little shallow and had no common sense but a girl who loved her little sister like Fleur loved the other Delacour couldn't be all bad. Certainly she was better than the youngest Weasleys (who were glaring at him at the moment both out of jealously and the fear that Harry was showing an interest in the French girl disrupting their plans) and Granger.

Before long first Cho and Cedric and then Krum and Granger had made their way to the bank and were being given Pepper Up. Harry was the only one who had been under the water who had not been forced to have fire blow from his hears thanks the MWS' protection.

Dumbledore went to the bank when another mermaid who wore a crown of pearls in her hair came up holding a silver haired girl. Harry guessed that she was the leader of the merpeople. At this point Fleur broke free from the crowd grabbing hold of her sister in a tight hug and speaking in French. Harry could hear a lot of "merci"'s meaning that the girl was thanking the mermaid profusely.

The mermaid seemed to understand what the French veela was saying nodding at her once and giving a small smile before turning to Dumbledore and having a conversation in Mermish. Madam Pomfrey convinced Fleur to let go of the small girl to give her pepper up potion.

Harry was watching Dumbledore warily not trusting the man not to manipulate this to his gain earning loyalty from Fleur although she had thanked the mermaid and not Dumbles which was refreshing to see.

Dumbledore and other judges which included Percy Weasley for some reason which made Harry frown wondering where Crouch was and if it had anything to do with his father conversed for a while before Ludo magically amplified his voice.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mer-Chieftianess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to aware marks out of fifty for each of the champions. Miss Fleur Delacour though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points!'

Harry almost rolled his eyes at this but remembered to clap politely wouldn't be good to show how bitter he had become in front of Dumbledore. But he couldn't believe she had been thwarted by Grindylows. They had all been attacked by Grindylows.

'Mr Harry Potter who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage five minutes within the time limit and showed enormous respect to the Merpeople culture. We therefore award him fifty points,' Bagman was saying to cheers from the Gryffindors. 'Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was the second to return with his hostage though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty fivw points.'

The Hufflepuffs cheers were thunderous. They were always more loyal than the Gryffindors Harry thought wistfully. He really should never have let the hat put him in Gryffindor although he was sure that Dumbledore would have made him go into Gryffindor anyway. Harry smiled slightly as Cho snogged Cedric to wolf-whistles and sniggers from the crowd. Madam Pomfrey pulled them apart leaving a red Cedric and smirking Cho.

'Yes well done Cedric,' Ludo seemed incapable of not grinning at the show. 'Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nerveless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points,' Durmstrang and Viktor's fan club cheered. 'The Third and Final Task will take place on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.'

**I hope you like what I did with the merpeople. I just let my imagination run away itself and that's what I came out with.**

**I know I saw I was going to do Harry begin to make alliances but I realised I had started out on Friday completely forgetting about the Second Task as I was changing how Harry was handling the Second Task and Harry's personality (less of a saving people thing now) I felt that I should do the scene myself. I'll be doing the alliances next chapter. **


	11. Secret Trysts and Lost Potions

Secret Trysts and Lost Potions

Harry was the first to leave the hospital wing now dressed in jeans and a crisp clean white shirt. The others Madam Pomfrey was worried about hyperthermia due to being in a freezing lake in the middle of February with no proper gear. The house-elves had taken his MWS to be dried and Harry had ended his spell.

Harry was just walking passed the seventh floor corridor when he felt strong arms grip him and drag him into a room Harry was certain hadn't existed before. Harry's instinctive reaction was to pull out his wand and curse the perpetrator.

Then he saw who it was and what kind of room they were in. Lucius Malfoy, tall, blonde, aristocratic and muscular stood naked in the middle of the room where a large double bed, complete with silken red sheets stood right behind him.

'Why so tense, Mr Potter?' drawled Lucius. 'I'm sure I can iron out your kinks.'

'Lucius,' Harry shook his head. 'What if anyone else had walked in?'

Lucius smirked, 'this is the Room of Requirement all you have to do is walk past the entrance three times and it will appear. You can ask anything of it and I happened to ask that no one but you were allowed entrance.'

'Charmed,' drawled Harry.

'You become more Slytherin by the day,' Lucius said.

'That's my name don't wear it out,' Harry grinned.

'You've accepted your heritage,' smirked Lucius.

'It was quite a shock,' Harry replied.

'Let's make you forget all about,' Lucius hummed.

Lucius walked over to the slender boy quickly divesting the young man of his clothes and pulling him onto the silk. Before long Lucius easily had Hadrian Slytherin writhing underneath him. The boy was moaning into his mouth, and coming all over the bed as Lucius came into the boy's still tight passage after months of fucking.

The two of them were pulling their clothes on. Harry checked the time and hoped he wouldn't be missed. He could always use writing to Sirius as an excuse. He had thought about Sirius long and hard but felt he needed to speak to someone about it.

'Do you think Sirius knows?' asked Harry suddenly.

'Black was never a Death Eater; had too many family issues to join us when most of his family were on our side,' Lucius replied.

'Really?' asked Harry surprised.

'Oh the Blacks were one of the Ancient Dark families they claimed to be descended from Slytherin but so do most Dark families,' added Lucius.

'I really am,' smirked Harry.

'I know,' drawled Lucius. 'They were always Slytherin until Sirius Orion Black who was sorted into Gryffindor. Walburga, his mother, was quite mad and his father, Orion, went along with anything he said.'

'Sounds like Arthur and Molly,' muttered Harry,

Lucius smirked, 'they spent his Hogwarts years telling him he wasn't a real Black or Dark wizard which is ridiculous; the House has nothing to do with magical affinity. Look at the James Potter and yourself. It is true that the Potters were traditionally Light until Charlus married Dorea Black and James Potter inherited the Black Dark affinity.'

'I should have been in Slytherin,' Harry reminded his lover.

'I know,' drawled Lucius. 'In the end he ran off to the Light despite being Dark. He stayed friends with James despite being on opposite sides although they never spoke of it. I imagine he was thrilled when James "switched" sides.'

'Do you think I should tell him?' asked Harry.

'I think he'd be receptive of the truth,' Lucius said warily. 'But I think you should be wary don't tell him without learning his side of things through Veritserum – Truth Potion,' Lucius added at his lover's confused look, 'and make him swear an unbreakable vow never to reveal the truth.'

'I can do that,' nodded Harry. 'Lupin?' asked Harry.

'Dumbledore's pet werewolf,' sighed Lucius.

'I figured out that Dumbledore manipulated him by giving him a spot at Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'Indeed,' drawled Lucius.

'And he's been around me enough to know my spell,' Harry added.

'Indeed,' agreed Lucius.

'He's too quick to believe and follow Dumbledore,' Harry added. 'He had to know where dad's loyalties lay.'

'I agree,' Lucius said. 'Dumbledore has that werewolf too tightly wrapped around his finger. He wouldn't even speak to James when he knew he went Dark. James was very upset about it.'

'Were you friends with Dad?' asked Harry.

Lucius smirked, 'we spent long hours drawing up bills to further our agenda as your father was Head of the most prominent Pure-Blood Houses he had a lot of power but lacked the experience and Slytherin cunning of political manoeuvring. If we hadn't become friends it would be impossible. I have to admit I thought he was straight.'

'Let me guess you flirted with him,' Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius smirked, 'not that he ever responded.'

'Probably good that he didn't,' Harry replied. 'Look what happened to Evans.'

'Goodbye Lucius,' Harry gave him a peck on the cheek.

Lucius gaped at the boy leaving. He'd never been kissed so sweetly. Not by a lover. It felt nice even if it was lacking passion and the sexual gratification that all of the kisses he had shared with anyone had always had. Why was Harry so different?

Harry had decided to post the letter to Sirius having asked the Room of Requirement for parchment, quill and ink before he had left. It gave him a valid excuse that if Dumbledore checked with Sirius would check out.

Having set up an alibi for his tryst with the Malfoy Lord Harry headed back to the Common Room hoping that he wouldn't feel the urge to strangle any of his so called friends anytime soon. However, that was unlikely given the depth of his hatred towards the lot of them.

Meanwhile just outside the Hospital Wing Hermione and Ginny had been let out. Ginny planned to use the celebration party to slip the potion into Harry's Butterbeer or firewhiskey if the twins managed to smuggle it in as they said they would.

'I'm going to do it now,' Ginny said. 'He's mine,' Ginny said possessively. 'No dumb blonde is going to take him away from me.'

Hermione patted her arm consolingly, 'you'll get him Dumbledore promised and Dumbledore always knows best.'

Ginny smirked viscously at this, 'come on lets get the party started. Oh I can't imagine what my wedding is going to be like. I think I'll hold it in the Chevalier Château in Brittany where the Potters originate,' Ginny was speaking cheerfully and excitedly. 'I'll wear purple robes with gold around the hems symbolising the royalty, magic, wealth and prosperity I'm going to gain on becoming Lady Potter especially when we kill Harry.'

Hermione glanced, 'be careful we don't want any to hear our plan,' hissed Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'nobody's around and Dumbledore will modify anyone's memory if they hear.'

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'but the wrong person hearing-'Ginny began.

'Harry will wear blue robes representing his sincerity in his marriage to me. Or maybe we should wear white representing our purity braided with purple and gold for me and blue for Harry,' Ginny chattered cheerfully. 'Then there's the bridesmaids to consider. There's you definitely. You look so wonderful in periwinkle blue. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off you.'

'Ginny,' squawked Hermione.

'I want three bridesmaids; you, that Lovegood girl from my year she's pretty enough when she doesn't wear radishes, and cousin Helen in the year below me. Then there's the flower girl to consider.'

Suddenly Ginny went crashing down the stairs quite of her own accord apparently. Hermione screamed her friend's name but Ginny just groaned. Hermione couldn't help but think that was a good thing.

Nobody saw a seething Lucius Malfoy turn and go down another corridor which would lead him to the gates the ground and beyond. Lucius was furious at the slut's designs on _his_ lover. Lucius was a possessive man he didn't share with anyone.

The harlot had reminded Lucius of his own arranged marriage. Of course Lucius and Narcissa wanted it as much as each other so didn't go on about their marriage. Their families, however, did. It took months of planning until all those involved apart from Lucius and Narcissa were satisfied.

True enough Lucius and Narcissa would have only been satisfied if they didn't have to get married. Narcissa had laughed about doing an Andromeda and eloping with the nearest Mudblood to get out of marrying Lucius.

Narcissa had always known that she was expected to marry a Malfoy as Bella was expected to marry a Lestrange and Andromeda was expected to marry a Rosier. It was why Evan and the two remaining Black sisters never got on because of the broken marriage contract.

When Lucius had heard the cunt speaking about Harry that way he had reacted without thinking sending a tripping curse at her as she was half way to the top of the staircase. Lucius felt an amazing sense of satisfaction when she saw the red head whore come crashing down at the bottom of the stairs.

'Ginny,' Hermione was shaking her red headed friend awake.

'Five more minutes, mum,' murmured Ginny sleepily.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley!' snapped Hermione.

'Hermione,' Ginny said.

'Come on,' Hermione said helping the girl up. 'We have to get you to the Hospital Wing.'

'No!' Ginny cried. 'I have to get the Amortenita,' Ginny cried desperately. 'He's mine!' she snarled possessively. 'Did you see the way the blonde bimbo was holding him?' she snarled jealously. 'I can't let Fleur Delacour sink her manicured claws into my future husband.'

Hermione frowned at this torn between two decisions. Firstly, the quicker Harry was under their control the quicker the quicker they could have money back in their vaults and the quicker that she wouldn't have to repay her debts.

However, Ginny had taken a hit to her head Hermione didn't want her only female friend to end up with concussion. In the end Hermione decided to let her drug Slytherin while she kept a watchful eye on Ginny and keep her away from any liquor that the twins might have managed to procure.

After they'd drugged Harry or if she showed any signs of concussion Hermione would take her to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be very happy they'd waited but she would help Ginny regardless.

'Okay,' Hermione said resigned.

Ginny grinned and squealed throwing her arms around the fifteen year old girl, 'thank you Mione, you're the best. I owe you one.'

'How do I get through to your oblivious brother?' asked Hermione.

'Start speaking Viktor I'm sure he'll get the idea soon enough,' Ginny smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'because that worked so well last time.'

The two girls made their way up to the Common Room where Ginny made a big show of not wanting to wear an outdoor jacket and jeans to the party and ran up to get changed and naturally grab the Amortenita potion that would still be in her school robes that she had worn that day.

Ron was scowling much to Hermione's displeasure she had been hoping to be able to get him to admit his feelings somehow tonight even if the red head was so completely dense about anything that wasn't Quidditch and money. How could a boy so good at tactics in a game such as chess be such an idiot at any other times Hermione didn't understand.

'Where's Harry?' asked Hermione careful to make it sound like he was worried about her friend in front of the crowd.

'He's out of the Hospital Wing?' asked Ron surprised. 'He hasn't come up yet?'

'He was the first out thanks to the wet suit he didn't need any Pepper Up to prevent hyperthermia,' Hermione explained. 'Madam Pomfrey wanted the Pepper Up to run its course before deciding if we needed any more.'

'Then where is he?' asked Ron.

'I don't know,' frowned Hermione.

Their plan that they had worked so with Dumbledore over seemed to be falling apart. First, the goblins found out about their taking the money. It wasn't like Slytherin needed it! They'd only taken it out of one of his seven estates. He could practically buy the world and have money left over.

Then Harry started actually wanting to learn. Then he didn't stay where he was supposed to stay. How much more badly could things go for them? Hermione didn't know as Ginny with a furious expression came rushing over to them.

'Hermione, I need your help I'm not sure whether to wear my tiny denim shorts – give the boys something to stare at,' she winked at Dean Thomas whose dark skin darkened, 'with the silvery top or the black leather jacket over my skinny jeans.'

The Gryffindors watched the bookworms and the youngest Weasley girl go up to the third year Gryffindor girl dormitory with slight shock. Nobody bothered to ask Hermione Granger for advice on clothes. She didn't hold with such nonsense although everyone agreed that as the Yule Ball proved when Hermione Granger tried she could turn heads.

At that moment Harry Potter turned up. There were cheers at the sight of the sight of the Gryffindor champion. The Weasley twins had attempted to ply Harry with firewhiskey that they had somehow acquired.

'No, no,' Harry shook his head. 'I don't drink,' Harry scowled.

Harry couldn't abide drinking. The number of times his Uncle had come home drunk – and Vernon Dursley was an angry drunk – and taken his drunken rage out on his young nephew was appalling. It had given Harry a long standing hatred of drinking.

Harry sat down with Weasley noticing that his sister and Granger were missing. He suspected that they were looking for the potion that Harry had hidden along with his bank account details, true birth certificate and blood test in the secret compartment of his newly modified trunk.

Harry's trunk looked exactly the same on the outside as his old one. Harry had taken it to be upgraded at _Porter's Trunks and Travel_ at Hogwarts. They hadn't understood why the red haired young man hadn't just wanted a new one. It would have been cheaper but would have caught the eyes of his so called friends. His trunk now had five compartments.

The first was the only one that anyone who could not speak Parseltongue and knew the password could sea if they raided his trunk. Harry wouldn't put it passed his so called friends. It contained Dudley's old clothes, his school robes, his school books and the assorted things that everyone knew about.

The second compartment was a wardrobe with shelves of new jeans, shirts and jumpers folded up neatly. As well as robes and cloaks in the hanging space. Finding out he had money had certainly helped Harry in the clothing department.

The third compartment contained shelves that as he gathered more books that he had begun to read in private. As a lot of them were books that were considered Dark he didn't go around boasting about them.

The fourth compartment contained a small room that had a refrigerator and freezer that later on in term Harry would be able to stock for the summer. Harry didn't know if he'd be able to plan for a way to get out of living with the Dursleys. But if he had to go back he could now have a place to hide in his trunk with supplies to avoid beatings and not be starved.

The fifth and smallest compartment was the compartment that sheltered his most secret possessions. He had a tray that had a magical link with Gringotts so that on the first of every month his current bank statement was deposited in his tray. He couldn't risk getting a Gringotts owl in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course only papers could get through. He had all the information that he had got at Gringotts the first day and later statements that were ordered neatly in a file in order of their date. He planned to keep them for when he was able to get Dumbledore properly convicted.

And now on one of the shelves he had Amortenita love potion. The final ingredient – the hair of the person who the victim would fall in love with – had yet to be added meaning Harry could use it at any time for a distraction or revenge.

He had toyed with the idea of somehow getting Draco's hair and making Weasley fall in love with the youngest Malfoy. As humorous as that idea was Dumbledore would soon realise what had happened. He probably wouldn't suspect Harry but it paid to be cautious.

'Where's Hermione?' asked Harry.

'Helping Ginny choose an outfit,' shrugged Weasley. 'Girls,' snorted Weasley.

'Girls,' agreed Harry with a grin.

'So what's up with you and Fleur,' scowled Weasley.

'What to mean?' asked Harry blankly.

'I just thought she hugged you…' Weasley trailed off awkwardly.

'Fleur and I,' laughed Harry. 'Not my type sorry.'

Weasley looked relieved probably thinking that his sister was still in with a chance without the love potion. Harry wondered what he'd do if he knew what Harry meant that he was a hundred percent gay.

'Oh good,' Ron said relieved.

'Don't tell me that you still haven't got passed Fleur's allure?' laughed Harry.

Weasley flushed, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said defensively.

'Of course not,' snorted Harry.

Weasley glared at his supposed friend, 'so where were you?'

'Sending a letter to Padfoot about the second task,' Harry said glancing around.

Ron nodded feeling much relieved. The fact that Harry was writing to Black was well known. At least Black was loyal to the Light even if he would never approve of what they had done in the name of the Light. If he did it would probably push him over to the Dark which was not something they could allow to happen.

In the third year girl's dorm Hermione and Ginny were frantically searching for the small bottle of love potion that Ginny had apparently dropped. How was there plan to work if they had lost the potion?

Never mind if someone else found it and realised what it was there would be a school investigation as Love Potions were illegal and could result in Azkaban if officials found out. Honestly Hermione didn't understand why people were so upset by love potions? The drinker was happy? The one who had obtained their true love was happy? What was the big deal?

What Hermione had failed to take into account was that love potions forced the drinker to take part in acts of a sexual nature without any choice. The Wizarding World viewed love potions the same way as non magical people viewed date rape potions as that's what they were just given in a nicer name.

'How could you loose it?' Hermione asked angrily.

'I don't know,' Ginny was almost in tears. 'Now he's never going to be mine.'

'Okay we know that you got it in the Headmaster's Office and if its not here meaning that you must have lost it between there and here,' Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, 'yeah.'

'All we need to do is retrace our steps,' Hermione said determinedly. 'If not we'll just ask the Headmaster for another one and you'll explain how you lost the first one.'

Ginny gulped, 'he'll be furious.'

'Whose fault is that?' demanded Hermione.

The two of them got up and returned to the Common Room where they could see Voldemort's son and Ron sitting together speaking. Hermione realised that the boy must have come back and realised he wasn't there.

'Hey,' Slytherin grinned. 'I see you didn't manage to find an outfit.'

Hermione pretended to look sad, 'Ginny fell on the way up here. She convinced me she was okay but I'm worried she might have concussion. I'm going to take her to Madam Pomfrey whether she likes it or not!'

'Why?' blurted out Ron sounding slightly drunk.

Hermione mouthed that she would explain later. Honestly did he really think she'd blurt out the real reason in front of Slytherin? Ron could be such an idiot at times but she loved him. Getting drunk with Slytherin what if he let something slip. Hermione still hadn't realised that their plan was down the sink hole as Harry was aware of their scheming.

'Do you want me to come with you?' asked Harry.

'No, no,' Ginny said quickly. 'Madam Pomfrey will fix me up in a heartbeat.'

'Okay then,' Harry said looking at Ginny worriedly.

The two girls left and Harry stealthily raised his wand and pointed his wand at Harry murmuring a sleeping spell. Weasley had already had three glasses of Firewhiskey and was already a third of the way through his next glass so it wouldn't be surprising that he had conked out on his seat.

Now that Weasley was out of the way Harry was free to slip on his cloak. He followed behind a blonde boy in the year above him and brown haired girl with eyes scarily like Dumbledore's who stopped inside the doorway to snog earning wolf-whistles as Harry slipped passed them.

Harry could see the two girls just ahead of him and followed after them. Harry was glad to see that they seemed to be looking for something on their way. Harry supposed that they thought that they had dropped the potion somewhere along the way.

Finally after a very slow walk of the two girls looking for the potions bottle everywhere they finally ended up at the headmaster's office. The password had obviously changed as Hermione spoke the word Ice Mice. What was it with Dumbledore and sweets?

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley,' Dumbledore said sounding surprised.

'Sir,' Ginny sounded understandably nervous. 'I lost the potion. I've looked everywhere for it but I can't find it anywhere. I must have dropped it somewhere.'

'You've lost the potion,' Dumbledore said angrily. 'Do you understand what you have cost us? We still have no control over the boy's inheritance!'

'I know, sir,' Ginny said meekly.

'We were wondering if we could have some more?' asked Granger.

'It won't be ready for another seven weeks,' Dumbledore sighed. 'As the brewing has to start and finish on the full moon and the full moon isn't for another three weeks. I'll have it ready for you on the 15th of April. I'll make a bigger batch so we can keep dosing him.'

Harry was relieved it would mean he had seven weeks without the threat of love potions but this time he would have to find a way to destroy the potion without anyone knowing. He would probably be able to get into wherever the Headmaster was brewing as he was the Heir of two of the Founders Hogwarts responded to him.

Harry realised on the 18th of March which was night of the full moon which Harry knew thanks to Astronomy he'd have to watch Dumbledore's movements to see where the manipulative bastard was brew. Then he'd have to be careful to make it look like an accident which meant corrupting it when the Headmaster was there so he'd have to wait for the next full moon after that to start again.

With the plan in mind he returned to the Gryffindor dormitory where he left Weasley snoring like wounded elephant and went to bed. Nobody had seen him leave so it would be presumed that after swimming for almost an hour he had gone to bed early.


	12. New Friends

New Friends

On Friday Harry knocked the jar of newts' eyes they were using off the front desk as he had gone up to the front to collect the ingredients that Harry and Weasley would need for their potion. It wasn't like Weasley ever did any of the work Harry thought sourly. Why hadn't Harry seen what Weasley was like before? Then he remembered he was so shot up on potions that made him like Weasley that he would never be able to see clearly who Weasley really was.

'Potter!' snarled Snape. 'Do you delight in causing a scene everywhere you go or is it just in my classroom?' he demanded as the Slytherins sniggered.

Harry glared, 'it was an accident.'

'Regardless detention five o'clock my office,' Snape snapped.

They both knew that Harry wasn't in any trouble but they both had to keep up appearances until such a time when Dumbledore was gone and they were free to live and be who they were really. Both Harry Slytherin and Severus Snape were dark wizards who were believed to be Light.

Five o'clock came and Harry was only too glad to be free of Weasley and Granger. You knew it was bad when you began to look forward to detentions simply to get away from those who pretended to be your friends.

Snape opened the door and let Harry in without a word. Harry sat down on the chair provided for him. The two were silent for a minute until Snape suddenly went for a surprise attack on his defences. Harry was easily able to throw the man out of his mind.

'I take it you haven't sorted through all of your memories,' Snape said drily.

'Only up to seventeen months,' Harry replied.

Snape's eyes gave nothing away, 'I take it you know who killed Lily and James.'

'Godric's Hollow,' Severus said his black eyes not giving anything away.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said. 'I know you loved her.'

'She knew?' asked Severus.

'She and Dumbledore set it all up,' Harry replied, 'but he betrayed her in the end.'

'You can see it if you want,' Harry said.

'Legimens,' Snape said.

Harry felt Snape enter his mind. He brought the memory he wanted outside the protections so that both he and Severus Snape were back in the memory that had haunted him for so long. Harry sighed knowing it was going to be hard for both of them. Harry would see his dad's death again and Snape would see what a bitch the only girl he had ever loved had become.

By the end of the memory Snape was scowling. This was the girl he had loved for twenty seven years. He would never have guessed that she would become so heartless and cruel. But Severus had seen how Lily had treated baby Harry. The way Lily with Dumbledore had planned for James to die at his husband's hands and the Dark Lord's downfall due to attempting to take the life of his own son. What she had said to James was sickening. Severus hadn't known that the Dark Lord and Potter were together but now it made shocking sense soon as he had found out. The Dark Lord had loved James which was why he had no plans to kill the apparent traitor. He would never be able to bring himself to do so.

'Voldemort really loved Dad,' Harry said quietly. 'You could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. I want to meet him, properly this time without spells and potions making me instinctively hate him.'

Snape nodded, 'I thought you might say that.'

'I need allies,' Harry said quietly. 'Are there any Slytherins that are able to Occlude Dumbledore?'

'Plenty most wizard families teach their children how to occlude as children especially those who will inherit seats or monetary assets and all Death Eaters teach their children Occlumency knowing Dumbledore's knack for looking into the minds' of students.,' Snape said quietly. 'I'll let them know that the Heir of the Dark Lord has been found and wishes for an alliance.'

'Can't you just tell me who they are so that I can approach them?' asked Harry. 'It would look better if I recruited them on my own and not through you. They're not going to trust me as it is so I want to show them I can stand on my own two feet.'

Snape nodded, 'I can do that. Just be careful.'

'That's why I'm asking you for who is safe to tell,' Harry replied quietly.

'Not all of them are Slytherins,' Snape said. 'People believe it is only Slytherins that the Dark Lord recruits but in reality he will recruit anyone willing.'

'I didn't think so,' Harry said quietly. 'After all Dad was as Gryffindor as they come and he was a Death Eater.'

Snape smiled slightly, 'Stefan, May and Tabitha Hoghedge-'began Snape.

'Stefan he's the blonde Ravenclaw friends with Terry Boot right?' Harry asked.

Snape nodded, 'and his sister and niece. May, his sister, is in second year whilst Tabitha, his niece, is in first year. Their fathers were some of the earlier the Death Eaters until Voldemort's fall. A lot of the Hoghedges were. They are non-titled but have a reputation for being brilliant fighters. I think they married into the Potters several generations ago,' Snape added as an afterthought.

'Stefan's often in the library,' Harry mused. 'I don't think we'll need the younger ones but the more of Hogwarts population that are in on this the better so I'll leave the decision whether or not to bring them along to Stefan. I'm not going to manipulate them for my own gain. I'm not Dumbledore.'

'I know,' Snape said softly. 'Just be careful he'll be wary of you as Dumbledore's golden boy as will the rest of them,' warned Snape.

Harry nodded, 'I'll be careful.'

'There's Draco, of course,' Snape added.

'That's going to be awkward,' muttered Harry.

'He doesn't know your sleeping with his father,' pointed out Snape face emotionless.

'But I do,' Harry protested.

'You've faced him before this,' pointed out Snape.

'But I didn't have to talk to him,' Harry protested, 'why do you think there have been no arguments between us?'

Snape snorted, 'Draco knows his father has affairs.'

'With someone younger than himself?' asked Harry.

'Fair enough,' Snape conceded the point.

By the end of the detention Harry had a list in his head which thanks to his Occlumency training he had a much improved memory so that he had no problem remembering the names of the potentials for taking down Dumbledore.

The next day Harry woke up early glad to see that Weasley was still asleep. Harry placed a monitoring charm on Ron that would alert Harry to when he woke up so he could rush to the Great Hall from wherever he was and make it look like he had just got up for breakfast and didn't want to wake Weasley up knowing how much the red head hated being woken up on the weekend. Then he quickly got dressed and went down to the Common Room where he was glad to see neither girls' were awake yet.

In the common room Harry saw one of the people he had hoped to speak to. Abagail Nicola a girl the year above him whose mother, a Slytherin, had been one of the Inner Circle before Voldemort's fall and father had been killed in one of the earlier battles between the Light and the Dark. Harry just hoped that Nicola would be the same as her parents.

The sixteen year old girl was sitting on her own looking slightly depressed while eating her way through a massive Honeydukes chocolate bar. Harry pretending to not notice who she was sat down beside her with a book on Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry noticed the girl glower angrily at him before attempting to hide her feelings but she was no Slytherin. This actually made Harry pleased considering this meant she blamed Harry for his father's defeat so would likely join up.

'I heard your parents were Death Eaters,' Harry murmured so only she could hear.

The girl tensed up, 'd-d-don't be silly. My parents would never do anything like that. They are good people. Do you really want to test that theory?' asked Harry darkly. 'I'm sure Veritserum would work wonders on your mother.'

'How do you know?' hissed the girl. 'What do you want for your silence?'

'Meet me up at the Room of Requirement at eleven,' Harry told her. 'It's on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to tap dance. You have to walk passed it three times thinking on what you want. Make sure you aren't followed! We'll talk then.'

The meeting wouldn't actually start until twelve but Harry planned to space arrival times out eleven and midnight with small groups of people arriving every five minutes so as not to alert people to what they were doing. Harry hoped that meeting up would become easier as time went by.

Already he had given a slow acting sleep potion to Dobby with specific orders to give to the Weasleys and Granger at dinner time. It would begin to activate about two hours after dinner. If they ate at around seven that would mean they'd get sleepy at nine. Becoming more tired as the hour went on until falling into unconsciousness at ten leaving Harry an hour to get to room of requirement and set it up. The potion would last six hours so that they wouldn't even notice anything amiss unless they were planning to wake up at four in the morning.

He had to recruit the Hogwarts students who would be part of his group. He also had to go to Gringotts where Blackclaw would draw up a magical contract. It would make anyone who signed it incapable of speaking, writing or otherwise showing anything related to what Harry would tell them before Harry explained who he was and what he was doing. He knew that the goblins would make sure there were no loopholes in the contract.

He had told Lucius after the tournament that they couldn't meet up on Saturday and explained the reason. Lucius seemed very impressed and nodded understanding some things were more important than their sex lives.

Snape was once again providing Harry's alibi for leaving Hogwarts as Harry had been rude at the detention last night. As punishment for his rudeness he was getting another detention at half one which allowed him to take the Knight Bus to his two o'clock appointment with Blackclaw.

Harry even had a contingency plan for if Dumbledore found out he was speaking to the children of Death Eaters. He could feel Voldemort's growing stronger and with Trelawney's prophecy about his return Harry wanted a spy his ranks so was going around asking those who would be susceptible. Harry would give the names of only those who had betrayed him to Dumbledore as his spies. And the spy wouldn't be able to speak the truth thanks to the contract.

Harry spoke to the other Gryffindors who had parents as Death Eaters. By that time it was only eight and none of his so called friends were up yet. Harry was for once glad that the Dursleys had beaten waking with the birds into him.

Harry had no problem tracing down most of those that had Death Eaters as parents the next day and doing the same as he had done to Abagail Nicola. He had been careful to not advocate being a Death Eater until tonight at least. Then he would explain who his real parents.

The only differences were the Slytherins in his year. He knew that they'd never willingly go with him so decided to reveal some if not all of the information to them. Plus he knew them better than the others and knew they'd never willingly go to Dumbledore.

They were near the dungeons. Harry knew that going into Slytherin territory when he was known to be Dumbledore's man through and through was dangerous but it had to be done. They were chatting and laughing with each other but soon as they saw him they pulled out their wands.

Harry refused to be intimidated by these children. He was the son of the Dark Lord the children of his father's followers didn't scare him. Harry just smirked at the three girls and four boys in a way that could only be described as Slytherin which was enough to throw them.

'What are you doing here Potter?' snapped Malfoy. 'Lost your pet weasel and beaver?'

Harry smirked again, 'actually I wanted to set up a meeting at midnight with like minded people.'

'What are you talking about?' demanded Malfoy.

'Let's just say I'm not very happy with the Light,' Harry replied.

'You?' asked Parkinson turning up her nose.

'Me,' agreed Harry.

'Why should we trust you?' demanded Crabbe.

'You turned my offer of friendship down,' Malfoy said coldly. 'That is a great insult.'

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'I can only offer my humblest apologies and explain why I turned you down.'

'You chose the weasel,' Malfoy complained.

'No Dumbledore chose the weasel,' Harry replied coolly.

'Since when did you call Weasley the weasel?' demanded Parkinson angrily.

Harry sighed taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket that he had charmed to make it look like it was a half completed Transfiguration essay that was due next week. Of course it wasn't really a transfiguration essay at all.

'_Reveal,' _hissed Harry.

The Slytherins jumped at his casual use of Parseltongue as a password. Harry then handed them the sheet of paper that showed them his blood test. Their eyes scanned over the parchment widening as they did so.

'Shit,' Zabini swore.

'Quite,' Harry agreed.

'Are you planning on joining the Dark?' demanded Romsey.

'Lina,' Zabini spoke sharply.

'Of course,' Harry said.

'For revenge?' asked Malfoy sharply.

'Partly,' admitted Harry, 'there are other reasons that I will speak to you tonight. Meet me at the Room of Requirement, midnight; make sure you're not followed.'

'We're Slytherins,' Zabini's only response was.

As they hadn't asked him where the Room of Requirement was Harry was correct in assuming that they knew where it was. They were the last on his list so he went down to Hagrid for an hour so he could use him as an alibi when the weasel and the beaver asked him.

It worked a treat and Harry spent the time until half one with Weasley and Granger to make sure they wouldn't get suspicious and then slipped out and got the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley under the red haired disguise instead of going to detention.

Blackclaw was very helpful in the drawing up of the contract and the supplying of a blood quill which would make the contract legally binding. Harry put his signature on the bottom of the terms and conditions. Blackclaw then put a spell on it meaning that only someone who had signed the contract could see the contract.

'Thank you Blackclaw,' Harry said politely. 'May your gold flow and your business be plentiful,' Harry said the traditional goblin farewell.

'May your gold flow and your business be plentiful,' Blackclaw repeated.

Their business had been completed in under an hour which was quicker than Harry had thought it would take. This meant much to Harry's misfortune that he would have to stomach his traitors for the rest of the afternoon and the evening.

At half six Harry accompanied Weasley and Granger to dinner. Harry was pleased to see that by half eight they had begun to feel sleepy. Hermione headed up to bed with Ginevra at about nine whilst Ronald endured for another fifteen minutes before heading up to bed.

Harry pretended to do the same at quarter to ten. Really Harry went slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the Common Room at the same time as some of the older students were returning from curfew.

He arrived at the Room of Requirement at just after ten meaning he had an hour to kill before the first students arrived. Harry set up as a meeting area around a long table with leather backed chairs enough for each of them. He would take the top end of the table whilst Snape would take the bottom end whilst the others could take any seats around the place.

Harry found that for some reason the room didn't provide refreshments so he decided that the best way around that would be to summon Dobby. He didn't tell Dobby who it was for fearing his past relations with Dark wizards would turn Dobby against him. Lucius' abuse of Dobby wasn't something they ever spoke about. He just told him he and some friends were meeting up about what to do with Dumbledore.

Dobby was more than happy to bring up a pot of tea, a pot of coffee, a jug of pumpkin juice, a tray of assorted biscuits and cakes, and a tray of cheese and crackers. Harry felt everything was ready with the fire crackling making the room feel comfortably warm.

Snape was the first to arrive as he had said he would be after Harry had told him how he had got the majority of students to come. Snape had understood his reasoning and agreed that it was the safest way even though it would take a while to earn their trust after this.

'You should sit at the other end,' Harry said.

'I wasn't about to sit with teenagers,' sneered Snape.

Harry just smiled, 'would you like an éclair?' asked Harry politely.

Snape just sneered at him pouring himself a black coffee. Snape and Harry discussed how they were going to plan out the meeting. Harry knew he couldn't demand them signing the contract without giving a little.

Harry was actually very pleased that none of the people he had asked had gone to Dumbledore. He was sure if they had Harry would have been summoned to Dumbledore's office. Harry was sure he could bluff it out but he didn't want to risk.

When eleven o'clock came first year Tabitha Hoghedge and fifth year Abigail Nicola were the first to enter. Hoghedge looked nervously at him obviously expecting Dumbledore to be there. Nicola gave him an angry look refusing any of the refreshments.

'It's not poisoned,' Harry said amused.

'As you are already blackmailing us then how am I going trust that?' demanded Nicola.

'It is true that I blackmailed you to you here,' agreed Harry. 'But I have no wish for Dumbledore to know that I'm recruiting the children of Death Eaters.'

Nicola frowned, 'Dumbledore doesn't know?' the girl asked.

'No,' agreed Harry. 'And it will remain that way. Wait until the rest have arrived before we speak.'

By this time the three Gryffindor sixth years had arrived. They reacted in almost the same manner as Nicola. It lead to Harry explaining that the rest were arriving in five minute intervals to avoid suspicion of Dumbledore.

Finally at twelve o'clock the last of the twenty-five students had arrived with the seven Slytherins who were more in on Harry's agenda than the rest. He hoped that they would help him as there was a lot of glaring students.

'First I'd like to say I am no longer on the Light,' Harry sneered the name, 'and the only reason I was Light in the first place was due to mind altering potions.'

'I've seen the results of Potter's blood tests,' Snape added, 'and brewed the Purging Potion.'

There were looks of surprise and the Slytherins who weren't aware of Harry's decision became less hostile. Harry pulled out the contract that he had made tapped it once with his wand so that it because visible to all in the room when usually it was only visible to those who had signed it unless Harry decreed otherwise.

'Is that a contract?' asked Draco warily.

'Yes,' Harry agreed. 'The things I am going to discuss I do not want to be found by Dumbledore. I am sure you all understand,' there were reluctant nods. 'It won't kill you just make it physically impossible to tell, write or show anyone what I have told you. If you do not wish to sign then I will have Professor Snape obliviate you.'

Harry didn't like the idea of messing with their minds. After all Harry's mind had been obliviated enough. But in this case he was willing to make an exception. Under no circumstances could Dumbledore be allowed to find out about this.

'Can I see it?' asked Zabini.

Harry passed over the contract where Zabini began to read it through carefully. After he had read it carefully through four times before he took the blood quill Harry was offering. Naturally nothing happened and there were sighs of relief.

This seemed to be what people were waiting for as soon everyone had signed the parchment and were sitting waiting for Harry to begin. Harry tapped his wand to the parchment once which made it impossible for anyone but those who had signed there names in blood to read.

'I suppose this starts with me overhearing my so called best friends,' Harry said his voice tinged in anger, 'talking about the money they were stealing from my vaults thanks to Dumbledore in return for being my friends and plotting my death.'

'Those bastards,' Travers one of the only Hufflepuffs spoke angrily.

'Quite,' agreed Harry. 'My first instinct was to go to Gringotts and get the matter sorted out where I found out more that I had bargained for.'

Harry brought his birth certificate out which currently looked like an old potions essay that had a D marked in red at the top. Snape would never allow Harry Potter pass if he had anything to do with it. Harry tapped it once with his wand which earned gasps from the girl beside him as she read what was on it.

'You're the Dark Lord's son?' asked a very pale Draco Malfoy.

'Trust me I know,' Harry agreed. 'I also found that I've been dosed with so many compulsion charms and Memory charms.'

'So what are you going to do now?' asked May Hoghedge.

'Bring down Dumbledore,' was Harry's only response.

Draco smirked, 'if I'd heard you say that yesterday I would have thought you'd gone mad.'

'The Ministry won't help,' Harry said, 'all he's got to do is say Voldemort's son and lets just say my popularity would take a dive.'

'To put it mildly,' snorted Millicent Bulstrode who was looking at him like a meal ticket.

'We have to wait until Dumbledore's popularity takes a hit like it did in the fifties when he originally declared Voldemort as the enemy,' Harry said.

'If only one of Dumbledore's puppets hadn't been elected as the new Minister in 1959,' Draco muttered darkly.

Harry nodded, 'then I'll show them the evidence that I have gathered both from my memories.'

'Its got the Gringotts crest on it meaning the evidence is irrefutable as the Gringotts crest can't be copied,' Tabitha Hoghedge said.

'Hopefully we'll be able to discredit him so much that when he claims I'm Voldemort's son nobody will believe him just because he's Albus Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'The only way to prove it would be to ask the goblins-'

'The goblins will never help the Ministry who classify them as barely better than animals,' snorted Patrick Bagby.

'Indeed,' Harry agreed, 'or admitting that he kidnapped the Lord of an old pure-blood house. Now he'd still be able pretend that it was his omniscience knowledge he pretends to have.'

'He clearly isn't omniscient as he believes that you're still under his control,' laughed Sally Birchgrove.

Harry nodded, 'I want those whose parents weren't under the suspicion by Dumbledore to keep a watch on the known allies of Dumbledore. Don't approach me unless I initiate it! I don't want Dumbledore questioning my loyalties! At the moment he believes I'm his perfect little weapon. The second he realises that I'm a threat he will kill me. I want him to only know that I know when he has no defence! This room exists out of magic. The wards make the room unplottable and it is impossible to tell what magic is used in the room.'

'Does this mean that we can practice Dark magic?' asked Cho Chang.

'Obviously,' drawled Snape.

Harry had been surprised to have Cho on the list of names that Snape had given him. He thought that with her dating Cedric – Amos was nothing if not opinionated against the Dark – she would be on Dumbledore's side.

'I had no idea your family were Dark,' Harry admitted.

True enough could be said for the Potters who were a traditionally Light family. At least until Harry's grandfather had married Dorea Black passing her family's affinity for Dark magic onto her only son. And Harry Potter was known to be epitome of Light magic.

'In China both Light and Dark magic is taught. We believe that it is Ying and Yang. Light can't and shouldn't be forced to exist without the Dark. It's expected that a Dark witch should marry a Light wizard of vice versa and the children will inherit the stronger parents' power. I'm still too young to be clear what my leaning is so until I turn seventeen I'm trained in both. My parents came over in the 1960s when the Communist government found out about the Chinese Magicians. Both of sets of my grandparents decided it was safer to get out of the country but raised my parents in the traditional Chinese fashion. They didn't approve of the anti-Dark nature of the British Ministry so joined the Dark Lord – your father – hoping for equality. They did speak about becoming Neutral when the Dark Lord became extreme.'

Harry nodded this way of thinking made sense. He did wonder what had happened when the Chinese Muggle government had found out. But if they were anything like the Dursleys who were able to harm a child placed in their care then Harry shuddered what they would do if they had the power to execute anyone possessing magic.

'I suppose it had something to do with James Potter's kidnapping,' Cho mused.

'And I believe that is none of your business,' Harry replied coolly.

Harry didn't know Voldemort personally but given the fact that none of his Inner Circle knew that he was married to James Potter meant that it was likely that he didn't like sharing things with his followers. To gain their loyalty and reason for him being their leader he had to reveal but that didn't mean he was going to explain about their personal relations. Cho seemed to realise she had gone too far and backed down with a muttered apology.

'How are we going to stay in contact with each other?' asked Burrow. 'I mean we can't approach you.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm glad you asked that.'

From behind where he was sitting Harry picked up a large box containing twenty seven plain black diaries. It was actually his father's diary that had given him the idea. If you could make a diary retain a fifty year old spirit couldn't you charm a group of diaries so that whatever was written in one was written in the other?

Harry had gone into Flourish and Blotts claiming to be a young Healer student who wanted to stay in contact with his course mates and teacher. The girl had been only too eager to help him. Harry had been sure she had been flirting with him and quickly squashed that notion. The store manager too had been happy when she realised that he wanted twenty seven of the journals.

The journals were enchanted so they could link to any of the journals that were linked to it. To link journals was easy enough so if he ever recruited more people all Harry had to do to link the journals was to tap both journals with the word "_Colloquium_". There was a space on the front of the diary where you could write your name. Your name would appear before whatever it was you had written in the rest of the diaries. There was a list on the inside of the cover that showed all the other diaries that were connected to it meaning you could choose who to talk to instead of writing to everyone. If there was no name on the diary it would just say Untitled Diary 1 to whatever the final diary was. In this case he had Untitled Diary 1-26.

Harry handed them out getting thanks or nods from everyone as he explained what they were. Harry was more than happy when people pulled quills out of their pockets and wrote their names on the diaries.

'I will write when we next meet up as there's no Quidditch it should be easier than next year,' Harry said. 'If for whatever reason you can't make it just let me know and we'll try and arrange a more suitable time unless there's an emergency. If anyone knows anyone who have given hints that they may be Dark please let me know and we'll try to get them to join without knowing it's me or my secrets.'

'I could do that,' Malfoy added. 'Everyone knows my father was a Death Eater.'

Harry nodded getting a twinge of guilt when he looked at Draco whose colouring was so like his father's even though his eyes were grey and his bone structure seemed to be softer. He always hated to be reminded that his lover was a father and married.

Harry nodded agreeing Draco would be an ideal candidate for a face when recruiting people. It would certainly give them a shock when they realised it was Harry who was the leader. Harry didn't know how his father ran things but he took things with the "I'm a friend" approach. Harry felt it would encourage more loyalty that way but he could be authoritative if the occasion called for it.


	13. Loyal as a Dog

**Loyal as a Dog?**

That Friday a small brown owl came telling them to be at the stile at the end of Hogsmeade at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be worried about Sirius being caught. In actual fact he knew that he was going to have find out one and for all whose side Sirius really was on.

He'd have to bring the Weasel and the beaver along on Saturday. But there was nothing stopping him from sneaking out on Saturday evening. Severus could help him cover for that and provide Veritserum so that Harry could figure out exactly how much – or how little – Sirius knew about Dumbledore's plots.

Harry knew he needed an excuse to talk to Severus as he approached the Potions classroom. It turned out that Granger had been painted by Skeeter as a Scarlet woman. Harry found it hilarious and guessed that his people had been the one to spread the rumours. Hopefully it would turned people against Granger even if Dumbledore was still untouchable.

Weasley looked furious and Harry pretended to be angry throwing a scathing look at Pansy and Draco. However, Harry would be sure to thank the Slytherins for their article. It wasn't like it wasn't completely a lie. Okay Granger had been trying to drug him to fall for the Weaslette not with Granger but that was the only falsehood.

'How could Rita Skeeter have known…?' murmured Granger seemingly forgetting Harry's presence.

'Known what?' Weasley asked sharply. 'You haven't really been mixing up love potions?' he demanded giving Harry a pointed look.

'Of course not,' Granger lied. 'How did she know that Viktor asked me to stay over summer?'

Harry felt sorry for Krum. The young man seemed a good enough bloke. He didn't deserve to end up with a scheming bitch like Granger. The only one who deserved Granger was Weasley. They could spread their poison to each other. As long as they didn't have children it was fine.

Granger and Weasley began arguing. Harry knew that Weasley liked Granger. Before all this came out he had been waiting for them to go out. Now however he couldn't care less what happened to them as long as it hurt them.

Snape came up and took points of Granger and Weasley for arguing. He then confiscated the newspaper and placed Harry in detention on Saturday night for reading magazines in class. Harry was glad considering that he needed Snape to help him.

That was when Karkaroff entered. Lucius had told him Karkaroff's history. Harry felt that the man would be useful on the recruitment front. Also, if they were to upgrade their school system to that of the rest of the Wizarding World then they would have to have someone who knew the school system.

Harry "accidentally" dropped his ginger roots onto the floor ruining them. Granger hissed at him that they were ruined. Harry didn't understand Granger's problem – it wasn't even her potion. Harry offered to get more for Harry and Ron's potion. Ron didn't blink from where he was glaring jealously at Granger.

'We need to talk,' Karkaroff said abruptly.

Karkaroff was clearly attempting not be heard by the rest of the class who apart from Granger and Greengrass who were still focusing on their potions. Those two were the intelligent ones in the class although Greengrass wasn't obnoxious about it.

'I'll talk to you after my lesson,' muttered Snape.

Harry knew what this was about. Karkaroff was afraid. Harry, of course, couldn't offer the man protection. At the end of the day it would be up to Voldemort on what to do with Karkaroff. Harry could only try and convince Voldemort on Karkaroff's value although he wouldn't be trusted with anything important due to the fact that he would sell anyone out to save his own skin.

'I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me,' Karkaroff said.

Probably didn't want to incriminate himself in front of Karkaroff. If Karkaroff found the best advantage was to broadcast Snape's allegiances it wouldn't be best for Snape even if he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations.

'After the lesson,' Snape said.

Harry took his time in finding the perfect ginger roots. Snape looked angry whilst Karkaroff looked terrified. Not that Harry blamed him. Harry's father was sure to be furious at Karkaroff's betrayal. Harry went back to his and Weasley's desk with a nice pair of ginger roots.

Karkaroff hovered behind the desk for the rest of the double period clearly wanting to stop Snape from slipping away. Harry told Weasley he wanted to see what Karkaroff had to say believing him to be responsible for his name turning up in the Goblet.

Harry ducked behind a desk. Harry didn't trust Karkaroff enough to reveal Harry's true allegiances. It turned out that Karkaroff like everyone else had noticed the Dark Mark growing stronger and stronger.

'So what did you think?' asked Harry.

'He's going to run,' Snape said.

'Do you think he's useful?' asked Harry.

'He brings nothing irreplaceable,' Snape said. 'We had others who worked for Durmstrang who with the right pressure can be easily replace Karkaroff.'

Harry noticed that Severus didn't mention what would happen to Karkaroff to make a new Headmaster of Durmstrang necessary. Really it didn't matter what happened to Karkaroff. So he let it go.

'Sirius has asked me to meet him Hogsmeade tomorrow,' Harry said.

'Black's back at Hogsmeade,' hissed Snape, 'doesn't he care what would happen if you were caught in his presence?'

'Not if Dumbledore has given him the okay,' Harry said darkly.

Severus nodded in agreement, 'do you know where in Hogsmeade he's staying?'

'Just outside by the sounds of it,' Harry replied. 'He asked to meet us at the style.'

'Probably in the mountains at the other side of Hogsmeade,' Severus said. 'There's plenty caves he could hide in.'

'So what do you suggest?' asked Harry.

'Tomorrow you have detention with me,' Snape said. 'We will go out gathering ingredients for potions. It's something I do every so often. In actual fact we will bring Veritserum to the cave that Black will have shown you to. He's a foolish trusting Gryffindor who wouldn't have the sense to keep his hideout for himself.'

'Dumbledore probably told him what cave to hide in,' Harry said.

Snape nodded, 'we should knock him out dose him with veritserum. Then wake him up and see how much he had to do with the circumstances surrounding your birth. If he was in on it we'll Obliviate him. Nobody will ever know that we were ever there.'

'Should we check his blood for potions?' asked Harry.

'I have the potion here,' Severus said. 'All I need is to soak a bit of parchment in it.'

'We should do that first,' Harry said, 'there's no reason to ask him questions if his loyalty and memories have been tampered with. Anyway why do you have the blood test potion?'

'After what happened to you I've been keeping an eye on anyone who may also have been drugged,' Snape said.

'Fair enough,' Harry said.

Weasley and Granger were waiting outside the classroom for him trying to look like they hadn't been listening at the key hole. Severus Snape was paranoid enough to keep a Silencing Ward on his class at all times.

'What were you waiting around for?' demanded Weasley.

'I wanted to see what Karkaroff wanted to speak to Snape about,' Harry half lied.

'What did he want?' asked Granger curiously.

'I'm not sure,' Harry admitted remembering he didn't know about the Dark Mark. 'He kept going on about something growing stronger and what would happen if the Voldemort,' he ignored the twos' flinches suppressing a smirk at their fear of his father, 'would return. I don't think Karkaroff entered my name in the Goblet. He's too frightened of Voldemort.'

'Maybe he's acting,' suggested Granger.

'I didn't think of that,' Harry said playing dumb.

He knew this wasn't true as Karkaroff was had thought he had been speaking to someone in the same position as himself; another ex-Death Eater who had betrayed the Dark Lord in order to stay out of Azkaban. However, he didn't realise that Snape was sworn to protect the Dark Lord's son and apart from matters concerning himself and Lily Evans had been completely loyal to the Dark Lord.

Of course neither Weasley nor Granger had any idea that he knew about Snape's allegiances. Due to Snape's position as a spy Snape had never got to a trial and to preserve his identity so if needed he could resume his position his story was never published. The only way he would know Snape's history was if one of the Order or a Death Eater told him. No Death Eater wanted their spy's identity uncovered. The Order even Sirius wouldn't tell Harry anything unless Dumbledore wanted it. And Dumbledore wanted Harry kept in the Dark so if he went back to his father – as he planned to – he would have to least amount of information to betray them with.

'Karkaroff was showing Snape something on his arm,' Harry said.

Weasley produced a hacking cough that Harry knew was the cover up a hacking laugh. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Weasley's dirty mind was producing disturbing images between Snape and Karkaroff. Never mind that Snape was a hundred and ten percent straight.

'Ron!' screeched Hermione coming to same conclusion as Harry.

The next day Harry met up with Snape just after dinner at seven. The two of them walked in the direction of the forbidden forest. If anyone had seen them they would have seen them enter the Forbidden forest.

And so they did but took a path that Severus seemed to know off and ended up on the path down to Hogsmeade Station. Harry had slipped his Cloak on and Severus had glamoured his appearance to that of a young blonde man with blue eyes.

The two of them made their way up to the cave that Harry had visited with Weasley and Granger earlier on. Sirius was in the cave in his human form gnawing on the ham that Harry had given him before even if he was in human form he seemed to be acting more like a dog than a man.

'Stupefy,' Harry whispered.

Sirius collapsed between bites. Snape rolled him over onto his back clearing his airways of any food that had still been there when he had collapsed. Snape took out the small bottle of Veritserum pouring it between the Black Lord's parted lips.

'Ennerverate,' Snape said.

Sirius' grey eyes took on a vacant look not responding to the fact that his schoolyard rival and beloved godson had attacked and drugged him. Harry felt a little guilty at acting in much the same way that Dumbledore had acted regarding him. But it was impossible to do anything else given the situation.

'What is your name?' asked Snape.

'Sirius Orion Black,' Sirius said dully.

'What side of the War were you on?' asked Harry.

'Light,' Sirius said without pause.

'Who are my parents?' asked Harry.

'Lily and James Potter,' Sirius said in a monotone.

'Were you aware that Dumbledore had James Potter kidnapped from the Dark?' asked Snape.

'No,' Sirius said.

'Were you aware that Dumbledore had my father drugged to keep him on the Light side?' asked Harry.

'No,' Sirius said again.

'What side was James Potter on?' asked Snape.

'Dark then Light,' Sirius said.

'Why did James Potter switch sides?' asked Snape.

'Because he was in love with Lily Evans,' Sirius said.

'Did you honestly believe that?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Yes,' Sirius said.

'Didn't you know he was gay?' demanded Harry.

'He realised when he was twenty that he was Bi,' Sirius said.

'When Lily and James were expecting Harry did you notice anything strange about James Potter?' asked Snape.

'No,' Sirius said.

'Who killed James Potter?' asked Snape.

'Voldemort,' Sirius said.

'Did you tell Dumbledore about my scar?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' Sirius said.

'Who are you more loyal to Dumbledore or me?' asked Harry.

'Both,' Sirius said.

'What if he killed James Potter?' Snape asked.

'He wouldn't,' Sirius said fire in his eyes.

The Veritserum had obviously worn off. Sirius was looking at Harry in betrayal whilst glowering at Snape. At least Sirius had no idea about what had happened. He may have been an idiot and completely gullible but he was at least loyal.

'What the hell Harry?' demanded Sirius. 'What lies has Snivellus,' Sirius sneered, 'been filling your head with? He's a Death Eater! Dumbledore wouldn't murder James! He's the one who gave James a second chance due to love!'

'You have no idea what happened!' Harry said harshly. 'Snape didn't tell me anything. I remembered what happened that night all on my own! And I am aware he's a Death Eater that's why I can trust him. Better than the Light,' Harry sneered.

'Your Dark?' gaped Sirius.

'So were my parents,' Harry pointed out.

'Lily Evans wasn't Dark,' Sirius said.

'Good thing Evans isn't my mother,' Harry muttered darkly.

'You have her eyes,' Sirius said.

'Have you never heard of a glamour?' asked Snape dryly.

'Who told you Evans wasn't your mother?' demanded Sirius.

'Gringotts birth certificate,' Harry replied.

Sirius' eyes widened, 'oh.'

'Do you believe me now?' asked Harry coldly.

'Can I see it?' demanded Sirius.

'And you say us Slytherins are mistrusting,' muttered Snape.

'Harry's not a Slytherin,' Sirius defended.

'He's more of a Slytherin than I am,' Snape muttered.

'Here's my birth certificate,' Harry said.

Sirius eyes widened at it, 'Voldemort's you're….'

'Yep,' Harry said cheerfully.

'But he tried to kill you?' Sirius said aghast.

'He was under the impression that I was the bastard son of the whore who stole his husband,' Harry retorted. 'The only reason he was unable to kill me was because of Family Magic. The same Family Magic which allowed Dad to regain his true memories causing Dumbledore to kill him. I'll show you,' Harry said. 'Pensive.'

Harry pulled a pure silvery strand out of his head depositing it in Snape's pensive. Sirius dunked his head in. Harry and Snape waited and watched. They didn't want anyone discovering what they were watching.

Sirius came out pale faced looking between Harry and Snape. Sirius slumped down onto the earth. Harry recognised it as shock. Harry had done the same when he had been betrayed by his so called friends. But Sirius didn't have a fantastic lover to take his mind off it.

'Sirius,' Harry said softly. 'It's okay I understand.'

'How can you? Apart from the Potters Dumbledore was the only adult figure I had who gave a damn about me,' Sirius said softly. 'My parents disinherited me when I was sorted into Slytherin.'

'I felt the same about him,' Harry said softly.

'Harry came from an abusive household,' Snape said.

Harry scowled, 'of Dumbledore's making.'

'Dumbledore then sent Hagrid to tell him he was a wizard making him the first adult who cared what happened to Harry,' Snape said. 'Along with the numerous potions he was being drugged with.'

'Potions?' asked Sirius.

'Loyalty Potions to Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger,' Harry began.

'They weren't in on it too?' asked Sirius.

Harry nodded tiredly, 'Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley.'

'They shouldn't have been talking about planning to murder you in the middle of Hogsmeade,' smirked Snape.

'That's how you found out?' asked Sirius softly.

Harry nodded, 'yeah.'

'I'm sorry,' Sirius said. 'I know how it feels to be betrayed by your best friend.'

'I wonder if Wormtail was working on Dumbledore's orders,' Harry said.

'I always wondered how he managed to come up with the plan of escaping as a rat,' Sirius said in disgust. 'He's too stupid to have thought of it by himself.'

'I'll suggest that to Voldemort when I meet him,' Harry said.

'You plan to meet him?' asked Sirius.

'He loved dad he can't be all bad. And I don't think that what he wants is what Dumbledore says he wants,' Harry said. 'Plus with Dumbledore's death sentence on my head I need help.'

'What does Dumbledore get out of your death?' asked Sirius.

'Since I'm the last of my family bar my father and that is unknown he as my self appointed Magical Guardian which has been revoked thanks to the fact that my father is alive could petition for my vaults and seats,' Harry said angrily. 'I've now made a Will making it impossible for any Weasley – even if they are married to me – or Dumbledore to inherit a single Knut,' Harry said satisfied.

'Why would you marry someone who betrayed you?' asked Sirius.

'They're planning to make Amortenita so that Ginny will get everything if something unfortunate should happen to me,' Harry said bitterly.

'The Weaslette "lost" the last batch,' smirked Harry.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'what really happened?'

'I pocketed it whilst spying on them from under the Cloak,' Harry grinned.

Sirius laughed, 'good one. Any what were you doing in Hogsmeade without Hermione and Ron?'

Harry blushed at this part. Not sure how Sirius would take the news that he was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Harry doubted it was his godfather's idea of an appropriate lover even if Harry didn't expect it to last.

'Meeting up with Lucius,' suggested an amused Snape.

Sirius groaned, 'you're sleeping with Malfoy. Since when?'

'Remember in November when you fire called…' Harry trailed off. 'Do you remember what you said?'

'Something about how you looked quite sweaty frown your run here,' Sirius shrugged.

'Actually you told me I looked like I'd been having sex,' Harry said.

'Of course he did,' muttered Snape.

'You were right,' Harry said.

'Four months!' Sirius shouted. 'He's old enough to be your father! What do you have to say about this Snivellus?'

'Harry's personal life is not my business,' Snape said, 'but I will say that the Dark Lord is going to be less than pleased with Lucius.'

Sirius snorted thinking of all the things that he had heard from his family about the Dark Lord when he was angry. True enough Sirius had never once heard James speak about the Dark Lord's temper. It all made sense now that he thought of it; James' loyalty to the Dark Lord. Not like his little brother and cousins who were obsessively devoted to the Dark Lord – the Dark Lord's power and wisdom at least. But James had been different. It was clear that James was completely in love with the Voldemort and if Harry's memories were true then those feelings were reciprocated.

'How did I not know?' whispered Sirius. 'James was a brother to me. How could I not know the truth? How could I miss what Dumbledore and Lily had done? James was drugged and I didn't even know!'

'Because you trusted them,' Harry said softly.

'It is possible that like James and Harry you have been drugged,' Snape said quietly.

'Check me,' Sirius said.

Snape did so. It turned out that there were loyalty potions towards Dumbledore and disloyalty potions towards his mother, his father, his brother, his cousins and the Dark Lord. In the years that Harry was conceived and born with his father kidnapped and drugged there were Oblivates used constantly which Harry guessed was to make him forget about James' unusual behaviour.

Snape took out another potion that Harry recognised again as a purging potion. Sirius swallowed the potion after he was reassured to what it was. Immediately the man began to shudder. Harry grimaced knowing the pain that Sirius was experiencing.

'I'm not joining Voldemort,' Sirius said.

Harry tried to swallow the bitter disappointment flooding his system. Sirius nodded to Snape knowing that they would have to Obliviate his godfather. Otherwise Sirius would ruin all his plans. Snape began to pull out his wand.

'I will follow you to your father but it's you who my loyalty lies,' Sirius finished.


	14. Potters versus Krum

14. Potter Versus Krum

**The idea for this chapter comes from Dorkchic.**

Just before the Easter holidays Dumbledore announced the fact that there would be a Sporting and Games Contest at Hogwarts that would be open to anyone from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. This was to take place during the Easter holidays.

Snape told Harry that Dumbledore had told him it was to generate more interaction and good will for when the war starts because he feared that Voldemort was getting stronger. Harry suspected it was to see which Light and Neutral wizards he could recruit. After all there was a duelling competition.

Lucius, however, thought it would make good publicity for Dumbledore after the incidents that had occurred over the last few years. First there was a teacher dying at the end of the year. Then there was the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Then there was Black being able to enter the castle (and even attack one of their students).

Harry had thought about entering the Magical Duelling competition like Draco and Hermione were but after thinking about decided it would be better not. There was only so much you could learn from books Harry knew. And Dumbledore would become suspicious if Harry had suddenly become far more powerful and knowledgeable on duelling than he was before. He'd love to show the world his skills but not yet.

Harry had instead entered with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Katie Bell's boyfriend – Cormac McLaggen – the Quidditch competition. Harry was just glad that Ron hadn't tried to blag his way onto the team even if McLaggen was an arse. It had been voted upon since no captain had been chosen to replace Oliver as there was no Quidditch house tournament this year.

The Quidditch tournament was the most popular tournament naturally. There was a Durmstrang team lead by Krum himself which were naturally the favourites to win. There was the Beauxbatons team. Then there were the four Hogwarts house teams. Then there were around a dozen other teams made out of friends of Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who weren't on the main teams.

Ron had naturally signed up as a keeper along with Dean, Seamus and Ginny as chasers. Ginny had somehow managed to coerce an odd Ravenclaw into playing seeker although it looked like Ginny was her only friend. Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the blonde girl. Then Colin and Dennis Creevey had wanted to join to be on the Boy Who Lived's best friend's team. They took the spot of beaters. Harry had almost winced at seeing the line up.

Harry had played Ron several times over the summers at the Burrow. He was decent enough but had a knack of panicking when the twins or Bill came towards him and swerving the opposite direction. Harry wasn't sure about Dean, Seamus, Ginny or the Ravenclaw girl. Then there was Colin and Dennis – on old school brooms – they may fly well enough (Harry again wasn't sure) but they were built for a Seeker's position or at the most a Chaser's. They could hardly hold the bat never mind swing it at a flying ball that wanted to take their head off. Harry wondered how many would be still on their brooms by the end of their first match.

Ron had also signed up for the chess tournament. Ron had always been brilliant at chess. At least compared to Harry and Hermione whether he was actually good compared to those who could actually play Harry would have to wait and see. Harry didn't think it was _too_ vindictive to hope that they would crash and burn.

On the first day of the Easter holidays a notice sheet appeared on the notice board in Gryffindor tower with the dates of the various competitions and who would be competing when at least in the first leg of the competition if that was needed.

The rules of Quidditch were slightly altered for a three hour time limit with whoever had the most points at the end of the three hours winning unless the Snitch was caught first. The dozen Quidditch teams were split into two groups so that by the end of the first round there would only be six teams remaining. That should take the first two days. Then each of the six remaining teams would be split into three on the third day of their holidays. On the fourth day of the holiday the final three teams would then each play each other once. The one out of those three teams with the most points between the two games they played that day would be the winner.

The morning fifth day of the holiday would hold the Gobstones tournament. Luckily gobstones was less time consuming and less popular than Quidditch. Also, several of the players could play in one game which meant that less time had to make sure everyone who wanted to got to play.

The afternoon of the fifth day would be a talent show where you could dance, sing, act, play instruments or do comic performances. Harry wasn't confident enough to sing and the Dursleys would have never paid for him to learn to play an instrument. Dudley had attempted to learn to play guitar the summer when they were thirteen but had given up by the next year.

Then it was the weekend followed by two days of the Chess tournament which Ron, Neville, Draco and most of Ravenclaw would be entering. Harry would have loved it if Ron lost to one of them considering his enmity with Draco and how easily he dismissed Neville.

The next day would be for the various Muggle sports and games that were being played. But it hadn't taken up much time as few people took up Muggle sports. There were only two football teams that had been formed by Dean and Justin. Harry had somehow ended up being a striker. Harry didn't know anything about football. Harry swore it was because he was the only Muggle brought up wizard that dormed with them.

Then on Wednesday there was something that Harry could only compare to the science fair that St. Grorgory's held once a year. There were several categories which included Arithmancy and Divination, Ancient Runes in Practice, Magizoology, Muggle life and sciences, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy. Neville had entered after sending for some plants from his greenhouse at his home where he was showing some magical flower he had hybridised with a Muggle Rose to produce black roses. Granger had entered the Ancient Runes in practice where she had theorised a new ward that worked by adding ancient runes of protection to certain types of magical rock that could function as a protective ward against Dark wizards.

The Thursday would include a broomstick race which Harry, all the Weasleys in the school and Draco had signed up to horse racing and jumping as well as a race winged horse races. Harry had decided to sign up to that one despite Hagrid's badgering. He much preferred brooms thank you very much.

Friday was the day of the duelling competition and fencing competition. Both of which Draco had signed up for. These were quite popular again but luckily each duel would only last a small amount of time for most apart from the upper years.

The Saturday before the first round of Quidditch Harry was sitting with Granger and Weasley on the grass trying to do their holiday homework. On Tuesday Harry's first match was against the Slytherin team.

Harry guessed that Dumbledore had done so to either calm down the interhouse tensions which wouldn't create embarrassing problems for the other schools to see. Or at least that would be what he claimed. Harry suspected that the real reason was to get Slytherin kicked out in the first round as Gryffindor had beaten them every time that they had played since Harry had joined the team. It would embarrass the Slytherin not to be in the top laugh improving Gryffindor and Light credibility.

Weasley was playing the Ravenclaw team on Monday afternoon. Harry was just waiting for the two Weasleys and their friends to crash and burn. Harry had initially wondered why Dumbledore would make sure that Weasley couldn't get beyond the first match. Harry then realised that he wouldn't want the Gryffindor team including Harry to face Ron's team fearing what would happen should Harry and Ron play each other causing rivalry to come to the forefront.

It was then that Rita Skeeter stalked up to them. Harry suppressed a groan at the annoying reporter. Harry wondered if he could somehow get her to discover the truth about Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger's manipulations. It would be a way to discredit them without lifting a finger. Or finding blackmail material and forcing her to publish the truth although Harry supposed that Skeeter would be happy to write the truth herself. Harry just didn't want anyone to find out the fact that Harry had turned to the Dark.

'Ah Harry how are you?' smiled Rita.

'Fine,' Harry said warily.

'How do you think you are going to do in the Quidditch tournament?' Rita asked.

'Well we won the Quidditch tournament last year,' Harry said.

'So you think you will win again?' Rita asked.

'I think that I'll win against the Hogwarts teams but I've never seen the Beauxbatons team,' Harry admitted, 'and then there's Krum.'

'Well we all saw you in the First Task,' smiled Rita. 'If you fly like that I am sure that you can win the whole thing.'

'It's not an individual sport,' Granger interrupted.

Rita smiled frostily, 'so you think if you don't win it will be because of your team mates?'

'No!' Harry said sharply. 'If _we_ don't win it will be because we weren't the best team.'

'I heard that Mr Weasley was entering also,' Rita said.

'Yes, I am,' Weasley smirked proudly.

'How do you think the team rivalry will affect your friendship?' asked Rita.

It was a bit hard to affect a friendship that had never existed. Of course, Harry couldn't say that out loud. He'd have to deny that the Quidditch match would affect his friendship, of course. It wouldn't do to have people questioning that.

'Of course not!' Harry said honestly as though insulted. 'No matter who wins we'll still be best friend,' Harry grinned at Ron.

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'Nothing could change our friendship. Anyway I'm better at Chess.'

'Yeah Ron's the best at chess,' Harry said. 'I've never seen anyone win against him in the whole of Gryffindor house. He's going to win the Chess match I know it.'

'Ron has always been our tactics man,' Harry added. 'We've been the hell and back again. I'm glad that this tournament is a chance to show Ron that he is more than just my best friend. Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for. I hope that Ron finally gets the credit and recognition he deserves.'

'You say hell and back what do you mean?' asked Rita.

'Like when we stopped Quirrell from stealing the stone and rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets,' Harry said.

'I believe Miss Weasley is playing as Chaser on you team?' asked Rita.

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'She's pretty good, too.'

'Is there any romance in the air between yourself and Miss Weasley?' asked Rita.

Harry laughed, 'oh no. She's just Ron's sister. Ron would kill anyone who looked at her. Wouldn't you Ron?'

'I wouldn't mind if you went out with her,' Ron smiled. 'You're the one guy I'd trust with my little sister.'

'Thank you, Ron,' Harry said softly, 'but I have no feelings towards your sister.'

'And Miss Granger?' asked Rita.

'Nah, she's just a friend,' Harry assured the woman. 'Hermione's my bossy big sister who I couldn't do without. She's going to win the Duelling competition.'

'Yeah, Hermione's the smartest person in our year,' agreed Ron.

The next day an article came out that was surprisingly accurate. At least by Rita Skeeter's standard. Harry had wished that Skeeter had made something up about how they weren't as good of friends as people thought they were.

_The Golden Trio_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter our hero the boy whose school years have become as legendary as the Boy Who Lived himself. But where would the Boy Who Lived be without the support of his friends? Harry Potter freely admits that he wouldn't have got through his trials without his two friends._

_Firs there is Ron Weasley, sixth and youngest son of Arnold Weasley previously noted for his breaking his own laws of enchanting Muggle objects. Mr Weasley despite his poor upbringing has managed to find acceptance with the Boy Who Lived and the brightest young witch in their year. Ron Weasley according to his two friends is the tactics behind the Golden Trio._

'_**Ron has always been our tactics man,' says Harry Potter.**_

_Mr Weasley's skills in tactics are being put to the test in a Chess tournament between the three schools. Mr Potter freely admits that nobody had been able Mr Weasley. The Boy Who Lived is firmly supporting his best friend._

'_**I'm glad that this tournament is a chance to show Ron that he is more than just my best friend. Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for. I hope that Ron finally gets the credit and recognition he deserves,' Harry Potter says.**_

_We too will be watching to see how Mr Weasley will do in this tournament where there is a ten galleon cash prize. We hope that the boy who has managed to tactics of the Boy Who Lived's quest will manage to win the chess tournament for Hogwarts and Gryffindor. Good luck Ron Weasley._

_The adventures spoken about include preventing Quirrell from stealing the Nicolas Flame's famous Philosophiser's Stone when he was just eleven years old. Then there is the time when he thwarted Slytherins' beast and saved Miss Virginia Weasley's life. Very much like the knight in the fairy tale saving the damsel in distress. At least Ginny does, however, Harry is not so sure._

'_**Of course, he saves me. He loves me. I know that the love we have will last the aeons. They'll write ballads about our epic romance. The poor girl from the country is rescued from her hero,' Ginny Weasley says.**_

_Is Miss Weasley a deluded naive girl who has imprinted on the boy who saved her life? Or is she a driven young woman who will see that she gets her man? Only time will tell but if the Boy Who Lived's thoughts are of any consequence it would be the former that is suspected._

'_**She's just Ron's sister'**_

_Or is Mr Potter scared of what his best friend would do should he make a move on his little sister? After all Miss Weasley has six older brothers including a curse breaker and a dragon tamer. What fourteen year old boy would risk their conjoined wrath at hurting their little sister?_

'_**Ron would kill anyone who looked at her.' Harry says.**_

_However, Ron it seems would be quite happy for his best friend to join his family. Is this a need for his best friend to be one of the family? Or does Ron genuinely just want his little sister and best friend to find happiness together. Mr Weasley has this to say._

'_**You're the one guy I'd trust with my little sister.'**_

_Harry still claims to have no feelings for Miss Weasley. So the question was raised about whether his long time best friend and smartest girl in the school would be a candidate for Mr Potter's affections. Again apparently not according to Mr Potter._

'_**Hermione's my bossy big sister who I couldn't do without.'**_

_If not the two girls he is connected with then who? Maybe it isn't girls Harry likes? After the hoard of Weasley boys Harry spends his days with maybe one of them have caught his attention. Who knows what goes on in the Gryffindor dormitories between Ron and Harry who are closer than any friends can be?_

_The teachers of Hogwarts claim to have never seen a friendship as strong as the so called Golden Trio. Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff the house renowned for loyalty is very pleased that loyalty can still be seen in this day and age. Dumbledore has this to say._

'_**I am very glad that young Harry has chosen to support Ron despite the fact that Harry is competing against him at Quidditch. It just goes to show that friendship like theirs will not die because of a little adversary. Ron is a very capable young man who is a joy to have at Hogwarts.'**_

_It is true that Ron's team – the Harping Cannons – and Harry's, the Official Gryffindor Quidditch team, may in the next few days play against each other. One must hope that the rivalry of Quidditch does not destroy their golden friendship. I wish all of the golden trio good luck in the next few days._

It was at the first game that Harry had realised how internationally famous the Tournament was. There were broomstick companies, Quidditch team scouts both for league teams and international teams. And to Harry's surprise Ludo Bagman had brought his senior members looking for decent players that they could recruit for Sports and Games. Looking he could see that there were what by their old Quidditch robes attire Harry could only presume were equivalents for Bulgaria and France.

There were people selling Omninoculars, broomsticks, Quidditch books, Quidditch balls and every kind of Quidditch merchandise Harry could think about. Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Nimbus company, and the producers of the Shooting Star range, the Comet range and the newer Bolt range showing off their new Thunderbolt had the largest stalls. A small rickety stall housed the Cleansweep range that had been put out of business by Nimbus.

There were workers from various bars, pubs an food companies dressed in their business colours for advertisement purposes. They sold butterbeer, pumpkin juice, Muggle drinks, and alcohol for adult (your magic needed to show up as mature which only happened when a young wizard turned seventeen), sweet shops like Honeydukes and a German company Harry couldn't pronounce. There were pastries and pies that Madam Romserta was selling.

There were also tickets sold to the family – even Muggles – of the students at Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry knew that Lucius would be there for everything that Draco was competing in. It would look suspicious if he turned up for the ones that Harry was competing in but Draco wasn't. It did mean that he would be there for the entire second and third round of the Quidditch tournament – just in case the Slytherin team got through – that pleased Harry to no end. And as Harry's first match was against the Slytherin team he'd be there for Harry's first match. Harry didn't envy Lucius' choice of whether to support his son of his lover and lord's son. Lucius said he didn't mind it just meant he'd be on the winning side whoever won.

The first game was from nine to twelve at the very latest played between a Slytherin team made up mainly of first to fourth years – the Snakelets – which included Mildred Peebles, Flora and Hestia Carrow as chasers; Millicent Bulstrode, surprisingly, and Blaise Zabini as Beaters; Lina Romsey as the keeper; and Harper as the seeker. Versus some of the older Ravenclaw and Slytherins – the Cockatrices – which included the brother of the Slytherin keeper as the Keeper; Gertrude Meads and a couple of friends of Cho's, were the chasers; and other Ravenclaws Harry didn't know were the seeker and beaters.

Harry hadn't taken sides as some of his group were in both teams. Weasley and Granger had refused to support either team as they both had slimey snakes in them. Harry had wished his new allies luck in the Room of Requirement.

The older, physically stronger and more practiced Cockatrices won. Harry made a mental note to congratulate them when he next could. He couldn't publically congratulate them as they were Slytherins. Dumbledore, the weasels and Granger would be far too suspicious then.

After a quick lunch some of the older Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs calling themselves Black and Gold that included a friend of Katie Bell's, and Gayle Pocklington as chasers; Tybalt Travers as the beater. They versed the younger Gryffindors who called themselves The Lions who included Tabitha Hoghedge and Lara Runcorn and Fay Dunbar as Chasers; Emma Vane as the seeker; Bem as the keeper.

Again Harry couldn't side with either team considering their were those from his group in both teams. It, however, came to everyone's surprise that the younger Gryffindors beat the older Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with 150 points to 140 points. Harry would find out later that Gayle Pocklington and Tybalt Travers were very annoyed with Emma Vane who had taken the snitch from right under Stebbins' nose.

Finally, the match that Harry had been waiting for came. Ron and his team which were inventively called the Other Gryffindor Team despite the fact that Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw. Harry wondered how Dean, Seamus and Ginny would do against Roger and the two new chasers who Roger had chosen to replace Burrow and Stretton. However, the rest of the team were fifth or sixth years who had been playing for at least two years.

Harry was walking down with his "friends" down to the Quidditch pitch from Hogwarts as the last match had been less than an hour and Weasley's match wasn't due to start until three O'clock. Weasley was boasting about how he and his team would beat the Ravenclaw who were all brains and no action. Granger glowered at Weasley for that.

'They are better at strategy,' Granger said sharply.

'What's strategy without talent,' Weasley retorted. 'Isn't that right Harry?'

'We always have a game plan,' Harry said. 'Oliver was obsessed with game plans and Angelina seems to have picked up that knack.'

'Well don't worry I know you'll do great,' Harry grinned. 'You always save everything I get through even if you let through your brothers Quaffles. Page let in eight Quaffles in our match last year.'

'So we're sure to beat them,' grinned Weasley obnoxiously, 'especially as two of their Chasers are new.

'Yeah, but Cho's brilliant,' Harry said, 'she managed to keep up with my Firebolt on a Comet.'

'You only say that because you fancy her,' scowled Weasley. 'You've never seen Ginny.'

Harry pretended to look abashed, '_Ron_!' Harry hissed. 'Do you think she'll be as good as Charlie?'

Weasley nodded, 'yep.'

'Well good luck,' Harry said heading off with Granger to watch the game.

The whistle blew and the players zoomed up to their places. Harry couldn't help but notice where Ron's team were all over the place chatting with each other the Ravenclaws were in strategically positions. Granger was shaking her head.

'Ron should have had a plan,' tutted Granger.

'I would have thought he would,' Harry said, 'he's brilliant at strategy.'

Granger nodded, 'if only he wasn't so over confident.'

Granger stopped obviously realising that she was talking Harry – not Ginevra or Ronald Weasley. Harry didn't bother to make conversation pretending that he was too busy concentrating on the game to bother. The balls had just been released.

Almost straight away Ron went right as Davies aimed to the left. Ron retrieved the Quaffle face maroon as Bagman announced 10 – nil to the Ravenclaw team. Dean caught the Quaffle where he passed it to Ginevra. The Weasley girl caught the Quaffle where she passed it to Dean where it was intercepted by Ravenclaw.

Just over an hour it was a hundred points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe how bad a keeper Ron was. Seamus, Dean and Ginny were fair chasers, however, were awful at teamwork so were continually being stolen off of. Colin and Denis could barely hold the bats. The Ravenclaw girl seemed to be staring off into the distance at who knows what.

That was when Lovegood suddenly dived. Harry was unsurprised when it turned out that Luna Lovegood had been distracted by who knew what. Harry could hear laughter and had to suppress a smile. Harry had nothing against the intelligent, odd girl but he rather hated the team because it was Ronald fucking Weasley's team!

Harry watched the blonde girl fly around rather erratically. Harry suspected that she wasn't as mad as she pretended to be. After all she wouldn't be a Ravenclaw if she wasn't intelligent. Harry didn't mind whether or not she was mad as long as she kept Weasley from winning.

Harry was amused as Ronald began shouting at the blonde girl to get at the game. That meant that Weasley was away from the goal and the blonde seeker was even more distracted from searching for the snitch. This gave Cho the chance to snatch the snitch with nobody else watching making the final score the Ravenclaw 250 points to Ron's teams pathetic 10 points.

Weasley was awful that night; angry and embarrassed at his disgraceful loss. Harry had seen both Granger and the Weaslette get frustrated with the fifteen year old red head. Harry had begged off on sleep as soon as he could.

The next day began with some of the younger Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who were calling themselves The Winged Badgers versus the Hufflepuff team. The Winged Badges included a friend of Katie's as the seeker; the chasers were Hannah Abbott, Stefan and May Hoghedge; the keeper was Godfrey Midhurst; and the beaters were Randolph Burrow and Patrick Burrow. The Hufflepuff team was lead by fellow seeker and champion Cedric Diggory.

Naturally Cedric's team won but a good fight was put up. Harry wondered if any of the Hufflepuffs would take the place of the two seventh year chasers who were graduating at the end of the year. Harry hadn't even known that Hannah Abbott could play.

Finally it was Durmstrang versus Beauxbatons. Both teams had their champions as their captains. Harry found it more than slightly unfair that there would only be one international team in the next round. Harry thought that it had to be Durmstrang because they had to win. Unless another scenario like the world cap happened but that was very unusual in non-professional matches. True the three hours could be up before Krum caught the snitch.

Unsurprisingly Durmstrang won 200 points to Beauxbatons 100 points. Both teams of chasers were excellent Harry had thought whilst watching. However, Kiro Abadjev the Bulgarian Keeper wasn't anywhere as good as the French boy who seemed to have inhuman eyesight.

Finally it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Naturally the Hogwarts population was divided as was always the case in Gryffindor-Slytherin matches. Beauxbatons were mainly supporting Gryffindor whilst Durmstrang was supporting Slytherin.

Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Harry was only keeping half a mind on the rest of game using most of his concentration of finding the snitch as quick as he could and keeping an eye on Draco. This was the first time he would be playing Draco when they were friends and he was sleeping with the blonde's father.

Lucius was attending the match where he could see a flash of blonde near to where Snape was sitting. Harry knew that Lucius did not care who won simply because either his son would win or his lover would. Harry wondered yet again what Draco would say when their relationship came out.

An hour into the game Gryffindor was winning fifty points to ten. That was when Harry saw it. There was a flash of gold behind the head of the Fred Weasley. Fred looked at Harry in shock as Harry dived towards him grabbing the little ball but burst out laughing when he realised what had happened.

That night there was a huge party that Harry sneaked out to meet up with Lucius once again. Harry knew he wouldn't be there for the rest of the Quidditch tournament because Draco wasn't going to be playing. He could hardly turn up for the Gryffindor matches without Dumbledore at the least getting suspicious.

The next day the first match of the day was Durmstrang versus The Lions. Naturally Durmstrang won with a score of three hundred and ten to a hundred. Considering the younger Gryffindors were facing an international player Harry felt that the Gryffindors did pretty well against the older players.

Then after lunch it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was something that the entire Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house was excited. Gryffindor was excited because it was their chance to show up Hufflepuff who last year had beat them unfairly, at least in their books. Harry wasn't sure considering that he had no idea where the snitch was two seconds before he collapsed and Cedric caught the snitch. Hufflepuff on the other hand was excited to prove that Cedric was the true Hogwarts champion.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Harry spotted the snitch almost immediately which was at the side of the pitch quite near the teachers stands were Snape was sitting. Harry began to circle slowly not wanting Cedric to catch what he was doing. It was almost too easy when Harry approached Snape and the snitch and caught it without any trouble. They had won the game 150 to 0.

The last match of the day was the Cockatrices against the Ravenclaws. Harry felt that with two new chasers for Ravenclaw and the reserve Slytherin keeper for the Cockatrices that Ravenclaw was going to have their work cut out to score any goals. However, Cho and the beaters were far better than their opponents.

It didn't really surprise Harry when Ravenclaw won with two hundred points to twenty points. The two teams hadn't been too badly against each only fifty to twenty until a truly spectacular catch from Cho. Harry would hear later that she had been approached by several Quidditch teams as he had.

That left the third day of Quidditch with the three finalists each playing the other two teams first. It started with Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. It meant that Harry was the first to play early that morning.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and play began. Harry raised himself up on the broom. He shot Cho a challenging smile before beginning to circle the pitch. Cho was one of the few he was able to openly show that he liked. Mostly because before he realised he was gay he had thought he fancied so that they were friends wasn't surprising to the weasels, the beaver and the bumblebee. Also, Cho's family hadn't so much as been suspected of being Dark so it was safe to be friends as long as Ginevra didn't get the wrong idea and cause trouble.

Harry was flying around looking for the snitch. Cho was once again tailing him. However, unlike last time Harry wasn't too catch the snitch until later. Harry knew that if he caught the snitch too early they wouldn't have enough points to at least come second.

Harry shot around the pitch making sure that Cho was following him. He hoped that he was tiring her out which would be only good for him. Harry knew that Cho wasn't stupid and would at some point realise what he was doing but Harry didn't care.

Harry rose a bit in the pitch in order to look out for the snitch. It might not be time to catch the snitch but he wanted to know where it was at all times so that Cho couldn't catch it. Harry spotted the snitch hovering about 10 feet above the ground. In response Harry shot off to the Gryffindor goals as though he could see the snitch there.

Fred hit a bludger towards Cho who was following him to where the snitch supposedly was. It was one of the few times that the beaters could actually attack the seeker when they appeared to be chasing after the snitch. Harry watched as Cho swerved to avoid the snitch and was unable to keep up with Harry.

Harry was back to circling the pitch watching the game and keeping an eye out for the snitch. Next moment Katie Bell scored for Gryffindor making the score Gryffindor ten points to Ravenclaw's zero. Harry gave Cho a wink at this which in any observer's look would make look flirtatious but was really a sign that they were closer than people believed.

Harry continued to watch as Fred hit the bludger at Cho Chang to Harry's shock had seen the golden snitch. Harry ignored the yell from Angelina Johnson reminding him forcibly of Oliver. Harry dived down after the snitch.

Harry grasped it with a firm hand once again winning the match. After three days of Quidditch Harry was beginning to get tired but at least unlike Ravenclaw he would get a break between matches. Then it would be the two champion seekers against each other (well two of them).

Gryffindor had won two hundred points to zero points for Ravenclaw. Angelina was very pleased now that they were showered and she had ordered them away from the Durmstrang-Ravenclaw match. Harry had to admit that she was right that they needed the few hours' sleep they could get.

Angelina had spoken to Professor McGonagall who had promised to get them as soon as Cho or Krum had caught the snitch. Harry had been the one to suggest this knowing that McGonagall had as much house prejudice as Snape. McGonagall was just better at hiding it than Snape.

Three hours later a much better rested Gryffindor team were once again up in the air. Durmstrang had naturally won thanks to Krum. The points had been 220 Durmstrang to 10 points for Ravenclaw meaning that Gryffindor needed to score at least two hoops to win the game and one hoop to draw.

Harry naturally started straight off with circling the pitch keeping an eye out for the snitch. However, it wasn't long until Harry was Feinting. Usually that was enough to distract his opponents but Krum was a professional and knew Harry was faking it.

It meant that Harry had to be more creative. Harry would fake believing he had seen the snitch in one place by going in the opposite direction. Of course, Krum quickly caught onto that one as well proving to Harry that he was a calibre of player Harry wasn't used to playing against.

Eventually it came down to Harry and Krum both spotting the snitch and chasing it together. It was neck and neck. The crowd was screaming. Ludo Bagman was yelling. But Harry heard none of that as Harry's hand closed around the snitch just as Krum's finger brushed the snitch.

Harry Potter had won.


	15. The Trio Broken

**15. The Trio Broken**

**Again this chapter is the idea of Dorkchic.**

Harry dismounted from his broomstick only then hearing the masses of cheers from the audience and more than a few gobsmacked looks. Harry's first thought was that he wished Lucius was there to see his win but unfortunately he wasn't there. Harry's second thought was Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't seem too concerned but she hated Quidditch. Ron, on the other hand, looked completely furious at Hay as though it was Harry's fault Ron couldn't had been kicked out in the first round.

Krum dismounted after Harry and approached him. After growing up with Dudley and being best friends with Ron and Hermione Harry expected the international seeker to be furious at being beaten by a fourth year school student. Instead Krum stuck out his hand which Harry took warily.

'You fly very well,' Krum said.

'Than you,' Harry said, 'so do you.'

'I vould like to play again,' Krum said, 'for fun.'

'I'd be happy to,' grinned Harry.

'You vould do vell playing professionally,' Krum said.

'Thanks,' Harry said.

'Vell England needs all ve hope vey can get,' grinned Krum.

Harry laughed, 'I'll give you that.'

By this time the other players had dismounted. Katie's boyfriend was glaring at Harry to introduce him to Krum. Harry could have rolled his eyes at the older Gryffindor had it not been very unsportsmanlike to do so with his hands clasped around Krum's.

'Oh, these are my team mates Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, Fred and George Weasley,' Harry said.

'It iz nice to greet vu,' Krum replied.

The two teams made their way to the changing room to get changed and showered although not in that order. The team was on a high at beating Krum. Harry knew that Oliver Wood would be spitting with jealously at not only not meeting Viktor Krum but beating him at Quidditch.

As soon as they walked out of the changing room the Gryffindor team were greeted by a mass of journalists and their photographers all trying to take a snap of the now famous team that had beaten the international Quidditch player. The rest of the team seemed to have no idea what to do whilst Harry who had been thrust into the spotlight at the age of eleven. Harry still hated it and didn't really have any idea what to do in the spotlight but he was the only one to have any experience.

'We cannot answer your questions if you're shouting over each other,' Harry spoke loudly and clearly.

'How does it feel to have beaten the Durmstrang team with Viktor Krum in?' asked a reported a full head of dark hair.

'Surprising,' Harry replied. 'We never expected to win against Krum. We were just trying to get as many points as we can.'

'We heard that you flew in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Are you expecting to go professional?' asked a pretty reported with blonde hair.

'I don't know,' Harry replied. 'I haven't thought about my future yet.'

Harry would normally have said more but he had to be careful here. If he said too much Dumbledore would know that he was no longer being fed the number of potions he was previously so he acted like he wasn't sure what he'd do yet. It was the best bet.

'I do have another three and half years of Hogwarts,' Harry added. 'I do know that our acting Captain Angelina Johnson would like to fly for the Holyhead Harpies.'

That led to the attention being turned onto Harry's team mates so that Harry could find his traitorous ex-best friends as he would have done a few months ago. Ron was still scowling at the floor but Hermione hugged him with a congratulatory hug which would have been brilliant if Harry hadn't known it was fake. Harry had to wipe any emotions of his face at this point.

'That was brilliant,' Hermione grinned.

'Thanks,' Harry grinned. 'Are you okay Ron.'

'Fine,' grumped Ron.

Ron was kicked by Hermione clearly saying act nicely we have to spy on the son of the Dark Lord. Harry really hated these two and wished that he could throw a party with his followers who if not care for him respected and feared him or his father. At least they weren't so fake and planning to murder him at any chance.

The next day was the day of the Gobstones championship. Harry didn't know anyone in it so wasn't planning to go as he had no interest in the game and neither Ron nor Hermione were going to be watching. Harry did wonder what they would do instead.

At Breakfast Harry received multiple letters from the various teams around Britain including England itself for him to play for them. Harry actually would have quite enjoyed that but knew that he couldn't before speaking to his father so wrote back to them saying that he was very interested in their offers explaining that as he was underaged he was unable to compete without his guardian's say so which they did not give. To Hermione and Ron Harry explained that the Dursleys would never give Harry permission to do something he enjoyed without an incentive which Harry had none.

To Harry's disgust that actually cheered Ron up. Harry clenched the quill in his hand at this point trying to disguise his fury at his false friends with anger that because of the Dursley's Harry wouldn't be able to play the game he loved at a professional level. Harry wished he could get away with punching Ron Weasley.

The afternoon was a laugh watching the talent show. There were some really good ones but there was others like Ginny Weasley who had decided to try and seduce Harry with a song that to Harry sounded like a banshee. Needless to say she did not win.

In fact it was Justin Flinch-Fletchley from Harry's year who did win. He had been classically trained to play the cello from an early year and kept it up even at Hogwarts. Harry had found him to be really good player although he wasn't exactly musically inclined.

Harry found out from Angelina after dinner on that day that she had been invited for try-outs for the Holyhead Harpies the coming season. Angelina who was of age was able to agree and she did straight away. She knew it would be a push doing both professional Quidditch and NEWTs but if worse came to worse she could do her NEWTs a year later instead.

The next day Harry got letters from the teams he had replied to saying that they understood his guardian's concerns on juggling his schoolwork with professional Quidditch at such an early age that they would be happy to have him as a substitute only playing in a number of matches or to apply in the summer he turned seventeen for the new season they would remember his defeat of Viktor Krum. Harry snorted at the idea of the Dursley's showing concern for him or at the idea of anyone forgetting him. Harry was the so called Boy Who Lived who had beaten a professional international Quidditch player at the age of fourteen.

The following Monday was the day of the chess tournament which would be held in the Great Hall which would be changed into three chess tables surrounded by a spectator viewing sound which was blanketed in silencing spells so they could talk to each other without interrupting the players. Ron was on the first sitting at eleven o'clock after lunch facing a smug Malfoy which brought Harry to the reason that he wasn't paying any attention to the matches. The other two matches were played by a young Ravenclaw versus Neville Longbottom and another between to Ravenclaw in Ginny's year.

Harry watched Ron being lead on a merry ride by Draco Malfoy. Ron would have been good if it had not been for Malfoy riling up the red head not even by saying anything just by raising his eyebrows every time Ron made a movement. It meant that Ron lost and stormed out of the Great Hall.

'Come on,' Hermione said, 'let's find him.'

The two of them arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall but couldn't see Ron anywhere. Harry didn't really want to look for the traitor nor spend a lot of time with Hermione. Harry hoped for an excuse to get rid of Granger.

'Why don't we split up,' suggested Harry.

Hermione nodded naturally seeming happy to have an excuse to get rid of Harry so that she could comfort Ron for his loss against Draco Malfoy on her own without having to act for Harry. Harry, however, didn't mind well not really mind. Not anymore at least.

'Got rid of the traitor,' a cultured voice said.

'Hello Lucius,' Harry said. 'I thought you'd be congratulating Draco.'

'And I thought you'd be comforting your friend,' Lucius said amused.

'Ah well he ran off,' Harry smirked. 'I'm supposed to be looking for him. Unless you think I have something better to do.'

'Oh I might have,' smirked Lucius.

'Room of Requirement,' Harry said.

'Room of Requirement,' agreed Lucius.

Naturally the two men couldn't be seen walking through the school together even with the portraits on Harry's side as the heir of not one but two of the Founders. It meant that he owned half of Hogwarts but since the Ravenclaw house had died out it meant that the Smiths could never go over his head.

Harry using the range of secret pathways he had found over the years arrived at the Room of Requirement before Lucius and was already lying on the silk covered bed in the middle of the room when Lucius came in. Harry smirked at his older lover who walked in looking like he had just done his hair which knowing the Malfoy Lord's vanity he probably had. Lucius just smirked back at him.

'You took your time,' Harry murmured. 'Did you do your make up?' snickered Harry.

'Only the best for you, my dear,' Lucius replied joining Harry on the bed.

Lucius tried to pin Harry to the bed but Harry rolled so that Lucius was now under him. Lucius didn't appear to mind too much but Lucius never had minded. Lucius didn't care about positions only about pleasure.

'My turn,' murmured Harry.

Lucius and Harry began to strip each other. Lucius keeping his wand long enough to cast protection spells on the both of them just in case at some point he got to top. Harry began to prepare his lover and what followed was perhaps the gentlest love making the two of them had partook in. Yet it lacked none of it's usual passion.

Harry didn't know what was going on with their relationship but he knew that things were changing. Harry didn't know if it was because Lucius had been the one he had turned to in his time of need or if it would have occurred anyway but he knew things were becoming more complicated. Harry couldn't say he regretted it at all though with Lucius was the happiest he had ever been. True enough there wasn't much of a competition.

Finally Harry made it up to the Common Room just before dinner to tell Granger he hadn't found Ronald. Only to find Ronald Weasley sitting there anyway looking very smug about something. However, Ronald's smugness worried him but he didn't know what the red head who for some reason wasn't talking to him had done.

'What's up with Ron?' asked Harry like he would have done before.

'He's just jealous,' Granger assured Harry falsely or semi-falsely at least considering how jealous the red head was of Harry. 'You're getting all these Quidditch offers and Ron didn't make it past the first round of what he's best at. It doesn't help that Malfoy got through to the next round.'

'Well I'll bet Malfoy will go out in the next round,' Harry said. 'He's not exactly the most level headed of the bunch,' snorted Harry. 'Malfoy probably only got through because he was able to rile Ron up,' that was true but he didn't think that would prevent Draco from winning. 'Just wait and see tomorrow Malfoy will be out.

'Still Ron seems to be dealing better than he was earlier,' Harry said. 'What did you say to cheer him up? I'd like to save that knowledge for the next time Ron gets upset.'

'Nothing,' Granger said looking gobsmacked but scowling at the "playful" insult to the boy she fancied. 'I found him in the kitchens and he seemed a lot happier than earlier. No idea why.'

Granger _seemed _to be genuine but with everything Harry no longer believed a word that came out of her mouth. Harry would just have to watch the troublesome trio over the next few days for anything they might be concocting. Harry doubted Dumbledore the Master of Manipulation would be in on it because he would never act so rashly and never out of petty revenge.

Harry laughed, 'food always cheers Ron up.'

Still Harry was worried. Ronald Weasley may not be the smartest of the bunch (understatement of the century) but he was known to act rashly when he was angry and jealous. Harry had far too many secrets (some of which the youngest Weasley male knew) that could cause Harry a lot of trouble should they come out!

The next day Harry found out exactly what the red head had done when Granger spat her morning Pumpkin juice out all over the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_. When Granger tried to keep _The Prophet_ from him Harry became suspicious grabbing _The Prophet _off the brunette. Unfortunately the front page was soaked through but luckily Abigail Nicola one of his followers chucked a paper at him.

Apparently after the contestants were knocked out they had been given an opportunity to say a few words to the audience like in a reality T.V. competition that Dudley watched. Harry had been busy with Lucius at the point that Skeeter tracked down Weasley but luckily she seemed in support of him which could only be good for him. Harry might even be able to have another falling out with them so he didn't have to act constantly like an idiot and be on his guard all the time in case they used compulsion spells and potions on him (again).

_The Dark Side of the Golden Life_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, our hero, our champion and world class Quidditch player has been previously quoted in this publication of being completely loyal to his best friends Ralph Weasley and Hannah Granger. Ralph Weasley is from a long line of outstanding wizards including a Curse Breaker and a Dragon Tamer and Hannah Granger a Muggleborn witch at the top of her year. Harry is quoted saying this about his friends:_

"_**Ron's smart and the best friend I could hope for"**_

"_**Hermione's my bossy big sister I couldn't do without"**_

_Sounds like a strong friendship but this journalist has discovered a rotten core at the centre of this golden friendship. Our dearest Harry may be under the belief that this is a true friendship but it is a sham. Mr Weasley has revealed to this publication that he is only in it for the fame._

_After Ralph's dismal performance at chess yesterday I took him aside to ask him what had gone wrong. After all Harry potter had claimed Ronald to be his __**"tactics man"**__. I was expecting the young Weasley to be upset but at the end of the day__to be a good sport but that's not what I got._

"_**It was all Malfoy's fault. How on earth was I supposed to concentrate on the game with him goading me every time I tried to move my piece"**_

_So Weasley blamed his competitor. I was personally there to watch the game and I say that Mr Malfoy played admirably. Maybe Heir Malfoy could be the replacement __**"tactics man"**__ that Harry so obvious needs._

_I next asked what his friends were saying about his loss. After all one as loyal as our Harry would never let his friend suffer alone. And indeed when we managed to track down someone to tell us where to find out where our young hero was it was to tell us that Mr Potter was looking for his best friend who had stormed off after losing the game. Apparently this is a common thing for Mr Weasley to do says Abigail Nicola._

"_**Weasley lashed out last year as well at Granger when her cat ate his rat. I understand it was upsetting but to fall out with your friend for her cat following it's nature his stupid."**_

_I then asked if this had ever happened to Mr Potter before or was this the first time Weasley's true colours had shown themselves. I was appalled to realise that no this was not the first time this had happened. Nicola says this:_

"_**When Potter's name came out of the Goblet half the school shunned him including Weasley. I think the only friend he had at the time was Granger."**_

_Well here I thought that he had at least one loyal friend but Nicola disabused of this notion as well which saddened me. A young man as loyal as Harry Potter should have as many friends as possible not the two traitorous friends he has. I plead my young readers to reach out to this lonely child just as we would hope he would reach out to you._

"_**Granger just seems to put him down a lot because he's not a bookworm like she is. Honestly I'm not sure what he sees in either of them. They both just seem to be in it for the fame rather for Potter himself. Weasley his jealous and greedy and Granger is terribly ambitious. It wouldn't surprise me if she was using him so that she would be able to get the job she wanted. I don't know Potter well but I would like to get to know **__**him **__**and not for his fame."**_

_Now we finally get to the part that I am sure my readers have all being waiting for what Ron thinks about his famous best friend. I should warn my readers that these are not my thoughts. I have always admired our young celebrity._

"_**It was all a set up. I should have won that game. I'd bet you anything that Malfoy and Harry were in on it together. Harry was just trying to hog all the fame for himself.' **_

_I was confused here as how could Harry set up his friend to lose. After all there were judges who prevented any cheating such as Gordon Pummell of Slytherin who was disqualified for attempting to cheat. I asked him how Harry had managed to pull it off but the young Mr Weasley just continued to rant about Harry._

"_**That the stupid Scarhead wouldn't be anywhere without me. It was me that figured out what was in the Chamber of Secrets and where it was. Harry did nothing. Harry never did. He always took the credit for me and Hermione. Harry was useless and no one could see it because they couldn't see beyond the boy-who-lived crap. That was the only reason his sister would have anything to do with him anyway. Even Hermione says that Harry's just an idiot we're tired of carrying him because of his bloody fame.'**_

_Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were unavailable for questioning but what Weasley says fits in with what Miss Nicola has said. I wish Harry the best of luck and hope that he will find true friends that don't betray him or use him for his fame._

_I have once again spoken to Miss Weasley who is still convinced that her hero will sweep her off her feet but is this crush as innocent as we once thought. Given who her brother is it is quite possible that Miss Weasley has ulterior reasons for wanting to marry Harry Potter. It is well known that the Weasleys are not well off. It is more than possible that Miss Weasley in fact wants Harry Potter for his money to save her from the poor life she has lived. Well this reporter has news for you and any other gold-diggers and fame-junkies who look the way of our impressionable young hero. If you want to improve your station improve it yourself don't look for a naïve young Heir to solve your problems for you!_

_Solve them yourself!_

_One has to wonder how far the rot goes in the Weasley family. Is it just the youngest two Weasleys? Or does it go further than that. A rich son in law would let Arnold Weasley continue to play with his Muggle toys without worrying about feeding his family!_

_Whatever the case. How dare this apparently upstanding family play with the feelings of a poor orphaned child who so desperately wanted to belong to a family of his own kind._

Harry gaped, 'is this true!?' Harry demanded. 'Is this really how you feel?'

Of course, Harry knew that every word of it was true but he had to act as heartbroken as he'd been when Weasley fell out with him a few months prior. He'd have to thank Abigail later for supporting him in the paper. It allowed him to ditch the traitors.

'No, of course not,' Hermione said quickly glaring at Weasley.

'Every word of it,' Weasley said glaring at Harry. 'You just can't stand me being better at something than you are!'

'I don't care,' Harry shouted. 'I hate chess! And I fucking know you can wipe the floor with me at chess!

'Then you insinuate that I'd do anything with Malfoy!' Harry sneered.

'Never mind it's a game of strategy,' Abigail added. 'How in the name of Merlin could anyone fix chess!? You're just sore you lost!'

Weasley scowled, 'you don't know Harry like I do he's a waste of space.'

Harry's chest constricted at that. Okay they hadn't been friends for months or at least Harry knew they hadn't been friends for months but to refer to the Dursleys treatment of him. To refer what he had told them in confidence when he believed them to be the people he trusted the most in the world hurt a lot.

'Fine,' Harry shouted. 'If I'm such a dead weight then fuck off. I'll find my own friends!'

'Who would want _you_ as a friend if it weren't for your fame?' demanded Weasley.

'Who would want _you _as a friend at all!?' Harry shouted. 'You have me and Hermione! You fucked up last year with Hermione and you'll do it again! I hate you!'

Harry then stormed off it felt good to get some of that off of his chest. He had been carrying around that weight for what felt like years even though it had been only months. Now he would never have to worry about pretending to be their friends again after their exceptionally public row.

If anything their becoming friends again would be deemed as suspicious behaviour. Harry was sure that plenty of people like Abigail would be the first to have him checked out if that happened. It certainly took a weight off of his shoulders.

Dumbledore would have to try another method of getting him under his control with other people. Harry was going to be careful when making new friends that they weren't also in the employ of Dumbledore. Harry had survived one betrayal Harry didn't think he could survive another one!

Dumbledore wouldn't even be surprised that he fell out with them. Harry had fallen out with them twice before both times for far less reasons. Nobody would ask any questions which would help Harry to no end.

Harry would even have the excuse to study more on his own. Thus get better grades. Now that he wasn't having getting Granger's help anymore and Weasley wasn't distracting him. Never mind it would mean Harry could go to the library and not have anyone making sure he was reading what the old fool wanted him to read.

Now he could choose another partner for potions with one of his new friends. Of course, he would have to stick to non-Slytherins. If Harry suddenly started making new friends with Slytherins then Dumbledore would find it a cause for concern and look into his recent activities but making friends with some of his classmates from other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be fine.

Already Weasley and Granger were becoming hated by the rest of the school. Hopefully the Weasley chit would soon to be reviled by the rest of the school and once Harry and she had a public argument it would be far too suspicious to dose him with love potions as his attitude changing overnight would clearly be the cause of potions or spells. Harry wished he had thought of this earlier and he would have already been rid of the traitorous two.


	16. Consequences of a Weasley

**16. Consequences of a Weasel**

Later that day the Weasley twins tracked down Harry when he appeared to be watching and supporting Neville Longbottom although in reality he was there for Malfoy (both of them) who was playing at the same time as Neville. Neither fourteen year olds were doing well at the present. Harry had a feeling they weren't going to get much further.

And he would be proved to be right when they were both beaten by their female competitors much to Malfoy's embarrassment although at least he had the sense not to show the anger he was feeling. He shook the French blonde girl he was playing against hand, congratulated and told the reporters that she had clearly been a better player and he would just have to get better. Harry had a feeling only he could see the burning anger in his grey eyes and the harsh set of his chin telling Harry that Draco Malfoy hated loosing. Harry had after all seen that look after every Quidditch match they had played together in.

Neville on the other hand looked disappointed. Harry knew that Neville's self-esteem would take a hit which it really couldn't handle. Add his grandmother – the reason Neville had entered in the first place – to the picture and Neville would be depressed for days.

'Harry,' a familiar voice behind him said.

'Fred, George,' said Harry crisply.

Of course, Harry knew that they weren't in on it but it wouldn't do to be that obvious about it. Harry had to pretend he was still hurt over what Ronald had said and was mistrustful of everything Weasley. Harry wasn't but he couldn't just come out and say that without people asking how he knew they weren't in on it.

'Look mate,' George said awkwardly.

'We don't agree with our brother,' Fred continued taking over from his less confident brother.

'Ron's always been a prat,' George said.

'-but this is Percy level,' Fred finished.

To the Weasley twins being compared to the obnoxious Percy Weasley was the worst thing in the world so calling Ronald a Percy level prat was the biggest insult the boys were capable of. Harry still trusted the Weasley twins but were wary of trusting them as he didn't know what the Weasley twins would do if they found out his true allegiances. They had always been a bit on the wild side and didn't fall in line with the rest of their family unless it suited them but to keep friends with those on the Dark side Harry didn't know if they would do that.

'We wanted to know if you would be up for a bit of Ron torture?' they said together.

Harry had to stop a smirk forming on his face at that. Ronald and Percy had always been the butt of the twins' jokes and the test subject for their joke shop. Weasley had always hated it and complained about it constantly. It would be good to see the Weasel be tortured relentlessly for a few weeks.

Harry laughed, 'that would be good.'

Fred and George looked happy to have cheered Harry up or to have got something a little more social out of Harry. Apparently they had been really worried Harry would end up blaming them to just for being the brothers of Weasley. They couldn't help having the Weasel has a relative.

Harry then had an idea that would make the Weasley twins useful (apart from their use for some harmless torture). It would be helpful if he had allies in the Weasley-Dumbledore camp apart from Snape even if said allies – spies – didn't know his true intentions where there family was concerned although Harry didn't know himself what he'd do with the Weasley trio. Harry fixed his face into a nervous look as he looked around cautiously before taking a deep breath and began to manipulate the twins.

'Guys,' Harry said. 'I need your help. You know I love your family but I don't know how far this – this – goes in your family. If it ends at Ron. I mean I know the Prophet always prints lies but still I … I don't trust them. I can't not anymore. I used to. I trusted Ron and look how that worked,' Harry took a breath using the time to pretend to gather composure. 'I just don't want to continue like _this.'_

'What do you want us to do?' asked George solemnly (or as solemnly as the Weasley twins got at least.

'Could you keep an eye on your family, please,' Harry said. 'Your mum is the closest thing I have to a mother. If she's just using me…'Harry stopped. 'Never mind I can't do that to you.'

'No,' George said.

'We'll do it,' Fred agreed.

'If that's what our family is like-'George began.

'-then we want no part of it,' finished Fred.

'I don't think mum and dad are in on it,' George said.

'Yeah, Mum and Dad are coming up to see Ron?' grinned Fred.

'Mum'll give Ron a walloping,' grinned George.

Harry didn't doubt that but had a feeling that it wasn't for the reasons that the twins thought. Harry had a feeling it was because Ronald had lost him and Granger their position to him. Of course, Dumbledore's normal method would be to Obliviate and drug but with their falling out being so public he couldn't do that.

Harry only wondered what they could say with Mr Weasley there considering he wasn't in on it. Unless he too was being drugged. But if he was being drugged then surely the ever ambitious Molly Weasley would have forced him into a better job than he currently had.

'Probably,' agreed Harry.

'We're still going to torture Ron,' Fred said stubbornly.

Harry wouldn't have expected anything else of Fred and George Weasley. Quite honestly Harry wanted the Weasley boy tortured. Maybe he could convince them to include Granger as well. Harry knew they would never bully their sister.

Harry laughed, 'wouldn't expect anything less. Maybe you can squeeze a few pranks in for Granger as well.'

'Anything you say, young one,' George grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'honestly you two,' he grinned.

That had been the start of a beautiful alliance between the Weasley twins and Harry. An alliance which began with Ronald breaking out in boils from head to toe which looked bloody painful. It had given Harry a good laugh.

That night after one of the Ravenclaws from a Neutral family had won the tournament Albus had Molly, Arthur and Ronald in his Office. Albus knew that Molly would be back later after she had slipped sleeping potion into Arthur's drink to speak about what to do now. Albus was quite simply furious at the youngest Weasley male for ruining all of his plans.

'Molly, Arthur come in have a seat,' smiled Albus genially. 'Ronald should be a ling shortly. Dinner's just ended.'

'Of course, headmaster,' nodded Arthur. 'So who won the chess tournament?'

'Marrietta Edgecome,' Albus replied.

'Ah Charlotte's daughter,' Arthur said. 'Glad I don't work in Transport she's going to be insufferable.'

Albus smiled calmly but was saved from answering thanks to a knock on the door from Ronald Weasley. Albus put a serene face on when the boy who had ruined his plans came in. The Weasley boy shuffled in, ears red and eyes to his scruffy trainers not looking at anyone.

'Ah Mr Weasley,' Albus smiled. 'You're parents would like a world. Would you like me to remain Arthur, Molly?'

'I'd like a word with my son alone,' Molly said icily glaring at her youngest son her brown eyes absent of the usual care and compassion that the Weasley mother was known for. 'If that is alright, headmaster?'

'Of course, Molly, call me when you're done,' Albus said.

'Of course, Albus,' smiled Arthur thinly.

Albus heard the yelling from his Office and half an hour saw Ronald walk away from his office rubbing his bum. Clearly Molly had spanked him which he deserved and more. Albus' plans had been destroyed because of that boy.

A few hours later Ronald and Molly Weasley were back along with the only Weasley and daughter and Hermione Granger. Albus was tired but they had to figure out a plan to get the Potter boy back under control without attracting the suspicion of outside parties. This was going to be a nightmare.

'Can't we just drug him again?' asked Ginevra.

'It would be too obvious,' Hermione said. 'At the moment he hates us and everyone knows that. If he went from hating us to forgetting overnight it would be far too obvious that tampering was involved.

'We should wait for things to simmer down. Hopefully Harry will become cordial with us again. Then we can drug him. People will assume that we made up naturally but we have to give it time or risk an investigation.'

Albus was well aware that Hogwarts wouldn't survive an investigation like that. There was a reason that Albus hadn't allowed Aurors to come and investigate the Chamber of Secrets because Albus had far too many secrets to hide. Secrets that would get a lot of people hurt and him placed in Azkaban.

Albus knew that what he was doing was for the Greater Good but he also knew that the DMLE wouldn't see it like that. The DMLE would see what he had done as against the law but Albus had always felt that rules were made to be broken for the right reasons. Why else did he let Hermione, Ronald and the Slytherin brat away with so much when they were working for the Greater Good on his orders (whether they knew it was on his orders or not).

'I'd suggest waiting three more months until after the tournament,' Albus said frowning. 'The tournament brings a lot of press coverage which will not help any.'

'But then it will be the holidays,' groaned Ginevra.

'Which will give us time to get Slytherin back under our control whilst safely away from watching eyes,' Albus said quietly. 'There is to be no drugging the boy until then. Am I understood?'

'Yes, headmaster,' Ginevra said grumpily.

'The boy will still marry Ginevra,' Molly said.

'Of course, he will,' agreed Albus, 'but as they cannot get married until your daughter is seventeen we do need to rush it.'

'Yes, headmaster,' Molly agreed reluctantly.

'Now, Hermione, have you made any headway with the boy?' asked Albus.

He had discretely pulled her aside and encouraged her to fall out with Ronald. The brunette didn't want to but he had made it clear that this was the only way she could keep in Harry's good books. Hermione hadn't said anything so he encouraged her to tell Harry that she had nothing to do with the newspaper article.

'He won't talk to me,' Hermione sighed. 'Whenever I am anywhere near him he walks the other way and he is helped by everyone else.'

'Do you have any idea who the boy is talking to?' asked Albus.

'Stefan Hoghedge, Patrick Bagby, and Lisa Turpin,' Hermione said.

'Fred and George too,' Ginevra piped up.

'They won't be of any use,' muttered Ronald. 'They're too loyal to Potter.'

'Don't be silly, Ronald Weasley,' snapped Molly. 'Your brothers will help when we explain the situation to them. They know how evil Slytherins are. Anyway if they want to open that silly joke shop of theirs they're going to need funding. When Ginny marries Harry they'll have all the funding they need. Would you like me to speak to them? Asked Molly.

Albus could see the risk of bringing the trouble makers into the fold but he could see that they had incentive but if needs must. Money really did help things Albus thought with a scowl now that he had no access to the assets that he had before. Worse now that he had to pay Slytherin back with interest.

'We'll wait and see,' Albus said. 'Don't tell them what our plans are but when you next get them alone tell them about Slytherin's true parentage. If their loyalty is to the boy they'll tell him. He does still trust me,' Albus through a furious look at the fifteen year old read head. 'Just like when he was worried in second year that he was like Voldemort he'll come to be again. Then I'll Obliviate him and your sons. It's a gamble but I don't see anyone else finding out about what we're doing.

'If they say nothing and begin to be edgy around the boy we'll then slowly bring them into the fold. Too much at once will be dangerous for us as we don't know where their morals sit in regards to the more questionable plans.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore would regard murder as simply questionable. Albus didn't mind in the slightest that it was a ruthless thought. After all the boy was a Dark wizard even if he was as of yet unaware of this.

Albus then went through the names of the three children in Harry's year that Harry was getting close to to see who might be susceptible to him. Albus had recruited many children from school. Just look at sweet and innocent Hermione Granger who was plotting murder with him but she had been recruited right from the start and was a lonely little girl so it wasn't hard.

Hoghedge was out as the Hoghedges were a minor family in the House of Potter. Hoghedge would be unable to go against anything the future Lord Potter wished. He couldn't do that without losing his magic unless he disowned himself first which few wizards were willing to do.

Turpin was intelligent. If she was anything like Hermione she would be susceptible to him as he was a teacher. He'd have to be careful acting like he was working in the best interests of his ward or the Ravenclaw would close up.

Albus didn't know much about Patrick Bagby. His parents were neutral o Albus' knowledge and hadn't been involved at all in the last war. Bagby was a decent student keeping A-EE grades in every subject but excelled in nothing. Still there was nothing that Albus had on him to _convince _him to join their cause.

Albus nodded, 'for now I want Hermione and Ginevra to continue trying to build bridges between yourselves and Harry. Ginevra speak to your brothers as soon as possible. Molly write to Harry apologising for your son's behaviour and telling him you still support him no matter what. Ronald,' Albus said the name coolly, 'for now you stay away from him. I don't want you involved at all! You've already caused enough problems.'

'I'm sorry,' the boy said quietly.

'Sorry's not good enough young man,' Molly snapped. 'You have lost us the Slytherin brat and now we have to clean up your mess! I didn't raise you to be stupid. I raised you to be smart!'

'You made me befriend the Heir of Slytherin!' Weasley cried out.

'For the greater good,' Albus interrupted.

Over the next few days the pranks continued to rain down upon Ronald Weasley and to a lesser extent Hermione Granger much to Harry's pleasure. Harry had also heard from Lisa that Dumbledore had contacted her about him. Clearly he had given up on his ex- friends (well almost) so was trying to get a new spy in his camp.

Granger and the Weasley girl were still attempting to make up with him despite Harry never being friends with the female Weasley. Harry would just avoid them when he saw them. If they walked into a room he would walk out.

Everyone saw what he was doing and everyone understood that he was doing so out of pain. In fact the other Gryffindors helped him avoid his ex-friends by pointing them in the wrong direction and telling Harry when they were coming. Who said Gryffindors couldn't be loyal at times?

Over the next few days the Weasleys and Hermione had been getting howlers and hex filled letters which lead to Hermione fleeing the great hall in tears with Bubotuber puss and boils coating his hands. Harry had gotten a laugh at that although he was careful to hide the more malicious side of the laugh from Dumbles. Still it was good to see the traitors getting their comeuppance for once as Lucius told him that night after Harry snuck out to see him.

After Dean's team won the football match the next day thanks to Dean's brilliant goalie skills and in spite of Harry's terrible playing Krum tracked Harry down. He looked surlier than usual which was the only hint that Harry was able to tell that something was wrong with the surly Bulgarian seeker. It didn't take a genius to realise that after the article yesterday it was something to do with Hermione Jean Granger who Krum was – or had been – going out with until Ronald Weasley had destroyed that relationship with his thoughtless comments as well as Dumbledore's plan.

'Krum,' Harry said.

'Vis vat ve papers saying true?' asked Krum accent thick and scowl deep.

'I think so,' Harry downcast his eyes as though it hurt him which it had done but Harry had long got over the betrayal of his best friends.

'I vought Herm-Own-Ninny saw me for me,' Krum said.

It had never occurred to Harry that Krum might have the same problem that Harry did. That was people saw the fame and riches first and their own personality second. It shouldn't surprise Harry really.

'So did I,' sighed Harry, 'so …' Harry said awkwardly, 'have you two broken up?'

Krum nodded glumly,'ve vad an argument about vou?'

Harry didn't know what to say to that so decided the best policy was to say nothing and change the subject to who he thought would win the broomstick race on Thursday. Sport was so much less complicated than friends. Harry didn't have to worry about betrayal and pain where sport was concerned.

When Easter arrived Harry received a note from Mrs Weasley and a huge chocolate egg. Harry knew the letter to be complete load of bull and didn't trust the Easter egg not be tampered with so threw it away. Fred and George had shared a worried look at that but hadn't actually said anything believing his hated and distrust of Ron had passed over to the rest of their family when in fact it was because he knew that Molly was the reason their brother was like he was.

The Sporting and Game Contest ended and term began again in Potions Harry was no longer partners with Weasley which meant that he didn't have to do all the work now although he was still carrying the bulk of the work in Potions for the first few weeks. Harry was now partnered with Neville who although struggled with potions at least tried his best unlike Weasley. Neville was fine with the plants but the second you left him alone with the cauldron problems started happening so Harry tended to leave him alone with the preparations and just added the ingredients himself.

Neville had said he preferred working with Harry than Hermione because he didn't belittle him and helped him. Rather than glare at him and watch him waiting to fail. Harry shrugged knowing what it was like having the whole world waiting for you to fail but had a feeling that Neville understood that growing up attempting to live up to his grandmother's impossible expectations to be more like his father.

Granger and Weasley were working together. Despite the fact they were pretending to have fallen out which the whole school could see through in an instant but they were deluded enough to believe it was working. They probably wouldn't have partnered up together to try and keep up the act by fortunately for Harry – and unfortunately for the twosome – no one else would work with them so they had to work together.

Their constant arguments in potions class had led to more points being taken off Gryffindor in an hour than Harry thought even Snape was possible of taking. Hermione hated Ron not trying and Ron hated Hermione trying to make do work.

Snape was still giving Harry purposefully low marks so that Dumbledore wouldn't think it suspicious but they now had a system worked out. For Harry a Troll would be an Outstanding and an Outstanding would be a Troll. That meant that Harry's Dreadful marks were in actual fact Exceeds Expectations which was three grades higher than previously.

Harry was amused that despite Harry's back to front marking scale Hermione and Ron were getting almost as low marks as he was. Granger must be having a nervous breakdown at the number of Dreadful she was getting. A year ago Harry would have claimed Snape was being unfair now Harry thought they deserved it.

Granger had tried complaining but nobody cared. Besides those in his Potions class had to admit they deserved it. Potions was difficult enough without two immature brats arguing constantly distracting the whole class.

Naturally the Potions marks in their class as a whole had been going down whilst the accident incidents were going up. A week into the summer term and Severus had had enough. He kicked both Granger and Weasley out of Potions telling them never to come back fully intending for that to be permanent even though Granger was sobbing at being chucked out of a class because of misbehaviour.

Unfortunately it couldn't stay that way thanks to Dumbledore reminding Snape that he had to take anyone in school for their class whether he liked them or not. It was this that lead the partners to be reshuffled. Severus paired a boy and girl up where one was a Gryffindor and one was a Slytherin in most cases as there were more Gryffindors than Slytherins.

Harry was paired with Lina Romsey whose family had never been seen to be involved with the Death Eaters but really were. Plus Harry and she had never had any problems in years previously as she saw no point in starting fights. If someone started something with her, however, she would finish it.

Harry was feeling a lot more relaxed than he was a month ago when he still had to pander to Granger and Weasley's whims. Harry had a feeling because he wasn't stressing about keeping an act up with his friends all the time. He still had to act for Dumbledore and the student body but not constantly.

In Care of Magical Creatures whilst the rest of the class were busy on the treasure hunt Hagrid pulled Harry aside looking at Harry with concern having seen the article but not Harry. Harry was just glad that no matter the circumstances Hagrid was still on his side well until it turned out that he was Voldemort's son. Harry knew that Hagrid could never forgive him for that.

Not that Harry really blamed Hagrid. His father had framed him for murder causing him to have his wand snapped. If Harry was in his situation – which he had feared several times in second year – Harry would do the same thing.

'You alrigh'?' Hagrid asked gruffly.

Harry shrugged looking at where Weasley was. Hagrid followed where he was looking at the red head scavenging gold. Harry thought that the half giant would have to be careful that his gold didn't go missing.

'I wouldn' have believe it if they hadn' said so themselves,' Hagrid shook his head. 'Can't believe they would do somethin' like this?'

'Me neither,' agreed Harry.

'Not spendin' too much time on yer own,' Hagrid said.

Harry shook his head, 'Patrick Bagby from Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin and Stefan Hoghedge from Ravenclaw,' Harry said.

'I know Lisa,' nodded Hagrid. 'If you ever want to talk…'

Harry nodded but had no intention of going to speak to Hagrid. It would be too awkward and hurt too much if it ever came out his parentage. Most of the people who would hate him weren't genuine friends and the others like the twins might give in the benefit of the doubt. Hagrid on the other hand was far too much in Dumbledore's camp to be anything but an enemy.

At the end of April Fred and George turned up and dragged him off looking uncharacteristically serious. Harry realised that they'd been avoiding him for the past few weeks so was worried about whatever they were going to say. Had they found a plot of their mother's, brother's or sister's?

'Is everything alright?' asked Harry.

'We don't know how to-'began George.

'-tell you this-'Fred continued.

'-but-'continued George.

'You Know Who is your father,' Fred said in a rush.

Harry was taking all this in. If they had been informed of his parentage it was no wonder they had been avoiding him but if they had suddenly decided to tell him the truth then it must be because they disagreed with whatever Dumbledore's plans for him were. This was the perfect chance to have a spy in Dumbledore's camp.

'I know,' Harry said.

'You know,' George said surprised.

'So what's Dumbles planning now?' asked Harry. 'My death or is he planning to drug me again?'

'You're death,' Fred paled.

'What do you know?' asked Harry with a sigh.

'Ginny's planning on raping you,' Fred said.

'Marrying me, becoming my heir and killing me,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'After I've murdered my father, of course.'

'What?' demanded Fred.

'We were just told-'George began.

'-that you were You Know Who's son,' Fred said pale faced.

'-we were to keep an eye on you just in case you-'George began.

'-went dark, finished George.

'The world isn't as black and white as you've been lead to believe,' Harry said quietly.

'You are, aren't you?' asked Fred.

'I am,' agreed Harry, 'but only because I heard Granger and your brother plotting my murder. You have to make a choice with me or against me.'

'What will you do if we're against you?' asked Fred.

'Obliviate you,' Harry said simply. 'Look when I heard the conversation about Granger, your mother, brother and sister plotting my death I also heard them talking about the money they were embezzling from me.

'Naturally the first thing I did was file a complaint with Gringotts who showed me my true birth certificate and found that I was pumped full of loyalty potions. With the loyalty potions gone I was free to truly feel. And I was angry.

'I do plan to join my father when I track him down. You can either be on my side, stay out of it or be on theirs.'

'What would being on your side entail?' asked Fred.

'Doing what they tell you,' Harry said, 'but reporting to me.'

'Spying,' Fred said.

Harry nodded, 'of course you have to sign a vow to never reveal any of what I tell you unless I give you permission.'

'Okay,' Fred said.

'Okay?' asked Harry surprised.

'What are family is doing is wrong,' Fred said.

'We don't trust-'began George.

'-You Know Who,' completed Fred.

'But we do trust-'began George.

'You,' finished Fred.

Harry nodded and completed the vow and the alliance of the Weasley twins and Harry James Potter was completed. Harry didn't know how things would go but Harry did know something. Dumbledore had made a colossal mistake in trusting the wildcards known as Fred and George Weasley.


	17. Finding the Path

**17. Finding the Path**

Over the next month Harry had got Fred and George update on all goings on. Snape was teaching them Occlumency which they hadn't taken to as quickly as Harry had done so. They were told to not think of anything regarding their true feelings and loyalties until such a time came when they could hold their walls against Snape so would easily be able to defend his thoughts against Dumbledore.

The one thing different about the twins was only three people knew about their loyalties and they obviously didn't attend the Death Eater Children's meetings. After all what use was a good spy – or two – if the whole world knew about them. The young Death Eaters thought that the information was coming from Snape who was the spy they all knew and hated.

Luckily Dumbledore still had not caught onto Harry's movements at this point which Harry could only hope until he made contact with his father. Considering it was May and their usual confrontations took place in June Harry expected them to meet soon. Harry only wished that the family reunion wouldn't take place on a battlefield.

About a month later on the twenty seventh of May found Harry and Bagman at the edge of the Forest. Bagman had once again pulled him back to give him advice about the next task that had just been explained to them. Harry sighed internally wishing Bagman would just shut up as this was perhaps the task Harry felt most comfortable about.

Lucius had taught him plenty enough to survive on a battlefield both legal and not so legal so he would have a full arsenal for any situation. Naturally in this situation Harry knew that his less than legal Dark spells couldn't be used. Still the neutral spells that Lucius had taught Harry should come in handy.

Harry was continuing to drown out Bagman's useless prattle when something moved behind the retired beater in the trees. Harry had plenty of experience of what lurked in the Forbidden Forest so pulled a surprised Bagman behind him and pulled his wand out. Bagman didn't have a chance to react.

Apparently as much as he had changed since coming off the potions Dumbledore had placed him under there were things that could not be undone in a few months. Dumbledore had raised Harry to be a sacrifice so even when he realised this and that Dumbledore was nothing but a bastard Harry still could not just leave someone in possible danger Harry still couldn't resist but leaping in harm's way to save said person. Sometimes Harry really hated himself but what could one do when they had a lifetime of manipulation forcing them to act in a certain way.

'Wha-'began Bagman shocked at the sudden change in pace of things.

'Ssh, there's something moving in there,' Harry snapped.

Harry may not care about Bagman's life but he did care about his own life. There were plenty of things in the Forbidden Forest that would want to eat him or worse. Add in the fact his father (not knowing he was his father) had sent someone to kill him.

The fact he was the Dark Lord's heir might save Harry from any attacks from the Dark Lord. It would not, however, save Harry from any attacks from his father's servants. Harry would just hope his father would forgive him anything he might do in defence of his life.

Just then someone not something stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest looking disorientated and somehow not quite all there. His pencil brush moustache was no longer straight or even shaven. Indeed the previously perfectly groomed man looked completely dishevelled and in a good need of a shave.

'Barty,' Bagman said in shock.

Of all the things they had been expecting to stumble out of the Forbidden Forest Barty Crouch was not one of them. Barty Crouch hadn't been seen for months and now it seemed there was a good reason for that. It looked to them that Barty Crouch had completely lost it.

'Where have you been? Young Percy's been working very hard in your place. He said you were sick,' Bagman said.

Bagman stopped apparently only now taking in Crouch's appearance and thinking exactly what Harry did about Crouch's mental state. Harry wondered what Percy Weasley wold say if he knew of his bosses deteriorating mental state. The prattish young man probably would refuse to believe it.

Harry didn't like this at all. Harry had thought that Crouch's disappearance had something to do with his father. The fact that Barty Crouch was here looking quite mad didn't bode well for anyone on the Dark side or someone who had plans of joining the Dark side like him because the Light side planned to kill him when he offed his father.

Currently Barty Crouch was conversing with a tree he thought was Percy Weasley. Harry and Bagman shared a worried look at Crouch's actions. The man had clearly lost it at some point but why or how Harry knew not.

'Mr Crouch are you all right?' asked Harry.

Harry didn't get an answer as Crouch's eyes rolled madly into his head. Bagman was looking quite frankly alarmed. Harry didn't blame him in the slightest but Harry had seen worse than an insane politician in his short life so was taking Crouch's unexpected madness a lot better than Bagman.

'What's wrong with him?' asked Bagman nervously.

How on earth did Bagman think he a fourteen year old half-trained wizard would know when he an apparently educated wizard did not? Harry had come to expect this kind of logic from wizards who believed just because of the events at Godric's Hollow – or at least the published events – that Harry was responsible for saving them even before he found out the truth all Harry had wanted to be was normal but the Wizarding World would never allow that. Sometimes Harry really hated the Wizarding World.

'No idea,' was all Harry said.

'Maybe we should get help,' Bagman said nervously.

Harry agreed that they needed help but not from the people Bagman was sure to suggest; either the Ministry, a Healer or Dumbledore. Harry needed either Snape or Lucius who would be the best to find out if Crouch knew anything. If not it didn't matter but if he did then he could be very useful.

'Dumbledore!' gasped Crouch suddenly.

That cemented the fact that Harry was going to get anyone but Dumbledore to help this madman but he knew from experience that it was unlikely that Bagman would agree with his sentiments. Already Bagman looked like he was going to run to Dumbledore for help.

Whatever was going on Harry did not want Albus Dumbledore involved. Harry was sure that it would just help the Light side which he did not want. Still Harry had to be careful or he would reveal his loyalties too soon.

'Stupefy,' Harry said.

Bagman lay stunned in the ground before anyone could say anything else. Harry then bent down to try and reason with Crouch. He had to at least pretend that he was on Crouch's side although he was not.

'I've … done … stupid … thing …' Crouch managed to get out.

'What stupid thing?' Harry asked gently.

'Must … tell … Dumbledore …' Crouch murmured.

'Is it to do with Voldemort?' asked Harry. 'This is important if you don't tell me people could die,' Harry said urgently.

'I'm a student at the school,' Harry added hoping that would help the man somehow. 'Dumbledore's school. Dumbledore trusts me. If you tell me what you know I'll be able to tell you no matter what. I promise.'

Of course this was a big fat whopping lie but Harry was running out of choices. Harry wished that he had begun learning Legimency but Snape refused to teach him that until he had fully mastered Occlumency and ordered his memories because otherwise his own memories could begin to slip through the cracks. Currently Harry was only up to when he was six years old which had meant he had to go through a lot of painful memories to get there and a lot more to get to when he was eleven years old which was when things began.

'You're not his?' whispered Crouch.

Harry honestly had no idea what Crouch was talking about. Did he mean was he Voldemort's son? Or was he worried about him being Karkaroff's student? Either would make sense in this situation but the latter would be better for him.

'Dumbledore's?' clarified Crouch eyes staring in either direction.

'That's right,' agreed Harry gently.

'Warn … Dumbledore …' Crouch said.

That's it Harry needed help and needed it fast. Crouch wanted to warn Dumbledore about something given the fact that his father was rising in power it didn't seem ludicrous to believe it was about the Dark Lord. The only question was how Crouch had got involved with Voldemort in the first place.

Then suddenly Crouch was back to the land of insanity ranting about his wife and son once more to Percy. Harry ignored what he was saying as he pulled out his wand and not to subtly Stupefied the man who likely didn't even notice that someone was planning to curse him so Harry didn't have to worry about the man reaction. After all one of the few good pieces of advice Uncle Vernon had given Harry was to never turn his back on a madman.

Harry was glad that he carried the Journal with him wherever he went. Finding Severus' name he tapped it with his wand and wrote a description of his location and to come quick it was an emergency. Then all Harry had to do was wait for Snape to find him so he could get answers off of Crouch.

Twenty minutes later a harried Potions Master came hurrying across the grounds clearly trying to remain unnoticed. He stopped slightly short of breath looking between Harry and the unconscious bodies. Anyone else would be alarmed but Snape only raised his eyebrows at the young boy.

'You've been busy,' Severus said calmly.

Honestly with the way that Severus Snape reacted you'd think he found his students with unconscious Ministry Officials every day. Harry shrugged in response as though he was found with unconscious Ministry Officials every day. They made quite a pair.

'So are you going to tell me what a judge and a missing Department Head are doing unconscious at your feet?' asked Severus.

'Bagman was going to get Dumbledore,' Harry said.

'And you didn't want Dumbledore there why?' asked Snape.

'Crouch knows something,' Harry said.

'What?' asked Snape sharply.

'I don't know,' admitted Harry. 'It might be nothing but he kept going on about some mistake he made and he had to rectify it with Dumbledore immediately. He was acting really odd bouncing between lucidity one minute and talking to people who weren't there the next.'

Severus frowned, 'that sounds like a textbook of someone breaking free from long term exposure to the Imperius Curse.'

'He's being controlled?' asked Harry.

'Maybe,' replied Snape. 'Nevertheless we need to figure out what to do.'

'If Crouch does know _anything _about my father we need to know it,' Harry said.

'Before you're father attempts to kill you again,' Severus pointed out.

'Obliviate Bagman,' Harry said. 'Let him think that after he finished talking to me about what I should do in the tournament we went back up to Hogwarts where we parted ways. I told him that I was going to the kitchen for a snack as I was hungry. Dobby will vouch for me if asked and who would believe a school house elf capable of telling lies.'

'And Crouch?' asked Snape.

'You're a Legimens,' Harry replied.

'Indeed,' Severus said not telling Harry if he was willing to do so or not.

'If he knows any information about my father's location I need it,' replied Harry as though it was obvious which to him it was.

'There will be no way to hide the evidence of what I've done to his mind,' Severus said. 'Dumbledore knows my mental signature too well as he taught me Occlumency.'

Harry closed his eyes trying to think of what could be done about eliminating the evidence left behind but he could only think of one thing he could do which made him sick. Harry really didn't want to do it but he knew in war it would be inevitable. Harry just wanted to survive but with the enemies he had and their plans Harry knew that one day it would have to be done but Harry hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Harry took a deep breath knowing he would be sealing Crouch's fate when he spoke. Delaying Harry's decision wasn't going to help Crouch (or him any) but it was the only thing Harry could presently do. Harry didn't know when he had become this and he didn't really want to know.

'Once you're done-'Harry stopped, 'we'll kill him and destroy the evidence.'

Harry was impressed by the way his voice didn't shake once but was sure by the way Snape gave Harry a long piercing look taking in the way Harry's hand was grasping his wand tightly, pale face and the dark look in his eyes that Harry couldn't hide. For the first time Harry saw something else in Snape's eyes other than loathing or recently the neutrality obtained due to the fact the Potions Master was understandably petrified of Harry's Dark Lord Father. This time Harry saw a Snape show glimmer or respect of sympathy that was gone almost as soon as Harry had registered it so maybe Harry had imagined the look.

'I'll do it,' Snape said. 'I've killed before. You haven't.'

Snape said it as though he was expecting Harry to argue back but Harry didn't. In fact Harry was rather relieved that someone else would do the dirty work for Harry. Harry didn't want to kill anyone but he knew it had to be done or questions would be raised that Snape couldn't afford so neither could they.

'Okay,' Harry said relieved.

'Disposing the body will be easy,' Severus said. 'There's a Transfiguration spell which speeds up decay so we can turn the body into dust and scatter it in the wind in seconds.'

Harry nodded mutely not saying anything and not really wanting to know how Snape had come to know this information. Quite honestly there were some things that Harry didn't know. He may be the Dark Lord's son but he was nowhere near as ruthless as said Dark Lord was.

'You don't have to be around for the death,' Snape said quietly seemingly awkward with the kindness he was exhibiting.

'I'm the Dark Lord's son I have to get used to it,' Harry said quietly.

'You're the Dark Lord's son not the Dark Lord himself,' Snape snapped.

'I'm intending to join the Dark,' Harry said quietly.

'If you think the Dark Lord will treat you like a common Outer Circle thug you have another thing coming Potter,' Snape said seemingly forgetting Harry technically wasn't a Potter even if he was the Head of the Potter House or would be when he was old enough. 'Do you really think the Dark Lord will let you out of his sight after what happened to Potter long enough for you get your hands dirty even to defend yourself? I would be surprised if he didn't assign you Inner Circle members as your guard!'

Harry knew that Snape was right. In all honesty he didn't want to see anyone killed but he felt he had to be there. Why? To prove himself? To himself? To Snape? Definitely not Harry couldn't care what Snape thought of him.

Or to his father? Harry knew that he had hit the nail on the head for the reason that he wanted to see the death to prove to his father that he was a worthy son but did he really want to be accepted by a man who would only accept him if he was as ruthless as the Light made the Dark to me? Or was he imprinting the doctrine of the Light onto his father?

'Okay,' Harry said.

Snape nodded and turned back to Crouch. Harry wondered why Snape had suddenly acted so protective of him. It couldn't be only because of he was the son of the Dark Lord but why else would he be so protective of his innocence?

What Harry didn't know was that Severus was feeling that protective because Harry had suddenly reminded Severus Snape of a nineteen year old Severus Snape when the War had changed and he was first expected to kill someone. In that moment Snape had wanted to protect the fourteen year old like no one had protected Severus although if anyone asked Severus would deny all claims that he had acted out of sympathy for Hadrian Slytherin. If anyone asked he had acted to protect the son of the Dark Lord.

'Legimens,' Snape said.

Clearly Snape wasn't bothering with getting Crouch awake first although Harry doubted that he needed his victim to be awake for this. In fact it was probably better when the victim was unconscious therefore unable to consciously fight back especially as Crouch being a Pure Blood politician if not an Heir probably knew how to Occlude. Okay whether he had enough sanity to Occlude was another matter entirely.

Harry didn't know how long it took for Snape to get through the memories. All he knew was that the sky was darkening and Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before Harry breached curfew. Harry sat down and wrote in the diary which all of his followers old and new had.

_Fred, George, got waylaid with some business. Go where no one will see you. If anyone asks I was with you all night. You encouraged me to join in on you pranking the Slytherins._

**Fred Weasley: Does this mean oh great and powerful Heir of Slytherin you have given us permission to prank Slytherin house?**

Harry could practically hear the cackles in Fred's words. Harry rolled his eyes at this point amused despite the fact that no one could see him doing so. The twins would always be the twins no matter which side they chose and Harry hoped they would never change.

_Yes. Go. Prank to your heart's content._

**George Weasley: Told Lee.**

Harry knew that meant it would be all over the school before the night was out. Harry had found that Lee Jordan was the biggest gossip in the school even bigger than Lavender Brown. It was the reason why when the twins did something everyone knew about it which of course the twins loved because as much as they hated detention why would you prank someone and not get credit for it.

_Which means the whole school will know._

**George Weasley: Yep**

**Fred Weasley: Which is what you want oh Lord of the Snakes**

_Heir of the Snakes_

**George Weasley: Doesn't sound as impressive somehow. Tell us what happened.**

**Fred Weasley: When you get back**

_I'll tell you as much as I think is appropriate for you to know. Stay out until I give you word to meet me in front of the Fat Lady._

'What are you doing?' asked a voice behind him.

_Gotta go. See you._

'Creating an alibi,' replied Harry.

'The monsters?' asked Snape with a sneer.

'Yep,' Harry said, 'apologise to your house will you.'

'What did you do?' hissed Snape.

'My alibi is pranking Slytherin with the twins,' Harry said.

'Did you order Frederick and George Weasley to prank my students?' asked Snape.

'I think I created a monster,' Harry said non-repentantly.

'Detention, Potter,' snapped Snape.

Harry grinned, 'thank you, sir. I get time out to see Lucius.'

Snape scowled, 'we have to get to my chambers. Make sure you're not seen and summon Lucius.'

'I thought you were going to kill Crouch?' asked Harry with a slight waver to his voice.

'The Dark Lord is staying at Crouch manor with Crouch junior,' Snape explained.

'I thought he was dead,' frowned Harry.

Snape shook his head, 'it seems that Barty rescued his son on his wife's dying wish by switching the two of them?'

'And no one noticed?' Harry asked.

'Mrs Crouch died within an hour of stepping foot in Azkaban,' Snape said. 'The Polyjuice hadn't even worn off. She was already dying but Azkaban is harsh enough on perfectly healthy individuals. A terminally ill person would have had no defence to the harsh conditions of Azkaban.

'Then he fed his son Polyjuice and dragged him out. The house elf nursed him until he was well. Then Junior found himself under his father's Imperious curse until the Dark Lord showed up at his house and the prisoner became the jailer and the jailer became the prisoner.

'Barty has been fighting the Imperious Curse since then. He managed to escape from Wormtail about a month ago and made it here to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Until that is he ran in to yourself.'

'Where was his son?' frowned Harry.

'He's not at the Manor,' replied Snape.

'Where is he?' asked Harry.

'Here somewhere,' Snape replied. 'Barty doesn't know who so don't ask me. That's everything I could get from him. His mind has been shattered by overpowered Imperious Curses.'

'So we're keeping him alive?' asked Harry.

'With him the wards will accept us as guests of the Head of the Ancient House of Crouch,' Snape said. 'Come here.'

Harry moved towards Snape as Snape raised his wand to the boy. If it had been anyone else Harry would have been worried but Harry knew that Snape was far too scared of his father to do much more than verbally insult him and even that had dramatically decreased since the Revelation. Not that Harry missed it.

Harry felt the sensation of a cracked egg running down his body. He shivered it wasn't a particularly nice sensation but it travelled all the way down to the tips of his toes. Lifting his hand Harry could see it change to blend into the environment around it.

'What did you do?' demanded Harry.

'Disillusionment Charm,' Snape said.

Harry nodded understanding although he didn't know exactly what a Disillusionment Charm was he knew enough to make an educated guess that it was an Invisibility Spell. Harry's cloak was better but he didn't have it on him at the moment. Harry should really start to carry the thing around with him for times such as these.

Of course, Snape couldn't see his nod and had turned to Crouch anyway. Snape did exactly the same to Crouch. Then he levitated the politician and begun walking up to the castle with the lifeless form of Barty Crouch dragging along behind him that Harry could only see if he squinted slightly.

Back in Snape's chambers Harry messaged Lucius immediately. Harry understood that Snape wanted to go to the Dark Lord's – well Crouch's – manor tonight. Harry wanted to as well but why Snape wanted to was anyone's guess.

Ten minutes later Lucius turned up looking between Harry and Snape to the still floating form of Barty Crouch. Again Lucius didn't look too alarmed at the state of things. It seemed that Death Eaters were used to unconscious bodies well probably considering what his father had done after his dad had been kidnapped they were used to dead bodies but Harry didn't like to dwell on that.

'So am I to assume that Crouch has something to do with the location of the Dark Lord,' Lucius said silkily.

'Turns out Junior's not really dead,' Snape replied sibilantly.

'And is in Hogwarts serving my father,' Harry said.

'Ah so he is the reason for your status as Champion,' Lucius mused.

'Obviously,' Snape sneered. 'Now Potter has decided to invite you along on our little trip but are you sure you want to come?'

Harry knew what Snape was asking. Did Lucius want to come despite the fact he was buggering the Dark Lord's only son. From the bobbing of Lucius' Adam's apple Lucius understood it to. Harry wondered if perhaps Snape was right that it would be safer for Lucius to remain behind but as grey eyes met green Harry knew what is lover's choice would be.


	18. The Family Reunion

**18. Family Reunion**

Thomas Marvolo Slytherin was in the second biggest bedroom of Crouch Manor as the Master Bedroom belonged to Barty Crouch Junior himself. After they had taken control of Crouch Manor from the current Head of the Ancient House of Crouch. Crouch Senior had been living in the basement for when they had use of him or his hair at least now he was gaining enough control for it to be too dangerous to send him out on his own.

Tom saw no point in pushing his servants for what he did not need such as a Master bedroom when he had grown up sharing a room with a string of other boys who all seemed to have nasty accidents which could never be pinned on anyone. Tom thought that taking his servants belonging to him would only lead to resentment of said servants (for good reason) which would lead to them betraying him. Tom would prefer loyal servants to needless comforts for his baby sized current body any day.

Of course, he had forgotten this in his madness and anger at James' kidnapping or that's what he had thought had happened until he realised that James had run off with the Muggleborn bitch from his school. Tom had no problem with Muggleborns apart from the fact they brought with them incorrect Muggle views on magic and relationships and gender and race. Well in fact on everything.

Tom never pretended that he liked Muggles. Not after what they put him through as a child. Why should he like a race that had done nothing but hurt him growing up? Still he didn't want to wipe them out even if that was possible given their huge numbers and weapons of mass destruction which had always terrified Tom bringing back memories of the London bombings.

Still Muggle beliefs in Muggleborns could be corrected with the correct initiation into the Wizarding World. Just look at the Muggleborns and Muggle raised Half-Bloods who were sorted into Slytherin and taught the _correct _way like he himself had. Then James had left him for a Mudblood and everything had changed mostly due to a personal vendetta on one Mudblood.

Tom had come to accept that his actions in the last years of the war weren't at all rational. Tom knew he had been dealing with a broken heart but that was no excuse for everything he had done. When Tom recalled it all now he felt sick but he knew he was going to do worse in order to get his body back.

Tom had tried to kill a fifteen month old child because the boy was the son of his husband and his husband's lover. He still had no idea what had happened to James but he intended to find out. Tom would go to the ends of the earth to find out what had happened to the one person Thomas Marvolo Slytherin had ever loved.

Tom still had no idea what to do about the Evans bitch's brat. A part of him still wanted to kill the boy but the boy was also James' child. The child that James had been willing to die for. James would have never forgiven him if he even thought about killing his son.

Tom knew the boy would never join him. Their meeting at the end of the boy's first year had proved that once and for all so with the prophecy hanging over both their heads Tom had little recourse but to kill the child. Tom could try to convince the boy once again but first year had proved that the brat would never believe a word he said about what little he knew of what had happened to his lover and the boy's father.

'_You!' gasped the boy._

_Tom had heard the boy speak many times over the last few months but he could not see through the turban no matter how much he wished he could. This was the first time that Tom had been alone with his dead ex-lover's only son. Oh how he hated the boy who Tom was sure was the reason for the end of the one good thing that had ever happened to Tom in the whole of Tom's life of misery and hardship._

'_Me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter!' Quirrell said._

_Already Quirrell was annoying Tom. Tom knew that technically the boy was a Potter despite his illegitimacy which had never mattered in the Wizarding World but Tom didn't want to think of the bastard as a Potter. To Tom the name Potter would always bring in mind sparkling hazel eyes, a handsome cocky grin and after James had gone missing to resurface as married (at least in the Muggle world) an ache in his heart which only one person had managed to reach and enter who was now dead._

'_But I thought – Snape …' stuttered the boy stupidly._

_As much as the boy was said to have looked like his traitorous husband this proved that it was clear that Harry Potter had not inherited any of his father's intelligence and wit. Not that his husband-stealing mother was unintelligent Tom had to admit with anger. This brat was not like either of his parents which made Tom hate him no less._

'_Severus?' laughed Quirrell. 'Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?'_

'_But Snape tried to kill me!' the brat said._

_Tom knew that Snape treated the boy unfairly but was the boy really so arrogant to believe that everyone who wanted him dead, wanted to kill him? James had been cocky when he first met the young man but not to this level. Tom really wanted to knock some sense into the brat James had spawned._

'_No, no, no. I tried to kill you,' Quirrell said exasperatedly at the fact someone else was getting recognition for going against the Dark Lord's wishes which he would deal with later. 'Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match,' that had amused Tom to no end who was sure Severus was furious he couldn't find the perpetrator of this prank. 'She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off the broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you!' Quirrell said._

_Tom knew that Severus would be having the same problem with allowing the brat to be hurt that he was and he hadn't even looked at the brat who was said to look like James. The brat was the son of Severus and Tom's loves. Tom knew that he wouldn't have ordered his death. _

_Not without talking to him first and finding another way for the sake of James. Oh he knew James was really dead despite him still being perfectly alive and angry when Tom had fled that house all but destroyed by a __**baby**__. He had felt their Bond wither when James had died seconds after he was forced from his body by the child._

'_Snape was trying to save me?' the boy said shocked._

'_Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight,' Quirrell went on._

'_Let me speak to him,' Tom said before Quirrell could do anything else to hurt James' son._

_Tom wasn't sure what he was going to do with the boy but for his late husband he wasn't going to kill the boy without at least giving him a chance to turn away from Dumbledore. Tom could only hope that he would be more ready to believe than James was all those years ago. All those years ago when he acted like he didn't even know Tom._

'_Master, you are not strong enough,' Quirrell reasoned._

_Honestly what did he think a lazy, untrained first year who barely knew one end of his wand from the other was going to do? Tom had no idea what had happened ten and a half years ago but it was just a fluke so Tom didn't worry about it. The boy would bow to him or be dead before the night was out._

_Just because the "obstacles" were easier enough for the first year and his little sidekicks to get through didn't mean he would be able to do anything against the Dark Lord even if he was only half alive. Quirrell was really aggravating and thought him a lot more important than he was. Once he was back to full power Quirrell would understand he had better followers on hand._

'_I have strength enough for this,' Tom hissed._

_Quirrell did as he said and unwrapped the turban that kept Tom hidden and turned around to look at the boy. People were right Tom decided that people were correct in saying that the boy really was identical to James except the bitch's bright green eyes staring at him in abject terror. The boy was routed to the spot petrified which was the worst reaction to seeing someone who had killed you previously and likely to get you killed it was only lucky at this point Tom didn't want to kill the brat for Harry Potter at least._

'_Harry Potter,' he whispered. 'How very like you're father you look except __**your mother's **__eyes,' Tom finished Tom in disgust._

'_Don't you talk about my parents!' the boy shouted. 'You killed them!'_

'_I killed your mother I don't deny it,' agreed Tom, 'but I do not kill your father. I was wrong to try and kill you, Harry!'_

'_I don't believe you!' the boy glared. 'I remember you laughing!'_

Tom to this day didn't understand what the brat had been speaking about when he had said he remembered his laughing and doubted that he would ever. It was more than possible that it was a made up memory. The boy was after all fifteen months year old when his parents had been killed so it wouldn't be unexpected for the boy to insert a made up memory.

_Tom laughed, 'do you really? You were only a babe. You couldn't remember a thing,' he sneered. 'Now you stupid child if you want to live you will help me get the Stone.'_

'_No,' the boy said._

_Tom saw the hard, stubborn set to the boy's jaw that Tom recognised from the arguments that he and James had. Tom knew that he would never convince the boy to help him never mind help him join him. Tom raised his wand against the boy flashing back to a decade ago when he had last done the same to the boy._

'_**Avada Kedavra,'**_

_Once again the feeling that Tom had felt only once before occurred. Tom's magic was rebelling against himself. Tom tried to pour more power into the spell but all that happened was the magical backlash was worse killing both him and Quirrell and injuring the brat but not killing him which Tom didn't know was a good or a bad thing._

It wasn't until this summer did Tom understand why he was unable to kill the boy or how Dumbledore thought he had at least. Dumbledore thought that it was because the slut had sacrificed her life for her only son but that wasn't how it had happened. The bitch hadn't appeared to care about her son or her partner.

Tom had thought it was more likely to be James. His intent to sacrifice his life for his son and heir. However, Tom had been unable to find any evidence of this happening without the proper Old Magic ritual so maybe it had something to do with the fact he was married to James Potter.

That was when his door burst opened. Tom stared at the door entrance surprised to see Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and the boy who he had been on his thoughts. Harry James Potter the son of his husband and the woman who seduced him away from Tom's harms.

'Severus, Lucius, and the Boy Who Lived,' Tom said.

Tom saw the boy staring at him in a strange way as though he had never seen him before. That was until the Malfoy Lord brushed his arm softly and subtly to anyone who wasn't looking for it. The boy was brought to reality.

'Lucius, Professor could you wait outside while me and … the Dark Lord have a discussion,' the boy said.

The boy paused long enough on his title for Tom to realise he had no wish to call Tom by his title. Tom was furious at the lack of respect the boy showed him. If he wanted to join him he should at least how respect to him to make up for the pain and suffering the brat had caused Tom.

Lucius seemed more than eager to get out of there for some reason. Tom could honestly say he had never seen Lucius look so nervous as he had now. Severus on the other hand paused at the door to give Tom a pointed look.

'My Lord, can I advise that you listen to him,' Severus said. 'I would hate it if you were you to do anything you'd come to regret later, my Lord.'

Tom would have raised his eyebrows if he had any but unfortunately he didn't but he knew Severus well enough to know that Severus would not issue the warning unless it was important. He wouldn't say or do anything until he knew what the brat wanted but afterwards he'd see. He again felt the insane hatred to the boy who had James' love whilst the painful reminder of the lover he had lost before the man had even been killed.

'I think you should read this,' the boy said.

The boy's voice didn't waver nor did his eyes move from his face but Tom knew from experience that the boy was nervous because it was the emotionless mask that Tom himself donned when he was scared of something. James was the only one who could see through any of his masks never mind all of them. What had gone wrong?

Tom looked down at the parchment he was being handed and froze. Tom wanted to believe it but was at the same time terrified to think that it could be true. How had all this happened? Why would James take his child from him?

Tom searched the parchment for the crest which would prove the document's authenticity with his heart in his chest wearing the same expression as his son? Tom found the crest cementing the fact that Harry James Potter was in fact Hadrian Salazar Slytherin … Tom's son. When had the boy discovered this?

When had the boy stopped hating him? From what Tom had seen previously the boy had hated him. That Harry Potter would have taken the news of his parentage badly but this Hadrian Slytherin seemed more concerned about rejection than anything else.

Was it just desire for a father that he had been denied all his life or was it something else? Something more? Tom hoped so but was it too much to hope for that something good would have come out of his and James' disaster of a relationship?

'Explain,' Tom said.

'If you're planning to murder someone you shouldn't talk about it where you're potential victim could hear,' Hadrian replied.

'Who?' asked Tom.

Tom was not so calm as he acted. Internally he was seething with rage with who thought they could get away with murdering the boy who he had just found out was his only son and heir who he had attempted to kill on multiple occasions.

'Granger and Weasley,' Hadrian replied.

Tom could hear the bitter way that his son said the names of his once best friends. Tom wondered when things had ended up like that. Tom could only see one person who could possibly be behind this; Albus Dumbledore.

'I was under the impression they were your friends,' Tom said.

'So was I,' Hadrian said bitterly. 'Turns out that they were paid out of my accounts,' he said rage lining his every word, 'to spy on me.'

'By Dumbledore,' Tom said with not a question in his voice. 'I hope you got them to pay you back?'

'They're currently still doing so with interest,' smirked Hadrian. 'Whilst I was there I got my true birth certificate. It was a bit of a shock to say the least.'

Tom was sure that was an understatement. Finding out you were the son of Lord Voldemort after being raised to hate him must be horrendous even if you had come to realise that the Light wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Tom only hoped that Hadrian wasn't alone to deal with it but wondered who Hadrian could have gone to for help.

'Of course, it didn't help that I was still drugged up on loyalty potions to Dumbles and the traitors,' Hadrian said. 'And Inimictia Potions to Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and you.'

'Explains why you didn't listen to a word I said when we met,' Tom reasoned.

Tom did not expect to be greeted by curious green eyes which had to be a glamour because they were too like Lily Evans' eyes to be anything but. The boy seemed to have no idea what had happened for some reason which meant tampering. More tampering anyway.

'I was Obliviated the day we met,' Hadrian said quietly.

That made a lot of sense to Tom. After all Hadrian might have not believed him but he would still need reassurance that what he had said was a lie. Dumbledore couldn't take the chance that Hadrian would ever possibly begin to believe the truth so Obliviated him before the truth could be of an issue.

'Lucius suggested we speak to Professor Snape,' Hadrian said. 'Professor Snape brewed a Purging potion and began to teach me Occlumency. For two reasons. One naturally Dumbledore's a Master of Occlumency if he thought I had found out the truth it wouldn't be pretty. Secondly I had been Obliviated every time I came into contact with the Dementors.'

'What do you see?' asked Tom.

'What did I think I heard or what I really saw,' Hadrian said bitterly.

'Both,' Tom said.

'I thought I heard you murdering the woman I thought to be my mother and dad,' Hadrian said with a touch of bitterness. 'I'm a natural at Occlumency and have progressed further enough to recall the first memory of what had happened that night.'

'I was under the impression that Dumbledore Obliviated you,' frowned Tom.

'He did but Snape said he was Obliviating me remembering the memory rather than the memory itself,' Hadrian said, 'because the true memory was in my subconscious that to breach the subconscious could turn me into a vegetable.

Tom nodded. That made sense. You couldn't have a brain-dead weapon so Dumbledore had worked hard to make sure the boy never remembered what had happened that night but if Hadrian had got that far did that mean the boy knew what happened to James.

'What happened to James?' Tom demanded harshly.

'Dumbledore,' Hadrian said simply. 'After you were driven from your body Dumbledore turned up. He was surprised to see Dad still alive. I'm not sure how Dad suddenly remembered when he hadn't before but he did.'

'The amount of Family Magic would have been immense,' Tom said. 'I tried to kill my heir. It backfired because of that. So the magic of James' husband and son was saturating the air it's not a surprise that the potions and spells broke.'

Hadrian nodded, 'Dad should have pretended to be under his control still,' Hadrian sighed.

'James was never a Slytherin,' Tom said. 'I take it-'

'They argued,' Hadrian thankfully interrupted not wanting to say what had to be said. 'Dumbledore killed him to obtain me as a weapon.'

That was what Tom had feared all along that Dumbledore had been doing but to hear confirmation broke his heart and angered him more than he had ever been angered before even when James had appeared to have left him. The fact his son had been hurt by those he trusted all to get to him then the Light wondered why the Dark hated them so much because they were capable of more evil than the Dark ever was. The Dark wasn't anywhere near as cruel as the Light were to those they considered evil.

Then there was James. James had been kidnapped and drugged so that they could get a hold of his child knowing that his magic would never be able to touch the boy because he was Tom's heir. Tom felt furious and sick and determined never to let Hadrian out of his sight again.

'You're not going back to Hogwarts,' Tom said.

What he meant was Hadrian Salazar Slytherin was not going anywhere near the man who had murdered his father. Tom was not going to risk Hadrian being put back under Dumbledore's control. Tom didn't know if he could survive losing his son.

'Hadrian, you are not going back to Hogwarts,' Tom said.

'What?' demanded Hadrian.

'I will not lose you to that man,' Tom said.

'If I suddenly disappear there will be a manhunt,' Hadrian said. 'I can't not go!'

'And if you get placed back under _his _control I might never get you back again!' Tom said.

'My house elf has taken charge of my meals,' Hadrian said.

'And what if he catches you, subdues you and force feeds you potions?' demanded Tom.

'He won't,' Hadrian said. 'I've been very careful not to let my act slip once. Anyway I can't just go I'll lose my magic, remember.'

As soon as Hadrian said it Tom knew that the boy was right and it was all Tom's fault. To fulfil the terms of the ritual he had entered his own son into a dangerous tournament where people had died before and if Hadrian failed to compete he would be violating the contract and would lose his magic. What had he done?

'Anyway if I just disappear I am sure Dumbledore will put two and two together even if it is out of paranoia,' Hadrian said. 'If he reveals it to the world then I'll never get a moment's rest.'

Tom knew Hadrian was right even if it hurt to hear that he would be unable to claim him but he knew it would be safer for Hadrian in the end. Tom had too many enemies even if his main enemies already knew Hadrian as his heir. Unless there was one way he could claim the boy.

'Unless,' Tom said. 'I cannot implement this until I have returned to power but when I do I will be able – for a significant price – be able to pay the goblins for a full family tree so that I am the distant cousin of Lord Voldemort from abroad who inherited from Voldemort when he died in 1981.

'I can also fake letters between James and I which will reveal a whole affair. When it ended I went back to my home country and only reappeared when you contacted me after finding out I was your true father.'

'Dumbledore will still try to reveal the truth,' Hadrian said. 'People look to him as a hero,' Hadrian sneered bitterly.

Tom understood a lot of that bitterness came from the fact that only months ago Hadrian was one of Dumbledore's adoring fans. Of course, his situation was a bit different with the potions but the point still stood. Finding out your hero was trying to kill you and your enemy was your father must have turned Hadrian's world upside down.

'We'll have to discredit him,' Tom said.

'We can reveal details of my childhood,' Hadrian said quietly.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Tom said icily.

Tom really hoped that Hadrian didn't mean what he thought he meant but had a feeling he did. After all an abused, broken child who was desperate for positive attention was a lot more malleable than a whole child who questioned the world. It also meant that there was no one who cared enough to question his change in behaviour when the potions began.

'I was abused,' Hadrian said.

Tom had to fight very hard not to lose his temper and curse something. This was his son who had been kept from him in a home environment not unlike his own. If Tom had wanted to kill Dumbledore before this he doubly wanted to do so now.

'Also, according to Fred and George they plan to re-administer the potions in the summer holidays,' Hadrian said. 'I can get the twins to encourage Ginevra to do so earlier. She's so in love with the idea of being Lady Potter,' sneered Hadrian, 'that she'll agree to anything. If she does do it at Hogwarts all we have to do is drop a line of "how could Dumbledore allow this to happen?" and the press will discredit Dumbledore for us.

'Add my Hogwarts adventures into it and by the time you come to reveal yourself if Dumbledore says anything it will be seen as a lie.'

Tom laughed, 'how manipulative you are. How did you get into Gryffindor?'

'Potions,' grimaced Hadrian.

'I'll agree to let you go for the rest of the term but only because of the tournament,' Tom said. 'At the end of the term if Dumbledore is not out of the castle you'll be going to Durmstrang.'

'Not like I want to stay,' Hadrian muttered. 'The only memories I have are of betrayal.'

'I will contact my servant at Hogwarts,' Tom said, 'and inform him to this change.'

'You mean Barty Crouch Junior,' Hadrian said.

'How did you know?' asked Tom.

'Found his father,' Hadrian shrugged, 'Snape was able to persuade him to part with his memories. How do you think we go through the wards?'

Tom nodded, 'he's Polyjuiced as Alastor Moody.'

'Last person you'd ever expect,' snorted Hadrian.

'Wormtail,' called Tom.

'Err he's unconscious,' Hadrian admitted. 'He wasn't very pleased to see me so Lucius knocked him unconscious.'

'I have to ask how did Lucius come to be involved?' Tom asked.


	19. Nagini Reveals All

**19. Nagini Reveals All**

The second the Dark Lord called for Snape and Lucius in both former (or present Lucius supposed now) Death Eaters appeared before the Dark Lord immediately. Both of them were wearing calm emotionless masks but Lucius was terrified even if he didn't show it. He had after all spent the last seven month fucking the Dark Lord's long lost son which Lucius somehow doubted would go over well with the Dark Lord.

If Harry had told the Dark Lord of their relationship the chances of Lucius making out of Crouch's manor alive was next to none. Who was he kidding? If Harry had told the Dark Lord he would be dead as soon as the Dark Lord saw him.

Soon as he walked in Lucius was expecting to be cut down where he stood but to his absolute surprise he wasn't. Lucius bowed lowering his head to the ground and was still not cut down despite their being ample opportunity to do so. Did that mean Harry hadn't said anything to his father?

Lucius gave his young lover a pointed look asking him what he had said. Harry shook his head in response knowing what Lucius was asking him. Lucius could have sagged in relief but he didn't partly because that would have given him away and partly because Lucius knew their secret wouldn't last nor would he last the Dark Lord's wrath.

He and Harry couldn't keep it a secret forever. It would be better to come out sooner than later. Lucius just didn't want to be anywhere near the Dark Lord when it happened. Lucius would have to speak to Harry about the correct way to tell his father that they were in a casual relationship.

'I would like to thank the both of you for protecting and teaching my son over the past few months,' the Dark Lord said.

Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would still be singing the same tune in a few days or whenever it came out how he had got involved with his son. Lucius doubted the Dark Lord would still be thanking him then. Lucius could only hope that if only for Harry's sake the Dark Lord would not kill Lucius _immediately_.

'You're loyalty shall be rewarded,' the Dark Lord.

Lucius wondered what the Dark Lord would say when it was revealed where his loyalty to Harry came from. Somehow Lucius didn't think an award would be on the cards. Lucius really was fucked (in more ways than one).

'You have begun to make up for your desertion at the time I need you the most but I expect you to pay back the twelve years that you have deserted me and my cause,' hissed the Dark Lord.

Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would give him twelve years to pay back. In fact Lucius doubted that the Dark Lord would give him twelve days. In fact Lucius would feel lucky if he managed to get twelve hours of life in which he could sort out arrangements for Draco, Narcissa and Harry (the three most important people in his life).

'Of course, my Lord,' Snape said.

Snape inclined his head ever so slightly. Any less of an incline would have been deemed disrespectful but any more of an incline would have been seen to be reeking of the intense sarcasm that Lucius knew Severus Snape possessed and used as a weapon. Only Snape could get away with an incline like that where the rest of the Death Eaters did a full bow (some even going as far to kiss his robes like he was the second coming of Merlin).

'I will strive to do better, my Lord,' Lucius promised.

Lucius would do better if the Dark Lord allowed him to live but that was a big if. The Dark Lord was a great master. There were only one thing that had ever pushed him to his limits and that was James Potter. That was why Lucius did not expect the Dark Lord to show any leniency for what Lucius and Harry had done together.

Lucius was as ever stark in contrast to Snape with a theatrical bow that only Lucius Malfoy could do without looking like an idiot. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were opposites in many ways but still managed to be friends of a sort after all these years after meeting when Severus was a lonely outcast Half-Blood in Slytherin. Lucius who had grown up knowing the Dark Lord and aware that he too was a Half-Blood had no problems befriending the intelligent younger boy.

Lucius knew that some of the pretentiousness came from nervousness of speaking to his lover's father who happened to be his Lord and Master and completely ignorant of the fact his only son and heir was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was waiting for the truth to come out and his life to be over quite literally. Lucius knew the protectiveness that parenthood even parenthood never known before brought.

It was because of this that Lucius wouldn't blame the Dark Lord if he killed him where he stood when he found out the truth. Lucius knew that if one of his allies were to be found sleeping with Draco he would have reacted the same political nightmare be damned. Draco was after all his only son he would protect him from the evils of the world for as long as possible which the Dark Lord would be sure to feel the same with his newfound son especially a son who had already been hurt because of who his father was.

Naturally it was a completely different scenario not only because the Dark Lord had never known Harry but also because the Dark Lord and James Potter had clearly from what Lucius had seen of the Dark Lord and James' actions and reactions been completely in love with one another for a long time. Unlike Narcissa and Lucius which had been an arranged marriage between Lucius' sire and Narcissa's Uncle and Lord. Lucius respected Narcissa as Narcissa respected him but love was and never had been on the cards for them which Draco had long understood despite how he wished it was different.

Harry on the other had been born from that union which James had died due to Harry's birth and his status as Consort to the Dark Lord. Harry had been then turned into a weapon for the Light. Trained and brainwashed for one purpose.

To kill his father.

If Lucius was overprotective of his son and heir who had lived a safe and sheltered life with no war marring his life. Lucius knew that Draco was exceptionally spoiled by both Lucius and Narcissa. Still whatever parental protectiveness Lucius felt to Draco it was nothing compared to the overprotectiveness the Dark Lord was sure to feel to his only child.

Harry was the only reminder of the love that had been taken from him by one fearful madman. Add that to the fact that Dumbledore had been plotting both the Dark Lord and Harry's death from the moment of Harry's conception the Dark Lord had every reason to be overprotective. Lucius would have destroyed the world if anyone had even thought of doing to Draco what Dumbledore had done to Harry.

And Lucius may be a Dark and ruthless man but he was not the Dark Lord. Lucius could honestly say that he almost pitied those who had hurt Harry this way – almost. Lucius promised if he lived he would be at the Dark Lord's side punishing those who had hurt Harry with the Dark Lord.

'Yes you will,' agreed the Dark Lord with a slight hiss to his words. 'Lucius, give me your arm,' the Dark Lord said.

Lucius held out his left arm revealing the Dark mark that since the end of the war he had hidden from all except Harry and Narcissa. Not even Draco had seen the Dark Mark. Lucius had never talked to Draco about the war seeking to protect him from ignorance if the past was ever dragged up again which had happened to others many time but luckily his money kept the DMLE at bay for the most part at least.

Harry, on the other hand, had seen it many times before the young man had ever decided to learn Dark Magic (which he naturally excelled at) when he decided to join his father on the Dark side. Lucius had been expecting Harry to recoil when he saw the Dark Mark bared on his arm. However, at the time Harry hadn't even known what the Dark Mark was which had surprised Lucius because he thought for the Boy Who Lived's own protection he would have been taught how to identify _marked _Death Eaters.

Lucius had initially been surprised that Harry hadn't made note of it on the first time he had seen it but guessed that the boy just didn't want to call attention to it. Or that the Boy Who Lived would have preferred to pretend that he wasn't really sleeping with an ex-Death Eater. Lucius hadn't pushed the subject because he wasn't going to admit to anyone never mind the Boy Who Lived that he was a Death Eater.

It wasn't until after the revelations of Gringotts when Lucius had admitted to the boy to being a Death Eater and pointed out that he had seen the Dark Mark. He had been completely surprised that the Boy Who Lived had been kept in the dark so much that Harry had thought the Dark Mark was a creepy tattoo. Lucius had then had to explain what the Dark Mark was and what it meant.

The Dark Lord pressed a single devil red finger to the faded grey snake tattoo which had been darkening over the previous months which Lucius hoped would eventually become black as it had been previously. Lucius had realised before he had even begun sleeping with Harry that it was darkening because the Dark Lord was becoming stronger over the last year. Something which both his lover and Snape had confirmed when they had spoken about the possible locations of the Dark Lord and what the Dark Lord was up to.

According to both Harry and Severus they had been hearing whispers of the same on the Light. The Dark too had the same whisperings but mainly about the Dark Mark getting stronger. Much to Lucius' disgust the Light had more information on what the Dark side were doing than the Dark did which was a horrific situation to be in.

Dumbledore had been reading the signs but the old goat didn't seem to be doing anything to prepare. Of course, with the manipulative nature of Albus Dumbledore it was probable that he was preparing in secret especially as his main plan for the war was the set son on father. Lucius had never in all his years of the Dark Arts heard of something so despicable as the plan that Dumbledore had concocted when he had realised that the Dark Lord had fathered a child.

Kidnapping a husband and his unborn child away from their husband and father. Then faking a Prophecy that would lead to the father coming after the son. Or so they had theorised that the prophecy had been faked.

There were too many inconsistencies with it. For example, Lucius had been on the Board of Governors for years and had never heard a job interview to take place in the Hogshead. It was always in the Headmaster's office so why was it different for Trelawney where anyone could overhear what was said?

Then when knowing that the prophecy had been overheard by a known Death Eater instead of Oblviating him – it wasn't like Dumbledore didn't know how to Obliviate as proved by Harry Potter – he had kicked him out of his brother's bar and sent him on his way. Naturally the first person he told was the Dark Lord who naturally now had a second reason to go after the boy apart from believing he was the bastard son of his husband. Certainly it called into question the supposed loyalty of Wormtail to the Dark which was why Lucius had been so eager to knock the rat unconscious.

Then using Family Magic to destroy the Dark Lord. Family Magic was supposed to protect Wizarding children. To use protective magic to destroy an enemy was an abomination. When the Dark heard what had happened even the most pacifist Death Eaters would be baying for Dumbledore's blood.

Then after it came out that James Potter had survived due to the Dark Lord's love inspite of Dumbledore's horrific plan Dumbledore killed him in cold blood. All to obtain the child of the Dark Lord. All to create a weapon immune to the Dark Lord's magic.

Then brainwashing the child with emotional manipulation, potions and spell to hate the father so that one day Harry would kill his own father. Then marry him off to one completely loyal to Albus so that they could split the money after killing Harry. The whole plan hinged on murder.

The whole plan was wrong on so many levels and for so many reasons that it was no wonder that Lady Fate had found a way to reveal it to the son destroying the Light's war plans. How Dumbledore could ever fool himself – or anyone – else that this was the right thing to do even for the "Greater Good" Lucius didn't want to know. The Dark may be counted as pure evil but Lucius had long come to the conclusion that the true evil one was Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius knew from past experience of the Dark Mark that the Dark Lord was summoning someone probably Barty Crouch Junior. It wasn't surprising that if the boy was to go back to Hogwarts that the Dark Lord was summoning all of his followers in Hogwarts who could protect Harry. Lucius would have done the same in the Dark Lord's position.

Lucius was interested to see who Crouch was masquerading as. Lucius had speculated that it was one of the foreign students possible from Durmstrang. After all nobody who was looking would notice as they didn't know the new students.

As they waited Lucius noticed Nagini staring at Harry. Lucius had originally thought it was because he could smell the similarity in scent between Harry and the Dark Lord. Then Harry saw Nagini do the same to him.

Lucius was worried that the Boa Constrictor was somehow able to tell that Harry was sleeping with him. Even more so when Lucius noticed when Harry gave a tiny shake of his head in the direction of the giant snake clearly begging the snake not to tell his father about the relationship that existed between Harry and Lucius. Lucius felt fear churning in his gut at what was going to happen when the snake opened it's mouth to speak.

Lucius' heart sank when the Dark Lord began to speak in Parselmouth to his familiar. Lucius could see Harry trying to beg with his eyes for the snake not to say anything to his father but Lucius could see that the Dark Lord's familiar was going to say it anyway. Lucius knew that the connection between wizard and familiar made it impossible for Nagini to deny a direct request of her master's.

Lucius noticed Harry's subtle move which would allow Harry to jump to his defence when (not if) Nagini revealed the nature of Lucius' relationship with Hadrian Salazar Slytherin. Lucius doubted he was going to survive this day.

Nagini answered her master as Lucius had known she would. Lucius saw the reaction of both Slytherins. The half-form of the Dark Lord tensed and his eyes flashed with anger towards Lucius. Harry, on the other hand, gaped in surprise which Lucius didn't understand because Harry had noticed that Nagini had found the truth so would have expected to be betrayed once again.

Then Harry spoke in Parselmouth making Lucius shiver. Lucius had never heard the boy speak Parselmouth and it was sexy as hell although thinking that at this particular point in time wouldn't help any. The two Slytherins didn't seem to be concentrating on him which seemed to be a relief but Lucius knew it was only delaying the inevitable.

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord responded to whatever it was that Harry had said with a bite in his voice. Harry returned with a short hiss to his father's question. Harry was wearing a desperate look.

Then the thing Lucius had been waiting to happen but dreading anyway happened. The Dark Lord turned ruby red eyes on him. Eyes that were glittering with fury. Lucius could see murder shining in those red orbs.

Lucius knew that there was nothing that he could say that would convince the Dark Lord to not kill him. In fact anything that he said would only make his situation worse. Lucius could only hope that he wouldn't be tortured first.

Before the Dark Lord could say anything Harry leapt up positioning himself between Lucius and the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that Harry wouldn't budge but neither would the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that this was if anything digging him into an even bigger hole.

Harry was speaking quickly in Parselmouth clearly trying to reason with his furious father. The Dark Lord meanwhile didn't seem to be listening. Lucius knew that if Harry hadn't been standing in his way the Dark Lord would have killed him by now.

It was in this situation that the last person Lucius had ever expected to turn up turned up. Alastor Moody had walked into the bedroom of the Dark Lord to see the Dark Lord wand pointed at Lucius who was being protected by Harry Potter whilst Severus Snape watched on. It was the lack of reaction from the Dark Lord that led Lucius to realise that this was Crouch.

'_Stupefy_,' Crouch said.

Lucius watched as a red jet flew from Moody's staff knocking out Hadrian Slytherin cold. The Dark Lord's response was quite natural (for the Dark Lord at least). Crouch ended up under the Cruciatus curse.

Meanwhile Lucius picked up the boy and carried him out of the line of fire. Severus began to check the boy out. As a Potions Master Severus had to have a Mediwizard License so he could administer Potions when needed.

'Severus,' the Dark Lord said whilst still torturing Crouch, 'take my son out of here. Look after him. And he is pregnant.'

Lucius gulped. No wonder Nagini was able to tell that they were sleeping together. The foetus must have Harry and his scent mingled that was what Nagini was able to smell. No wonder Harry was so shocked and the Dark Lord was so furious.

He was dead. Not only had Lucius conducted an affair with the Dark Lord's long lost son he had also knocked the boy up. How had the contraception spells failed? How many months was Harry along? It couldn't be very long Harry hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy.

'Son?' whispered Crouch.

Lucius transferred the boy to Severus Snape who looked at him like he was already there which Lucius supposed he already was. Crouch may have reacted badly but given the circumstance it wasn't surprising. Really anyone could have made the same mistake.

'Yes, Barty,' hissed the Dark Lord, 'son. The child I never knew I had. The child you've just attacked.'

'My Lord,' Crouch whispered. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought he was attac-'

'Did you think I couldn't take on one teenage boy who didn't even have his wand out?' demanded the Dark Lord.

'N-n-n-no My Lord,' stuttered Crouch.

'Good,' the Dark Lord said. 'I called you here to protect my heir whilst he is at Dumbledore's school. Maybe I should be more concerned about protecting him from you.'

'M-m-my Lord,' stuttered Crouch. 'I offer my most humble apologies.'

'Leave us,' hissed the Dark Lord. 'If you have caused my son any permanent harm _this _will look like nothing compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?'

'Y-y-yes, Master,' Crouch whispered.

Crouch wasted no time in fleeing from the Dark Lord's room. Lucius wished he could do the same but knew it would do no good. The only chance of his survival would be to convince the Dark Lord that it was best for Harry to have him around.

Lucius found himself under the effects of a choking spell. Lucius began coughing and spluttering as the spell increased in strength. Eventually he was let go and fell to his knees before the Dark Lord trying to bring in more air to his deoxygenated lungs.

Before he was even done heaving Lucius felt the Hogwarts Express hammer into his head. Not stupid enough to even think about denying the Dark Lord Lucius let the Dark Lord into his mind. The Dark Lord wasn't gentle with the relentless pursuit of his memories and emotions.

_It was November I had come back from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore on behalf of the Minister. The Minister was having a lot of difficulties because of the fourth champion. Then I ran into said fourth the champion the reason for the political nightmare that was currently going on._

'_Mr Potter,' I responded silkily._

_I could feel wafts of luscious power coming off of the boy. I could tell that the boy was angry, stressed and scared. Ah he must have found out about the dragons I thought in amusement. I would be scared in that situation too._

'_I'm not in the Moody, Malfoy,' growled the boy._

_Potter then tried to bush me Lucius Abraxas Malfoy out of the way like the obnoxious Gryffindor that everyone thought he was. Naturally I wasn't going to move out of the way of a brattish teenager like Harry Potter. Then Potter did something I would never have expected._

_Flashes of lust came then as Potter pushed me against the wall plundering my mouth. Clothes were ripped. They somehow ended up in a broom cupboard. Trousers fell to the floor. Potter took me caring not for my comfort only for his relief._

Lucius felt his mind being left as he was left breathing heavily on the floor. Lucius didn't blame the Dark Lord for leaving at that point. Lucius knew he would hate to see what the Dark Lord was about to see if it had been Draco.

Never had been Lucius gladder that the boy had taken him first. At least no one could say that he had seduced the boy but it probably wasn't great that Lucius had been attracted to the boy's power more than anything else. He didn't look up from the floor knowing that the Dark Lord would (and did) plough into his mind once more.

The next memories came in flashes of masturbating to the thought of Harry. The Yule Ball seduction. This time Lucius was too afraid to look up. Lucius knew he had no excuse there as he had seduced the boy.

More masturbation which showed just how taken by a fourteen year old boy Lucius Malfoy was. Then there was Lucius' decision to enter a purely sexual relationship with the boy. The letter and Potter turning up unable to resist.

'_Hello Mister Malfoy,' Harry said._

_I could see that the boy was trying to be adult and sophisticated but I could see that the boy was nervous which caused a smirk to appear on my face. Their other two sexual encounters had been on the spur of the moment (well for Harry in the case of the latter. This had to be nerve wracking to the fourteen year old boy._

'_Lucius,' I murmured seductively._

_I couldn't help but notice how the boy shivered at the seductive whisper. How turned on by me the boy was. Every word I said effected the boy. I wanted to make the boy cry out in pleasure. I wanted to take the boy's cries from him._

'_All things considered we should call each other by our first names. Don't you think?' I suggested slyly._

'_Lucius,' Potter tried. 'So what is this?' asked Potter._

'_What would you like it to be?' I asked calmly._

'_It would be best if the public remained unaware of this set up,' suggested Potter._

'_Indeed,' I agreed amused at the boy still trying to sound intelligent when he was clearly out of his depth. 'But it should be left as a no strings attached affair. Unless,' I smirked because I loved riling the boy and seeing all his angry power flow around him 'That is too dirty for a Gryff-'_

'_I have come here,' Potter said. 'Meaning I want this.'_

Once again Lucius found himself back in the present. Lucius wondered what the Dark Lord thought of that. After all they were both in this together despite the fact that Lucius had seduced the boy. Lucius waited for the next round of Legimency.

The memories that came over the next month flitted past them. Memories of meetings that the Dark Lord unsurprisingly didn't look to deep into other than to make sure it was consensual. Lucius had a feeling he liked the scars Harry was covered in even less than Lucius did.

Then they were at Hogsmeade. The day when everything changed. The day when Weasley and Granger were revealed to be the traitors that they were. The day that Harry had come to him when he had no one else to come to.

_All I could see was black robes which ran at him beginning to kiss and tear at his robes with earnest. This wasn't Harry's normal actions. I could tell that something had happened to hurt him but what I couldn't tell but I being me fucked him first before turning to find out what was wrong with my young lover._

'_Mister Potter,' I said seductively. 'My, what has happened to get you in such a state? To let your walls fall so dramatically.'_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing has happened. The question is why you think something has happened? Why dear Lucius do you actually care about me? What happened to your Pure-Blood upbringing now?' mocked Harry. 'I was betrayed. 'I had told my so called friends-'_

Then came the revelation of what had happened. What the Weasleys and Granger had done to Harry. Lucius explaining the truth of his beliefs and their decision to go and see the goblins. The huge revelation.

Then there was the plan of what to do about Dumbledore's embezzlement that Lucius had been very impressed at. It was another time that Lucius had seen that Harry was smarter than Harry pretended to be. Now Harry was showing the intelligence to everyone.

_I stared at the birth certificate fear bubbling in my gut. In the name of Magic I had been sleeping with the Dark Lord's son. The Dark Lord was going to kill me. He wouldn't even consider that we had gotten together before this revelation._

_What did he do? Did he end their relationship? No it was too late he was already in a relationship with the boy? Anyway he didn't want to. He didn't know where this would go but he did not want to end their relationship._

The Dark Lord went through the rest of his memories finishing with Lucius deciding to come here despite knowing that if the Dark Lord found out about his and his son's relationship Lucius would end up dead. The Dark Lord pulled out his mind. Lucius remained on the ground waiting for the Dark Lord's judgement on him.

Whatever happened Lucius would take it. Lucius had known and accepted for months that it was likely it would end up like this. It would end up with Lucius dead on the floor but never had he expected it to be revealed because of the 0.01% chance of the protection spell failing to subdue the Sex Magic which could produce a child. Never before did Lucius think there was a chance he could have a second child that Lucius would never know.

Lucius looked up at his Lord who still had his yew wand in hand. Lucius couldn't read the Dark Lord's expression but knowing the Dark Lord it wouldn't be good. Lucius closed his eyes as the Dark Lord opened his mouth.


	20. Plans for the Future

**20. Plans for the Future**

'_I have to ask how did Lucius come to be involved?' asked the tiny form of Lord Voldemort._

Harry hadn't been sure what to say to this question that could bring a load of trouble for him and his lover. How did you explain to the father that you had never known had existed that you were having an affair with a married man especially when you factored into equation the fact that Harry's father was a Dark Lord. A Dark Lord liable to kill the man who had taken Harry's virginity.

It was perhaps the worst question that could be asked considering exactly how Lucius had come to be involved. Harry hadn't directly lied to his father throughout his explanation. Harry had just avoided talking about Lucius much and not mentioning any sort of relationship the few times he had mentioned Lucius Malfoy.

Harry knew that he would have to tell the Dark Lord because otherwise it would come out on it's own which would be worse than telling Voldemort because they would also be lying to the Dark Lord about the nature of their relationship. Harry just decided it would be better to tell his father when Lucius wasn't there. At least the Dark Lord would have a chance to calm down before Lucius ended up dead.

Harry was just lucky that before he had even had time to formulate and answer to that question a huge boa constrictor slithered in to curl around the base of the Dark Lord's bed. Harry remembered seeing the snake in his vision back in the summer where the old Muggle man had been murdered. The snake flicked its tongue in Harry's direction.

'_Master has a hatchling,' _the snake said.

Harry didn't know how but he could somehow tell that the snake was female from the way she spoke. Harry had never delved too much into his talents as a Parselmouth mainly out of fear of recrimination but now he wondered exactly what it meant to be a Parselmouth. Anyway it wasn't like anyone outside of his father could tell him as Parselmouth was a rare almost unheard of ability.

'_This is Hadrian Nagini. Hadrian this is Nagini,' _explained the Dark Lord.

'_Harry,' _Harry told the snake. 'I prefer Harry,' Harry added in English to his father.

Harry watched as his father's eyes flashed for a second. Harry thought he understood why considering everything that had happened between the two of them before he had known the truth but Harry had thought himself as Harry Potter for fourteen and a half years. That wasn't going to change overnight no matter what the Dark Lord wanted and he was just going to have to accept it.

'_The Rat-Man is asleep downstairs_,' Nagini said. '_Would you like me to give him a bite to wake him up_?' asked Nagini with a smile in her voice.

Nagini sounded like she would really like to bite Wormtail. Harry didn't trust Wormtail but was unsure of what side he was truly on. After all revealing his dad's location to his father was part of Dumbledore's plan but Wormtail didn't necessarily know that.

'_That will be unnecessary,' _was the calm reply from the creature in the bed.

'_There are two man-wizards outside,' _Nagini said. '_Do you want me to bite them?'_

Nagini sounded like she really liked the idea of biting Lucius and Snape. Luckily for the two Death Eaters the Lord of Slytherin denied her that request and instead sent for the two who had accompanied Harry here. The two men appeared almost immediately.

Harry saw the pointed look Lucius gave him and knew what his lover was asking. Had Harry told the Dark Lord about their relationship? The answer was luckily for Lucius no at the present time at least. Harry shook his head at his lover to let him know that he had not revealed the nature of their relationship just yet.

'I would like to thank the both of you for protecting and teaching my son over the past few months,' the Dark Lord said. 'You're loyalty shall be rewarded. You have begun to make up for your desertion at the time I need you the most but I expect you to pay back the twelve years that you have deserted me and my cause.

'Of course, my Lord,' Snape said inclining his head ever so slightly.

'I will strive to do better, my Lord,' Lucius promised bowing lowly with a flourish of his dark green almost black robes.

''Yes you will,' agreed the Dark Lord with a slight hiss to his words. 'Lucius, give me your arm,' the Dark Lord said.

Harry watched as Nagini flicked her tongue at Harry. Then she did the same to Lucius. Harry's heart jumped to his throat. Had Nagini somehow managed to find out through their scents that Harry and Lucius were lovers?

How?

Harry shook his head at the snake begging her not to say anything to his father. Not with Lucius there anyhow. Harry knew that it would come out anyway but not like this. Not after his father had asked him how Lucius came to be involved and Harry didn't reply.

'_Nagini, my beloved familiar, what is wrong?' _asked the Lord of Slytherin.

Harry begged Nagini with his eyes not to say anything about him and Lucius but it did no good. Nagini opened her mouth anyway whether it was because of the fact that she was bound to his father or she was loyal to his father Harry didn't know. Nor did he particularly care about anything but the fact that he was about to be betrayed.

Harry moved slightly closer to Lucius. Not close enough that it would be obvious to anyone ignorant of the truth of their relationship that Harry was defending Lucius Malfoy but close enough that if his father drew a wand on his lover Harry would be able to jump in defence of his lover. It wouldn't likely help things but with Harry as a body shield it might at least delay Lucius' death which was all Harry could hope for at the moment.

'_Your son and his albino mate,' _Nagini's eyes flickered to Lucius.

Harry could have closed his eyes but there was no missing the fury in his father especially with the pounding in his scar as Voldemort's fury reached epic proportions. Harry should have told his father earlier he knew it. At least then Lucius and he wouldn't have been in the same room for the revelation.

'_are having hatchlings,' _Nagini finished.

Harry gaped at the giant snake. Hatchlings? Snake speak for baby. That meant that Harry was pregnant. Harry couldn't be pregnant. They had used protection. Hadn't they? If Harry found out Lucius had been lying to him about that Lucius was so dead.

Well not really although that was only at Harry's hand. Harry felt that if it was up to the Dark Lord Lucius would not see the dawn. This was perhaps the worst way for his father to find out that he was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy.

'_I can't be we used protection spells,' _Harry said without thinking of the consequences.

'_Are you saying that my servant and my son and heir have been having an affair?' _hissed Voldemort fury lining his voice.

'_Yes,' _Harry hissed.

Harry had been unable to deny the truth when Harry had already all but admitted to the relationship. Harry was going through everything he could say to stop his father murdering Lucius right here. What could he say to make this better?

Then much to Harry's growing fear his father turned his undivided attention on Lucius. Harry couldn't just let his father kill his lover no matter how angry Harry was with Lucius at this current point in time so Harry jumped in between the two men. Harry could only hope that as angry as his father was with Lucius he wouldn't harm Harry especially _if _it was even _slightly possible _that Harry _might _be having a **baby**.

'_We started before I found out the truth about you and dad and the Dark and the Light and … everything! He's the reason I found out the truth in the first place. If I hadn't been meeting up with him in secret I would have been with Granger and Weasley the whole time never finding out the truth. He's been the one constant in my life since then. I don't love him but I don't want him dead. Don't kill him.'_

'Stupefy,' a familiar voice said.

Harry groaned as he came to looking up at the white ceiling above him. Harry sat up quickly pulling out his wand. Harry didn't know where he was but with everything that had occurred in his life Harry wasn't about to take his chances in an unfamiliar environment.

'Calm down Potter,' snapped a familiar voice.

'Professor,' Harry said.

Harry was about to ask where he was but even as he opened his mouth to speak his memories were beginning to filter through. Harry remembered finding Crouch who lead him to his father's residence where he finally got the acceptance from family that Harry had craved all his life. There was a bit of an awkward point when Harry had asked how Lucius had come to be involved but luckily his father's familiar distracted his father enough that he didn't have to answer that question.

Harry hadn't expected Nagini to know that he and Lucius were lovers. Nor had he expected to discover he was pregnant from the mouth of a snake. If Harry was sitting bolt upright beforehand Harry was now sat as straight as a poker on the soft sheets of the bed.

Harry was pregnant.

Pregnant?

Harry couldn't be pregnant.

Harry was only fourteen bloody years old.

His life was in danger from Dumbledore. If Dumbledore found out he was pregnant it would ruin all of Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore's final plans for Harry hinged on him marrying Ginny Weasley who would inherit all his money.

If Harry had a child (illegitimate or not) naturally his family vaults and seats would go to his child eventually even if Ginevra got regency during the child's childhood. If Dumbledore ever found out he was pregnant he would do everything in his power to kill his child (or do the same as he had done to him). Harry realised that he was going to have to keep his child which means he was going to do what his father said and quit Hogwarts.

Wait his father. Where was Lucius? Harry had been concerned enough about his father's reaction to his relationship with Lucius and that was before it had been revealed that Harry was pregnant which would hardly help his father's reaction to the fact he was in a sexual relationship with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Tom was going kill Lucius!

'Where's Lucius?' demanded Harry.

Harry saw Snape's grimace to know where Lucius was and who Lucius was with. Harry could only hope that his lover was still alive by the time he got to his father and lover. Harry wasn't holding out much hope, however; things were never that easy for Harry.

Harry jumped out of the blue cotton sheeted bed intending to find Lucius. Harry was furious with Lucius. He had been lead to believe that Lucius was using contraception charms on the both of them but obviously they either hadn't worked or Lucius had lied about using them although given the circumstance the former was probably true.

However, as furious as Harry was with his lover Harry didn't want the older man _dead_ especially not when he was pregnant with his child. Harry had grown up without knowing either of his parents for the first fourteen years old his life. Harry certainly didn't want his child to grow up like he had.

'Sit down, boy!' snapped Snape.

'Lucius,' Harry said.

'Lucius dug his own grave,' Snape sneered.

'He didn't know,' snapped Harry.

'You are a month pregnant and have just been stupefied. Rest you stupid child!' Snape snapped. 'If anything happens to you it will be my head on the line!'

Harry ignored Snape and ran off into the hallway luckily it seemed the same hallway that his father's room had been in. Harry knew Snape was following after him but Harry didn't care. Harry charged into the Dark Lord's chambers acting every bit the Gryffindor Dumbledore had tried (and somewhat succeeded) to turn him into.

A few hours ago Tom had been a half alive widower with a Boa Constrictor the only thing the world that Tom had genuinely cared about. Now a few hours later Tom had come to accept a son that Dumbledore had taken from him – a pregnant son. Tom was still furious at Lucius Malfoy but he knew that killing the man wouldn't solve anything except making him feel better about this whole thing which Tom didn't even know what to call.

Killing the Malfoy Lord would only serve to drive a wedge between himself and Hadrian. Tom had seen the memories and heard what Hadrian had said in protection of his lover. Hadrian and Lucius may not be in love with each other but they did care about each other in their own way.

Tom didn't know what he would have preferred. Hadrian and Lucius being in love or the way things were that Hadrian had entered into a purely sexual relationship with a man old enough to be his father even if Tom was a generation older than Lucius. Tom knew that the distance in ages between Lucius and Hadrian was similar to James and himself but Tom hadn't entered into a relationship with the Potter heir until James was seventeen years old whilst James had been young he was an adult.

Tom supposed that it was because he had grown up in the Muggle world which had different laws regarding underage sex whilst the Wizarding World presumably frowned on underage sex there was no _official _laws against it. Tom knew that was because the Wizarding World was under the deluded impression they were better than the Muggle world that this kind of thing didn't happen in their safe world. This would be something Tom would change when he got power over the Ministry of Magic.

Tom found the idea that his newfound heir could possibly be in love with his servant filled Tom with fury. However, Tom knew that with the way things were going it was more than possible that they would fall in love and there wasn't anything Tom could do about that. If Tom put his foot down and told them that they couldn't see each other Hadrian would put up a fight.

'Get up,' Tom snapped.

Lucius struggled up from the floor onto his feet. Tom supposed he should have felt guilty for how violent he had been with the blonde's mind but he wasn't. This was the man who had an affair and impregnated his only son who was fourteen years old.

Lucius was just lucky that he hadn't seduced Harry the first time at least. The first time it had actually been Harry who had made the move. Lucius just didn't deny him. The next two times it had been Lucius who had made the move but Hadrian had clearly wanted it as much as the Malfoy Lord had.

'You get to keep your life,' Tom said. 'I want to make sure you are clear that I am only letting you live for Hadrian's sake. There are, however, conditions I expect you to meet. The child will be your Spare.'

Tom knew that the Spare was the child that would inherit should anything happen to the first child. Most Pure Blood families had a Spare although the Malfoys were an exception to that rule. The Malfoy family on principle only had one child per generation who would inherit everything rather than a Spare who would inherit a portion of the vaults and properties although not the main Family vaults.

'You will provide Hadrian with appropriate childcare support,' Tom said.

'Of course, my Lord,' Lucius said. 'I can get in touch with my private family healer.'

Tom nodded in approval as loyal as Severus was they needed someone who had the correct experience which Severus did not. Tom did not trust Pomfrey who had somehow missed the fact that Hadrian was pumped full of potions and in some way abused despite how many times Hadrian had ended up in the hospital wing. That meant she was either under control of Dumbledore or she was aware of what Dumbledore did and did what her employer said for some reason.

At that point the door was flung open as an angry Hadrian Slytherin stormed in apparently relieved to see Lucius not dead. However, it wasn't Lucius he was looking at. It was Tom. Tom knew that Hadrian didn't trust him not to kill his lover quite rightfully considering that Tom was only not killing Lucius because Hadrian would never forgive him for doing so.

'What are you going to do with him?' asked Hadrian.

'We were just discussing that,' Tom said. 'Lucius will name your child as Spare and provide appropriate monetary and emotional childcare support. He has also agreed to get in touch with his private healer.'

Hadrian nodded in response to that before he turned to Lucius. Tom couldn't help but the intense anger and hatred he felt at seeing his son and Lucius Malfoy so close together. Tom didn't know what he was expecting but he wasn't expecting Hadrian to slap Lucius across the cheek.

'You told me you were using protection spells!' Hadrian said eyes glowing verdant.

'He did,' Tom said.

Hadrian frowned at his father at this response clearly wondering how his father had known that. Tom had tried not to pay attention or withdraw from the memories at the most _intimate _moments shared between his servant and son. Unfortunately it was impossible the avoid _everything._

'I confirmed through Lucius' memories that you were in a consensual relationship,' Tom explained.

Hadrian flushed at this point his eyes for the first time looking away from Tom. Tom didn't blame him in the slightest. Tom had never wanted to see any family member in the positions Tom had seen his son.

'There is a 0.01% chance of the protection spell failing to prevent pregnancy,' explained Lucius.

'And you couldn't have told me this beforehand!' demanded Hadrian.

Lucius looked helpless stuck between the last of Slytherin's line. It wasn't like he was going to argue back like he would have done if Tom wasn't around. Lucius Malfoy wasn't going to risk pushing Tom's temper any further.

'You didn't even inform me that males could get pregnant before I found out I had two fathers!' continued Hadrian.

'I was unaware of the fact you did not know,' Lucius said.

Tom could understand that. To witches and wizards who had grown up in the Wizarding World male pregnancy and female Siring were completely ordinary but to a Muggle brought up child it was shocking. Tom still remembered when at the age of twelve in his second year how shocked he was when he had found out that Richmond Blishwick had two fathers.

'There is another problem,' Severus said. 'Albus found out that your Consort was pregnant from the school list.'

'He could find out,' Hadrian said.

Tom knew that his _grandchild _would be in danger because Tom was his _grandfather_. Tom still had no idea what to think of these circumstances but he did not want his grandchild to die because of him but considering Dumbledore hadn't acted so far it lead to the conclusion that the Headmaster did not yet no. If Dumbledore didn't know they could at least make sure that Dumbledore never found out.

'It is likely Dumbledore does not yet know,' Tom said.

'Or he would have tried to kill my child by now,' Hadrian sighed.

'Unless he plans to use the child as a backup plan if you are unable to do your job,' Severus said grimly. 'I can check the Book of Admittance to see who has viewed the book recently. No one should have as it is not genuinely viewed until July when the letters are sent to all children eligible for the next year of Hogwarts. If it has not been viewed would you like me to change or remove the entry?'

'What will the entry be?' asked Hadrian.

'Gender and parents' names,' Severus replied.

'Remove it,' Tom said. 'If it hasn't been previously viewed remove.'

'Yes, my Lord,' agreed Severus not that his spy really had a choice.

Tom could see that Hadrian was happy about the solution. Tom couldn't blame Hadrian in the slightest. If it had been Tom in this situation he would have made the same choice. Tom wished that he had found out that James was pregnant before Dumbledore had kidnapped his pregnant husband.

If they had known everything would have been so different. Hadrian would have grown up safe and loved by both his parents. James might possibly be alive. Tom would never have spent thirteen years as a wraith.

Tom hoped by this time he would have got rid of Dumbledore, taken control of the Ministry and Hogwarts. Hadrian would have grown up as a prince. Instead Hadrian was abused enough to leave serious scarring.

The three of them waited in silence for Severus to return not knowing what to say to one another after the revelations of the night but none of them were so much as fidgeting as they were all too Slytherin to show how ill at ease they currently were. Future plans could not be made until Tom was sure that no one was aware that Hadrian was with child or they would have to try and work out how to keep within the conditions of the Triwizard Tournament without Hadrian returning to Dumbledore which was probably going to be impossible. Finally Severus returned where he inclined his head in the direction of Tom.

'My Lord, the last visitor was Minerva in October far before your heir conceived,' Severus said.

'What was she doing in there?' Harry asked curiously.

'One of her students had been adopted and their last name changed so she was changing her records. The entry stated a male child whose parents were bearer Hadrian Slytherin and sire Lucius Malfoy. I removed the entry from the Book of Admittance.'

Tom called Barty who came in looking very nervous as he entered his Lord's chambers. Quite rightfully so Tom thought considering the last time he had been present he had ended up cursing Tom's son and getting tortured for it. Tom wasn't happy with Barty but he needed everyone he had at Hogwarts to protect Hadrian and he had never killed his servants for an accident.

'My Lord,' Barty bowed.

'Due to the Triwizard Tournament Hadrian has to go back to Hogwarts,' Tom said. 'I expect both you and Severus to protect the boy.'

'Of course, my Lord,' Barty bowed. 'How do you know that Snape is loyal to the Cause?' Barty said his handsome face twisting into an angry, bitter expression.

'He is the one that brewed the Purging Potion that allowed Hadrian to get out of Dumbledore's control,' Tom said impatiently, 'and has not let on to Dumbledore that Hadrian is out of Dumbledore's control.'

'Of course, my Lord,' bowed Barty.

'The previous Ritual I was intending to use is no longer applicable now that Harry is no longer my enemy and in truth never was,' agreed Tom.

The Bone, Flesh and Blood Ritual hinged on the enemy being the one to destroy the one to be resurrected as now he had been manipulated by Dumbledore to destroy himself it left Tom with no choice but to reconsider his options for his return. There were other rituals that could have been done which were far easier to procure the ingredients for but Tom had chosen the Ritual of Bone, Flesh and Blood because it was the one that would allow him to kill the Child of Prophecy in the future. A prophecy which Tom now suspected was a fake because it was too convenient that the prophecy just happened to refer to his child who Dumbledore wanted him to attack in order to destroy Tom.

There was naturally the Life for a Life Ritual which was the easiest ritual to perform. All it required was a willing host who would sacrifice their life for him of which many of his followers would willingly do which is why Tom never mentioned the ritual to those like Barty who had nothing to lose, no self-preservation and obsessive loyalty to Tom. Tom had always shied away from that although he had no problems with killing his enemies Tom valued his followers and had no wish to sacrifice one of them for his own life.

The Ritual of Blood was out because the only one who would be able to sacrifice their life was someone closely related to him. Tom was not going to even suggest Hadrian sacrificing his life for him whether Hadrian would or not which Tom hoped he wouldn't. Tom didn't know the boy he had fathered yet but he knew that he would never have the boy sacrifice himself for Tom nor anyone else.

Then it hit Tom what ritual he could do. He already had one of the three core components and he knew where to gather the other two. Tom had never thought about this ritual before needing a family member to be the Binder but now he had a son it would be only to easy.

Tom had a plan for his return to happen in under a month. Tom was going to begin to get the revenge on those who had attempted to hurt and control his son. Tom swore that Hadrian would get the justice he deserved.

**The Life for Life Ritual is what the Diary planned to do with Ginny Weasley.**


	21. The Family Way

**21. The Family Way**

Harry and Snape arrived back at Hogwarts about five in the morning. Harry felt dead on his feet. Harry wondered when the hours had slipped away from him like they had. Harry supposed the time he had spent unconscious and Lucius had spent having his mind violently plundered would account for the missing hours but still they had spent eight hours their which was far more than Harry had ever expected to spend.

Lucius had wanted to talk but one Harry was exhausted, two Harry was still furious at his lover for impregnating him, even if Harry knew it was no more Lucius' fault than it was his, and three Harry needed to meet up with Fred and George who he had left as his alibi for the night so were likely in the need of bed as Harry himself was. They couldn't possibly be still pranking Slytherins? Oh who was he kidding this was Fred and George Weasley Harry was talking about of course they were still pranking Slytherins.

Harry arranged via the connected journals to meet up with Fred and George at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room beside the Fat Lady's Portrait who as always greeted Harry amicably. They looked as tired as Harry felt which was quite understandable given how long they had all been awake. Harry wished he had left going to meet his father for a Saturday that Snape would have kindly given him a detention so he would be back by dinner hopefully at least instead of not turning up until five in the morning.

Harry was dreading having to be up for nine the next morning but he had a feeling he would be skipping breakfast it would give him a few more minutes in bed. At this point a few more minutes were minutes Harry desperately needed. At least Harry had History of Magic first thing which was always a good excuse for a snooze and Harry was going to take advantage of that fact.

On the other hand, Harry was not looking forward to double Potions before dinner with a tired Severus Snape. Harry somehow doubted that even his status as the son of the Dark Lord would save Harry from Snape's wrath. In fact the fact he was the Dark Lord's son was the reason for keeping Snape up till five would probably not work in Harry's benefit and Snape had the excuse that he had to pretend for the world he still hated the son of James Potter to lay into Harry.

Harry wouldn't even have after dinner to fall straight asleep because Lucius had told Harry they had to talk sooner rather than later. Harry understood that they needed to talk. Harry was after all pregnant with the Malfoy Lord's child.

Harry just wished that he could get _some_ sleep before that really _fun _conversation. Lucius would be able to have the whole day to catch up on his missed night's sleep Harry thought still bitter at his lover. Okay it Harry knew wasn't only Lucius' fault but both of their fault Harry was angry at his lover for complicating his already overcomplicated life.

Harry decided that he would just miss dinner for the extra hour or two of sleep he would be able to grab in the Room of Requirement before Lucius turned up. Harry did know that it wasn't the wisest of ideas to miss both dinner and breakfast. And that was if he wasn't pregnant.

Harry had after all grown up in a house where food was a privilege not a right. At least not for him whilst the rest of the Dursleys could eat as much as they wanted. This was whilst Harry was at Hogwarts where Harry got all the food he could desire and then some Harry _never _skipped a meal if he could help it but tomorrow or today even Harry felt that sleep was more important than food.

Harry doubted somehow that the Healer Lucius had told Harry and his father that he was going to get Harry to see would agree. In fact Harry had a feeling the Healer would be less than pleased with Harry's genuine lack of health. Harry really didn't want to go into his childhood with a healer or Lucius or his father or anyone.

'So what have you been up to?' asked Fred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Seen my father,' Harry grunted.

'How did you know-'began Fred.

'-where he was?' finished George.

'Long story,' Harry grunted. 'Tell you later.'

Of course this was a lie but the Weasley twins didn't need to know that. Fred and George had joined his side because they didn't approve of the Light side's actions. Harry doubted that they'd approve of some of the Dark sides plans any more than the Light side's plans.

Fred and George were very useful for information on what Dumbledore, the Weasley trio and Granger were up to but keeping them on side and telling them enough to allow them to function as spies was a fine line. It also meant that the Weasleys had to be kept alive rather than killed. Unlike some people Harry thought somewhere between malicious vengeance and queasiness if that made any sense.

'What was he like?' whispered Fred in a voice full of fear.

Harry struggled for a word to describe the meeting with his father. The meeting where Harry had finally got the acceptance Harry had yearned for all his life. The meeting which his father had tried to kill his lover and stop him from attending Hogwarts ever again.

'Overprotective,' grunted Harry.

'Overprotective?' echoed George.

Harry didn't answer as he plodded up the stairs to his dormitory when in his dormitory Harry collapsed onto the bed fully dressed and was asleep within seconds. Shame it didn't last as he was woken up only three hours later feeling unrested and just wanting to crawl under his covers and go back to sleep unfortunately that wasn't an option for Harry.

In History of Magic Harry realised that most of the Slytherins were missing. Harry wondered what the hell twins had done to them especially as the Gryffindors were nodding and clapping him on the back, congratulating him. Granger shook her head in disappointment with him. Weasley stared at Harry with jealousy and spite and a knowing look that came from _thinking _the twins were really on his side and hated Harry as much as Harry hated Weasley.

Whatever the twins had done it had been big and bad enough that the Slytherins were unable to attend class. Harry just hoped they hadn't left any evidence or done something bad enough that would get them expelled. Harry knew he wasn't going back to Hogwarts unless Dumbledore somehow ended kicked out in the next four months but being expelled was different than quitting.

It would look bad on _any _further applications to other schools or later jobs especially for something like endangering other students. In fact it would be more than likely that he wouldn't be accepted into other schools which would leave Harry to be home-schooled. Then with jobs there were many employers who would see that red mark on his record and deny him the job unless they were to in love with the Boy Who Lived working for them.

It wasn't until lunch did Harry find out what the twins had done when he tracked down Fred and George with help of the Marauder's Map. Fred and George had managed to brew a permanent potion which revealed a witch or wizard's Animagus form if any and fixed them in their Animagus form. The Slytherins were all running, flapping and crawling about which McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were still trying to fix.

Finally the final bell rang at the end of a horrific potions lesson which Snape had taken out his anger on what had happened to the Slytherins on Harry. Harry slowly made it up to the Room of Requirement. When Harry walked in he wasn't at all surprised to find that all the room contained was a large double bed which had been all that Harry had been thinking about all day.

Once again Harry collapsed into bed as darkness claimed him.

Lucius using one of Harry's many secret passage ways sneaked into Hogwarts to have a serious talk with his young his lover. Lucius was feeling unexpectedly joyful. Not only was he alive and not banned from seeing Harry Lucius was also going to be a father for the second time.

Okay the circumstances were far from ideal to put it mildly. There was the Dark Lord who happened to be Harry's father. Then there was Harry who was probably still furious at him but Lucius was going to be a father.

After waking up at one in the afternoon with his stomach rumbling Lucius had found Draco's old baby albums Lucius was feeling broody. Harry may only be one month along which for a female pregnancy was the equivalent of a few days along but Lucius couldn't wait to run his hand all over Harry's flat belly and knowing there was a life in there. A life Lucius had helped create.

If Harry let Lucius touch him that was. Lucius was just glad for the Bruise Balm which meant that he didn't have to go around with a hand shape mark on his left cheek. Lucius somehow doubted his political rivals would fail to comment on the mark.

There would be snickers at it because Lucius' libido was as well-known as Adelaide's penchant for killing off her husbands. Lucius was sure that his colleagues and rivals would figure out that he had gotten the mark off an angry lover. It hadn't exactly been the first time that Lucius had been slapped by an ex-lover.

Lucius walked into the Room of Requirement unsurprised to see a bed in the centre of the room as this was usually the case. What did surprise Lucius was that Harry wasn't waiting up for him with a coy expression on his face as usual. Instead Harry was curled up in the foetal position that Harry always slept beside him in.

Lucius was cursing himself at this point having completely forgotten that unlike Lucius Harry being still at school didn't have the liberty to stay in bed all day. Harry would have had to be up at eight in the morning at the very latest. Lucius felt very guilty for demanding to talk when Harry would be exhausted.

Harry looked exhausted which wasn't surprising considering Harry mustn't have had much more than three hours sleep since they had parted at Crouch Manor last night. Lucius didn't have the heart to wake the boy so let him sleep him peacefully if his soft breaths were anything to go by. Lucius joined him on the bed careful not to jostle Harry too much not wanting to wake up the young man.

A few hours later found Lucius reading today's newspaper that the Room of Requirement had somehow provided. Lucius had been hearing Harry's stomach rumbling for the past twenty minutes. Lucius guessed that Harry had chosen to skip dinner so that he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

This made Lucius feel guilty after all it was he who had insisted that they meet up the next day at seven after dinner. Lucius should have known that Harry would want to go to bed early to catch up on the sleep he had missed. Lucius had been selfish he knew and for once Lucius cared about someone's wellbeing other than Lucius and his son's.

Lucius told himself it was because Harry was carrying his child so if Harry missed a meal his son would also suffer. That's what Lucius told himself but knew in his heart of hearts it was a lie. Lucius didn't like seeing Harry suffer was the truth and that terrified him.

Still out of guilt although he told himself it was out of concern for the foetus Lucius had called Dobby from the kitchens. Lucius' old House Elf was not pleased to see him but after Lucius told him he wanted dinner for Harry who hadn't eaten Dobby calmed down. As much as Lucius had hated being bested by a twelve year old _Gryffindor _at the time Lucius couldn't deny that he was pleased that Harry had found such a loyal, devoted, if slight obsessive servant.

The house elf had brought a plate of fish, boiled potatoes and peas which was sitting on a plate enveloped in a heating charm so whenever Harry woke up it would be fine for Harry to eat. Harry looked and sounded like he needed it whenever he finally woke up. The young man must be starving.

Eventually Harry woke up with a groan and rumble of his stomach. Lucius picked the plate of food handing it to the green eyed teen who blinked at it. Obviously Harry wasn't yet quite in the land of the living.

Harry was a bit more awake and eating dinner like a starving man leaning against Lucius. Lucius decided that this would be as good a time as any to talk to Harry about everything. Lucius knew they needed to talk about this even if it was going to be a damn awkward conversation.

'I've spoken to my Healer,' Lucius said. 'He'll see us on Sunday. He understands the need to be discreet.'

Lucius hadn't of course told his healer that he was sleeping with Harry Potter. Lucius had thought it best for the healer to see Harry himself or it would be impossible to explain everything. Not that Lucius planned to explain everything not even to his healer.

Lucius imagined that Gregor thought that it was as simple as an affair which had resulted in an accidental pregnancy. That was of course what had happened but it was far more complicated than that. It would be complicated enough if Harry was just the Boy Who Lived.

'So he knows about me?' asked Harry.

Lucius shook his head, 'no. It's going to be hard explaining considering his husband was arrested for being a Death Eater at the end of the last war.'

'And I'm still believed to be the Boy Who Lived,' Harry said. 'Can't we just tell him that you have seduced me to the Dark side?'

'That would work,' agreed Lucius.

'So what are male pregnancies like?' asked Harry.

'The first pregnancy is always eleven months whilst any following pregnancies are ten months. The first month the magical core of the child is held in stasis whilst the carrier grows a magical womb. The final month the child is once again held in stasis whilst the carrier grows the channel for the birth,' Lucius explained.

'Magical pregnancies are magically exhausting and it is not recommended to use an excess of magic especially in the first or last month. Just like with female pregnancies you will experiences mood changes caused by hormonal imbalance, food cravings and morning sickness from month two to month four so you'll want to keep an eye out for that. If you are experiencing morning sickness tell Severus who will be able to make a stomach soother,' Lucius reassured the boy.

'Just be careful in the final task. Don't take any unnecessary risks. If there is a choice between being potentially injured and winning or losing but walking away fine walk away. Male pregnancies are fragile enough without you risking your life. I know the kind of monsters that the half-giant will provide.'

Harry gave Lucius a piercing look, 'you really want this baby don't you?' he asked quietly.

'Being a father,' Lucius said. 'Is like nothing else. Don't you?'

'I'm scared,' admitted Harry.

Lucius didn't blame Harry in the slightest. Aside from everything else Harry was fourteen. Harry was still only a child himself even if Harry was the most mature fourteen year old Lucius had ever met Harry was still only fourteen years old.

Add in the fact what Dumbledore would do if he ever found out. Lucius didn't blame Harry for being frightened when Lucius himself was scared of what Dumbledore would do to their child. Lucius never wanted his child to go through the pain that Lucius had gone through.

'Of Dumbledore, of being pregnant, of being a father, doing something wrong, treating him like-' Harry stopped.

Harry may not have finished the sentence but Lucius understood what Harry wanted to say. Harry was scared that the child would be brought up like Harry had been brought up. Lucius couldn't see Harry ever hurting his child or anyone who didn't deserve it.

'You won't,' Lucius said simply.

'How do you know?' asked Harry desperately.

'It's you,' Lucius said. 'There's one more thing to consider.'

'What?' asked Harry.

'How are we going to tell my son?' asked Lucius.

Harry snorted, 'I think after facing my father you can tell Draco. Anyway that's you job.'

'How do you work that out?' asked Lucius.

'He's your Son,' Harry replied. 'Anyway I have to speak to Sirius. Another parental figure who's going to kill you,' Harry said amused.

May found Sirius gnawing on a chicken bone that Harry's elf had brought him. Sirius thought that Dobby was a lifesaver. Sirius didn't know why he was still here except for the fact that until Sirius knew that Harry was safe from his father he wasn't going.

And wasn't that a turn up for the books. Sirius had known James had been on the dark side but thought that like Regulus the Potter Lord had come to realise that the Dark was full of empty promises. Sirius had never thought that James would be sleeping with anyone but Lily much less married to Lord Voldemort of all people.

Sirius felt angry at himself. Sirius had been so happy to have his best friend back on his side that Sirius had failed to recognise that James was drugged. How could he have missed it? Why hadn't James told him he was married to the Dark Lord?

There was so much Sirius was angry with but none more than Dumbledore. Sirius had trusted the old man more than anyone in the world. Now Sirius realised that the man was nothing but a manipulative old man who cared nought for anyone but the Greater Good of his beliefs.

What Dumbledore had done was evil. More evil than anything on the Dark. Who could say that it was good and Light to kidnap a child in the first place. It was things like that Sirius had joined up to prevent and the revelations of what Albus Dumbledore was capable of hurt Sirius a lot.

The fact that his trusted mentor and only father figure Sirius had ever had had killed Sirius' brother in all but blood to keep Harry under James' control wasn't lost on Sirius. Things would have been so different if James hadn't been killed. Of course, Voldemort would have returned quickly because James wouldn't have let his husband stay in the horrific state he had been currently but Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban and Harry never to the Dursleys so, so different Sirius thought with a sigh.

Suddenly Sirius somehow sensed that someone was coming up the mountain trail. Sirius did the only thing that it made sense to do considering he was a wanted fugitive. Sirius turned into his Animagus form and hoped the hiker or whatever this person was wouldn't look too deep into a stray hiding in a cave in Scotland.

Then Sirius saw who it was he transformed straight back into a human being and took his godson in his arms. Sirius knew the boy really was his godson despite everything else that had come out recently as he could feel the magical guardian bond that connected him with his godson. It pleased Sirius a lot that James had named him godfather whilst he was still locked up and pregnant.

James and Sirius may have chosen opposite sides of the war. The side of the war that had kidnapped him when they realised James was pregnant but somehow James loved and trusted Sirius enough to name Sirius as godfather. To want Sirius as a part of his child's life. To know that Sirius would do everything to protect the Heir of Lord Voldemort because Harry was also James' son.

'Harry,' beamed Sirius.

Sirius was happy to see his godson. Surprised but pleased to see the boy. Sirius was sure if a few months ago Harry had turned up unexpectedly and unprotected Sirius would have been furious at the boy.

Now, however, Sirius wasn't fussed for many reasons. There was the fact that Sirius knew Harry was in as much danger in the castle as he was outside of the castle. Secondly, Harry had the ace up his sleeve of being Voldemort's son so nobody would risk attacking Harry just in case he was telling the truth.

'Sirius,' smiled Harry.

'So what's happening?' asked Sirius. 'I saw the articles about Ron and Hermione. That must make it easier for you.'

Sirius had a feeling that something else had happened but he knew not what. Sirius would have to hope that his godson would reveal the truth to him as Harry had done so last time. Sirius had after all proved his loyalty to Harry.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Much even got Fred and George to spy on them for me.'

'Are you sure you can trust them?' asked Sirius concerned.

'Yes,' Harry said confidently. 'They came to me to tell me I was the son of Lord Voldemort and that my so called friends were planning to feed me love potions. I met my father.'

The way Harry said it Sirius knew that Harry was trying to sound completely casual but Sirius knew Harry was anything but. Sirius couldn't tell what Harry was feeling but Harry was still alive so that had to mean something given their past relationship. Sirius tried to tell himself Voldemort couldn't be all bad if James had loved him but it was very hard to get through Light stereotypes.

'You did? How? Where? What happened? Did he accept you? Did he hurt you?' Sirius asked in rapid fire.

'One at a time. Okay first yes I did meet mu father,' agreed Harry.

'Barty Crouch had been imprisoned for the past year by my father but Wormtail let him escape. Naturally Crouch came to warn Dumbledore but we ran into each other. Snape Legilimenised Crouch and we found out that my father has been hiding out in Crouch Manor.

'Yes he did,' Harry nodded, 'although I think he was a little bit shocked. No he did not bloody hurt me,' Harry scowled. 'In fact he was extremely overprotective of me. Too overprotective in fact,' Harry muttered with a scowl.

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked concerned.

'He found out about Lucius,' Harry admitted.

Sirius snorted, 'oh I'm sure he was thrilled.'

'Not at all,' Harry said. 'He's made it clear that the only reason Lucius is alive is because I asked.'

Harry took a deep breath as though whatever he was about to say he was worried that Sirius would react badly to it. Considering they had just spoken about Harry running off to join his Dark Father Sirius was worried about what could be considered a worse topic of conversation. What could be worse?

'It didn't help how it came out,' Harry said.

'How did it come out?' asked Sirius warily.

'Nagini – my father's familiar a Boa constrictor – informed us that I,' Harry stopped to take another nervous deep breath, 'am having,' another breath, 'hatchlings.'

Harry was standing there looking incredibly nervous waiting for Sirius to say something. Sirius couldn't speak. Harry, his fourteen year old, godson was having a baby Sirius. A baby? Harry was still a baby himself at least to Sirius.

'You're pregnant,' Sirius whispered. 'You're pregnant. I'm going to kill that blonde twat!'

Sirius meant it and was about to Apparate to Wiltshire where he knew Malfoy Manor was located. Sirius had attended enough balls, formal gatherings and Dark Ally Meetings as a child to know the location even if he couldn't get through the wards. Harry grabbed hold of the Black Lord's hand.

'Please don't,' Harry begged.

It was Harry begging more than anything that calmed Sirius down. Sirius still wanted the Malfoy Lord's head on a platter but not if it hurt his godson. Sirius loved Harry too much to do something which would hurt his godson even if it meant letting the man who knocked up his godson live.

'Oh, Harry, you're just a child,' Sirius said.

'I know,' Harry said.

It wasn't until Sirius saw Harry's face that Sirius realised how scared Harry was of being a parent. Sirius didn't blame Harry. Harry was fourteen with a mad Light wizard after his blood anyone would be scared in those conditions.

'I said I would follow you into the Dark,' Sirius said. 'I meant it so if you don't think I'll be with you through _everything _you have another thing coming.'

'Thank you, Sirius,' Harry smiled softly.

'You're my godson,' Sirius said simply.

Harry then gave Sirius a huge hug. Sirius could feel Harry cling to him as though for very life taking the protection and comfort Sirius would always offer his only godson. Sirius promised himself that no matter what happened Sirius would always be there for Harry.

Draco had received a note in his journal from his father asking Draco to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Draco walked into the Room of Requirement wondering what his father wanted that was important enough to come to school for. The only thing that Draco could that it was something to do with Potter, the Dark Lord and their plans for the future.

Draco had spent the morning and most of the afternoon stuck as a Tasmanian devil. Then he was told that he had somehow been pranked with an Animagus reveal potion. This intrigued Draco as a Tasmanian devil wasn't exactly a bad form to have and it might be useful he'd have to think on that.

Walking into the Room of Requirement Draco was unsurprised to see the Room mirroring his father's office back home. Lucius Malfoy looked as calm and cool as ever the perfect Pure Blood Lord not a hair out of place as he sipped his earl grey tea. Draco couldn't tell by looking at him what Lucius wanted.

'Father,' Draco said.

'Draco,' nodded Lucius, 'sit we have a lot to discuss.'

'Is this about the war?' asked Draco. 'No one has discovered the Club yet.'

The Club had been the name that had been decided when Rowstock had decided they needed a name. Potter had actually wisely suggested that they name it something that if they were talking about it in public nobody would question it. It was decided that Dark Arts Club or just The Club would be used as if students spoke about a club they would presume it was Charms or Gobstones or Chess or one of the many other clubs Hogwarts offered.

'I know,' Lucius said. 'There are things you are not aware of regarding myself and Harry.'

'Since when did you call Potter – I mean Slytherin,' Draco said quickly at his father's disapproving look, 'Harry?'

It was then that Draco saw a fleeting expression on his father's face. Draco groaned. His father was sleeping with the son of the Dark Lord. Was he completely insane? Did he want to be murdered? That's the only way this could possibly end.

'You're sleeping with Potter – Slytherin – whatever,' groaned Draco. 'Are you insane? Are you completely mad? Do you want to end up dead? He's the Dark Lord's son and heir! How to you think this is going to end?'

'Draco, what have I said about ranting,' Lucius scolded gently.

Draco flushed when he realised that was exactly what he was doing. But the point still stood. What the hell was his father thinking? Draco who was only just beginning to get over his enmity with Harry Potter felt a rush of hatred to Potter.

'As it is Harry, Severus and I have met with the Dark Lord,' Lucius said.

'And he knows?' Draco asked disrespectfully.

'Naturally,' Lucius said crisply.

'How are you still alive?' demanded Draco.

His father did not answer, 'there were revelations last night,' Lucius said carefully.

'What?' asked Draco.

'How would you feel to being a big brother,' Lucius replied.

'Oh Mordred you've got Harry Potter pregnant,' Draco said. 'And the Dark Lord knows. How are you still alive?'

'Draco,' Lucius said sharply. 'Respect.'

Draco flushed again, 'he's really pregnant. Well I best get used to Potter then.'


	22. A Healer's Appointment

**22. A Healer's Appointment**

The next day Harry and Lucius found in the large Floo Room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius being Lucius managed to get Harr seen to in his home. Harry was personally glad because Harry _hated _hospitals as Harry was sure that Madam Pomfrey could attest to but considering that she had missed the numerous scars Harry couldn't say that she was exactly the best Healer in the world or at least not for him.

At ten o'clock a middle aged dark man with piercing black eyes who must be Lucius' healer Flooed into the Floo Room. He wore a truly ghastly lime green robe that he somehow managed to pull of perfectly unlike some crackpot headmasters Harry couldn't care to mention. When he saw Harry he raised his eyebrows at Lucius but luckily didn't say anything about his old Death Eater colleague knocking up a fourteen year old Boy Who Lived which impressed Harry because Harry wasn't used to discreetness and sanity where Harry was concerned.

'Mr Potter,' greeted the healer. 'How far along are you?' asked the healer.

'A month,' Lucius replied.

'Any signs?' asked the healer.

'No,' Harry replied.

'May I ask how you found out you were pregnant?' asked the healer.

'A reliable source was able to tell us,' Harry said carefully.

The healer looked between Lucius and Harry but neither would budge so he nodded. The healer seemed used to this kind of behaviour but considering his fees Harry knew that only the rich who had something to hide or the rich who lived under the eyes of the paparazzi and didn't want their hospital stay in the papers paid for this healer. Harry guessed that he was used to this kind of secretive behaviour from his clients.

In reality Harry needed this healer for both the reasons one would employ the healer. Harry had a lot to hide normally even more now. Then there was the fact that when it came out that Harry was pregnant especially with Lord Malfoy's child it would be all over the papers.

'Are you on any potions or have you taken any potions over the last month?' asked the healer.

Harry frowned, 'not that I am aware.'

'Have you sustained any injuries that could affect the foetus in the past month?' asked the healer.

'Harry was Stunned yesterday,' Lucius replied.

'Were you treated for the Stunning?' asked the healer.

'Naturally,' Lucius said.

Harry would never know how Lucius managed it. Somehow Lucius was able to look both aloof and insulted at the same time with the regal air that Lucius almost always possessed. The only times when Harry had seen Lucius without his airs and graces was last night after the mental torture his father had put his lover through and after particularly rough couplings.

'Who was the healer?' asked the healer.

'Mediwizard and Potions Master Professor Severus Snape,' Lucius replied.

'Any concussion?' asked the healer.

'No,' Harry said.

'In the last minute have you performed any high powered magic?' asked the healer.

'No,' Harry said again.

'Has your diet or sleeping schedule changed any over the last month?' asked the healer.

'No,' Harry said again.

'Are there any hereditary illnesses in your family?' asked the healer.

'None that I am aware of,' replied Harry.

'Do you feel ready for a child?' asked the healer.

'Yes,' Lucius said at the same time Harry said, 'no.'

'You are aware that asides from if the pregnant witch or wizard is in danger from carrying the child abortion is illegal,' the healer said, 'so if you feel unable to care for the child other options are available.'

Harry didn't say anything just looked at his feet. Harry didn't not want his child. Harry had always wanted a family but not so young in such a mess of a relationship. When Harry growing up had pictured a family he had picture a man, a woman and two children.

When Harry had realised he was gay Harry had still wanted children and a loving partner but the children would be adopted. When Harry had realised it was possible for two men to have their own children Harry had been ecstatic but he had never imagined him having children so young with Lucius. Harry was frightened of screwing up with the child.

'What do you know about male pregnancies, Mr Potter?' asked the healer. 'Lucius you attended training with me so I know you are knowledgeable on pregnancies.'

'Only what Lucius has told me,' Harry replied. 'The pregnancy is eleven months not nine. The pregnancy will be magically draining and fragile. Like normal pregnancies I will have mood swings, cravings and morning sickness.'

'Morning sickness can be treated by a Stomach Soother that I can prescribe if you need it,' the healer said.

'Severus will brew the potion,' Lucius said.

The healer nodded, 'I am aware that you are taking part in the Triwizard Tournament will that cause any potential harm or need to use high amounts of magical energy?'

'The last task is in a month,' Harry replied. 'There's a maze which will contain monsters but if I see any I will go the other way and if I can't get out I'll send up red sparks even if it means throwing the tournament.'

'Good,' nodded the healer. 'I will not see you take any unnecessary risks.'

'Now shirt off,' the healer said.

Harry felt ill at ease taking off his shirt. The healer frowned seeing the scars that covered Harry. Harry refused to look at either he or Lucius. Harry knew that Lucius had seen his scars but Lucius had never mentioned them so Harry hadn't had to explain.

'How long has this been going on?' asked the healer gently.

Harry shrugged, 'dunno.'

'Who did this?' asked the healer a hint of anger creeping into his voice but Harry didn't answer.

'Harry,' Lucius murmured. 'He cannot help you if you don't talk to him.'

'My aunt and uncle,' Harry replied softly.

The healer didn't ask any questions but did say, 'I think you should have a talk with Healer Hoghedge. Franco has specialised in the psyche. I think it would help you. Asides from that I will send you a prescription for scar reducer that Professor Snape will be able to administer.'

'Send it to me,' Lucius said.

'Is that alright with you Mr. Potter?' asked the healer.

Harry nodded, 'yes.'

The healer continued with his exam frowning when he realised how thin he was. Harry realised that he was going to gain more comments at this point. Harry hated the Dursleys but he hated the Dursleys even more when it was revealed to other people, one his lover and one he didn't know, how badly they had treated Harry.

'I take it you _relatives_ didn't feed you properly,' the healer said with fury thinly veiled.

'No,' agreed Harry softly.

'I am going to prescribe you nutrition potions,' the healer said. 'I would prescribe you them if you were not pregnant. You being pregnant makes it doubly necessary. Would you like me to send the prescription to Lord Malfoy?'

'Yes, please,' agreed Harry.

Finally the healer got down to what Harry was actually there for. Taking out his hazel wand the man began looking at his stomach nodding. The man seemed happy by the end of it which gave Harry some hope.

'So far everything is progressing as expected,' the healer said. 'I expect to see you this time next week.'

'Narcissa didn't need to see her healer as often as that,' Lucius frowned.

'Male pregnancies are more delicate especially when the Bearer is not at full health,' the healer said to which Lucius nodded. 'Take your potions and we'll go from there. Lucius we should catch up at some point.'

Harry had a feeling it was too quiz Lucius about Harry in a non-professional location where the healer wasn't bound by rules. Lucius nodded his acceptance at the other Death Eater's proposal. Harry hoped that the other Death Eater would still treat him after that meeting without revealing his parentage to the man.

'Tomorrow,' Lucius suggested. 'Six o'clock. _The Shadow Unicorn.'_

That afternoon after leaving Lucius Harry called a quick meeting between his elite, or at least that's what Harry called them in his head. They consisted of a Recruitment Head from each house who were in charge of recruitment within their house. The recruitment heads were people who had family who were known Death Eaters to keep under wraps how extensive the juniors were.

There was Draco Malfoy who naturally was the official leader of the Club who was the Head of Slytherin recruitment which was the easiest to get away with because the Dark ran Slytherin House. Draco was the one who many of those who either weren't trusted enough or didn't pass Severus' Occlumency inspection believed to be the true leader of the Club. They were basically the equivalent to his father's Outer Circle.

Abigail Nicola whose father was known to have been killed by the Aurors and her mother had been arrested by the Aurors at the end of the war. Abigail at the age of two had been left to be brought up by eighteen year old sister who had just graduated Hogwarts and joined the Death Eaters which couldn't have been easy for either Nicola girls. Given that both their parents were known Death Eaters it wouldn't be a surprise that Nicola was recruiting so hopefully it wouldn't be looked into too deeply.

Tybalt Travers a sixth year Hufflepuff was Hufflepuff's representative. Tybalt's father had been arrested in the year after Harry's father had fallen so was the perfect person to be the visual representative of recruitment within Hufflepuff. Tybalt had been brought up by his mother who had taught her son about the truth of war.

Finally there was the Ravenclaw representative was Cho Chang by default who was the only Ravenclaw in the Club who wasn't directly related to Harry in some way. It was true that Harry was thought to have a crush on the Ravenclaw but as Harry had barely even spoken to her it wouldn't matter. Plus it was known that the Chinese had different views on Light and Dark magic so it wouldn't be totally surprising that she was Dark.

Harry was getting his weekly update on what was going on in the "Outer Circle" from Draco. How recruitment was going for the other four. What Dumbledore's plans were so that the Club could stop any that would negatively affect them.

Harry had noticed Draco glaring at him when he thought no one was watching. Harry knew why but as Harry didn't think anyone noticed or if anyone had they assumed it was because for the first three and a half years of Hogwarts Harry and Draco had hated each other. Harry had decided that he would have to talk to Draco after the meeting.

That was exactly what Harry had done after telling the Weasleys to inform Dumbledore and his lot that he was researching and practicing defensive spells in his spare time for the Third Task that's where he had been this morning. Harry was glad that the Third Task would give him reason to spend time alternatively in the library or missing because he was practicing in disused classrooms. A reason that would be acceptable to the Light that was.

'Draco if you have anything you would like to say to me just say it,' Harry said quietly.

'You've been … you've been … you've been …' Draco shouted.

Draco slammed his hand on the table unable to express what exactly it was that Harry and Lucius had done. Harry understood if he didn't like it. This must be very difficult for the blonde boy; his ex-enemy now leader and his father were sleeping together.

Harry took pity on the blonde, 'sleeping together.'

'And your,' Draco's grey eyes darker than his fathers zeroed on his stomach, 'knocked up.'

'Yes I am,' agreed Harry.

'Why would you!?' demanded Draco.

'Because your father is attractive,' Harry said causing Draco to glower. 'You asked,' Harry replied quietly.

'But … but … he could be killed!' Draco said desperately.

It was then that Harry realised that Draco cared for his father a lot. Draco wasn't happy that they were sleeping together but Draco must have grown up knowing his parents didn't love each other and went through multiple lovers he might have even met some. The biggest problem was not Harry's age, the _baby, _Harry and Draco's past relationship but the fact that his father could be killed.

'I know the Dark Lord is your father-'began Draco.

'I am aware if I had not asked Lucius to be spared my father would have likely killed Lucius,' Harry said.

'You!?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'I may not be in love with Lucius but I do care about him,' Harry said. 'I do not want him dead. I understand you're angry with me for placing your father in the way of my father's inconsiderable wrath but when we started I did not know I was the son of Lord Voldemort.'

Harry watched as Draco's eyes bulged as he put together when Draco had been approached by Harry all those months ago. Harry realised that Draco understood that Harry and Lucius had been fucking for longer than Harry had expected when he had started the _deal _all those months ago. Harry had hoped that in time he would gain the strength to say no to what at that time Harry had seen as nothing but an evil man.

'How long?' demanded Draco.

'November,' Harry replied.

'Seven months,' Draco growled. 'Why didn't anyone think to mention this?'

'Honestly we never expected it to affect you,' Harry replied.

'Well it fucking has,' Draco growled.

'I know,' Harry said.

'All the time I wanted a younger sister and you fucking went and got yourself knocked up,' growled Draco.

'Younger brother actually,' Harry said calmly.

'That's not the fucking point,' Draco growled.

'I know,' Harry agreed. 'The point is that I am carrying the Spare to your house and the Heir to my houses.'

'Spare?' Draco said in shock.

'My father's insistence,' Harry said. 'Trust me my father could have insisted on a lot worse.'

Draco snorted, 'I know. Just why _you!'_

'I believe your father was originally attracted to my power,' Harry replied in a dry voice.

Draco snorted, 'why am I not surprised?' he asked in a bitter voice.

'Because you know what Lucius is like,' suggested Harry.

Draco still seemed unhappy but he wasn't glaring at Harry anymore which Harry counted as a win. Harry knew it wasn't really but in reality it was the best he could possibly hope for given the situation. Maybe one day in the future Lucius and Draco would get on but that wasn't today.

Draco and Harry left soon after that Draco for the Slytherin dorms and Harry to find Granger to _test _her usefulness. Harry was still unsure how to feel about his father's plan but it wasn't any worse than Crouch's death. Crouch was just a witness whilst Granger was someone who had hurt Harry in so many ways.

Harry could say all that he liked that Granger deserved and Harry actually agreed with that which was the real problem. Harry was feeling guilty that he didn't feel guilty enough about the plan which didn't make sense but who could he explain these feelings to? The only ones who he could possibly tell what Harry was up to were Lucius, Crouch Junior and Snape who had already killed many times so couldn't understand.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of those depressing thoughts when he entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Granger. Harry sat down with the twins as he did whenever he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry then looked around to see if the brunette traitor was anywhere in the vicinity.

Unfortunately Harry couldn't see the brunette witch anywhere so Harry told Fred and George he was tired which was a lie. Harry really wanted to consult the Marauders' Map to find Granger's location. Harry could only hope she was alone otherwise he would have to either wait until the witch alone or separate her from the Weasley duo.

Harry spotted the witch in the entrance hall subsequently Harry arranged his old clothing to look like he was asleep in bed and grabbed his Invisibility cloak concealing himself with it. Harry unfortunately had to wait for a few minutes until someone came in so he could use their entrance to go out as he was invisible. Then Harry made his way down to where Granger was consulting his map constantly.

Although Harry had the plethora of magical passageways at his disposal by the time Harry had caught up with Granger she was already in the gamekeeper's hut. Harry sat down to wait for when she was finished with Hagrid which was barely five minutes later when she was bodily thrown out with a furious half-giant. Harry smiled at Hagrid aware that the man was unable to see Harry pleased for the man's continued loyalty to Harry.

'Don' come back her',' growled Hagrid beetle black eyes flashing, 'I don' wan' to see yer trai'orous mugs here again.'

'Hagrid,' tried Hermione.

'Do yer know how much yer hur' Harry,' growled Hagrid.

'Hagrid,' tried Hermione again.

'All las' year I suppor'ed yer. Now yer do worse,' growled Hagrid.

Hagrid slammed his oak door in her face. Granger huffed in irritation at how things had turned out. Before turning around to go back up to Hogwarts. From his vantage point it was easy to fire a spell out a brunette.

'_innocentiam iudicium,' _Harry whispered.

Just then the brunette was lit up by a blue glow that nobody but Harry was around to see and was gone in a flash much too quick for Granger to see. Harry followed Granger back with a smirk on his face knowing that she was perfect for his father's plans. Harry would inform Barty of that as soon as he was able to.

The day after Harry's appointment with Gregor Lucius arrived at the decrepit bar in Knockturn Alley which was only used by the poor and those doing shady dealings or like Lucius and Gregor those who didn't want to be spotted and overheard. Lucius had spoken to both Severus and Harry about what to say to Gregor but hadn't figured it out. Lucius would had it not been for the Dark Lord told Gregor the truth but he had already pushed the Dark Lord's little mercy to breaking point with the affair so didn't want to push it any further.

Lucius had received Harry's prescription potions recipes early that morning. Lucius had copied them into the journal and sent it on to Severus. Lucius knew that the Nutrient Potions wouldn't be ready until next Sunday because it needed constant care which Severus wouldn't be able to give until Saturday but the scar reducer should be already ready.

Lucius found Gregor in a stall in _The Shadow Unicorn _by the door which was covered in silencing charms done by the healer in question. Lucius nodded his thanks as they looked out at some of the others who they recognised from the outer circle. Lucius wondered what they would say when they realised that the boy they had spent thirteen years hating was actually the son and heir of Lord Voldemort.

'Lucius,' Gregor greeted.

'Gregor,' Lucius nodded.

'So Harry Potter,' Gregor said. 'The Dark Mark is getting stronger.'

'I am aware of that,' Lucius said quietly. 'I should say the boy isn't as Light as people believe.'

Gregor raised his eyebrows, 'his father had been.'

'James' betrayal wasn't as black and white as we all believed,' Lucius said softly.

Gregor nodded, 'I suspected as such.'

This surprised Lucius that someone had thought or at least wasn't surprised that James Potter's betrayal of them wasn't as black and white as everyone thought it was. Lucius had thought it as plain and simple as a man falling for the wrong Mudblood. Lucius' only reaction to his acquaintance's statement was the raise his eyebrow.

'We both know what happens to traitors,' Gregor said grimly, 'especially in the year before the Dark Lord's fall.'

Lucius nodded in agreement having seen what the Dark Lord had done to traitors after James had been kidnapped. Lucius understood now that the Dark Lord was taking out the anger and pain that James leaving had left on other traitors. It was hardly fair but it was understandable.

'Indeed,' Lucius said crisply.

'Yet James wasn't targeted,' Gregor said. 'We knew James. He was devoted to the Dark Lord and the Dark. James was the last person who would betray us so I thought at the time that James was a spy. I wasn't sure what Evans knew or if their marriage was a sham.'

Lucius was amused in a dark way that Gregor was right but in the wrong way. It wasn't James coercing Evans but Evans feeding James potions to keep him under the Light's control. Lucius didn't say anything and Gregor went on talking.

'Then the Dark Lord went after James,' Gregor continued. 'I didn't know what to think whether it was to stop the Light suspecting James. After all who would suspect someone of being a spy if they had been almost killed by the Dark Lord.

'Then the Dark Lord fell,' Gregor said solemnly, 'felled by a baby. I've never believed it to be that simple. There is no way a fifteen month old would have the capabilities to stop an Unforgivable it goes against the laws of magic so I always thought there was more to the Dark Lord's fall than I was aware of.'

Lucius always forgot with Gregor Whitehead's mild mannerisms that Gregor was a Slytherin through and through. Gregor was shrewd and one of the most intelligent men Lucius had ever met. There was a reason he was so valued by the wealthy and famous other than the fact he was discrete.

Gregor was a genius at whatever he put his hands to whether it was healing or magical theory. Lucius knew that nothing got past Gregor. Lucius wouldn't be surprised if he already worked out that Lucius had met the Dark Lord.

'And I think that you know this,' Gregor said.

Lucius gave a sharp nod but didn't say anything as steely silver grey eyes met intelligent black eyes. Gregor was giving Lucius a piercing look very reminiscent of Severus Snape black eyes and all. Lucius made sure his Occlumency shields were in place.

'I know you are not going to reveal,' Gregor said, 'especially if the Dark Lord has bade you to keep his silence. There is a lot I would like to know but I will not ask you that. Instead I ask what you can tell me?'

'Other than the fact that the Dark Lord is gaining strength,' Lucius said.

'Which I have been able to deduce for myself,' Gregor said. 'Apart from the Dark Mark darkening there have been at least two disappearances – Crouch and Jorkins. Just like it began last time as I am sure you can recall. Both of which were involved in the organisation for the Triwizard Tournament.

'Then there was Moody being brought out of retirement to teach school children. Whatever you can say about Dumbledore he is a brilliant wizard. If Dumbledore is bringing his top Auror in the Order of the Phoenix then Dumbledore is preparing for war which we should be doing the same.

'Or maybe we are,' Gregor gave Lucius a pointed look. 'I believe that you have met the Dark Lord. I know that if the Dark Lord has bade you to keep your silence you should do his bidding so I will not ask you if my suspicions are right.'

Lucius did not say anything else and indeed nothing else was said. Lucius knew by not denying it Gregor would know that either his suspicions were correct or Lucius was double bluffing him. Gregor would also know that he would never know until Lucius or the Dark Lord decided to tell him.

'I hope that you know that you can still depend on me, Lucius,' Gregor finished.

Lucius knew what Gregor wasn't saying was that he hoped that the Dark Lord knew it to. Lucius planned to tell the Dark Lord of Gregor's continuing loyalty when he next was Called by the Dark Lord or accompanied Harry. There was no way Lucius was going to see the Dark Lord unless he had to as he knew that it would be unlikely to end well for him even if the Dark Lord had agreed to not kill him it didn't mean that he couldn't torture him.

'So how is Draco doing in Hogwarts?' asked Gregor.


	23. The Triwizard Champion

**23. The Triwizard Champion**

The day of the Third Task Harry was half convinced that the whole of Gryffindor house had gone crazy with the noise they made. Then Harry remembered it was Gryffindor House who had a competitive streak a mile long. And a celebratory spirit to match.

With Harry coming first the Gryffindors were becoming very excited at the prospect of having the Triwizard Champion from their house. Hufflepuff weren't much better which had caused a tense through days between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory had seemed very ill at ease considering he felt as if he owed Harry something.

At the present Harry was ranking first with ninety points overall. Cedric Diggory was coming second with eighty-three points. Viktor Krum was coming in third with sixty-nine points. In last points thanks to her dreadful performance in the Second task was Fleur Delacour with sixty-one points.

Harry was already in a bad enough mood without the ridiculous fuss that the Gryffindors had insisted on making. This morning had marked the first time Harry had suffered with morning sickness although from the books Lucius had got him to read only at the manor this would be the first morning of many. For the first time in the few weeks since Harry had stopped being angry at Lucius for something that was not only the man's fault Harry was once again angry at Lucius.

Still it would be Harry's last day at Hogwarts because after today Harry would no longer have the Triwizard Tournament binding Harry to the school and there was nothing Harry could say that would make Harry's father allow Harry to stay in the same place as Harry's dad's murderer for any longer than necessary. Harry hadn't fought that because he knew it would only be a few weeks – months if he was lucky – until he started showing and the Weaselette staring dosing him with love potions once again.

Harry was slowly coming to terms with the fact he was pregnant. Mostly thanks to Lucius' obvious excitement – well obvious to Harry – at being a father once again and the baby books Lucius had provided. Harry was still scared but having a lover and father to his child being someone who had brought up a child helped a lot.

Harry found his face seeing out Granger and Karkaroff feeling sick with anticipation for Granger, nausea and slight guilt for both of them although mainly for Karkaroff at what the small number at the Dark Lord's side but mainly Harry and the Dark Lord were about to do. Harry wished that he could feel guiltier or say that what they were trying to achieve wasn't worth it but it was.

Harry and his child needed the protection that only Lord Voldemort could provide. The world needed fixed and Dumbledore needed to be brought down. Dumbledore would be proud of him for what Harry was about to do for the greater good Harry thought bitterly.

Sometimes Harry really hated himself because Harry would be a liar that a part of him wanted this. Part of him wanted this for the vengeance that it would bring. There was a reason after all Harry had suggested Granger be used.

Harry was distracted from his self-disparaging thoughts by the arrival of an owl that came bearing one muddy paw print. Harry smiled at this. No one else apart from Granger and Weasley would get it but Harry knew that Sirius in his own way was backing him even when knowing that Harry might throw the Tournament for the sake of his child.

Then an eagle dropped him a plain looking envelope on his table. Harry opened it. To everyone else it would just look like squiggles but Harry could understand it perfectly. The letter was written in Parselscript meaning it could only have come from one person in the Britain.

_Hadrian,_

Harry rolled his eyes at that. After the Dark Lord had refused to call Harry by anything but his given name Harry hadn't brought it up again but it annoyed him especially Lucius too at least in the company of the Dark Lord followed the Dark Lord's example but Harry could understand this as Lucius was in constant danger from the Dark Lord because of their relationship. Harry knew that it was the name Evans and Dumbledore had given Harry but it was _his _name but his father didn't seem to understand that.

_I look forward to greeting you later as a Champion, make me proud._

No pressure then Harry thought with a roll of his eyes. Honestly how different could his lover and his father be? Lucius who wanted Harry to forfeit and Tom who was convinced that Harry would win. Harry shook his head.

_Do not take any risks._

_Your Father._

That was his father short and not so sweet so different from Lucius who had made sweet love to him the night before. That was the kind of good luck Harry much preferred. Not that the Dark Lord would ever do anything as plebeian as wish his son and heir good luck.

Harry was interrupted from his musings – and daydreams – by Professor McGonagall who came striding down the Great Hall to stop before him. Harry frowned knowing that the task wasn't until after dinner so why was McGonagall here now? Harry hoped that she wasn't here on Dumbledore's behalf.

'Potter, the champions are congregating in the chambers off the hall after breakfast,' she told him.

Harry remembered the chamber from when Harry was announced as school champion but he wondered why the champions were assembling so many hours before the task began. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. At least Harry didn't think so but he was feeling exceptionally paranoid today because of what was happening after the Third Task.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'The Champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them,' McGonagall said moving off.

Harry frowned as his only living family aside from the one he carried inside him was a half-alive Dark Lord who was enemies with the Headmaster. It wasn't like Dumbledore would _ever _allow Harry's father within this building so it couldn't be him. Who then?

Harry's first thought was the Dursleys. A thought that filled Harry with terror at the idea of having his abusers in his not so safe place. Rationally though Harry knew that Dumbledore couldn't have the Dursleys there.

Not only were they Muggles so couldn't set foot inside Hogwarts but they also hated him. If Skeeter caught wind from the Dursleys own mouths of how they treated Harry Dumbledore wouldn't be able to send Harry back to the Dursleys. Additionally, with his reputation ruined Dumbledore would probably loose Magical Guardianship over Harry and possibly be ousted as Headmaster.

Harry thought it through logically. Who would Dumbledore want to be seen as Harry's "family"? Who would be close enough to Harry outside of Hogwarts – who wasn't on the run from the Ministry – that no one would question it? Who could it be?

Then the answer hit Harry like a ton of bricks. The Weasleys. Specifically Molly Weasley. Who else Harry thought bitterly. Dumbledore was still trying to get the Weasleys close to him again so who better than to send Molly Weasley to be his "family".

Harry decided to just avoid the thing all together. Harry stood up leaving his breakfast plate on the table and journeyed to the Room of Requirement. No one could get in whilst Harry was in it because that's what Harry had asked the Room for _even _if they knew where the Room was.

Harry got Dobby to bring him lunch and dinner in the Room of Requirement only leaving half an hour before the Final Task so that he had time to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry felt nauseous but was unclear whether it was because he was pregnant or nerves or more likely both. Harry was going to ask Snape to brew him a stomach soother.

Arriving down at the Quidditch pitch Harry saw towering hedges on his once beautiful Quidditch pitch. Harry was greeted first by Bagman who beamed at Harry. Harry really wasn't in the mood for whatever Bagman wanted this time.

'Missed you at dinner,' Bagman said. 'Feeling alright? Confident?'

'I'm okay,' Harry replied.

Harry didn't tell Bagman that he might have to throw the tournament or the reason why he might have to throw the tournament. Harry had a feeling somehow that Bagman wouldn't like it. Not one bit.

Harry entered the Maze first feeling incredibly jumpy but somehow managing to keep a straight face. Not for the first time in these last months Harry was glad that he should have been sorted into Slytherin. Harry could always be counted on to keep a straight face in almost any situation.

Harry felt the hedge swallow him hole as it closed behind Harry. Harry couldn't here anything from outside the maze nor could he see anything due to the height of the hedges. Harry walked about fifty yards where he came to a fork.

Harry checked the point me spell before Harry took the left fork which should take Harry North West where Harry knew the Triwizard Cup was. Harry placed a colour spell at the left fork so if he went in circles he would know straight away. The colour spell also allowed Harry to retrace his steps if necessary.

The first champion to lay their hands on the cup would win the Triwizard Tournament and become the Triwizard Champion. Once the cup was held it would send up gold sparks and cause the hedge to shrink so that the Quidditch pitch returned to normal and everyone could see the winner. Harry desperately wished it to be him but so did the other three champions.

No one was out of the running yet because the first person to touch the cup would get fifty points whilst the other three would get none even if they were right next to it. It meant that Fleur Delacour despite her low score ranking could win by default whilst Harry could lose. Harry felt it was more than slightly unfair as if you had performed badly in the other tasks you could still win by this task but Harry supposed it was the final task.

Originally there was going to be a Portkey placed on the cup which would bring the champion out of the maze. After Harry was found to be pregnant it became impossible for that method to be used as it could potentially harm the child if Harry landed badly which was almost impossible not to do. Harry would not even stand a chance of winning that way.

Junior playing the part of paranoid ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was easily able to get that changed. All Junior did was state that it would only to easy for a Death Eater like Junior to circumvent the _Portus _spell changing the destination of the Portkey to outside the wards. Of course, this was what Junior and Harry's father had previously planned to do in order to kidnap Harry for the ritual.

Harry heard the whistle go again which Harry knew meant that Krum had entered the maze. Harry sped up. Just because Harry might end up throwing the Tournament didn't mean that Harry wasn't going to give as good as he possibly could given the circumstances.

Harry hadn't met anything so far which meant that Junior was doing his job. Technically Harry shouldn't be competing at all in his state but if Harry _had _to compete his father had made it clear that it would be as safe as possible so had ordered Junior who would be patrolling the maze waiting for the champions to send up red sparks if they got into a situation they couldn't get out of.

Harry knew that given his circumstances it was more than likely he would be the one to forfeit which left Harry feeling nauseous – or maybe that was morning sickness. Harry hated loosing as Draco and Lucius Malfoy could attest to. The idea of throwing a competition left Harry feeling sick but he would do it if necessary.

Harry turned right noticing that he was going a little far east according to spell but there was nothing Harry could do now unless he decided to walk through hedges. Harry was pretty sure that was against the rules of the tournament even if the Moody impersonator said cheating was part of the tournament. Still Harry doubted that it was possible to do because Harry had seen the thickness of the hedges whilst they were still being constructed.

Harry reached another fork in the hedge which was good because Harry desperately needed head in a little more westerly direction. Currently Harry was heading north. Harry needed to get back to heading North West.

Harry did the point me spell again which told him north was in the hedge to his right. That meant that the best Harry could do was head left and hope he turned right soon. Harry wished there was a map of this damn hedge but unfortunately the new addition didn't appear on the Marauder's Map.

Harry then heard a sound behind him. Harry spun around stunning what was behind him without thinking before Harr realised it was Cedric Diggory. Harry groaned. He couldn't leave the wizard there and waking him up suddenly would be dangerous for the teenager as he could have concussion.

Harry shot red sparks into the air so he wasn't eaten by whatever monsters Hagrid had thought to provide. Harry then hurried on all the while thinking one down two to go which was a dark thought but that seemed to be happening a lot these days. Coming off the potions had woken up a lot Harry's darker more Slytherin instincts such as sacrificing his competition to win.

The thought made Harry think of the other sacrifices that he was willing to make for his survival. Certainly what he did to Cedric was trivial compared to what Harry was going to do to Granger tonight. Harry still had no idea of what to think about that.

Harry hurried on keen to put distance between him and what had hurt Cedric. Other than Harry that was. Harry found a right pathway which he turned onto glad that he was back on course for North West.

It was on this path that Harry spotted a Dementor. Harry frowned knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't risk using Dementors after what had happened last year and Hagrid had been to Azkaban so didn't want the foul creatures anywhere near him. That meant it was something that took the appearance of a Dementor but wasn't a Dementor.

Boggart. Harry's boggart was a Dementor. Boggart's were fairly harmless creatures at least physically but they were psychologically terrifying. Harry didn't think that the Boggart would be able to such his soul but Harry didn't want to test his theory with his soul.

'Ridikkulus,' Harry shouted.

The boggart turned into an old lady's nightdress. The kind that Mrs Figg wore to bed and breakfast when she was looking after Harry. There was nothing scary about that so Harry was easily able to move past the boggart.

Harry found himself moving quickly through the maze with no obstacles. That was until Harry encountered a golden mist which Harry assumed was because it couldn't move so there was nothing Junior could do about it. Harry cast a spell designed to reveal spells on an object hoping that it worked on weird mists.

It did. The Revealing spell told Harry that the mist was a Limbo mist. Harry raked his mind through everything that Lucius and his father had taught Harry over the last year but nothing came to him. Harry could either go back and find another way or walk through the mist hoping for the best but not knowing what it would do to you.

Harry knew that it wouldn't kill you directly but it could injure or incapacitate you so a monster could come along and eat you. Taking the risk could mean that Harry would win the tournament or put him out of the running. Then there was the reminder that if he was injured Harry could have a miscarriage that Harry didn't want.

Harry had initially had reservations about the baby but recently Harry was coming to terms with having a child. Harry was still scared but he didn't want the child to die. Harry didn't know what he wanted.

Harry sighed knowing the choice he had to make and hating it. Harry turned around leaving the golden Limbo mist to it's Limbo. Going through the mist would have been so much easier and if he wasn't pregnant Harry probably would have gone through as well but he was so he couldn't.

Harry managed to find his way back to the last place where he had met a dead end. This time Harry carried on straight rather than turning right and heading north. Harry knew that it was the opposite direction to where Harry wanted to go but unfortunately there was no other way except across the mist Harry thought annoyed.

The corner of that path lead Harry to a very familiar mirror but this time Harry didn't see his dad and Evans. Or at least that's what Harry remembered seeing but he suspected he should have seen his father. If not for Dumbledore and his repeated Obliviations Harry thought bitterly.

Harry refused to look in the mirror refusing to be drawn into the seductive false promises that the Mirror of Erised showed. Harry couldn't fail to notice, however, a glance in the Mirror that unsettled Harry more than he cared to admit. It couldn't be it true so Harry didn't think on it pushing it to the back of his mind.

Harry turned right heading north but was forced to turn left going east once again. Harry wondered if he would ever get to the Triwizard cup as Harry continued heading north with another right turn. At least he was going in the right direction. Harry could only hope that he didn't continue going right past the Triwizard Cup.

Finally Harry found a long straight path to his right which would lead Harry west. Again Harry wondered if he would pass the centre of the maze where the Triwizard Cup was held because this path seemed to be very long with few turnings off of it. At least Harry hadn't encountered many more obstacles apart from the Mirror of Erised.

It was as Harry turned left once again heading north that Harry encountered his next obstacle. Harry wasn't sure exactly what it was but it looked like two cliff edges with a very deep cavern down below. Harry was pretty sure it was impossible to jump over even if he would risk it.

Harry thought carefully. Jumping was out and he had nothing here that he could levitate so what did that leave him with. The summoning charm. It would take a while but if summoned a fallen down tree from the forest he could levitate it over the cavern and walk over it.

'_Accio _Newly Felled Log,' Harry said clearly.

It took just over five minutes for the log to make its way to him where it landed at Harry's feet. Harry inspected it carefully checking its sturdiness under his feet. Harry was pleased to see it held so it should hold whilst Harry walked on the log over the cliff edge to the other side.

'_Wingardium Leviosa,' _Harry said.

The dead tree wasn't long enough to go from one edge of the ledge to the other so Harry levitate it by the edge of the cliff nearest to Harry. Harry then stepped onto the log and moved it along to the other side where he stepped off carefully. Really it wasn't that hard an obstacle at all.

Harry winced really wishing that he hadn't said that. Whenever Harry thought something like that something apocalyptic would happen. Harry knew he had jinxed it which was why Harry was surprised that nothing happened on the path up.

At the end of this path Harry turned left after checking the Point Me Spell. Harry knew he was that he was heading west again. That was when Harry dodged the fiery blast from the mouth of a Blast Ended Skrewt. Harry had seen what the monster Hagrid had bred were capable of.

Harry now had the option of heading back or fighting a Skrewt. Harry had promised Lucius he would put his life and the life of their child before his Gryffindornish. Harry sighed retreating back from the Blast Ended Skrewt.

Harry hated the idea that he might be giving up the chance of winning but he knew it wasn't fair to potentially harm his and Lucius' child for the sake of Harry's pride. Never mind there was every chance Harry wouldn't get past the Skrewt anyway. Harry had no idea how to fight them so was quite glad for the excuse to avoid facing them in all actuality.

Harry began heading north as he got to a fork where Harry could either head north or west. The problem was that Harry knew that he was close if not in the North West of the maze. Was the cup to the North or the West?

Harry chose to take the right fork heading west again. Harry wasn't sure he had made the right decision but considering how north he had come before hand after his detour from the Limbo Mist Harry decided he'd go west this time. At this point Harry could tell from the denseness of the maze that they were very close to the heart of the maze where the Cup was sure to be.

Then came another choice to either continue west or go north. It had only been a few minutes since the last choice so which did he choose. He could always come back. But not if someone else had already won he reminded himself.

Harry chose to go on ahead leaving a mark where he had gone straight on. Harry quickly regretted the choice as the hedges became thinner and the darkness less dark. Harry was clearly heading out of the heart of the maze so Harry turned back and went back to where he came from.

Once again Harry had a choice to go north or west. He looked north where he couldn't see anything but hedges. The same could be said about west only they were thicker and denser. Harry could barely see two feet in.

Harry wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Harry had went west last time when he should have gone north so this time Harry went north. Harry carried on further than he had last time but Harry found the same thing as last time that the maze became less dense. Once again Harry retreated back to his last mark.

Harry walked down the incredibly dark path. Harry was just glad that he wasn't scared of the dark because otherwise this would be a nightmare. At least Harry was small so that he didn't have to worry about branches and the like.

At the end of the path Harry saw the thing that he hadn't expected to see but had desired more than anything else. There was the Triwizard Cup. Harry ran the last few metres feeling exalted. Harry the youngest champion had won the Triwizard Cup.

Harry looked around him. There was no one there. Harry couldn't believe it. He had won. Harry grasped hold of the Triwizard Cup as gold sparks flew out of it and the maze collapsed around him as Bagman ran in to find him and Hagrid and the other teachers and Junior rushed to control the magical creatures.

Harry could spot Cedric looking glum on the bench to the side with an angry looking Amos Diggory. Harry decided to give Amos a wide berth. The man was very proud so would see Harry knocking him unconscious as nothing less than cheating but there was nothing in the rules that said the champions couldn't do so. In fact it was encouraged.

Viktor Krum was fairly close to Harry. Only a few hedges away from Harry. It looked like the Bulgarian had made the same mistake as Harry going West to early when he should have gone north. Krum looked glummer than usual seeing that he had been beaten even by someone he respected.

Fleur was in the middle of the maze just making her way up to the heart of maze when Harry had won. Harry didn't know the part Veela well but she seemed to be taking it well for her. Harry suspected that she had expected it after the end of the second task.

Bagman was the first one to reach Harry drawing the teenager into a hug and thanking him incessantly. Harry didn't know what this was about but didn't really care. Harry could hear the sounds of Hogwarts (mainly Gryffindor and his allies) cheering fit to burst.

Harry beamed. If anyone had asked Harry when he had first had his name read out, when the whole school was alienating him, would it end like this Harry would have thought them mad. In the past months so much had changed some for the better Harry privately thought and thought his lover and father would agree.

Harry was taken away by Bagman to the side with the other champions whilst a platform was erected for the award ceremony. Harry sat as far away from the seething Amos Diggory as possible. Harry ended up sitting by Krum and his family.

'Vou vare va worthy champion,' Krum said.

'Thank you,' Harry said, 'and you were a worthy competitor.'

The other two champions were a lot less happy than Krum was. Harry found this amusing that the young man from the dark school rather than the Light or Neutral school was the best loser. Harry supposed unlike the other two he had experience at being gracious in defeat because otherwise the press would destroy him for his actions and words like they had done Weasley.

Harry wondered how much of this was true and how much was an act to show Krum in the best light despite his defeat. Harry didn't mind either way because Harry knew how important it was to keep up an act. Look at Harry and his good little naïve, impressionable golden boy act that not even Dumbledore had seen through.

Finally the stage was finished. The judges went up first with all but Dumbledore seated behind whilst Dumbledore stood behind the podium. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was the Headmaster of the winner, headmaster of the host school or because he was in love with himself.

Bagman was positively beaming looking thrilled at something. Harry couldn't understand why Bagman had been so keen on Harry winning the tournament. It wasn't like he was in on his father's plan which wasn't even his father's plan anymore.

Karkaroff was looking sour and glaring at Krum seated beside Harry. Harry was too used to Karkaroff's obvious bias to care about that. Krum seemed ill at ease at the way Karkaroff was acting. Oh well at least Krum wouldn't have to deal with Karkaroff for too much longer.

Maxime wasn't happy Harry could tell but she was hiding it under impeccable aristocracy. The way Lucius would have done it if had been Draco who had lost. Harry didn't mind her so much as it was natural to be a little disappointed at having lost.

Fudge was beaming looking proud with a puffed up chest. Harry remembered once again what Mr Weasley had said about wizards showing off when they got together. After the horror of the civil war and Britain's somewhat backwards society to beat Europe's two most ancient schools was good for British standing in the international scene.

'Well, well, what a tournament,' beamed Dumbledore. 'We have seen great triumphs, true bravery and intelligence. Now we come to end of the Tournament it is my great honour as Headmaster of the host school to announce the award ceremony.

'In fourth place Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons,' Dumbledore announced.

Fleur walked up gracefully somehow looking completely gorgeous in her muddy, sweaty robes. The girls in the audience were glaring at her not even glaring whilst the straight boys were cheering like mad. Harry was sure he heard more than one wolf whistle.

Harry clapped the French Veela politely. Harry didn't have much respect for her after she had left her own sister under the lake. Harry knew that if she had been in Hogwarts she would have never got into Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore handed her a pale yellow ribbon which he pinned on the girl's blue robes on that matched the Beauxbatons crest on her other side. Dumbledore smiled at her shook her hand. The other four judges did the same; Bagman and Fudge with a clouded look obviously affected by her Veela allure, Karkaroff with a superior look and Maxime with a reassuring look.

Fleur made her way back to her family. Seeing Fleur with her family was once of the few times Harry had seen the French Veela actually smile. It was clear to Harry that she actually cared about her parents and sister.

'In third place Viktor Krum of Durmstrang,' Dumbledore continued.

Viktor made his way up to the stage in amidst of the intense cheering and catcalls of his fan boys and girls. Viktor was too used to this to react any to them so came across as looking surly. Krum shook Dumbledore's hand this time being awarded with a bronze medal.

'In second Place Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts,' Dumbledore continued.

The Hufflepuffs went mad at this point for their champion even if he had come in second place. Second place was a decent place to come but Harry found it unfair on Viktor who had done much better than Cedric although Cedric could have done better if not for Harry. Harry supposed that this award ceremony would be mainly for the Champion not the runners up.

Cedric was awarded with a silver medal as he shook Dumbledore and the rest of the judges' hands. Fudge looked exceptionally pleased which made sense as the two Hogwarts champions were Champion and runner up. Harry had to say it looked good for Hogwarts.

'And in first place our Triwizard Champion Harry Potter of Hogwarts,'


	24. The Power of Three

**24. The Power of Three**

**Warnings: mentions of Ritualistic Sacrifice and Murder**

Barty slipped off from the award ceremony as soon as he saw the Granger girl leave. Barty knew that he could get her to come with him no problem as he was wearing the disguise as a trusted if ignorant friend of Albus Dumbledore. After all he knew what she knew but she didn't know what he knew.

When he spoke to her Barty planned to pretend that he had known all the time what Dumbledore had been planning. In reality Alastor Moody had never been informed of Dumbledore's plans for the Dark Prince. Or even that "Harry Potter" the Boy Who Lived, the so called saviour of Wizarding Britain was the Dark Lord.

'Miss Granger,' Barty said as he entered an empty corridor and empty corridor behind her.

Barty had known this was the route she would use as Granger was nothing if not predictable always using the quickest route that didn't involve secret passageways that none but the most troublesome students knew of. Barty had watched her a lot over these last few months since the Dark Lord had given him this task after the Dark Prince had suggested using her for the ritual when the other four hadn't been sure who would be ideal for the Heart of the Dark Lord's return. Barty had worked out her patterns and quirks so that when the time came Barty could snatch her for the ritual with the ease that came from being prepared.

Barty had placed a subtle spell on this corridor which would make anyone but a marked Death Eater and Hermione Granger turn away in revulsion. Of course, Barty had also put a Stink spell up that only Granger would be immune to so that people would incorrectly assume that was why they were so revolted at the very idea of walking down that corridor. Otherwise they would question why they didn't want to walk down a random corridor.

Luring Granger into a deserted corridor had proved to be exceptionally easy Barty had found out. The stupid Mudblood didn't look behind her. Of course, Barty had cloaked himself in a silencing spell so Granger didn't know she was being followed.

Barty was giddy with glee at the idea that the Dark Lord was going to return tonight after almost fourteen years as barely a wraith. Barty would be present to see their lord's glorious return to power and he still had a key role to play despite the changes occurring in which ritual they were using. Barty found he preferred this plan because unlike the other one Barty would never be caught.

No longer was it kidnapping the boy who had brought down _his _Lord for the ritual. Said boy had to Barty's surprise had turned out to be the Dark Lord's son and heir. Barty was sure when that was revealed – if it was revealed – no Death Eater could fail to be shocked.

Now Barty's was job was to bring all threeof the sacrifices to the Dark Lord. That included abducting the traitor to the Dark Prince who had hurt the Dark Prince with her betrayal. The Mudblood bitch would get what was coming to her tonight she wasn't good enough to lick dirt of _his _Prince's shoes.

The third sacrifice was Severus's job to collect because the two of them had past history. Karkaroff had tried to contact him many times in the past year but Severus hadn't given an inch. Like Barty Severus didn't care what happened to Igor Karkaroff.

Today Severus would give an inch and Karkaroff would be punished for betraying the Dark Lord and their comrades in arms. At the same time Barty couldn't help but feel that he would have been sacrificed his own life for the Dark Lord but as he didn't fit any of the terms for the three needed sacrifices it was pointless to think on that. Barty felt it was fitting that one that was disloyal would be punished by being forced to give his life for the Lord that he had betrayed.

Karkaroff's demise would serve as a warning for all those who came after him at what would happen to traitors. Barty couldn't wait but he kept his impersonation of Moody up for his last night playing the old Auror. He couldn't fail not now but the Granger girl would be disbelieving of him as he had never been included in their plans previously.

That didn't surprise Barty at all. Moody was a fearsome adversary but he was fair ever after being granted use of Unforgivables he only used them when there no other choice. Moody would have never agreed with Dumbledore's plan for the boy no matter who his father was.

Moody believed in punishing those who had done wrong but Hadrian Slytherin was an innocent even if he was the son of the Dark Lord. Moody would have likely agreed about keeping the Dark Prince out of the Dark Lord's hands but that was it. It was almost a shame that Moody would go the way he was going to go but the Dark Lord and their plans were more important.

'Professor Moody,' the girl said.

'We have a problem,' Barty said.

'Problem?' asked Granger. 'Why are you coming to me?'

'Because you know the problem best,' Barty said. 'Slytherin has discovered who he is.'

'How!?' demanded Granger.

'Your friends Messrs Fred and George Weasley aren't as loyal as we are,' Barty said.

'How do you know?' demanded Granger.

'I've always known,' Barty said.

'But you've never been at any of the meetings,' Granger said frowning.

'Plausible deniability,' Barty said calmly.

'Where's Slytherin now,' Granger demanded.

'We don't know,' scowled Barty. 'You knew him best. Dumbledore believes that he's going to flee. We need to stop him before he gets there.'

Granger nodded, 'are we going to kill him?'

Granger looked like she really liked that idea. Barty did his best not to show the anger and hatred that Barty felt at the foul creature's statement. Barty reminded himself that the Dark Prince would already be at the tunnel by now and was safe from whatever this bitch would do to him.

'No,' Barty said. 'He's still too useful to us to our cause without the bastard we stand no chance of bringing the Dark Lord down.'

'Dumbledore,' Granger said.

'This is Dumbledore's plan as you well know,' Barty said coolly.

'I know,' Granger said impatiently. 'But Slytherin is getting harder and harder to control. First the fall out of Skeeter's article and now this! How did he even know?'

'I believe he had an argument with Mr Weasley who revealed the truth,' Barty said.

Barty saw a flash of anger and murderous hatred in brown eyes that should have been innocent. Barty had a sudden realisation that although she was innocent in the way that mattered to them this girl was not innocent in the slightest. This girl had killed someone!

'Dumbledore is dealing with Messrs Weasley,' Barty said.

'I hope he kills them,' Granger muttered darkly. 'Or I'll kill them myself.'

Barty could readily believe that but he wanted to know who she had killed previously. He couldn't exactly come out and just ask but the girl despite her manipulative nature and intelligence was still a Gryffindor and as such Barty could out manipulate her into telling him. All Barty had to do was rile her up enough.

'You don't know what you're saying, girl,' growled Barty. 'Killing leaves a mark on your soul that will never come off leave the killing to those who know the cost and are willing to bear these chains for the greater good of the Wizarding World.'

Barty watched as the girl glared more and more as the time went on. Barty pretended not to notice as he clapped her on the shoulder. Granger shrugged it off glowering at her professor with what Barty knew was murder in her eyes.

'I've killed before!' Granger said. 'Ron and I were talking a classmate overheard what we had said. She was going to tell Potter. I stopped her! I killed her for the greater good and everyone believes her to be killed by the troll,' laughs Granger. 'Another one we've killed that Voldemort takes credit for.'

Barty could see what had happened. Barty didn't know whether she had been a psychopath before killing this classmate or if she had enjoyed the power so much that it had gone to her head. Barty had seen it happen previously to his dearest Bella who had once been nice and gentle but the power of killing had drove her down a dark road that Barty was unable to save her from so had had to walk away to save himself.

'You have done much for the cause,' Barty said, 'and sacrificed much.'

Granger snorted, 'sacrifice. I'll tell you what sacrifice is. Being hated by your peers because you're better than them in every way possible. Being hated by your parents for something you can't control. Being hated by your peers for your appalling circumstances of birth!

'Killing Perks was the one time I ever felt powerful. I swore that day that I would kill Slytherin myself when my job is done. People like him are the reason that my kind are persecuted against. I will show them exactly who's the most powerful of all!'

Barty had no idea what to say to this girl who was quite clearly mad. If Granger thought that being bullied by her peers and parents was the worst that could happen Granger would be in for a world of pain when Severus had spirited away the girl. Quite frankly the world would be far better off without this bitch in it.

'Show me to the passageway Slytherin will use,' Barty said.

Of course, Barty already knew where the passageway was and how to get into it. Barty had already before the start of the Third Task placed his trunk in the passageway read for when he and the Dark Prince were to make a quick getaway. Severus would be staying here and in the open so it couldn't be suggested that he had anything to do with "Harry Potter" and Hermione Granger's disappearance which hopefully wouldn't be noticed until it was too late to do anything about it.

Still Granger showed him to the One Eyed witch passageway. Barty once against wondered how long it had been here because the One Eyed witch statue had been there for hundreds of years. Barty suspected it was from before Hogwarts was a school because most witches and wizards of the day had escape passage ways in case witch hunters tracked them down.

'_Dissendium,' _Granger incants.

'_Stupefy_,' growled Barty.

Granger fell down the open passageway into the Dark Prince's waiting arms. Barty being the stronger of the two and far less important than the Dark Prince picked the Mudblood girl up placing her into another compartment of Moody's trunk. Now all they had to was wait for Severus to bring Karkaroff so they could leave when they had the three sacrifices.

Severus had seen Potter or Slytherin or the Dark Prince as Crouch had taken to calling or whatever name someone made up for him next slip off in the direction of the castle. Severus waited half an hour to give Potter and Barty a chance to get to the third floor. Severus unlike his allies couldn't afford to hang around and only had a few minutes where he would have an excuse of speaking to Karkaroff which Dumbledore would accept as long as Severus provided a memory which Severus could easily falsify.

Severus would as always be a very unsociable person would leave the celebrations early. Then he would slip out of Hogwarts to attend to the Dark Lord's rebirth. Severus wouldn't be there for very long so that the headmaster didn't get suspicious.

The only reason Severus was attending at all was so that he could administer the potions to the Dark Lord, the son of the Dark Lord and the three sacrifices. Once there he couldn't leave until the ritual was done otherwise the cost would be severe. Everyone who began there would stay until the end or risk killing them all.

His chance to get Karkaroff to his fellow Death Eater and their prince came when he saw Karkaroff leaving the staff room earlier as usual. His eyes connected with Dumbledore who nodded at him clearly telling him to go after Karkaroff. Severus smirked as he left the room that both Karkaroff and Dumbledore were playing directly into his hands.

'Igor,' Severus called.

'Severus,' Karkaroff nodded.

'I'm here to offer you a warning,' Severus said. 'The headmaster believes that the Dark Lord plans his return tonight. It is the summer solstice tonight. A powerful night for old rituals especially those involved in fertility, life and rebirth.'

'I am aware of that, Severus,' Karkaroff said cuttingly.

'Dumbledore may be mistaken of the true meaning of many aspects of magic but he is one of the most powerful and intelligent beings in Britain,' Severus said. 'If he is under the belief that the Dark Lord is going to return tonight I would be a fool not to believe him and prepare accordingly,' Severus said giving Karkaroff a significant look.

'I would suggest if as you have previously suggested going to flee the Dark Lord you do it tonight before the Dark Lord returns and sends one of those you have wronged after you. We both know how the Dark Lord views treachery.'

'And you are not,' checked Karkaroff with a shiver.

'I unlike you have value to the Dark Lord,' Severus replied.

Severus didn't need to explain what is value was to the Dark Lord it was obvious. Karkaroff had been there when they had been given the same mission but with different schools. Severus was to get a job at Hogwarts and spy on Dumbledore whilst Karkaroff was supposed to get a job at Durmstrang looking for young graduates or almost graduates who would be useful to their ranks.

'On the third floor there is a statue of a one eyed witch. Tap your wand on the statue and say the password "_Dissendium"_ there is a passageway out of Hogwarts,' Severus instructed Karkaroff in an authoritative tone.

Karkaroff did as he was told as Severus had known he would because Severus had taken the precaution of slipping Karkaroff a suggestive potion at dinner in case Karkaroff needed a bit of _persuasion_. Severus couldn't control the man nor would the man do something he wouldn't do normally. It was a useful potion that unlike some of the other, stronger controlling potions wouldn't show up in any tests.

It was all that was needed as if the recipient might do it then another's words would convince Karkaroff to do it. Severus knew that Karkaroff had been planning on flee all term so he would be easy to convince to run on a night that the Dark Lord was expected to return on. Severus had suspected that he might not even need the potion but the potion made it doubly sure that Karkaroff would end up in Barty's hands.

Karkaroff was going to be surprised when he found Alastor Moody and Harry Potter waiting for them but Barty wouldn't give him enough time to do anything that Severus was sure of. Severus might pity Karkaroff more if he hadn't tried to sell Severus to the Dementors to save his own worthless skin. In Severus' opinion Karkaroff got what he deserved.

Severus returned to the staff room where his colleagues were still celebrating whilst Maxime had disappeared at some point. Probably to nurse he own pride. Severus sat down beside Dumbledore whilst Minerva listened in.

'Karkaroff has fled,' Severus said quietly just above a whisper.

'Has the Dark Mark burned?' asked Albus equally as quietly.

'Not yet,' Severus said honestly, 'but it's the solstice if there was any better time to do it would be today.'

Severus knew that as soon as he arrived back at Hogwarts he was to go straight to Dumbledore Severus' and every other Death Eater's Mark would be fully returned by then. Severus was to show Dumbledore his mark.

The Dark Lord believed and Severus agreed that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything because he had no proof. Other than Severus' mark but Severus was too important a spy to give him up. The only other evidence would be the disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hopefully by the time anyone realised Harry Potter was missing the Dark Lord would have already established a fake identity and legally withdrawn the boy from Hogwarts. That would mean that the Boy Who Lived wouldn't be missing which would make Dumbledore's statement look completely false. Then it would only be a Muggleborn who had spent the last few months ostracised for how she and her friend had treated Harry Potter the Wizarding World's saviour.

Severus knew that with the right pressure and media attention that they had already planned it could be spun that Granger hadn't been able to cope with how people had treated her after the article so had ran away. They could even plant stories about her doing the same when she was bullied him primary school. There would be no one to say otherwise as it wasn't like the Prophet would interview Muggles who had known her.

As a Muggleborn no one apart from the Weasleys who had no power in their world would bother searching for her if they believed it an open and shut runaway case. Only Dumbledore would believe it to be more but again there would be no proof. Already the house elf devoted to Potter was leaving a letter on Granger's bed and removing everything she owned stating that she had run away because of the bullying.

If Dumbledore did try and convince people that the Dark Lord was back no one would want to hear it because they were afraid of what would happen if the Dark Lord did return especially if the Ministry was saying the opposite. The Ministry were exceptionally corrupt a few _donations _from Lucius and Fudge would be spouting that Dumbledore was wrong, that he was paranoid and going senile. That was if everything went the way they had planned that night in Crouch's manor when it had been revealed that Potter was pregnant.

Severus would not be called for the next week officially at least. Albus would be under the mistaken impression that the Dark Lord was using this time to gather his strength or he was wary about approaching Severus until he was sure of his loyalties. In reality he would be using this time to fake a family tree that would make him a distant relative of the Dark Lord so heir by default and claiming Harry as his son.

By the time that Dumbledore caught on it would be too late for him to do anything. If Dumbledore then revealed the truth of who the new Slytherin Lord was he would be made to look mad. Claiming that a respectable Lord was a dead madman wouldn't look great for him which was of course what they were all banking on.

Harry and junior didn't have long to wait for Karkaroff who came without Snape. Junior didn't look happy about this because it wasn't what they had planned but Harry assumed he couldn't get away from Dumbledore for long enough to escort Karkaroff with them. It didn't matter anyway Karkaroff was here and stunned.

'He mustn't have been able to get away from Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'It changes nothing. We have Granger, Moody and Karkaroff which are all we need. Professor Snape will be along soon.'

Barty nodded in agreement at his statement although Harry knew he would have preferred it if Snape had been here he understood that they needed to move quickly before the Gryffindors realised Harry hadn't come back from the press conference. Harry knew that it would only be a matter of time even with Fred and George distracting them. Harry had told them he was leaving school for his father's rebirth and wasn't coming back but he hadn't told them any details about his father's rebirth which was the way everyone liked it.

Fred and George would never agree to the plan Harry was sure. They were too useful to Harry to lose them although he knew when the news came out about what he had done they wouldn't be on his side anymore. That was why Harry was making as much use of them until the truth came out.

They knew that Granger would never have run away on her own steam. Fred and George were geniuses if academically poor. They would put Harry and Hermione's disappearance on the same day and realise it was Harry who had kidnapped them.

Dumbledore and his lot would do the same. Dumbledore would probably hope they had been kidnapped by whoever had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore believed it to be impossible for Harry to find out the truth about himself and his true parentage which thankfully for the Dark side it was not.

Harry was using a medical Portkey to leave Hogwarts which was almost exactly the same as a normal Portkey except that it carried you so that when you landed you wouldn't fall. Harry knew they were the same as Portkeys for young children. Healer Whitehead had prescribed Harry one as he was pregnant.

Harry was glad for that because although you could get Portkeys off the black market for an arm and a leg getting a medical or a child's Portkey was very unlikely. People who wanted non-registered Portkeys so the Ministry of Magic couldn't track them rarely needed them for young children or had a medical condition which would harm them. Usually people who wanted them were criminals of one kind or another who wanted to flee the law or didn't want it to be known they were in the same area as a serious crime that was being committed.

Healer Whitehead was, however, kind enough to have wrote a different name on the request for a medical Portkey but kept the reason the same. He had also requested it go to a different location that Severus changed to going to the grounds of Le Fay castle where the ritual would take place. Each component of the ritual needed certain conditions and only the grounds at Le Fay castle fit all three of them.

Of course, his father and Lucius mainly had had to move the old alter and fix it up so that it would be in exactly right for what they needed for the later components. If everything went to plan his father would have a body by the end of the day whilst Granger, Moody and Karkaroff would be dead at Harry's hands which Harry still had no idea how to feel about that. Harry had known it would have to happen someday but he hadn't expected it to be _three _at once but that didn't mean he wouldn't go through with it Harry just was scared at how he would feel about it afterwards.

Luckily thanks to Lucius being a member of the board of governors and Harry an heir to two of the founders of Hogwarts they could get through the wards by adding a drop of blood Harry's blood to the Portkey. Additionally as it was modified by Lucius his magical signature was all over it but that was additional rather than needed. That was why Lucius had been able to Portkey Harry directly to and from his dormitory.

Harry's father was an heir too but Dumbledore had placed additional wards against him at some point between his father's interview and the first war. It meant that the Dark Lord couldn't enter Hogwarts without either killing Dumbledore or destroying half the wards. Harry knew that his father considering Hogwarts his home and had no wish to destroy Hogwarts.

That was the true reason that Hogwarts had never been taken over in the last war. Not as people thought because the Dark Lord was scared of Dumbledore. He hated the man for everything he had done and would do but he had never been _scared _of the manipulative fool.

All it meant was they didn't have to walk down the secret passage way until the wards ended to Portkey out. The only reason they were meeting in the passageway was it was an effective lure for Granger. They could have knocked her out beforehand but it was deemed that someone might see them.

Barty then took out a compass which he handed to Harry letting go of it although Medical Portkeys were usually two-people-Portkeys so that they could carry someone to help if the person with medical needs needed medical help. It was often a Healer or someone who was transporting them to their hospital. In fact there was an additional password that would transport the holders to Gregor's clinic.

But Barty wasn't using the Portkey. Luckily in Harry's case it wasn't very important because he technically wasn't sick. At least at this stage in the pregnancy but when Harry neared his due date it would be.

Harry knew he would be greeted at the Portkey point by Lucius. Harry knew his father didn't like that Lucius was given that job but they had little recourse. Severus would be unable to leave until later and Barty was picking up his father from Crouch Manor.

The Manor which had become Barty's as they had killed the senior Crouch. After Crouch's escape thanks to Wormtail's incompetence. The Dark Lord had decided Crouch was too much of a liability to be left alive.

Harry understood. If Crouch hadn't run into Harry he might have just made it to Dumbledore. If Crouch had made it to Dumbledore first Crouch would have been able to reveal the Dark Lord's location to Dumbledore.

That left on Lucius or Wormtail to receive Harry at Le Fay Castle. Harry's father may not approve of their relationship but he knew that Lucius would keep Harry safe. That was the most important thing to his father.

Unlike Wormtail who they were not clear of his loyalties at this point. Wormtail didn't even know about Harry because of this but allowing Crouch to escape hadn't exactly proved his point. If he was Dumbledore's lackey he could have well released Crouch in order to let Dumbledore know where they were.

'Patrick,' Harry said.

Harry could only guess that the administrator of the Portkey was someone called Patrick or at very least had a son or husband called Patrick. There would be no other reason to authorise that particular Portkey password. Not that it really mattered but Harry had wondered why it had that password.

Harry could feel the magic of the Portkey softly envelope him in a protective bubble so different to the normal naval jerking Portkey that Harry had got used to during the affair with Lucius. Once again a Portkey was used to take Harry to Lucius. A very different meeting than the one that had begun all those months ago.


	25. Heart, Soul and Magic

**25. Heart, Soul and Magic**

**Warnings: Murder/Ritualistic Sacrifice**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter but I can't think of any way to make Voldemort's resurrection better and it needs to occur for future chapters to happen.**

Harry was whisked away from the passageway with Granger a dead weight in his arms but not as much as the weight on his conscience. Harry knew he was carrying a girl he had once called a friend to her death. Not even the knowledge that Granger had never been his friend and his father's return would provide Harry safety and protection did little to ease his guilty conscience.

Harry steeled himself to do what must be done no matter how much he would hate himself for it later. No matter how much he hated himself for it already and he hadn't even done anything _yet_. Harry knew that he would do it and this time he couldn't rely on others to do the dirty work whilst he was not present. Harry was the only one could do it.

Firstly, there was the persecution of magical creatures both Dark and Light because wizards feared them. The Ministry of Magic could not be allowed to drive anymore magical peoples from their shore. Or drive them extinct in the British Isles.

British magic was dying thanks to the Light attempting to destroy all Dark Magic. Magic was all about balance. Light could not possibly exist without Dark magic nor could the Dark exist without Light. This was the reason less wizards and witches were being born year on year.

It didn't help that magical traditions were being taken over by Christian celebrations whilst Harry found no problem with them Harry hated that magical traditions were being banned in favour of Christian feast days. Look at Hogwarts no longer celebrated the magical holidays but celebrated Christmas, Halloween and Easter whilst Samhain, Beltain and the solar festivals weren't even mentioned. Some of which were vital to the magic of the earth and the magic in their bodies.

This was just one of the reasons why Voldemort wanted Muggle raised children taken from their Muggle families and raised in the Wizarding World. Hopefully by either couples who wanted or the family they are descended from. Group homes or orphanages ran better and providing better care than Wool's Orphanage ever provided for Harry's father if there was no other choice for the child.

Never mind the high percentages of child abuse occurring amongst Muggle raised children thanks to their fear and hatred even of their own children. Never mind the idea that Muggles could discover them through their children. Harry like his father were only too aware that the Muggles weapons of mass destruction combined with their fear and hatred of anything different would lead to the destruction of the magical populations.

Harry was brought back to the real world as he landed softly on the grass and being caught by Lucius who took Granger from Harry. Barty meanwhile continued to carry the still form of Karkaroff away from the Portkey point on the front porch where the ritual would take place. The altar stood in the middle of a copse of alder trees a relic from the ancient times when magic was free and unrepressed. The way that the Dark Lord and his followers wanted again for the future.

A timid Pettigrew was holding his father who was once again wrapped in a black cloak far too big for his tiny form. Alastor Moody the greatest warrior of the age was still stunned and bound by magic just outside the copse of trees that only those involved in the ritual were allowed to enter once the ritual began. That was him, his father and the sacrifices that would be passed to him by Lucius and Barty; Wormtail was not trusted enough for a task as important as that.

On the Alter was a lead cauldron with ancient, Celtic symbols engraved on the rim and in the bowel of the cauldron. There was a regeneration potion made under the light of the last full moon by Harry. It had to be by Harry both by the fact that he was the heir and the Binder who would perform the ritual.

'Father,' Harry said quietly.

Harry didn't say what he was thinking. What he was feeling. How the sickness in his stomach was not morning sickness. No it was the horror at the fact Harry knew he was going to kill three people in cold blood.

'Hadrian,' Voldemort replied.

Harry was sure that his father knew exactly what was going on in his head. Harry was just glad that Voldemort didn't give him a chance to back out. Harry knew this _needed _to happen but he didn't want it to happen.

'It's time,' Voldemort said gently.

Snape handed Harry a thin red potion that would enable Harry to be the Binder. Harry knew that the sacrifices would have to have their own potions which Snape would administer. Harry gulped down the first potion he had to take but there was another potion he would have to take later.

Harry took the red skinned baby creature from Wormtail's arms. And entered the ritual circle feeling his heart beating fast and heavy in his chest whilst his stomach churned knowing what he was about to do and hating himself for it. Harry glanced up at the sky knowing the ritual had to be completed before the moon disappeared in the morning so they should have plenty of time ideally if the clear sky remained throughout the night.

'_Warmañ deiz abuhez,' _Harry incanted **(1).**

The cauldron's symbols glowed with a strange ghostly blue light shading the whole clearing in blue. Harry breathed a sigh of relief knowing at seeing the blue light that this was a sign that both the potion and the ritual was working so far. Of course, there were still plenty of ways things could go wrong.

Harry tipped the contents of the cauldron onto the Alter which had raised edges so that the dark purple potion filled to the edge. Voldemort had done the calculations himself in the days following Harry's appearance in his life after checking the needs of the ritual and if it were possible with Harry pregnant. It had been although it was said that the Binder should not perform magic for at least a month afterwards which was fine because he was on holiday and the Trace was still active.

However, Harry had recently found out that there were ways around the Trace. There were two parts of the trace. The first being the Trace on the wand. Secondly, in Muggle homes with underaged wizards and witches there was a spell detecting magic so unless an adult witch or wizard let the Ministry know they'd be present then it was presumed it was the witch or wizard who performed the spell. Hence, why Harry was blamed for Dobby's spell being the only witch or wizard present with no known magical presences.

This meant that in Wizarding households if you used another wand underaged witches and wizards could continue using magic. Of course, magic out of school was supposed to be policed by the parents but many saw little reason to do so as all it meant is that you were keeping up practice. Harry agreed but felt it was unfair on the Muggle raised as it meant they were out of practice when back at school but understood why it was necessary.

Harry thought on this as he waited for the thick purple liquid to settle before Harry could continue the incantation, '_Korrigan a ma Tadoú distro da mañ Douar __**(2).**_

Harry placed the red baby creature that was the form that his father had used over the last few months up onto the Alter. Then Harry took the very expensive silver ritual knife prepared in Nagini's venom from the side of the Alter. Lucius had prepared the knife earlier in the afternoon on the direction of his Lord.

Harry took a deep breath reminding himself that this would not kill the creature. Harry then stabbed the creature in the heart forcing the spirit of the Dark Lord out of the creature. There was a terrible screech and the weight of all consuming dark magic layered in the air causing Harry's eyes to water and forcing the Death Eaters to their knees.

'_Distro da mibien_,' Harry continued incanting over the dead form of the creature **(3)**.

Harry ignored the fear that he had killed his father – _again _– but this time it was his fault rather than Dumbledore's and Evans manipulations. The thick purple potion flashed black just for a second as the creature's body melted into the potion. Then the potion lightened and thinned becoming a thin film layered over the Alter which was the colour of moonlight.

It looked like it was breathing as it would do if his father's spirit was still present in the potion. That was a huge relief to Harry. Harry didn't know what he would do if he fucked up and destroyed his father's spirit in this ritual.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that the first part of the ritual had worked. They or rather Harry now had the spirit of Voldemort malleable where it could be used to create a new body. A body based on Voldemort's own spirit.

Harry returned to the side of the circle where Lucius gently handed him the unconscious form of Granger who wouldn't wake ever again. Harry wasn't sure what if this was preferable. Granger who was alive and terrified of her fate, or more likely given what Hermione Granger was like shouting abuse at him about how evil he, his father, his lover and the Death Eaters were. Or, as was with Granger unconscious and defenceless against what was going to happen to her!

Harry laid the brunette girl who looked so very young on top of the film which seemed to squirm as the Muggleborn was laid on top of it. Harry reminded himself that this was the girl who was planning to murder him that if she was left alive she'd only be a threat to him and their plans for the world but it wasn't working. She deserved her fate and it had to be her even if they would have preferred it to be Dumbledore.

Harry took the same silver knife from where he had laid it on the left edge of the Alter after destroying the form of his father. Harry then cleaned the knife with a silk cloth also soaked in Nagini's venom to purify and sterilise the knife. Harry breathed a deep breath and forced himself to not think of Hermione Granger as a person just as a potions ingredient but rather failed at doing so.

'_Mamm Ceridwen, Doueez engehentañ, bennigañ mañdeiz,' _Harry continued to enchant in the Ancient Celtic language forgotten by Muggles **(4)**.

Harry breathed one more time before he pierced the fifteen year old girl not even a year older than Harry with the silver knife. Granger barely changed but Harry knew that she was dead. There was a sense of death in the air and Harry just _knew _that the girl who he had once called sister was no longer amongst the living. There was something about dead bodies that could not be mistaken for life.

'_An Gwad a Glan aberzh evit da keur da tadoù_,' Harry said careful not to let his distress, horror and guilt slur his words or Granger's sacrifice would be for nothing although the witch would likely prefer that considering her attitude to his family **(5)**.

Harry watched as Granger's skin, organs, bones, and hair turned to ash and floated off into the dark sky. Red liquid that Harry tried to ignore what it was but failed miserably was captured by the silvery film that was forming into an alien looking creature. The body had skin the colour of moonlight. The same colour as the film had been. But there was no features; no eyes, no hair, no nose. It was like a blank canvas.

Harry returned to the edge of the circle trying to hide the shaking of his body and the sickness he felt. Granger was dead and Harry had killed her! And it wasn't over yet. There were two more men to kill before he could try and forget this had ever happened.

Snape handed him another potion. This time it was bright green potion that would allow the son's blood to provide an imprint for his father's body. Harry swallowed the potion finding that it tasted like grapes but slightly acidic.

Harry took the weakened form of Moody who was looking at Harry blearily. Harry wished that he hadn't chosen now to begin to wake up. Harry was just lucky that he was far too weak to do much more than look at Harry with betrayal.

Not understanding what Harry was doing with Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Crouch and Wormtail. Not understanding why the saviour had betrayed the Wizarding World. Not understanding that things were not as black and white as most people on the Light side believed. Not realising what the Light was willing to do to win.

Harry forced the exhausted, weak man at wand point to as close to the Alter as possible without the man actually touching it. Harry's hands were shaking as he picked up another object from the side of the Alter. This one was a perfectly rounded emerald on one side whilst the other side had a sharp hexagon of indentions.

'_Al Ene al Torre Kadour_,' Harry said quietly **(6).**

He placed the green stone on the chest of Alastor Moody the once renowned Auror. A light that glowed like that of the Hogwarts ghosts emitting through the emerald. The whole area to be lit with a green light reminding Harry disturbingly of the killing curse.

Moody collapsed on the floor soulless. Moody was very dead as the body could not last without its soul. Harry knew that unlike his dad there was no chance of Moody going on as his soul was trapped soon to be destroyed.

Harry turned the soul filled rock on his hand so that the sharp hexagon was facing upwards. Harry then pressed his left hand into the sharp hexagon. Then Harry waited until the little box filled up with his blood.

Harry knew his blood had to be added due to their blood connection. The closer they were related the closer to the spirit the closer to original form the spirit would get. As his son the Dark Lord would be relatively close.

Harry winced at the pain but he had far worse than that. Harry then wrapped his hand with a bandage that had been prepared beforehand. They knew that using magic in the circle during the ritual could adversely affect the ritual so Harry could not be healed by magic until after the ritual was done.

Harry placed the emerald just above where the heart of the half-formed creature would be if it was fully alive. Harry felt the stone shook as if Moody knew his soul was about to be destroyed for the benefit of his enemy which the soul probably did know. Harry ignored it pretending it was only an enchanted stone as he pushed it down into the alien-like creature.

'_Keinañ al Ene an aotroù ma Gwad_,' Harry said quietly **(7)**.

The silvery film-like skin seemed to travel inward where it met the glowing bloody emerald. They joined together where flashes of lightening seemed to emanate from inside the body and light up the clearing in flashes. Harry watched as the body changed thanks to mix of Harry's blood and the spirit of Lord Voldemort binding with the body.

The skin stopped glowing in the moonlight and darkened ever so slightly to slightly pale human levels. The body lengthened and filled out. Black hair sprouted from the bald head. Blank staring dark brown eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere. A sharp nose, thin lips and small ears grew at the same time.

Harry returned to the edge of the circle where Karkaroff the third and final sacrifice was given to him. Harry knew that it would be the final sacrifice that would awaken his father's mind binding his father's heart, soul and magic to his new body. Karkaroff was chosen because he was a Master of magic which was the modern equivalent to being a Mage.

Harry carried the Mage to the Alter where he began to incant once again. Glad that this time that this time it was the spell that killed the victim rather than Harry directly killing him. Harry didn't think he could do it again.

'_Hedad Mestr distro ma tadoù Hedad,' _Harry finished **(8)**.

Golden powers flew out of Karkaroff into the still form of his father laying on the Alter. Harry watched as Karkaroff collapsed his magic gone. Harry knew that ripping the magic from the body would kill a wizard.

Meanwhile Harry watched as the skin of the Dark Lord rippled with golden power as the magic saturated his body. Then the body on the stone stirred and took a breath. Harry watched as his father sat up.

The Dark Lord was back.

It was done.

Harry had never been more relieved and disgusted with himself than he was tonight. Harry had killed three people in cold blood! He hadn't hesitated. Hadn't stopped. Just done so. Was he as bad as Dumbledore?

Harry gave the man his robes not wanting to look at his father's naked body any longer. The Dark Lord placed the old, black robes on his body. To Harry the man seemed somewhat like a colt slightly uncoordinated and unsure of his own body.

The man had long black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The man looked very aristocratic with his high cheekbones, sharp nose, thin lips, and fine hair. Harry wondered under the glamour how much Harry looked like his father.

'Father,' Harry greeted.

'Hadrian,' The Dark Lord seemed to be inspecting Harry. 'My son,' Tom Marvolo Riddle traced the planes of Harry's face.

'You know I might not actually look like that,' Harry said quietly. 'The glamour.'

The Dark Lord disagreed, 'you look very like James but we will take that glamour off. It is not needed anymore but we will have to imply it was your father and stepmother who placed the glamour on you.

'Thank you, I am sorry you had to do that. I know you didn't want to do that. I am sorry that you had to,' Tom said although his expression did not change.

'It's not your fault,' Harry said quietly. 'If it hadn't been for Dumbledore we'd be here with Dad,' Harry said quietly, 'and it wouldn't have been necessary.'

The expression on the man's face darkened at the reminder that Dumbledore had killed his beloved husband and condemned his son and heir to thirteen years of hell. Harry did not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes when his father got a hold of the man. Harry was sue that Dumbledore would be begging for the end by the time Voldemort was finished with him.

Snape inclined his head, 'My Lord welcome back, My Prince.'

Snape handed the Dark Lord a few potions which would strengthen him and speed up the recovery process. The Dark Lord thanked his servant with a nod. Harry saw that his father's stance became firmer with the potions.

Then Snape turned to Harry and handed Harry a little bottle of thick white potion for his still bleeding hand. Harry took the little bottle from Snape. Harry swallowed the potion that tasted the thick, slightly acidic. Harry's hand immediately healed allowing Harry to unwind the bloody bandage.

'Thank you, Professor,' Harry said.

Snape nodded giving Harry a piercing look seemingly knowing exactly how Harry felt. Harry remembered that the man had likely felt the same at one point. Harry was sure that Snape had been forced to kill people when Voldemort had went extreme upon Harry's father kidnapping.

Wormtail dropped to his knees, 'My Lord welcome back it is an honour to be present for your rebirth.'

Harry grimaced as Wormtail continued to suck up to his father. Harry hated suck-ups! Harry stopped when he realised that his father was wearing exactly the same expression as Harry was which the other Death Eaters had taken notice of.

'My Prince, thank you, for your great deed,' Wormtail said sounding a tad more honest.

Harry knew without a second thought that Wormtail was relieved that he still had his hand attached. Harry knew Voldemort hated him because he blamed Wormtail for James' death which was true as if he hadn't told Dumbledore their location Dad would still be alive. Hence, why both Harry and Voldemort detested him aside from him being a snivelling worm.

Harry still wasn't sure where Wormtail's loyalties lay. None of them were. Hence, why when Wormtail was left alone he was imprisoned in the bowels of Crouch Manor and always had a tracking charm on his person. Wormtail wasn't very happy with this arrangement but Harry knew it was the Dark Lord's overprotectiveness in all things concerning Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.

Harry knew that Wormtail was going to be tested for his loyalty as soon as the Dark Lord was strong enough to use _Legimency. _They all were waiting for the results because if Wormtail turned out to be Dumbledore's he wouldn't last the night. Harry wasn't sure if Wormtail knew it but he must have at least guessed given that Wormtail was potentially responsible for the Dark Lord Consort's death and the Dark Lord's heir's kidnapping.

'My Lord,' Lucius gave a low bow.

Harry went to his lover feeling comfortable with the man who held him securely. Harry's father was clearly not happy with their familiarity. Lucius recognised this and tensed up at the look the Dark Lord was giving him.

'My Lord,' Crouch bowed.

'Wormtail, take Karkaroff to the dungeons make sure to apply the stasis charm,' Voldemort said a sneer in his voice. 'If that's not beyond your capabilities.'

Karkaroff was to be kept as an example for what happened to traitors. At least for when the Death Eaters were called back. Harry knew there would be those whose family were in prison thanks to the traitor would be grateful.

'Y-y-yes, m-my Lord,' stuttered Wormtail.

Harry watched Wormtail struggle with the much larger body for a few seconds. None of the other Death Eaters did much more than sneer at him. They like Harry didn't trust Wormtail at all. And Wormtail was not the most likeable person.

'Nagini eat,' Voldemort said.

Harry buried his head into Lucius' chest not wanting to see Nagini eat the man he had killed. Not wanting to see what was happening to accompany the sounds of Nagini swallowing Alastor Moody. He felt sick again at the horror of what he did murdering three people whilst none of them were innocents Harry still killed them!

The five of them left the grounds and entered one of the castle's many drawing rooms. The walls were pale silver. The leather was dark blue with bright blue cushions decorated with either a silver moon or golden star.

Voldemort sat on the high backed armchair in the centre of the room. Harry sat down on the coach to his right of Voldemort and pulled Lucius to the right of him. Lucius glanced warily at Voldemort. Snape then sat on the other armchair to the left of Voldemort and Crouch beside him.

'Only those present will be aware that I am back,' Voldemort said. 'That is the way I want it to remain until I state otherwise.'

Harry shook his head, 'Fred and George are aware.'

'You were concerned about their reactions to Granger's _disappearance,' _Voldemort said. 'Do you think they will inform Dumbledore?'

'I don't know,' admitted Harry, 'but hopefully it won't be until tomorrow morning that they find out that Granger –' Harry gulped, '-disappeared when I did. Hopefully they'll contact me first.'

Harry knew that Voldemort didn't want Dumbledore to know about Harry's defection until Voldemort had sorted out a fake family tree and legally taken guardianship of Harry. That way even if Dumbledore released the information of his true family tree which he probably would no one would believe him. Hopefully that and his releasing the news of Voldemort's return without proof would destroy his reputation leaving the Dark free to take over the politics of the Wizarding World.

'Severus, is there any other way that Dumbledore would know of my return' Voldemort asked?

'None that Dumbledore has shared with me,' admitted Snape.

Voldemort frowned and nodded, 'Barty, Severus, back to Hogwarts.'

There was no need to tell Snape or Barty what to do. It had already been discussed. If Dumbledore was unaware of their spy's absence as planned he was to show the Dark Lord his Mark. If Dumbledore was aware Snape was to inform Dumbledore that he had seen the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters return.

Barty meanwhile had enough hairs from Moody to last to the end of term. Then Moody would disappear never to be seen again. Harry's father feared that if Dumbledore knew that Harry, Granger and Moody disappeared at the same time then he would work out which ritual was used and realise a competent potions master would be needed which would jeopardise Snape's position with Dumbledore.

'Yes, my Lord,' Snape inclined his head respectfully before striding out of the room black cloak sweeping along the floor.

'My Lord, My Prince,' Barty bowed following after Snape.

'The old fool has no evidence of my return aside from Severus whom he will not want to lose as a spy. That means it's only his word that I have returned. If everything you have told me about Fudge is true the Minister will not want to believe that I have returned.'

'It is, my Lord,' Lucius assured Voldemort quickly. 'Fudge is a peace time Minister he knows that the people will want an old Auror as a Minister. Never mind the people will blame him for allowing your return whilst he is prime minister.

'Never mind the horrors of the last war. Fudge is a spineless coward. He won't want to face the idea that you are back. He'd prefer to believe that Dumbledore is warmongering,' Lucius said quickly, 'and I can encourage that idea.'

Voldemort nodded, 'especially as the Ministry has only Dumbledore's insistence that I survived Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore has told them nothing of importance fearing that it will send my followers after me. Here Dumbledore not telling the Ministry anything will be of value,' Voldemort said calmly.

'Lucius, I want you at Malfoy Manor ready to receive Fudge's Floo call for when Fudge calls you for advice. I want you to make sure that he believes that Dumbledore is manipulating him,' Voldemort continued. 'Play on his insecurities and fears of Dumbledore and myself.'

Lucius nodded, 'of course, my Lord.'

Lucius gave a long bow before he too left for his home. Harry wished he was going with him. Harry could do with the comfort sex. Harry shook his head knowing this wasn't the best line of thought to be going down in present company.

**Translations: **

**Please excuse me for any bad translators. I do not speak Breton as is probably evidenced. If anyone can point out my mistakes. I will be happy to change the wording.**

**War mañ Deiz a Buhez = On this day of life**

**Korrigan a ma Tadoú distro da mañ Douar = Spirit of my Father return to this realm**

**Distro da mibien = Return to your Heir**

**Mamm Ceridwen, Doueez a** **engehentañ, bennigañ mañ Deiz = Mother Ceridwen, goddess of rebirth, bless this day**

**An Gwad a Glan aberzh evit da keur da tadoù = The Blood of the Virgin sacrificed for thy Heart of thine father**

**Al Ene al Torre Kadour = The Soul of the Broken Warrior**

**Keinañ al Ene an aotroù ma Gwad = Replenish the Soul of the Lord of my Blood **

**Hedad Mestr distro ma tadoù Hedad = Magic of the Mage Replenish my Father's Magic **


	26. The Dark Lord Returns

**26. The Dark Lord Returns**

Severus strode down the corridor having split up with Barty at some point previously. Barty had retired to his chambers knowing that Dumbledore would call him soon enough when he found out from Severus about the Dark Lord's supposed return. Dumbledore would want to gather his most trusted and loyal followers around him when he found out that Voldemort had returned.

Severus knew that it would have looked suspicious if he and Barty disguised as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody turned up together. Severus Snape was after all a known ex-Death Eater and Alastor Moody hated all Death Eaters even Severus who was cleared by Dumbledore himself. Severus meanwhile was wary of the ex-Auror who was known to be gunning for the blood of all Death Eaters who like Severus had escaped justice.

'Chocoballs,' Severus sneered.

Dumbledore constantly set sweet themed passwords that were pointless. Severus knew that the password could be guessed by any absent minded first year. Many had done so over the years. Severus wondered why Albus even bothered to have a password that anyone could guess.

He may as well just have an open office like Severus so that his Slytherins could come to him any time of the day. The only time Severus' office was locked was when Severus was not present due to classes, sleep, patrolling or meals.

'Severus,' Dumbledore greeted.

Severus didn't say anything just struck out his arm and pulled up his robe. Displayed clearly was the Dark Mark clear as the day it was made although not burning black as it would when the Dark Lord called them. Dumbledore's face grew very grim as he surveyed the Dark Mark as he realised what it meant.

'It would appear that the Dark Lord has returned,' Dumbledore said grimly.

Severus didn't say anything knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't expect him to. Severus Snape had never believed in idle chit chat. Severus watched as the old man's bright blue eyes flicked. Dumbledore was clearly thinking quickly about what to do next.

'Have you been called?' Dumbledore asked sharply.

It was there that Snape saw the warrior rather than the genial grandfatherly figure that Dumbledore preferred to present to the ignorant masses. This, however, was the strategist who was happy to sacrifice his followers for the greater good. The manipulator who was not above kidnapping and murder to get his way.

'I have not,' Snape replied. 'I have checked in with old acquaintances none of whom have been called.'

Severus had indeed soon as he returned to the Castle gone to his rooms and Flooed all those who Dumbledore knew had Death Eater ties. He even Flooed Malfoy Manor despite knowing Lucius wouldn't be there so that if Dumbledore checked the Floo logs it wouldn't look suspicious that Severus wasn't contacting Lucius Malfoy. There was a reason that Severus had lasted so long as a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks; he made sure that he always had the story to back it up even going so far as to stage memories should it be needed.

Dumbledore sent out three Phoenix Patroni that split off. Severus kept quiet ready to report to the Dark Lord everything that happened in the first war meeting since the Dark Lord had fallen all those years ago. Severus guessed that they would be sent to Minerva, Alastor and Fudge.

Minerva and Alastor were the only members of the Order who Dumbledore thought he could trust in making his plans. Hagrid, on the other hand, would never be able to keep a secret or at least not with a few drinks down him. Both Moody and Minerva had worked for the DMLE and to this day were highly skilled in Defensive spells.

Fudge meanwhile was needed – if not needed – as Dumbledore would need the Ministry's support or more exactly the DMLE's Aurors if they were to start preparing for the war that would start soon. Severus privately thought that Dumbledore was deluded if he thought that Fudge would be willing to believe Voldemort's return based on his and Dumbledore's word alone. Not when Fudge was so bloody terrified of Voldemort and motivated mainly by his own political gain.

Minerva was the first to arrive striding into the office looking more frazzled than she usually did probably due to the Dark Lord's son using the Weasley twins as a distraction. Severus wondered what would happen when she realised her precious James and Harry Potter were the husband and son of the Dark Lord. Severus somehow didn't think that these revelations would be received well by the Light witch.

'Albus, Severus, what has happened?' Minerva demanded.

'I am afraid that the Dark Lord has returned,' Dumbledore said gravely.

Minerva gasped in horror, 'how?'

'Of how I cannot yet say,' Albus replied.

Minerva's eyes zeroed on Severus, 'have you been called?'

'Not yet,' Severus replied grimly.

'What are we going to do?' demanded Minerva.

'First we will speak to Cornelius,' Dumbledore said.

Minerva's lips thinned, 'do you really think that Cornelius Fudge will do anything of use? You know what Cornelius is like!'

As Minerva spoke her Scottish brogue became more and more clear. Severus was amused that Minerva was far more on the ball that Dumbledore. If there was even a chance Cornelius would help them it was dashed with both Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy whispering in both the Minister of Magic's ears.

'I believe that Cornelius will do what he needs to in order to protect his people,' Albus spoke softly.

Both Severus and Minerva snorted at the same time. Severus may have known that Dumbledore didn't see the goodness in people as much as he claimed to as was evidenced by how he abused the Dark Lord's son but Minerva did. And she had seen with the Chamber and the Black incident how the Minister looked after his people.

'You know as well as I Albus that Fudge will only want to be _seen _doing something,' Minerva said. 'That man works for his own ends only. And no one will want to believe the Dark Lord has returned until they have no option but to accept the truth!'

Fudge came in next with Barty following after the Minister of Magic. Fudge did not look happy at being called away from the party that Severus knew would be still taking place. Severus was sure that the Minister of Magic would be busy boasting to the international representatives that their student had won especially since he was three years younger than the other three champions.

'Cornelius, Alastor,' greeted Dumbledore. 'I'm afraid to be the one to tell you that Lord Voldemort has returned.'

'You-Know-Who … returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore …' Fudge stuttered going pale and reacting just as they had predicted Fudge would.

"Alastor" scowled at Severus, 'should this really be discussed _here?'_

Severus knew what the man was implying. That Severus was reporting to the Dark Lord which of course both he and Barty were. As well as exactly what Alastor Moody would be expected to say. Nor would Moody be surprised that the Dark Lord had returned. If anything Moody would be shocked it hadn't happened before.

'Alastor,' Dumbledore said warningly. 'We have spoken about this before. Severus has my complete trust. Cornelius, I have it on good authority from a trusted source that Voldemort has returned.'

'See here, Dumbledore,' said Fudge a smile dawning on his face. 'You – you – can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who is back?'

'Voldemort has returned,' Dumbledore repeated. 'If you accept that straight away, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save this situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the Dementors –'

'As you should have done when they betrayed us in the last war,' Moody said darkly. 'And now we have those Dark creatures solely responsible for the Death Eaters continued incarceration! It will not be long before Voldemort releases his most loyal and murderous followers!'

Fudge was shaking his head desperately, 'preposterous!' Fudge shouted.

Severus shared a look with Minerva whose lips were thin, cheeks flushed and hands clenched. She like everyone else in the room had realised that Fudge would never believe them. Severus wondered why Dumbledore had ever believed that Cornelius Oswald Fudge would believe anything else!

'Remove the Dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it!' Fudge snapped furiously.

Severus rolled his eyes at the man. Just like they had predicted Fudge was far more concerned with his power than with the good of the Wizarding World. This of course was good for the Dark side but terrible for the Light side.

'Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know that the Dementors are standing guard at Azkaban,' Fudge blustered.

Severus doubted he'd feel the same when the Dark Lord broke his most loyal followers out of jail. Nor did he think Fudge would feel the same when the Dementors broke free from the Ministry's oppressive control. The Dementors would be far happier with the freedom they would be given in the Dark Lord's control.

'The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put the Dark Lord's most dangerous supporters who will join him the instant he asks them!' said Dumbledore gravely. 'They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge!'

'Not when Voldemort offers them such a larger range of _meals_,' sneered Moody.

'With the Dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!' Dumbledore warned.

Severus watched as Fudge opened and closed his mouth. Severus could have smirked. Dumbledore didn't realise he was playing right into the Dark Lord's hands. Dumbledore was used to being able to manipulate people into doing what he wanted out of fear. Fudge, however, was more likely to avoid the problem rather than respond to the perceived threat especially if it threatened his power base which it would.

'The second step you must take – and at once is to send envoys to the giants,' Dumbledore continued.

Dumbledore was once again digging himself into a bigger hole. Fudge would never think of allying himself with the giants for two reasons. Firstly, he was the typical anti-creature Pure Blood. Secondly, his opposition would call a Vote of No Confidence if he tried to make an alliance with giant who were hated and feared in equal measures.

'Envoys to the giants!' Fudge shrieked face turning puce which was always a bad sign. 'What madness is this!?' Fudge demanded fear and outrage competing with the Minister.

'Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late,' Dumbledore urged the Minister urgently and fruitlessly, 'or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!'

Quite rightfully thought Severus as there was no way either the Light or Neutral wizards would give any non-human their rights. Many had promised over the years for a huge variety of reasons but they all fell through because they didn't care about the plights of the creatures which were a threat to them. It was only someone like the Dark Lord who saw that the hatred and prejudice of witches and wizards was tearing their tiny community apart. Unless someone did something about it soon their society would become too fractured to survive!

'You - you cannot be serious!' Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. 'If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants -people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career –'

Fudge hit the point that he found most important in all this. Not the threat of war. Not the terrible state of magical Britain and to varying extents the rest of the world. No Fudge's motives were greed and power. All in Fudge was acting exactly as they had expected him to.

Barty snorted, 'and it still will be if the people find out you were warned about the Dark Lord's return and did NOTHING!' Barty shouted causing everyone to jump.

'You are blinded!' Dumbledore said fury and power making a shiver run through the gathered witch and wizards. 'By the love of the office you hold, Cornelius!'

Dumbledore had obviously realised that Fudge was not going to listen to reason or Dumbledore's manipulations. Scaring Fudge into action was his last resort. One that Dumbledore rarely used as fear tended to lead to betrayal but Dumbledore was desperate as Fudge was not playing Dumbledore's game.

'You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood!' Dumbledore accurately summarised. 'You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!'

Dumbledore may have been right about Fudge but he was just as narrow minded. Dumbledore would always see any child or adult Dark witch or wizard as evil no matter their actions. Hence, why he had let Black rot without so much of a trial because he knew that Black was Dark by nature if not choice.

'I tell you now-take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!' Dumbledore warned.

Severus doubted that would happen as if everything went according to plan the Wizarding World would never know that Voldemort had returned. Nor would they realise that the complete changing of their society was due to the Voldemort's actions. Of course, once Fudge had outlived his usefulness he would be replaced with one of their own.

'Insane … mad …' Fudge whispered.

'If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius…,' Dumbledore sighed as though the thought physically pained him, '…we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit.'

Severus repressed a smirk once more knowing that if Dumbledore had resorted to thinly veiled threats then he like everyone in the room had come to the conclusion that Cornelius could not be convinced. Not that there had ever been any hope of that. Fudge was a man who was more concerned about himself than anyone else so Voldemort's return would do nothing but harm his reputation.

'Now, see here, Dumbledore,' Fudge said, waving a threatening finger at the most powerful Light wizard in Britain and probably Europe. 'I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me –'

'The only one against who I attend to work is Lord Voldemort,' Dumbledore said simply completing cutting off Fudge's tirade. 'If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side –'

'He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be,' Fudge said desperately backing away as though physical distance would change the truth of Dumbledore's words.

'Don't yer be so obtuse, Fudge,' Minerva said her Scottish brogue coming out. 'He is back and if yer don't do yer part then we've lost the war before its even begun!'

'I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry,' Fudge said.

Fudge strode out as quickly as possible without actually running away from the problem. Severus and Barty's eyes met. Just like they had expected Fudge was avoiding the problem and turning against Dumbledore.

Now it was Lucius' job.

'There is work to be done,' Dumbledore said turning to them. 'Minerva all those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately. Inform them that there shall be a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. I shall have Fawkes deliver messages with the time and date.'

Minerva nodded, 'yes, Albus,' she said before Flooing off.

'Alastor, I want to see Hagrid and Madam Maxime in my office as soon as possible,' Dumbledore turned to the Auror obviously planning to send the two half-giants as envoys to the giants as Fudge would not. 'Then contact any contacts you have in the Ministry who will be persuaded of the truth.'

Barty nodded once to Fudge and strode off to get Hagrid. Severus waited for his own instructions knowing that he would not be in the room for the half-giants debriefing. Dumbledore preferred not to have anyone but him know the details of all the plans.

'Severus, talk to your contacts,' Albus ordered.

Severus bowed his head and used the headmaster's Floo to get to Lucius'. Luckily it was exactly where Dumbledore expected him to be going. Severus planned to report directly to the Dark Lord about Dumbledore's plans.

'Severus,' nodded Lucius.

'Lucius,' Severus replied. 'Fudge will likely be contacting you.'

'So Dumbledore informed him,' Lucius said not posing it as a question.

Severus nodded, 'not that Fudge believed him.'

'Of course not,' sneered Lucius.

Severus used Lucius' Floo to Floo to the Dark Lord's Manor. The Dark Lord was sitting in his high backed armchair in the drawing room sipping a glass of mead with a piece of parchment in his other hand. The Potter boy wasn't present.

'Severus,' the Dark Lord spoke. 'What is Dumbledore planning?'

Severus reiterated everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office. The Dark Lord nodded looking pleased with what had happened. This didn't surprise Severus as so far things were going to plan.

'Keep me informed,' instructed the Dark Lord.

'Of course, my Lord,' Severus bowed.

'Bring Black to me,' the Dark Lord added.

'Yes, my Lord,' bowed Severus.

Severus went back to the Apparation point not looking forward to the conversation which was to follow with Black. He Apparated to the cave in which Black was staying glad to see that the mutt was still there frowning at a parchment in his hands. Dumbledore had clearly already contacted the Animagus.

'Voldemort's back,' commented Black.

'Indeed,' Severus replied dryly suppressing a flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

'Who are you here for?' asked the dog.

'The Dark Lord,' Severus replied.

Much to Severus' surprise the mutt looked relieved that he wasn't being sent by Dumbledore. Severus raised his eyebrows at the Animagus questioning him on his reaction. Black didn't answer glowering at Severus.

'Shut up, Snivellus!' snapped Black.

Severus smirked, 'the Dark Lord has _requested _your presence.'

'Of course he has,' muttered Sirius. 'Alright then take me to your Leader!'

Severus rolled his eyes at the Pure-Blood's immaturity at the same time wondering who had introduced the Black heir to that particular Muggle phrase. Either the half-blood wolf or Lily Severus thought. Unless it was when Black was rebelling against his parents as a teenager.

Severus held out his arm for Black. Black sneered at him looking very unhappy at the situation but took his arm with little grace. Severus wondered if he should inform Black that his beloved godson was there but decided there was no point.

Severus Apparated both of them back to the Dark Lord's castle where he strode on keen to be finished with his loathsome job. Severus didn't glance back at Black knowing that Black was following him as he could hear his breath behind him. Severus lead Black to the entrance of the Drawing Room that Severus had last seen the Dark Lord.

'My Lord,' Severus said.

'Severus,' the Dark Lord nodded. 'Go back to Dumbledore and tell him that none of the Death Eaters you have spoken to know where I am or have been contacted.'

'Yes, my Lord,' Severus agreed quickly.

Severus exited the Dark Lord's drawing room wondering what Dumbledore would make of Voldemort's continued silence. Hopefully Dumbledore would assume that Voldemort was gathering strength before he contacted potentially power hungry Death Eaters whose loyalty had not been assured. Severus knew that was the theory he'd be presenting to Dumbledore.

Severus returned to Hogwarts through Egbert King's Floo. Albus looked tired as he looked up at the sound of the Floo but as Severus stepped into the Headmaster's study the old man sat up straight clearly hoping for good news of some sort. Unfortunately for Dumbledore Severus was going to have to disappoint him with no information.

'Any news?' asked Dumbledore.

Severus shook his head, 'no one has heard anything from the Dark Lord since the Dark Mark burned black.'

Dumbledore made a sound of discontentment, 'do any of them have any idea why the Dark Lord hasn't contacted you?'

Severus shook his head, 'it's making many nervous. They believe that the Dark Lord is unhappy with them for not looking for him.'

'They are quite right,' Dumbledore said grimly.

Severus nodded in agreement, 'there are those who are under the belief that he is not calling them because he no longer considers them loyal to the Dark. And the Dark Lord does not allow the disloyal to just leave him!'

Albus nodded light shining in his eyes before shaking his head, 'Voldemort is not in a position to turn down followers although they should expect punishment.' Dumbledore wore a very contemplative expression on his lined face, 'do you think it would be possible to dissuade them that there only choice is to gain protection from their master with the Light?'

Severus shook his head, 'unlikely. Very few of them would contemplate joining the Light and if I asked even one wrong person it would get back to the Dark Lord.'

Albus nodded once more before frowning clearly wondering what Voldemort was up to. Then another idea appeared to occur to the intelligent wizard. Severus wondered what Dumbledore had thought of now.

'Is it possible that you are known to be a traitor?' questioned Albus. 'That the Death Eaters are not revealing information to you due to that fact.'

Severus shook his head, 'if I was so much as suspected to be a traitor the Dark Lord would have summoned me to make an example of me.'

Albus nodded, 'unless he wants me to believe he is not back.'

Severus bowed his head trying to think of a way to make sure that Dumbledore believed he was still useful. Severus knew perfectly well that if he lost his uses then Dumbledore would no longer bother trying to protect him from being persecuted for his crimes as Death Eaters. Severus had seen with Black what happened to people who were no longer useful to the manipulative, old headmaster!

'Possible,' Severus conceded, 'but unlikely I met with several of my old associates. They were acting nervous that the Dark Lord believed they were no longer loyal to him but if they thought that I was no longer loyal they wouldn't have said such potentially damning statements. If they knew I was betraying them there would be tells. No, it's more likely that the Dark Lord hasn't contacted them possibly he is still weak and doesn't trust his power hungry followers at the present time.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'I had considered the possibly that Voldemort wasn't ready to call his followers but there has to be someone other than Wormtail helping him.'

Severus nodded, 'of course, but I did not know everyone. No one did except the Dark Lord so he could have someone never connected with the Dark Lord or new followers. Have you any idea how he could have returned?' asked Severus.

'Many,' admitted Dumbledore, 'but which one he used l cannot say. I have, of course, narrowed it down but that is all I am able to do.'

**Authors Note**

**Honestly from your comments you seem to like the resurrection seem more than I do.**


	27. A Job for Lucius

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**A Job for Lucius**

Severus had just left through the Floo to the Dark Lord's castle when the Floo sounded again. Lucius left the Floo for a few minutes so it looked like the Floo going had woken him up as there was no reason that he would be up at this time. He was even wearing his black silk pyjamas with his name written in silver italics on the pocket that was given to him by a lover for his thirtieth birthday and soft, fluffy, cotton, green bathrobe that his son had got him last Christmas.

Just like Lucius expected it was Cornelius Oswald Fudge who had called him as Severus had warned him he would not five minutes ago. Lucius could see from the red cheeks, darting eyes and the pulsing of the Minister's jugular that Fudge was both scared, angry and desperate for answers that didn't suggest that the Dark Lord was back which Fudge could not deal with! All Lucius needed to do was encourage Fudge's anger at Dumbledore, fear of the Dark Lord and another war, and fear of losing his power.

'Lucius,' Fudge said agitation clear in his voice. 'I am calling a meeting of my advisors. I need you there. It's an emergency.'

'Of course, Minister,' Lucius said quickly.

Fudge ended the Floo call suddenly. Lucius presumed the Minister was going to go call his other advisors. Most of whom had got that position through financial contributions to Fudge's' political campaign five years ago like Lucius had or Fudge kept them around to use their political powers like Dumbledore. Or like Dolores Umbridge who forced Fudge to keep her around because she had damaging information on him.

Lucius wasn't sure which advisors Fudge was going to call given how popular Dumbledore was and this was a meeting to decide what to do about Dumbledore. Obviously Dumbledore would not be there. Nor anyone who Fudge felt was too close to Dumbledore for Fudge's liking which was most of the Light side.

Nor would Amelia Bones be invited as she would want to investigate the claims before just dismissing them as Fudge wanted to do so. Lucius certainly hoped that she wouldn't be there as Madam Bones had long, rightfully suspected that he had never been Imperised and had used his money and connections to escape imprisonment. She would be automatically suspicious that Dumbledore's claims were accurate when Lucius was trying to dismiss his claims as warmongering. Never mind Bones preferred to face things like that head-on rather than run away like Fudge was doing.

Lucius just hoped that there would be other Death Eaters amongst Fudge's most trusted advisors. Possibly Avery who had often offered the Minister in times of crisis. Or Marcus who had been one of young Cornelius' tutors.

Lucius quickly redressed into his robes that he had kept just out of the Floo's line of sight so he could change immediately. Lucius hoped to be the first to get to Fudge's office where he could start manipulating Fudge before anyone else arrived who might cotton on to what he was doing and interfere with their plans. Then Lucius Flooed to the Ministry that was strangely, hauntingly silent at this time of night.

Lucius found it strange that even the usual night guards were not present. Fudge must have given them the night off which they would have naturally not complained against. Who would fight against a night off!?

Fudge clearly really didn't want to give anyone even a chance of overhearing their conversation so had made sure that the Ministry was completely empty. Lucius didn't approve of leaving the Ministry unguarded. However, Lucius could empathise with the Minister's fears as there were Dumbledore loyalists in every department of the Ministry but with a few anti-spying spells and no one would be able to listen in.

Lucius strode towards the lifts and up to the Minister's Office. In the Minister's Office Lucius found Fudge pacing. Cornelius Oswald Fudge was obviously stress by the situation, terrified by the idea that Dumbledore was actually telling the truth about the Dark Lord's return and what it meant for his position and their world.

Lucius was not surprised he was the first one to arrive considering that they had all been called into the Ministry at about three in the morning when any sane person was tucked away safely in their beds. Lucius may have been expecting the Minister's call but the others had not so they had to pull themselves out of bed, into clothes, make themselves into presentable and make their way to the Ministry of Magic. Most likely they'd have to take a draught of Wake Me Up Potion to last them through this meeting.

'Minister,' greeted Lucius.

Fudge came to a sudden halt in his pacing as Fudge heard Lucius speak. Fudge turned around to face his advisor relieved at Lucius' presence. Lucius wore a calming, supportive, questioning look encouraging the Minister to tell Lucius what had happened to tell him what had caused the Minister to call this emergency meeting as Lucius was pretending that he had no idea what had changed overnight.

'Lucius,' Fudge greeted over-familiarly relief clear in his face.

'May I enquire as to what has happened to force us to convene at this time?' questioned Lucius silkily.

Lucius was careful not to reveal that he had any foreknowledge of what had happened. Lucius doubted that Fudge would realise if he did slip up given his state of agitation but Lucius would rather there be no _awkward _questions. If there was a simple donation to the Ministry of Magic would suffice to stop the questions.

'Dumbledore,' Fudge replied simply.

Lucius sneered at the old fool's name, 'I have been telling you for years that you give the Headmaster far too much leeway. Hiring werewolves and giants. Never mind the mess with the Chamber of Secrets.'

Fudge nodded in agreement, 'yes he has.'

Lucius was about to offer his opinion when Dolores Umbridge entered the office giving both of them a sickly sweet smile that she clearly thought was seductive but was just tragic. Lucius gave a thin lipped smile at the hateful woman who he was forced to play nice with. Fudge nodded once at his undersecretary who he liked as much as anyone else liked Umbridge i.e. not at all.

Hence, Umbridge was only able to get the job thanks to damaging pictures falling into her hands. It completely baffled Lucius why she had been invited to a meeting he could have not told her about. Unless Fudge hoped she'd share any blackmail material she had on Dumbledore with Fudge. That they could use to either clip Dumbledore's wings or discredit the man in the eyes of the public which was all Fudge care about.

'Dolores,' nodded Lucius crisply.

'Lucius,' Dolores smiled sweetly at him making Lucius want to grimace. 'Minister.'

'Dolores,' Fudge said not turning to look at the squat woman.

After Umbridge arrived two more advisors arrived to the meeting. Fudge shut the door so obviously they were the four he trusted to ally with him against Dumbledore. Lucius could understand that considering how well regarded Dumbledore was.

The first to arrive was Lord Marcus Flint Senior over six foot tall, muscular, a matt of dyed black hair and slate grey quick eyes that did not show any tiredness despite the early hours. Despite being many years retired and in advanced age Marcus maintained his mind, muscles, magic and prowess with both blade and wand. Lord Flint stood with a dueller's stance that even after all these years out of the Duelling Ring Marcus had not managed to lose.

Lucius remembered the man's prowess at the height of the last war despite fast approaching seventy Lucius was much relieved Flint was on their side rather than the Light's. Lucius had of course known that Lord Flint had once been a dueller from when Marcus had trained himself. Still Lucius hadn't realised that he was still as well talented as he was.

In his younger years Lord Flint had won the European Duelling Circuit for eight consecutive years and remained in the top three for a following sixteen years. He dropped down the ranks for four years until he had his final win at the age of forty-five. Afterwards Marcus retired whilst he was still the Duelling Champion.

It was just a shame that his son hadn't inherited his father's powers or intelligence. Marcus Flint Junior had actually had to repeat his NEWTs and was currently lazing around the house rather than actually working. Lord Flint was currently trying to arrange a marriage with an intelligent man who could would be the dominant partner so he could control the Flint vaults when Marcus Senior eventually died because he could not trust his son with them.

The second to arrive was Lord Adonias Smith who looked tired and unwilling to be there at this hour. Lucius pretended not be annoyed at the arrogant golden haired man who frustrated him to no end. He like Lucius had bought his way into Fudge's trusted circle.

Smith was the Head of both the Smith and Hufflepuff houses. As well as the leader of the Neutral faction of the Wizengamot which was like why Fudge had likely invited him here. Fudge was clearly hoping for a majority in the Wizengamot with the Neutral and Dark factions against the Light faction as Lucius was the current leader of the Dark faction but that would change when the Dark Lord claimed his seats tomorrow.

'Minister Fudge,' Smith scowled.

Smith scowled at the Minister obviously exhausted and angry at having been dragged out of bed like both Umbridge and Flint had been. However, unlike Umbridge the Hufflepuff was unable to present himself appropriately. Fudge was clearly not happy with the treatment but was putting up with Smith for his faction's support against Dumbledore.

'What is important enough to call us at this time of night!?' Smith demanded.

'I am quite certain that the Minister has reason for calling this meeting with his most _trusted _advisors,' Umbridge smiled sweetly at the Smith lord.

Smith stopped at the sight of the woman, 'of course.'

The golden haired man bit out a response to the toad-like woman's statement. Lucius wondered what Umbridge had against the blonde Lord. Lucius planned to talk to the Dark Lord about Umbridge as she could be very useful or need to be dealt with. Considering Umbridge's opinion of non-human Lucius suspected that she'd be need to be dealt with before the end of the war but they'd have to confiscate her leverage which could be useful for their side.

'So what has happened?' demanded Smith with ill grace.

'It would appear that Headmaster Dumbledore has been trying to restore his former glory by warmongering,' Lucius said coolly.

Fudge nodded empathically at Lucius' statement, 'yes that's exactly what he's doing! You Know Who Back for Merlin's sake!?'

Marcus shot Lucius a discrete look as Marcus' hand automatically went to his right arm where they both knew the Dark Mark was. Marcus knew what Dumbledore's so called warmongering was and the Leader of the Light was not just warmongering. Marcus likely suspected that Lucius was here on the Dark Lord's bequest if the look Lucius was receiving was anything to go by.

'Does he think anyone will fall for that?'' Fudge continued to bluster oblivious of the silent conversation going on between the two men.

'Dumbledore has a very loyal fan base,' simpered Umbridge.

'Is there any proof?' asked Smith.

'Of course, not,' sneered Malfoy. 'Dumbledore just expects to be believed because he is Albus is Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald and only one You Know Who ever feared!'

Fudge nodded in agreement, 'Dumbledore claimed a trusted servant told him.'

'Who?' demanded Umbridge.

'Dumbledore would not tell me,' Fudge said a little petulantly.

'Probably his pet Death Eater,' Flint said darkly.

Flint had believed since Severus' trial that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore. He would have of course been quite right until recently about Severus' loyalty. Now, however, the Dark Lord would not want Severus to be held in contempt by the Minister considering he was the only Death Eater currently positioned at Hogwarts.

Lucius shot Marcus a quelling look, 'I am certain Severus has nothing to do with Dumbledore's latest plots.'

Fudge frowned, 'but he was there.'

'I doubt Severus was in any position to ignore his employer's request of his presence,' Lucius assured the Minister.

Fudge nodded, 'you are quite right Lucius.'

'Why? What do you think Dumbledore wants to the Minister?' questioned Smith. 'He turned down the position in 1990.'

'Maybe he's changed his mind,' suggested Lucius delicately.

Lucius hoped that Smith or Fudge would respond to that statement as Lucius wanted them to. Lucius had enough experience at manipulating Fudge that it was better letting him come to the conclusion himself by suggestive comments. Rather than outright tell him what Lucius wanted him to believe.

'But he can't,' Smith snapped back.

'Elections are every seven years,' agreed Fudge. 'I have another two years of term!' Fudge seemed to be reassuring himself more than anyone else. Then a look of dawning horror appeared on his face, '…unless, he calls for a vote of no confidence!'

'Dumbledore will need a majority in Wizengamot to pass the vote,' Flint stated clearly seeing Lucius' plan.

'You are a popular Minister who's brought much wealth, prosperity and safety to our country,' Lucius flattered the Minister.

Flint nodded serious as ever, 'Lucius is right. As things stand not even Dumbledore would be able to manage to get the majority of the Wizengamot to agree to a vote of no confidence and a re-election.'

'But we all remember the terror of the War,' Lucius continued.

Both Fudge and Smith shuddered at the memories Lucius had purposefully brought up. The final years everyone on either side of the war could agree were a mess. People going missing. Friends turning up dead. Not knowing who you could trust even neutrals like Smith were not immune to the terror.

'No one was safe,' Flint added gruffly.

'No one,' agreed Fudge white faced in a whisper. 'It was hell.'

That was when Lucius remembered that Fudge had been in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes before he was elected. They were often the first on the scene after the Aurors had declared it safe. They were the ones who picked up the dead bodies. The horrors Fudge must have seen it was no wonder the mere idea of the Dark Lord terrified him so much that he just could not face it!

'We almost lost everything,' Fudge shook himself out of it. 'How could Dumbledore even suggest that _he _is back!?'

'He wants your power,' simpered Umbridge.

Fudge nodded gravely, 'if the public thought that He Who Must Not Be Named was _back_ they would be crying for their hero to lead them through the war!'

Lucius nodded, 'I'm afraid you are right and if Dumbledore's plans succeeds he might do it. We both know how fickle the minds of the public are! They elected him five years ago when the war had been over for a decade.'

Fudge looked desperate remembering that he only became the Minister because Dumbledore turned the job down. Fudge was clearly well aware that many witches and wizards had more faith in Dumbledore than the Minister. Hence, why Fudge had kept him as an advisor so that Dumbledore's fans would believe he was doing what Dumbledore was telling him to do.

'What do we do?' Fudge asked desperately. 'Dumbledore is the nation's hero! Never mind the Boy Who Lived is loyal to Dumbledore.'

'We all know Dumbledore is getting on in years,' Lucius said coolly. 'Dumbledore was unable to find out where the Chamber of Secrets was, what it's monster was when a twelve year old boy was and who the Heir of Slytherin. Never mind he allowed a young Heir to be used,' Lucius said crisply trying to hide how murderous the late Granger and all too alive Weasley him. 'The Albus Dumbledore of old would have never done that. Clearly his mind must be going.'

'Added that to his scheming which only his most loyal followers would not see through,' Marcus agreed nodding. 'Not even He Who Must Named can return from the dead! He is not back. No one wants him to be back. The fact that Dumbledore tried to resurrect You Know Who for his own purposes will turn the public against him.'

'I am sure that Barnabas will be more than willing to publish the news of the Dumbledore's senility for us,' Lucius suggested. 'I do after all hold a percentage of shares.'

'And, of course, Potter's brain was clearly addled by the killing curse,' Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Lucius felt the anger again at Umbridge for going after his lover but forced himself not react to the toad bitch. The only thing that made Lucius feel better is what would happen to bitch should the Dark Lord find out about Umrbidge's suggestion. The thought had Lucius suppressing a feral grin.

Lucius knew he had to nip that suggestion in the bud quickly before either Marcus encouraged Umbridge's idea or Fudge grabbed hold of it. If either them did the Dark Lord would have seen them dead at his own hand before the end of the week and Lucius would have helped him. Lucius was sure that Umbridge realised what danger her suggestion had placed her in.

'The Boy Who Lived is not as loyal to Dumbledore as Dumbledore would like to believe,' Lucius said quickly.

Marcus who had clearly been about to agree with Umbridge gave Lucius a pointed look telling him that he expected Lucius to explain himself. Lucius was well aware that he up for a conversation with Marcus after Fudge had finished with them. Lucius would have to try to get rid of him quickly so he could report tonight's meeting to the Dark Lord.

Lucius would have to be careful with what he said to Marcus. The Dark Lord had made it abundantly clear that the Dark Lord did not want Harry's true parentage known until he was ready even if Marcus was completely loyal to the Dark. Hence, why the Death Eaters were not being convened until tomorrow night.

Lucius did not want to give the Dark Lord further reason to want to kill him than he already had. Granting Lucius could hardly do worse than seducing and impregnating the Dark Lord's only son and heir. Lucius was just glad that Harry had made it clear to the Dark Lord that he wanted Lucius around which was likely one of the only reasons the Dark Lord had let him live when the truth came out.

Lucius would have to explain to Marcus about Harry's switch in allegiance although not the full story. Lucius was sure that would give rise to more questions but Marcus would understand he could only say so much. If he did not Lucius could explain Dumbledore's manipulations.

'Never mind what Potter will do when he finds out Dumbledore tried to use his parents' murderer for his own gain,' Lucius continued. 'If we manage to get Heir Potter on our side it will divide Dumbledore's supports as many of them call him their saviour!'

Fudge nodded, 'I want Potter to be seen offering his support.'

'I'd suggest waiting till he's out of Dumbledore's school,' suggested Lucius.

'Of course, we don't want to interrupt young Harry's education,' agreed Fudge.

'Of course not,' simpered Umbridge.

Fudge ignored the woman, 'Lucius I want you to talk to Barnabas tomorrow. I want _the Prophet _to publish an article on Dumbledore's senility before the end of the school year.'

'Rita Skeeter would be the best reporter to use,' Marcus flinted suggested.

Lucius nodded knowing Marcus was right. Rita Skeeter was always very eager to tear down prominent figures. Lucius knew that he'd have to keep an eye on her so that she didn't turn her attention with Umbridge's encouragement to Harry.

'We can use Dumbledore's plans against him,' Smith said eyes shining with ambition. 'Once Dumbledore's popularity has taken a hit I can call a Vote for No Confidence and _one _of us can become the Chief Warlock.'

Lucius smiled and nodded knowing that Smith wanted to be the new Chief Warlock which would mean he would be Britain's representative on the ICW. Lucius did want Dumbledore to be the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. However, nor did he want Smith to be the Chief Warlock.

Lucius would have to talk to the Dark Lord about potential candidates for both positions. Lucius doubted he'd ever be more than the leader of the Dark faction as neither Light nor Neutral factions trusted him. Maybe the Dark Lord himself as he'd have the Dark support and the Harry Potter supporters on his side as long as they made sure Dumbledore's accusations were seen as absurd.

'He will still have influence as he holds multiple seats,' Flint said grimly. 'Unless we can get him declared mentally incompetent.'

'Then it would just go to his brother,' Smith sneered. 'What's the use in that? Dumbledore will just work through his brother.'

Flint snorted, 'Aberforth has not talked to Albus since they were teenagers apart from Dumbledore insisting on them maintaining a pretence in public. Dumbledore will not be able to work through Aberforth!'

Fudge nodded, 'Dolores have you any suggestions?'

Everyone knew exactly what Fudge was asking Dolores. Fudge was asking Dolores if she had any leverage over Dumbledore. Lucius doubted she would. Dumbledore was too careful to allow his dirty laundry to become known to anyone. Likely only Aberforth had anything on Dumbledore.

'Destroy his image and no one will see his warmongering as anything but what it is a bid for power,' Dolores said.

'Thank you,' Fudge said nodding. 'I'm sure you all want to get back to bed so good night.'

'Too right we do,' Smith snorted. 'Good night Minister,' smith said with a façade of politeness.

Smith left the Minister's Office first. Lucius was sure that he would be going straight back to bed. Lucius wished he could go as well but unfortunately he still had to report back to the Dark Lord and deal with the Flint Lord's questions.

'Goodnight, Minister,' nodded Lucius. 'I hope to be in contact with you soon.'

'Minister,' Flint nodded simply. 'Lucius I'd like a word about Draco's summer tuition.'

'Of course, Marcus,' Lucius said graciously.

Lucius and Marcus left the Minister's office heading towards the Floo. Lucius was running through what he could tell the Duelling Instructor and what he could not tell him. Anything to do with Harry and the Dark Lord's relationship was out.

Lucius was first through the Floo and into the Reception Room. Marcus followed him through the Floo. Lucius looked at Marcus and could see that the man was not going to leave until he had questions.

'Marcus,' Lucius said coolly. 'Did you need something?'

Marcus withdrew the sleeve of his robes displaying the fully formed Dark Mark burning black on his right arm. Marcus knew that Lucius would have realised that the Dark Lord had returned as he had and at least suspected that the Dark Lord had been summoned by the Dark Lord. There would probably not be any problem telling Marcus that the Dark Lord had returned.

'Yes, Severus and I's Dark Mark has returned,' Lucius said darkly. 'We've all known it's been getting stronger this past year which can only mean one thing.'

'The Dark Lord is back!' Marcus said. 'Whatever Fudge believes. Whatever we said to Fudge. We both know that the old man is not just warmongering.'

'If the Dark Lord wanted everyone to know he was back everyone would know,' Lucius replied. 'It is in our best interest to keep Fudge from realising the truth.'

'Of course,' agreed Marcus. 'Lucius I am no fool! I have known you since you were six years old!' Marcus said never one to avoid the truth. 'You are in contact with the Dark Lord. You were there today on Fudge's request.'

'I was there on Fudge's request,' responded Lucius.

'Lucius,' Flint said warning.

'Let's say hypothetically I was there on the Dark Lord's request,' Lucius said. 'If the Dark Lord had not made his plans known to you it would be more than my life's worth to fill you in.'

Marcus bowed his head, 'you are right, of course, Lucius.'

Marcus looked worried at the reasons that he had not been called to the Dark Lord's return. That he was considered a traitor to the Dark Lord. Lucius knew that was not so. The Dark Lord's first priority was his son so no one was being called until Harry's safety was assured as much as possible in these turbulent times.

'I am quite sure that the Dark Lord has no reason to believe either us are traitors,' Lucius reassured his first teacher.

'And Harry Potter?' asked Marcus. '"…not as loyal to Dumbledore as Dumbledore would like to believe"?' Marcus quoted.

'Let's just say that Harry Potter has many reasons to not trust Albus Dumbledore,' Lucius said dryly.

'Enough to make him side with his parents' murderer?' questioned Marcus.

Lucius nodded and would have been amused at the question if it had not been Harry's bearer who had been killed. Before the revelations Harry had been on his bearer's murderer side. Now he was on the side of his father.

'Let's just say Dumbledore's attempts to make a perfect weapon have drastically failed,' Lucius said, 'and will hopefully give us the war!'

'You're not going to tell me,' Marcus said.

'No,' agreed Lucius. 'I am sure the truth will be revealed soon enough. And you might want to leave tonight free.'

Marcus nodded, 'thank you, Lucius. Goodnight Lucius.'

'Marcus,' nodded Lucius.


	28. Reconvening the Order

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Reconvening the Order**

Albus hadn't been surprised that the Dark Lord had at long last returned. Albus knew that it would happen eventually. Albus just wished it was at a time that the Slytherin brat hadn't broken ties with the youngest Weasley boy because of his own stupidity.

The twins didn't have the trust Weasley and Granger had earned through trials and tribulation but thanks to Ronald Weasley the two of them would have to work. Albus had made sure that Slytherin trusted the two of them beyond anything and anyone else. To have it all destroyed by Weasley's jealously left a bad taste in Albus' mouth.

Albus frowned he'd have to have Ginevra work on Potter over the summer. It wasn't ideal as _the Daily Prophet _would suspect her of using Love Potions after the debacle Weasley created. Unfortunately Albus couldn't afford to wait; Albus needed someone that Slytherin could relate the fear and hatred they both felt to his father to push Slytherin into taking a more active role in the war.

The Weasley girl at least had suffered at Voldemort's hand even if it was of her own doing. That gave Albus an idea. Manipulate Slytherin into connecting with the Weasley girl to connect over the fear of possession they would soon enough both be feeling.

Already the Family Magic caused both members of the Slytherin family pain when one of them was threatening the other one. Albus knew with a bit of Legimency Albus could plant false visions supposedly from Voldemort's own mind. Naturally then he would tell the Order of his fears that the Boy Who Lived was going to be possessed by Voldemort through the connection.

Someone would let it slip to Slytherin. Implanting the suggestion to Potter that he should discuss it with the one person who could possibly understand would be simple. Then he would leave the wooing (and drugging) to young Ginevra who would be eager to finally get her hands on the numerous vaults that the brat didn't known he possessed and the titles.

Of course, Albus would likely have to prove that what he said was true. An attack using a snake which would be blamed on Tom's familiar – Nagini. Ronald Weasley was fast becoming a hindrance to their plans.

Having his ex-friend die at Voldemort's hands would remind Slytherin why Voldemort was the enemy and must die especially if he hadn't forgiven Weasley at that point. The guilt he would feel for making his once best friend's last few months of life hell and seeing his dead but doing _nothing_ would drive him further into Ginevra's arms. They would naturally comfort each other over the difficult time so it would be quite understandable if they fell in love.

Albus hoped to use Weasley's death to convince Fudge and the Wizarding World that Voldemort was back. Of course, none of the Weasleys could ever know that he was responsible from their youngest member's death. Albus needed them too much so could not afford Ronald's death to turn the Weasleys against him.

Albus would have to talk to Ginevra after the Order meeting about the latest plan. Speaking of which Albus was making his way to the Burrow for the Order meeting. The first in almost fourteen years thanks to Albus' plans.

The Burrow was being used as a temporary headquarters until a safer base could be found. Albus hoped that Sirius would donate one of the Black family homes to them but unfortunately Albus couldn't locate the Animagus. Albus had Apparated to the cave that Albus had suggested Sirius stay in but the Black Lord was nowhere to be found although given the state of the half eaten food Albus didn't think Sirius had been gone long!

Albus Apparated to the doormat of the Burrow knowing that he would be dramatically late as always. Albus magicked open the front door and strode towards the kitchen where the Order would have convened as it was the biggest room the Burrow boasted. Albus didn't know how many of the old crowd would have returned after all these years but Albus hoped that his old friends would understand the importance of fighting for the Greater Good once more.

Entering the kitchen Albus could see that twenty-seven members of the Order of the Phoenix had returned. Albus observed the new faces of the eldest Weasley boys pleased that the next generation were willing to fight the good fight. Albus decided it was a good sign.

'Good morning,' greeted Albus calmly.

Albus donned his kind, gentile, friendly, compassionate grandfatherly visage which was all that many of the Order and the public ever saw. Albus' eyes and face expressed his seriousness, sadness and disappointment that the situation call for. Yet at the same time was strong and determined despite his age was still willing to lead them through the darkness and war that was sure to come now that Voldemort had returned.

'I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here,' Albus said gravely. 'It is my solemn duty to inform you that Voldemort has return-'

Before Albus could finish his statement chaos broke out at his announcement. Molly burst into tears as Arthur held her tight eyes dark, lips thin and a grim look at the pronouncement. Emmeline Vance went pale, a horrified look in her eyes.

Severus sneered at the Order, 'be quiet,' the spy hissed. 'Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be braver than this!?'

Severus snapped ignoring that not everyone present were Gryffindors. Granting there were a lot of them who were Gryffindors thankfully as Gryffindor characteristics were the traits Albus looked for in all his followers. Albus didn't interrupt Severus knowing that the man could quieten the room for him.

'Yes, the Dark Lord has returned but it's no reason for you to lose what little presence of mind you possess!' sneered Severus. 'But what can one expect from-'

Albus cleared his throat interrupting Severus before he launch into what spiel he was going to. Severus had done what Albus knew he wold – quieten the room. Severus did have a talent for silencing a room as his years of teaching proved.

'Thank you, Severus,' Albus nodded at the Potion's Master. 'Severus is right Voldemort-,'Albus said pointedly.

Albus was not surprised at the flinches that followed that statement. It was amazing how something as simple as a name – not even a real name – could insight such respect amongst the common people which of course why Albus insisted on using it despite knowing that not saying the name would make the rest of the Order far more comfortable. Albus waited until the flinches stopped before speaking once more.

'-but in times such as these we cannot let our fear define us!' Albus continued. 'Fear in the face of oppression I have found has the tendency to bring out the best,' smiled Albus proudly causing everyone to sit up, 'or the worst. If you let fear control you let the fear control your actions you will end up actin like Fudge,' Albus said heaving a heavy sigh.

'What has Fudge done?' the werewolf asked scowling lightly.

Remus John Lupin as a werewolf held much distaste for the current Ministry with their many anti-werewolf laws. Fudge as the Minister of Magic who had passed many of the current werewolf legislation. What the werewolf population did not know was that Umbridge had never given Fudge any choice but it was doubtful Fudge resisted too much given popular opinion of Werewolves especially after Greyback's actions in the last war.

Naturally Dumbledore had claimed that he was unable to get any counter laws passed or the current laws repealed. In reality he didn't want to give the beasts their rights because they were Dark and dangerous creatures. True werewolves like Lupin could be decent but only if they fought against the beast every day of their lives which few would as it brought about magical stress and premature death forty to fifty years after being bitten. Hence, why Lupin looked so much older than he actually was.

Albus sighed sadly, 'Cornelius is in denial over Voldemort's,' Albus said stubbornly ignoring the flinches, 'return. He'd rather believe that I was after his job-'

'Codwallop,' boomed Hagrid.

'Ridiculous,' agreed the werewolf.

'How could he think that!?' demanded Molly incensed. 'Everyone knows that Albus has never wanted power!'

The other members of the Order except Percy Albus noted displeased were nodding along with what the Weasley matriarch was saying. Albus would have to watch Percy for betrayal if he chose the Ministry over him. Albus smiled slightly as though humbled by what his most loyal followers were saying.

Albus was secretly amused by the fact that they forgot that he was both the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Offices that were fact more influential than being Minister of Magic without having to deal with trivial matters, being held accountable for mistakes the Ministry made or taking up the time being Minister would entail. Never mind the fact that he could get laws passed nationally and internationally with the support of the majority of the ICW or Wizengamot without the support of the public.

Of course, the general public thought that the position of Chief Warlock was mainly an archaic ceremonial title which is of course what Albus and the Wizengamot wanted them to think. No one wanted it to get out that the most powerful position could be only be elected from a small number of people with hereditary seats whilst anyone could run for Minister of Magic. It gave the people a semblance of democracy which stopped rebellions from the common people.

Albus cleared his throat again, 'I prefer the challenger of inspiring young minds.'

That was actually partly true. There was a reason Albus focussed so much attention to Hogwarts. Old minds were already set in their ways and beliefs. Young minds, on the other hand, were malleable with the right influences.

Hufflepuffs were by nature loyal once you had earned their trust. Earning their trust was not difficult. At least not for Albus Dumbledore as he was both the celebrated hero of the light, champion of the weak, and their headmaster.

Gryffindors saw him as their and the whole world's hero. The hero they sought to emulate in their lives which Albus naturally encouraged. The general whom they go to their deaths for because he worked for the good of the whole world.

Ravenclaws were more difficult considering they believed what their precious books told them to. Hence, why Albus even before he became Headmaster had begun regulating what was found in the school library. Madam Pince hated it but after explaining how dangerous and seductive he could convince the school governors not to overturn his decision which had become even easier since the Slytherin brat had got Malfoy sacked from being a school governor.

Unfortunately most Slytherins were too suspicious to trust anyone especially a Gryffindor. Albus was wary of them and worried that their poison would spread throughout the school so Albus spread rumours about their evil and deceptiveness. People forgot that Death Eaters, Dark wizards and criminals came from all three houses it was Slytherin who was forever considered evil so the other three houses ostracised them and the few that refused to ostracise Slytherins were painted with the same brush.

'Cornelius, is acting out of fear,' Albus said cutting across the outrage. 'Fear makes us do terrible things. Cornelius will learn in time that Voldemort is back. What will happen will happen all we can do is face it when it does.'

'Too righ',' agreed Hagrid with a cheer.

Percy was shaking his head and scowling, 'I'm sure that the Minister has good reason for not believing that He Who Must Not Be Named is back. What is your evidence? Have you seen _him?_' Percy asked clearly scared of him.

Albus kept his face calm not letting it be shown how furious he was that a Weasley who had _always _been loyal to him was questioning what he was saying. Albus knew that Percy Weasley was exceptionally loyal to people of authority but up until now that had been him. Albus could not allow Cornelius Oswald Fudge to poach one of his followers!

Albus knew he had to nip this disloyalty in the bud before it had time to take root. If he did not Weasley would begin questioning him which was something that Albus could not have. If Albus could not stop this loyalty he would have to encourage Molly to cut ties with her third son before he infected his flock.

'PERCY!' snapped Molly at her third son. 'The _Headmaster,' _Molly said emphasising the word, 'will have plenty of evidence. If he chooses to share it with us is not up to you! I thought I'd raised you better than this than to question your elders!'

Percy wore an expression of such hurt and his embarrassment was clear from his red ears. Albus was sure that this was the first time the third Weasley brother had been told off by his mother as Percy had always been considered by Molly to be her most well behaved son and had followed his mother's beliefs and ambitions perfectly. Albus hoped this new experience would stop Percy from questioning him.

The older two Weasleys brother shared a look with one another clearly not pleased with how their mother had treated their younger brother. Albus hoped that Percy's line of questioning hadn't caused them to have their own questions about Albus always being right. Albus decided to interject before any more questions were thrown his way.

'Molly,' Albus said gently. 'I have no problems with Percy questioning me,' Albus smiled genially at the young man. 'As to your question Percy, no I have not seen Voldemort since he fell thirteen years ago.

'I know that Voldemort has returned because I have evidence that Voldemort through his emersion into the Dark Art's has managed to cheat death. I would rather not explain how as it would be extremely damaging should it get back to Voldemort,' Albus said looking imploringly at the young man.

Percy nodded reluctantly and still frowning, 'yes, sir.'

Albus went on, 'Severus has informed me that the Dark mark is back and burned tonight.'

Percy seemed shell shocked, 'you're a Death Eater, sir.'

'Severus has my complete trust,' Albus reassured the young man. 'Yes he joined Voldemort when he was younger than you but he has since repented and turned spy for me at great personal risk.'

Percy nodded, 'has it happened before.'

Severus appeared to be deciding how much to say, 'it's been growing stronger for months as it did three years ago.'

'So it couldn't just be unconnected to You Know Who as I'm sure Minister Fudge believes if it's happened before,' Percy suggested.

'PERCY!' roared Molly.

'Molly,' Albus quietly calmed the irate red head down. 'Percy is just being curious. There's no shame in that.' Albus shook his head at the young man hiding how furious he was at the young man, 'no, both three years ago and this year were times when Voldemort was getting stronger.'

Percy still seemed unhappy but looking at his mother apparently decided to drop it. Albus would have to speak to Molly about her son's behaviour. Albus was sure that Molly wouldn't want the rest of her children to be corrupted by Percy's unflappable loyalty to the Ministry.

'Yes, sir,' Percy bit out.

Molly continued to glare at her son, 'Albus, what are you going to do about Fudge? He can't be allowed the stay Minister if he's going to do _nothing _about He Who Must Not Be Named.'

'Mother,' Percy interrupted. 'You can't say that! You can't even talk about it! It's … its treason what's this is.'

'Percy Ignatius Weasley!' snapped Molly. 'DO NOT TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND! You weren't there in the last war! I will not allow He Must Not Be Named to take the rest of my family,' sobbed Molly, 'just because Fudge is too cowardly to do anything to face

'He won't, Mollywobbles,' Arthur promised.

Arthur took his wife into his arms giving Percy a look that was telling the boy to shut up. Percy did sinking down into his chair looking guilty but still conflicted. Albus frowned at the boy not liking Percy's sudden bout of disloyalty at all.

'We have something we didn't have before,' Albus said gently.

'What?' sobbed Molly.

'Warning!' Albus said gently. 'We have time to prepare for the coming war. As to Fudge when the truth comes out which it will eventually the public will turn against him and he will be forced out of office.'

Albus could see from the corner of his eye that Percy had frowned at that comment and opened his mouth to say something but had apparently thought better of it. Albus was glad that even if he still had doubts he was not saying anything. Albus' eyes connected with Molly's both thinking that something was going to have to be done about her third son.

'You should become Minister,' Molly said sniffling.

'I have never wanted to be the Minister of Magic,' Albus said kindly. 'Elphias would be a far better candidate.'

'Do you know Voldemort's current plans?' questioned Lupin.

'I have a good idea of what he will be doing and I expect to have more information soon,' Albus said.

Albus doubted that Voldemort would wait long to call his followers. If what he suspected correct and his guesses usually were that Voldemort was recovering from the taxing ritual. Voldemort would call the Death Eaters back he did not feel that his followers would not see him as week.

Severus would naturally return to his old _master_. Albus had every faith in the dark wizard's ability to persuade Voldemort that he was still loyal. Severus would report back to Albus everything that happened in that meeting which would give Albus a better idea than his suspicions what Voldemort was planning.

'The first thing that Voldemort will be doing is securing and renewing alliances. Thus, we have to cut off the routes of support that Voldemort had in the last war,' Albus said. 'Hagrid, Olympe will be going to try and convince the giants to stay out of the war.'

'Dumbledorr,' Olympe said accent thick. 'What do we doo should der be Death Eaters der?'

Albus stopped himself from sneering at the half-breed. Quite frankly he couldn't care less what happened to her but he was not going to say as such as he needed her. The realisation that Olympe Maxine the headmistress of Beauxbatons was a half-giantess had made Albus realise that he needed to place more international restrictions on half breeds and creatures.

'If it is possible to avoid being discovered but I do not want you to sacrifice your lives,' Albus said gently. 'I'd like you to leave as soon as the school term ends.'

'Remus, Voldemort will once again attempt to ally himself with Greyback,' Albus said grimly. 'Can I ask you to go to the Packs and try to convince them that Voldemort will never give them their freedoms?'

Remus nodded, 'I can try but few like humans so it will be hard to convince them when Voldemort promises them so much even if they are empty promises.'

'Finally, Voldemort will be securing the Dementors support so that he can break out his most loyal followers,' Albus continued. 'Sturgis apply for a transfer to become one of the wizard Aurors stationed out of Azkaban. Keep me informed of any strange movements either Death Eaters of Dementors make.'

Sturgis was a little pale at the thought of going to Azkaban but nodded his ascent. Albus was glad that Stugis understood how important it was to have someone keeping an eye on the activity of the Dementors. Albus hoped that they could stop the most loyal and insane Death Eaters from escaping Azkaban where they would want revenge for their imprisonment on the innocent populations of magical and muggle Britain.

'William I want you to approach the goblins about maintaining their neutrality,' continued Albus.

The eldest Weasley nodded, 'I don't think the goblins will want to get involved in a wizarding war.'

Albus nodded, 'that is a relief to hear but regardless I want you to talk to them.'

'Of course, sir,' nodded Bill.

'The second task is I want known Death Eaters watched whenever possible. Gerrard I want you to publicly distance yourself from me. Listen to any new Bills that the Dark faction is bringing in and do everything possible to counter them.'

Gerrard nodded, 'of course, Albus, but I don't like pretending to think that you are wrong.'

'Mundungnus, keep an ear out in your circles,' Albus said. 'I want you to report directly to me should you overhear anything of interest.'

'Finally, keep an ear out for those who are not satisfied with Fudge especially in the Ministry,' Albus said. 'We want to be recruiting because it is certain that Voldemortwill be!' Albus said grimly pleased to see the nods of agreement.

'I shall use Fawkes to contact you four the next meeting,' Albus concluded.

The third Weasley son disappeared up to his bedroom with a frown on his face whilst his family watched with varying looks of concern and anger from Molly. The Order began to leave chatting with friends and agreeing to meet up at a later date. The werewolf came up to Albus.

'Albus,' Remus called. 'Can I have a word … err … about meeting with the werewolves.'

Albus gave the werewolf a piercing look gathering that the talk was actually about Black. Albus nodded hoping that the werewolf would have the information Albus needed. Albus needed Black both for his closeness to Tom's spawn, his money and properties.

'Of course,' Albus agreed quickly. 'Arthur, is a spare room I can use?'

Arthur nodded, 'the twin's room will be free. First floor, first door on the right.'

'Thank you, Arthur,' smiled Albus.

Albus made his way up to the first floor hearing the tap, tap sound of the werewolf's feet upon the wooden staircase. Albus saw a light coming from the cracks under one of the door which must be Percy's room. Albus and the werewolf entered the indicated room and Albus closed the door behind him.

'Do you know where Sirius is?' asked Albus.

The werewolf blinked in shock and then frowned, 'that's what I was going to ask you. Are you really going to hide the fact that Sirius is innocent from the Order!?'

'I was planning to explain to the Order that Sirius was innocent but when I turned up to the cave he was staying in he wasn't there,' Albus said. 'Do you have any idea where Sirius is?'

'No I haven't heard from him since March,' Lupin frowned clearly concerned about his friend. 'Where the hell has he gone!?' Lupin demanded agitated.

'I plan to speak to Harry tomorrow,' Albus said.

Lupin nodded, 'if anyone knows it will be Harry. Sirius might have come to celebrate Harry winning the Triwizard Tournament – it's the kind of thing Sirius would do,' Lupin said sounding relieved.

Albus nodded, 'well Remus I have to be off.'

'Yes, of course,' Lupin agreed.

Albus and the Werewolf walked back down to the kitchen. A scowling, angry Molly and placating Arthur were sitting drinking tea. The Weasley couple looked up as the last two members of the Order who was not their son walked in.

'Molly, Arthur that will be us going,' Albus said smiling.

'Arthur, Molly,' nodded Lupin.

'I'll see you two out,' Molly said.

The three of them walked towards the door. The werewolf left quickly to get prepared for his trip to the Werewolf packs leaving Albus and Molly outside the door. Molly turned to Albus fire in her brown eyes.

'What did you leave out?' demanded Molly.

'The brat will spend a few weeks at the Dursleys. Just enough time that he is absolutely desperate for affection so his little argument with your son and Hermione. Soon as he's desperate enough I will bring him to the Burrow where I want your daughter to work on him. I'll be speaking to her today about her role.'

Molly didn't look happy about having Voldemort's heir staying with her for the majority of the summer holidays. Molly never did like having the Slytherin brat in her house corrupting her children but she put up with it for the Greater Good although she did make sure that he had little interactions with anyone but Ronald who knew that the evil the boy was. Molly pursed her lips at the summer plans but nodded.

'Additionally, you have to rein in Percy,' Albus said scowling. 'I do not appreciate being questioned. It will lead to others questioning me. If they begin questioning me they will look to other _darker _options.

'If Percy cannot be reined in you should seriously think about cutting him off to prevent him corrupting your younger children!' Albus finished harshly striding off to leave the woman to think on what Albus had said.


	29. Meeting the Wife

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Meeting the Wife**

**Warnings: sex scene between an adult and a fourteen year old boy**

Harry blinked his eyes blearily as he wiped the sleep out of his green eyes. Harry wondered where he was as he didn't remember falling asleep here or at all for that matter. Harry tried desperately to recall what had happened last night.

Then he remembered and wished he hadn't!

He was a murder.

No better than Dumbledore.

Harry's stomach flipped making Harry feel queasy like he was about to expel what little he had in his belly. Harry was now quite glad that he had not had the stomach to eat much last night due the nerves of what he was about do. Harry wished that there had been another way to get his father that did not involve murder but there was not.

Harry rushed to the ensuite bathroom relieved that the door to his ensuite bathroom was open so he didn't have to locate the bathroom. If he had to, then Harry would probably end up throwing up on the thick blue carpet that was warming his feet. Harry ran to the bathroom expelling a dribble of yellow bile before he wretched several times.

Harry groaned resting his head on the cold china rim as he waited for the queasiness to pass. Harry couldn't tell whether it was self-disgust, horror or morning sickness that had made him ill today. Considering that Harry had been sick yesterday as well, Harry suspected it was at least partially morning sickness although yesterday Harry had been exceptionally nervous.

After the bout of vomiting had subsided Harry took the ime to survey the bathroom he found himself in. There was a large white basin with bronze claw feet and multiple taps which when Harry tested them let out different kinds of bubble bath most of which were magic although two held water. One cold and one hot.

Beside the bath was a towel rack that seemed to magically heat the towels on it to the perfect temperature. Each of the towels seemed brand new, plush blue towels. Each had a small crest on the right corner silver tower with a crescent moon to its left and a golden start to its right that was the Le Fay coat of arms.

The walls were painted powder blue without a bit of dirt or dust on them despite how long Le Fay castle had been lying unoccupied. The floor was white marble with a fluffy circular soft pale blue bath mat almost the same colour as the walls. The bronze tapped sink, the bronze footed bath and the toilet all matched one another.

Harry was shocked that even though the castle hadn't been occupied the bathroom still looked pristine. Petunia would be jealous Harry thought if magic hadn't been responsible. Harry did suspect that house elves would have something to do with it as they had to have something occupy them when their masters had left.

The bath looked very inviting given how awful he felt this morning. The bath wouldn't help any with the guilt and horror at his actions but hopefully it would make him feel more human especially as whoever had carried him up here had not changed him so he had slept in his champion's robes. A bath was really needed to wash the sweat, blood and tears from his body.

After Harry's long soak Harry re-entered the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry needed to look for clothes. Harry hoped that his trunk had been brought here by his father or the house-elves.

Harry began to observe the bedroom he found himself in seeing thick, dark blue carpet covering the entire circular room instead of the flagstone floor Harry had come to expect from a coastle. In the middle of the room was a rumpled bed covered with blue, rumpled silken sheets with the same crest decorating it which Harry had spent the night in. On each side of the bed was a silver, wooden bedside cabinet closed.

In front of the bed was a silver footed, blue lounging chair. Harry was pleased to see that his trunk had somehow been removed from Hogwarts and was sitting to the right of the door. This was clearly designed by Voldemort to be his bedroom.

Harry walked over to the window where he could see the grounds outside. Unfortunately the way it was positioned allowed Harry to see the trees that hid the alter where he had murdered three people in the name of his father. Harry's stomach rebelled against him once again causing Harry to collapse dry heaving.

Harry twirled around still feeling tired and ill but being terrified of going back to sleep without the aid of dreamless sleep. Harry realised it was late enough that hopefully Lucius would be finished with Fudge. The meeting with Fudge couldn't be more than a few hours.

Harry quickly got dressed into black slacks, leather boots and a black vest top. All covered with a long black, trench coat-like robes. Harry didn't bother even trying to brush his hair which no matter what was always a birds' nest.

Harry really hoped that his hair was a part of the glamour that Dumbledore had kept place on him. However, in every photo of James Potter he had seen Harry's dad has the same hair as Harry so it was likely that it was actually Harry's real hair. Still one could hope.

Harry then slipped the Invisibility cloak on over his head. Harry doubted that his father would approve of Harry seeing his lover because Voldemort rather detested his and Lucius' relationship but it had nothing to do with him. Harry was not going to stop sleeping with Lucius just because Voldemort said so especially when Harry needed Lucius so much at the moment.

Harry made it to the Fire Place in the Entrance Hall which was connected to the Floo surprisingly without Voldemort spotting him. Harry grabbed a helping of Floo powder threw it in the fire and Flooed to Malfoy Manor. Harry brushed soot and ash off his robes looking around to see Lucius nowhere in sight which caused a well of disappointment to spring up in his chest.

'Lucius!' Harry called out his voice echoing in the empty Manor.

Harry knew that the Floo wouldn't have sounded thanks to Lucius granting Harry full access to Malfoy Manor just after they found out Harry was pregnant with Lucius' second child. Actually Harry was added to the wards before Harry had even forgiven the blonde lord for getting him pregnant. That likely meant that Lucius probably didn't know Harry had arrived as he hadn't exactly let him know he was coming.

Harry suspected with the late night they had all had that Lucius would still be in bed especially as Lucius' night would have been even later than Harry's thanks to the meeting with the Minister Lucius. At least Harry hoped that Lucius was still in bed because Harry didn't want to explain why he wanted to go back to bed because unlike normally all Harry wanted to sleep. Unlike normally where they would do very little _sleeping _but they had lots of time for **that **later – after Harry had got back to sleep.

Harry smiled when he saw his lover still fast asleep in his bed. Harry always thought that Lucius looked very sweet and innocent somehow when he was asleep. Not that he'd say that to Lucius who would likely not talk to him again if he even implied that Lucius Malfoy was sweet because Malfoy's were _never _sweet!

Harry put his glasses and wand on the black wooden bedside cabinet. Harry then joined his older lover in the Malfoy's Lord bed that Harry had frequented many times over the past 8 months. Harry was very careful not to wake the older man who was still fast asleep.

Harry snuggled into the Malfoy Lord's muscular chest and let his eyes slip shut. Somehow Harry managed to fall fast asleep within seconds without the aid of potions just the comfort that Lucius was there. Had Harry still been awake Harry would have been surprised at being able to slip off to the land of dreams so easily after the horrors that had occurred last night and terrified Harry that he was beginning to rely on Lucius so much.

**Sex Scene Starts**

Harry had been sleeping dreamlessly when his dream started; a very than pleasant dream. Lucius was there with his lips wrapped around Harry's member and one hand on his balls. Then Lucius withdrew to lick a trail all the way up Harry's length until the blonde took one ball completely into his mouth sucking on it inciting a very load moan.

Harry's eyes flew open as he jerked his hips upwards in response to the stimulation. His cock thrusted along the side of Lucius' face. An angry red mark formed on pale skin. A trail of pre-cum snaking along the side of the aristocrats face.

Lucius smirked and swallowed around the appendage in his mouth. Lucius stroked the length of Harry's penis causing the pace of Harry's thrusting to increase as Harry got to closer and closer to the edge. Lucius then captured Harry's other ball in his carefully manicured hand and proceeded to squeeze the teste causing Harry to groan and cry out his lover's name at the multiple simultaneous stimulations.

'LUCIUS!'

At the sound of Harry's shout Lucius looked up at Harry. Grey eyes peered up into Harry's face realising that Harry was now awake and likely had been for some time. Lucius' smirk widened as he gazed into Harry's eyes with a devious look on that chiselled face as he released Harry's balls from Lucius' strong grib.

A second later and Harry found his entire length engulfed in Lucius' warm wet mouth. Harry groaned his lover's name over and over again as he lost his ability to form coherent thoughts. Harry couldn't help thrusting deeper down the older man's throat forcing Lucius' gag reflex.

Lucius grabbed hold of both of Harry's balls simultaneously whilst Harry's cock was half way down the Malfoy Lord's throat. The repeated, concurrent stimulation was all too much for Harry to cope with. Harry's back arched as he exploded deep into Lucius throat with a guttural scream.

'LUCIUS!'

Lucius swallowed Harry's release before he released Harry's spent penis from his mouth. Harry collapsed back onto the bed panting heavily as the post-coital bliss overtook his mind whilst Lucius moved up to greet Harry with a passionate kiss which Harry responded eagerly to despite the fact that he still had yet to catch his breath. Harry could taste himself on Lucius' nosey skilful tongue that was mapping the inside of his mouth causing his cock to give a half-hearted twitch despite the fact he had only just come.

Lucius smirked amused, 'oh the pleasures of being a teenager.'

Harry flushed, 'that was one hell of a way to wake up.'

Harry and Lucius lay against one another. Harry was breathing heavily as he caught his breath and feeling his lover's not so little problem against his stomach. Harry smirked at Lucius and took his lover's member in his hands.

'I think you've neglecting your needs,' smirked Harry.

Harry pushed Lucius down on to the bed pushing strong legs up revealing his lover's hole causing the blood to rush to Harry's penis. Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside cabinet and performed a lubrication spell and the strongest protection spell he knew on his lover. Harry didn't think he'd cope with _another _child on the way although Lucius would likely be less fertile than Harry because of his age.

Harry entered the older man with a single thrust. The tight hot heat that surrounded his member forced yet another moan from Harry's lips. Harry stilled allowing Lucius accommodate to the presence of his cock.

'Move,' ordered Lucius.

Harry needed no second telling as he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was still within the Malfoy Lord. Then Harry thrusted deep into his lover's tight, thought consuming heat. From the scream Harry forced out of Lucius Harry had managed to hit his prostate.

Harry set a punishing pace as he pulled out of Lucius only to thrust as deep as he could go into the blonde's arse. There was no finesse or care in this liaison. There was only pure unadulterated lust. Just like it had been on the first night they had come together.

Harry knew that with the night's previous activities neither of them were going to last long. Under him Lucius was moaning insensibly. Harry lost all higher forms of thought as his thinking was reduced to basic animalistic desire.

Harry felt Lucius' wall squeeze around his cock as he came all over their stomachs. Harry thrusted one more time as he came thrusting deep inside his lover. Harry continued to fuck Lucius as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry pulled his flaccid dick out of his lover. Harry then collapsed onto to the panting muscular form of Lucius Malfoy who was panting heavily. Both Harry and Lucius absolutely spent from the morning's activities.

**Sex Scene Ends**

'Wow,' Harry whispered.

'Wow,' agreed Lucius.

The two of them leant as they caught their breath from their latest sexual exploits. Then not five minutes later they heard a shout from behind the door. They had barely even had the time to get their breath back and certainly not enough time to clean up after themselves or get dressed.

'Lucius, are you decent!' a female voice called.

'NO!' Lucius shouted. 'Narcissa. I'll be out in two seconds.'

Lucius and Harry cleaned themselves with magic which never seemed to work as well as an actual shower but Harry had learned from experience that showering with Lucius always lead to getting dirtier no matter how spent Harry thought they were. Harry then picked up his robes from the floor and pulled them back over his head. Lucius meanwhile went to his cupboard and picked out his robes for the day.

Harry waited by the door trying to hide how nervous he was at the fact he was about to meet his lover's wife who knew absolutely nothing about him. Harry knew, of course, that Lucius and Narcissa had married due to an arranged marriage contract set up between their mother and father. Narcissa spent the time in Greece with her Greek lover and only liver with her husband when the son they shared was home.

Harry wondered why she was here a good week before Draco was due back from Hogwarts. Then Harry realised that the woman must have a Dark Mark which she would have felt burn last when Harry completed the resurrection ritual. The familiar feeling of guilt swamped Harry once again as he realised that since waking up to Lucius giving him a blowjob Harry hadn't thought about what had happened last night.

'Don't worry about Narcissa,' Lucius said. 'There is nothing between she and I. Never has been.'

Lucius had obviously seen the look Harry was wearing and incorrectly assumed that he was worried about meeting his ex-wife. Truthfully, Harry was worried about meeting Narcissa but at the present it was the guilt burning through his stomach which was what was making Harry feel so awful. Lucius had moved towards Harry.

'I'm not,' Harry said honestly.

'You're thinking about the Dark Lord's return,' Lucius realised.

Harry nodded and then realised he didn't know how long he had been here. His father was sure to have noticed his disappearance by now. Harry really didn't want to have to defend Lucius from his Dark Lord of a father again.

'The Dark Lord doesn't know you're here,' Lucius realised.

Harry snorted, 'do you really think my father would have let me come especially if he knew what we just did?' asked Harry dryly.

The blonde haired Lord nodded in agreement before turning to open the door on the woman who he had married or rather had been forced by his father to marry. In strode a tall elegant woman wearing the height of fashions. If anyone had seen Narcissa Malfoy now would never have believed that she had only hours to prepare.

Narcissa's white blonde hair Harry thought was of Greek design. Half of her hair was pinned on top of her head with a braid designed to keep it up. The other half of Narcissa's hair fell in white blonde curls around her pale slender neck.

Her robes were also styled in the Greek fashion. Narcissa wore long silver robes which hugged her hips and flared out at her wrists. A dark blue velvet belt hugged her belt around her waist that matched the sleeves below her robes.

The woman's grey eyes were as piercing as her son's and cousin's but Harry could tell that under the cool, aloofness that Lady Malfoy wore that the woman was worried, very worried, about what the Dark Lord's return would mean for her family. The last few years of the war everyone had told Harry had been hell which no one wanted to return to. Soon as she saw Harry that worry turned to fear and ice cold anger.

'Lady Malfoy,' Harry said.

Harry wore a mask of calmness hiding the nerves he felt inside especially with the look that Lucius' wife was directing at Harry. It was like Harry had killed Draco. Then Harry realised why the woman was looking at Harry like that.

The matriarch of the Malfoy family was unaware of Harry's switch in allegiance or relationship with her Lord. She likely thought that he was still on the Light side. One of Dumbledore's loyal, brainless sheep.

The enemy of the Dark Lord.

If Harry had remained on the old fool's side and the Dark Lord had found out that Harry and Lucius were sleeping with one another he would have taken their affair as proof of Lucius' disloyalty. Everyone knew what the Dark Lord did to dissenters even before he and his father had been kidnapped by Dumbledore to use Harry as a weapon. The Dark Lord had only ever forgiven one person for betraying him and that was his husban.

Harry knew that the Dark Lord's response to betrayal was torture and death for the Lucius. If Narcissa, Draco and any other Malfoys out there would be tainted by Lucius' betrayal. If they were luck they would be considered the lowest of the low. If the Dark Lord was feeling particularly vengeful the Malfoy family would be wiped out.

'Heir Potter,' Narcissa nodded at Harry apparently unable to lose her manners even now. 'I had no idea that the Hogwarts term had ended early. What was the Headmaster thinking?' Narcissa raised her right eyebrow carefully. 'Nor that you had become so close to my husband whilst I was visiting friends in Europe.'

Lady Malfoy spoke politely enough without a touch of emotional inflection. Yet both Lucius and Harry could hear the thinly veiled insults towards them. This was a woman who was knew how to play the game. Able to bring offence without the offended being able to respond without looking like a paranoid fool as Harry was sure the Lady Malfoy made many act without realise that they were being manipulated.

Firstly, there was the comment that Harry should still be in school bringing up the age difference between Lucius and Harry. The fact that Narcissa's husband was sleeping with a boy younger than their own son. Of course, this was only implied and would lose effect if the Malfoy matriarch actually said as much.

Then secondly bringing up Dumbledore when she did not need to she was effectively reminding the both of them what side Harry was on or had been. Reminding Lucius that he was sleeping with Dumbledore's boy. Reminding Lucius what would happen to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco should the Dark Lord discover Lucius' affair with the Boy Who Lived.

Thirdly, was the fact that Narcissa had brought up the fact that Lucius was her husband. All those close enough to the Malfoys knew that Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was on paper only so it was brought up to make Harry feel guilty and defensive. Harry, however, refused to respond like Narcissa had tried to manipulate Harry into responding.

Harry and Lucius shared a look. Harry was unsure how to respond to the woman so he stayed silent. Lucius knew Narcissa far better than ever did so would be able to diffuse the situation. Harry was just glad that unlike Mrs Weasley this woman was unlikely to start screeching at them.

'Narcissa, I do not believe I've introduced you to my lover – Hadrian Salazar Slytherin,' Lucius spoke cool and calm.

Harry blinked at his lover's response surprised that Lucius had told his wife the truth but Harry supposed there weren't a lot of choices. Narcissa thought that they were endangering her son by their affair so she would not let it go. If Narcissa was anything like James she would do _anything _to protect her son. Anyway it would only be a few hours until everyone knew especially as Narcissa would not tell anyone.

Narcissa's face displayed shock for perhaps a minute before she wore a mask of calm, curiosity. Harry was impressed at how this woman could control her emotions like that. It was the same way that Snape shielded his emotions.

Harry felt annoyed at himself for being impressed at Lucius' wife when he had no wish to be. Harry didn't know why Harry felt jealous of Lucius' wife there was nothing going with Lucius and Narcissa even if they were married. Plus, Harry may have come to the conclusion that he cared a lot more for Lucius than he had previously thought but it wasn't like he was in love with the man or anything.

'I was not aware that the Potters had intermarried with the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin,' Narcissa said delicately.

'Me either,' Harry muttered.

Harry remembered the shock of finding out that his "mother" was James Potter and his father was Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. It had seemed to Harry that everything was changing before his eyes and Harry could do nothing about it. Voldemort was his father, his mother who sacrificed herself for him was a conniving bitch, Dumbledore and his so called friends were traitorous bastards who wanted Harry dead. The only thing that stayed the same was his lover Lucius Malfoy.

'Until I found Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin on my True Gringotts Birth Certificate registered as my Sire,' Harry said dryly.

This time the shock that Narcissa displayed was evident for everyone present to see. Apparently they had finally found something big enough to shock the Ice Queen of the Malfoy House. Apparently all that was needed was the realisation that the so called defeated of the Dark Lord was actually the Dark Lord's son.

'You are the Dark Lord's son?' Narcissa demanded all traces of politeness gone.

Harry nodded, 'can you imagine my shock.'

Lucius snorted at that comment reminding Harry of Lucius' fear when the truth came out. Not that he blamed his lover. After all finding out you were sleeping with a vengeful Dark Lord's underage kidnapped son would be enough to terrify a madman sane or more likely vice versa.

'I take it that yourself and Heir Slytherin were already engaging in intercourse,' Narcissa summarised from Lucius reaction.

Harry blushed, 'err yeah.'

'I can't imagine the Dark Lord would be approving of your relationship,' Narcissa said.

'He's not,' agreed Harry.

'Yet he let you visit Lucius,' Narcissa said.

'He's not exactly aware that I am here,' admitted Harry.

Lucius grimaced, 'you should probably return before the Dark Lord realises you are missing. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with me.'

Narcissa nodded in agreement, 'I hope to see you soon, Heir Slytherin.'

Harry didn't want to leave his lover with his wife. Harry frowned identifying the feelings for the beautiful woman as jealously. Harry knew he had nothing to feel jealous about. Lucius and Narcissa were married in name only. Anyway although Harry had come to the realisation that he cared for the Malfoy Lord more than he had previously thought but it wasn't like he was in _love_ with the elder man!

'You've already knocked me up,' Harry muttered. 'I'm sure my father can't feel any less pleased with you.'

Narcissa's eyebrows reached previously unmapped regions of her face, 'I offer my congratulations Heir Slytherin.'

'Thanks,' Harry said awkwardly.

Narcissa then turned to her husband, 'didn't you use contraceptive charms, Lucius! He's only fourteen years old! I'm surprised the Dark Lord let you live. If it had been Draco I would have hunted down the bastard-,' Narcissa began.

Harry cleared his throat, 'I'm sure he would have had I not interfered,' Harry admitted.

That reminded Harry that Lucius was treading a thin line. Lucius was right they shouldn't be pushing Harry's father good temper but Harry would have to speak to Voldemort about his relationship with Lucius. The Dark Lord would have to understand that Harry was not going to stop seeing Lucius just because he was told to but he didn't want to sneak around behind the Dark Lord's back!

Never mind if Harry knew his feelings of jealously and inadequacy were ridiculous. Yes, Harry still had those feelings but he was not going to let them control him even if he was still resolutely ignoring why he was having these feelings. Anyway, Harry acknowledged at least in his head – if not heart – that neither Lucius nor Narcissa were remotely interested in the other.

'I should probably go back to the castle,' Harry admitted. 'We have to go to Gringotts today.'

Narcissa nodded, 'Heir Slytherin, I hope to see you again soon.'

Lucius gave him a quick peck of the lips goodbye. Harry stayed in Lucius' arms not wanting to leave his lover but knowing he had to if they were to avoid furthering angering his father. Narcissa's grey eyes watched the small movement which said so much more about their relationship than Harry was willing to admit.


	30. Family Ties

**Chapter Thirty**

**Family Ties**

Harry arrived back in the Reception Room at Le Fay Castle instantly locating his father who had been just about the throw Floo powder in the fireplace. The Dark Lord was not looking at all pleased with Harry or Lucius. Harry knew that Voldemort must have found him gone and figured out that Harry had run off to his lover's mansion making the Dark Lord furious.

'Father,' Harry said.

'I take it you were with Lucius,' the Dark Lord said.

'Yes,' Harry glared hotly at his father who looked absolutely furious. 'Look father we have to talk about my relationship with Lucius.'

'Indeed we do,' agreed the Dark Lord coolly.

'Look I _don't _love Lucius but he is not just going to stop being a part of my life. He is the father of my child and even if he wasn't I wouldn't just stop f – seeing him because you said so!' Harry finished glaring at the older man.

'I could just remove Lucius from the situation,' Voldemort replies softly.

Harry felt a burst of fear and horror at the idea of losing his lover. Harry didn't think he could deal with losing Lucius after everything that had happened. The betrayals Harry had suffered. The murder Harry had inflicted on others. Lucius was the only thing that had remained constant throughout everything but Harry knew it was an empty bluff.

'You wouldn't do that!' Harry said before he could stop himself. 'You need Lucius too much!' Harry said trying to think more rationally, taking a deep breath. 'Never mind you'd lose your followers trust if you killed Lucius.

'And just because I don't love Lucius does not mean I want him gone!' Harry said before taking a deep breath. 'I don't know what I feel for Lucius,' Harry admitted softly for the first time, 'but I do care for him – a lot which scares me,' Harry stopped.

The way that Voldemort was looking at Harry as though the Dark Lord could see right through Harry to his very soul. As though he could see the feelings that Harry wasn't ready to admit – was afraid to admit. The feelings that Harry wondered if he'd ever be ready to admit.

'You care about Lucius,' the Dark Lord prompted.

'I've never really had anyone to care for me growing up,' Harry admitted not going into his crappy childhood. 'The only people I've ever given a truly trusted were bloody traitors the whole time only interested in my money and turning me into a bloody weapon for the so called Light!' Harry ranted finishing with a sneer at the mention of the Light which was mirrored by his father.

'I understand,' admitted Harry's father. 'I had similar reserves about James when he first displayed his feelings towards me. Your Bearer was not the first Death Eater who had attempted to seduce me,' the Dark Lord explained causing Harry to grimace at idea of his father being with _anyone,_ 'but they were Slytherins who only saw the benefits and power that would come with sharing my bed. Thus, it always ended the same with them feeling the full power of Lord Voldemort.'

'And you hurt,' Harry said quietly.

Harry ignored the cold look in Voldemort's eyes which told Harry that the Death Eaters would be lucky if they were just tortured. Harry was more concerned with the fact that his father had admitted to have being hurt by false lovers. It showed the humanity that Harry's father rarely expressed although Harry knew existed under the inhuman mask.

The Dark Lord sneered, 'do not be ludicrous. I simply did not want any fool believing they could _whore _themselves into my favour.'

The Dark claimed that was the reason why he had begun refusing relationships with his Death Eaters but Harry didn't believe him. The Dark Lord may be believed to be heartless but Harry had seen him confront his dad. The Dark Lord protected himself by cutting him off from everyone that could potentially hurt him again until James had somehow broken through all those walls.

'By the time James came into the picture I had stopped having to deal with the complications that relationships brought,' The Dark Lord once again claimed

Again Harry didn't buy it but he did not say as much to his father. Harry was sure that the Dark Lord would claim he had practically gone celibate for connivance until the end of time because to do otherwise would seem _weak _and the Dark Lord was not _weak! _Equally Harry would never believe him because he had seen glimpses of the man behind the mantle of the Dark Lord that James had somehow broken through.

'But James was persistent and a Gryffindor. He wanted nothing out of the relationship other than his own enjoyment,' the Dark Lord said causing Harry to grimace once again. 'Thus, when I finally gave into him the Christmas after he graduated it was James who wanted it kept secret; not out of shame but out of pride! He didn't want anyone believing he was being given _preferential _treatment because he and I were sharing a bed.'

'So that's why no one knew?' questioned Harry. 'Lucius, Severus, Barty and Narcissa were all shocked by the fact that you and Dad were married.'

'Partially,' the Dark Lord agreed, 'as our relationship progressed beyond sex into courting and marriage I feared giving Dumbledore potential leverage.'

Harry understood what Harry's father was not saying. James had done the impossible and made the Dark Lord fall in love with him which scared the man who had lived so long without anyone he truly cared about. The Dark Lord knew that his enemy would have no problems with using James against him which he ultimately did.

'Which he did,' Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore had kidnapped the Dark Lord's husband and son to turn them against the Dark Lord. All in an attempt to bring his enemy to his knees which had worked too well. As well as sending the Dark Lord down a dark path which ultimately destroyed him.

'When did you get married?' asked Harry hopefully.

Harry's father seemed to be in a sharing mood which made Harry hope that his father would tell him more about his Dad. Harry had never realised until now that out of all the people who claimed to be friends with his "Mum" and Dad few of them had told him much more than how like his parents Harry was. He knew that James was a trouble-maker, he had been enemies with Severus and he had made good use of the Peverell Invisibility Cloak.

'The Summer of 1979,' The Dark Lord admitted.

Harry quickly did the mental maths which was something he had always been good at. James would have had to be pregnant for eleven months with him as he was born at the end of July then he would have had to be conceived in August. James and Harry's father couldn't have been married long when James fell pregnant.

'What was it like?' asked Harry.

'It was only a small wedding two witnesses whom were Obliviated afterwards as Dorea and Charlus were already dead,' admitted the Dark Lord.

'Did Dad mind?' asked Harry as his father looked regretful.

The Dark Lord's eyes darkened, 'James claimed he didn't mind but I know he wanted his friends there and something a little bit more extravert especially with the fact we could not have a proper honeymoon as I could not just leave the war. I always planned once the war was over and Dumbledore had been defeated to renew our vows and have a larger celebration,' the Dark Lord admitted.

'But thanks to Dumbledore that would never be,' Harry said bitterly.

Voldemort didn't say anything in response to Harry's comment but his eyes flashed with fury and promised revenge on the wizard who had taken his husband and unborn child from him before he had even knew about Harry's existence. Dumbledore was probably the one man whom Harry would feel no remorse for when he died due to Harry's involvement with the Dark side. Harry was sure he would celebrate the old man's Death even if Harry knew he should not celebrate anyone death.

'So,' said Harry to break the awkward silence that had descended. 'When are we going to Gringotts?'

'Our meeting with Ironfury is in fifteen minutes,' the Dark Lord replied.

'Should I wear a glamour?' asked Harry. 'Tom will be sure to report my presence to Dumbledore.'

'Do you know how to create glamours?' questioned the older wizard.

Harry nodded and began to apply the same glamour he had used with Lucius previously. It was only a basic glamour spell that Lucius had taught him although they were not taught in Hogwarts until sixth year to prevent younger years doing stupid things to their hair. All Harry had done was change his night black hair to light red but it had worked before so hopefully it would work again.

Harry's father looked impassive, 'you have not changed a lot.'

Harry shrugged, 'it worked before when I was with Lucius.'

'That was likely because no Light minded wizard would believe that the Boy Who Lived,' the Dark Lord sneered the name, 'would willing associate with Lucius Malfoy!'

Harry nodded as Voldemort took his wand out of his robes. Harry could feel his father's magic wash over him like a warm water after a cold day of Quidditch training in the rain. It felt of family and his own magic latched onto it like it had been starved of comfort all this time.

Then it was gone and Harry was brought back to reality. His father was staring at him with the strangest look Harry had ever seen the dark wizard wear. Harry could still feel his magic calling out to his father's.

'What was that?' demanded Harry.

'Family magic,' the Dark Lord admitted. 'Had Dumbledore not taken you from me there would have been no problem as your magic would have been properly exposed to mine but it should settle down soon enough.'

Voldemort turned away from his son towards the Fire Place. The Dark Lord then took a pinch of green Floo powder from the handsome black china jar sitting on the mantle. Voldemort then threw the pinch of Floo powder into the Fire Place.

'Diagon Alley,' the Dark Lord called out clearly.

Harry too took another pinch of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle place this time following his father to Diagon Alley rather than sneaking off to his lover's house. Harry sped through the Floo network the speed and flickering ages make him feel dizzy and queasy once again. Flying out of the Floo Harry immediately clutched to the closest surface and once again dry heaved onto the floor.

Harry had not feeling the hand balancing him until he had stopped dry heaving. Voldemort led him to a seat where he saw Tom the barkeeper hovering around with a glass of water in his hands. Harry gratefully took the glass of water sipping it carefully trying desperately to settle his stomach.

'I'm okay,' Harry smiled weakly eventually.

The Dark Lord's eyes gave Harry a piercing look but they knew they could not keep the goblin waiting so he nodded offering Harry a hand. Harry gratefully took the helping hand to get up as he still wasn't feeling a hundred percent. The two of them walked down the street to Gringotts where they were greeted by a teller.

'I have a meeting with Manager Ironfury,' Voldemort spoke calmly.

'Fouldrinker, take these wizards to Manager Ironfury's office,' the teller ordered.

A goblin who was almost as tall as Harry although Harry was small for a human Fouldrinker was very tall for a goblin. The goblin had night black hair, silvery grey skin and strange dark purple eyes. The goblin ignored them and just expected them to follow him through the marble corridors into the golden elevator up to Ironfury's office where Fouldrinker left them.

The goblin who greeted them had iron grey eyes, dark grey hair which had seemed to have once been black and greyish skin. The goblin was smaller than any goblin Harry had ever met. He wore a tight black suit which did not seem to suit him as though he was not used to wearing civilian clothes.

'Lord Slytherin, Heir Slytherin,' greeted the goblin politely.

Ironfury did not seem surprised to see a supposedly dead Dark Lord nor the Boy Who Lived in his office. Certainly the goblin did not comment on it for which Harry was glad. Harry knew, of course, that the goblins did not get involved in human affairs if didn't have to.

'Manager Ironfury,' greeted the Dark Lord.

'Manager Ironfury,' Harry followed.

'I would like to see my bank statements for the past fourteen years,' requested the Dark Lord.

Harry could tell that his father was worried about the state of his vaults. After all Dumbledore had stolen from Harry so the Dark Lord feared he had done the same to his own vaults by declaring himself Harry's magical guardian. Voldemort wanted to make sure that Dumbledore hadn't managed to do the same to his vaults as well.

Manager Ironfury passed Lord Slytherin a stack of parchments. The Dark Lord inspected them carefully. Before he finally placed them down apparently content with the information he had found on them.

'Thank you, Manager Ironfury, for maintaining my vaults during my _absence,' _the Dark Lord said.

Ironfury nodded expressionlessly, 'I should inform you that the Lord Dumbledore attempted to appoint himself regent of your vaults in 1981. He showed evidence that the Wizengamot had appointed him Magical Guardian to your Heir.

'But as I your vaults showed that you were still alive. Since there wasn't any evidence that you were physically or mentally unable to take care of Heir Slytherin. Nor had there ever been a trial finding you guilty of any crime I could not be compelled to pass your vaults over to your Heir and his magic guardian,' Ironfury said carefully.

The Dark Lord smirked, 'I thank you for carrying out you duties and adhering to magical law.'

'Now I would like to request to see my family tree,' requested the Dark Lord.

Ironfury came back with a large tapestry folded up carefully which the Dark Lord carefully unfolded. It was huge stretching back almost two thousand years to when their first ancestor appeared with magic. It took up more than the table so it was laid so only the bottom could be seen as the Dark Lord located an ideal place to edit the family tree.

'The tapestry does seem a little worn after all these years,' the Dark Lord said. 'I would request your Family Tree refinishing services.'

Harry knew that the so called refinishing services were what would appear on the accounts should someone – Dumbledore – manage to convince the Wizengamot to view their accounts. The Dark Lord doubted that that would happen if their plan worked but it was better to be safe. They did not want Dumbledore to be able to prove that the father of the Boy Who Lived was in actual fact Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord inspected the Family Tree for an ideal place to edit it. The man was apparently satisfied with what he found. Harry, meanwhile, was more concerned with the newest entry of the Family Tree.

There was his name – Hadrian Slytherin – and his year of birth 1980 threaded in fine royal blue. A dotted silver line connected his name with the name Lucius Malfoy written in black thread. Coming from them was a black line.

**Male Slytherin**

**1996**

There was something irreversible about those three words. More real than the healers' appointments. More certain than the hissed confessions of his father's familiar. More absolute than the test results.

'How did they know?' asked Harry suddenly.

'The Family Tapestry was created by the goblins with Family and Blood Magic in the tenth century when it became popular for wealthy Pure Blood families to create and show off their _prestige,'_ sneered Ironfury. 'It is powerful magic which can detect official Bondings as well as unofficial unions producing a child. As you can see it can detect the child's gender before any healer's spell can detect as much.'

'How?' asked Harry.

The goblin smiled a feral smile baring his teeth, 'that is a goblin's secret.'

'Other families have since copied the idea,' Lord Slytherin added, 'when they realised how useful the Family Tapestry was for keeping track of their members and descendants. Different families have kept the Tapestry in different locations. The more arrogant and prideful have displayed their pedigree in their reception room or at least a version of it.

'The Slytherins, meanwhile, keep the Tapestry secret stashed away in their vaults to stop meddling which was beneficial when my great, great, great grandfather Ahearn Gaunt managed to gamble away all the Gaunt money. I am only glad that he nor his descendants until myself did not meet the conditions that the Slytherin, Peverell or Le Fay Lordships required to claim,' Lord Slytherin admitted.

'Why did they have the conditions on them?' questioned Harry.

'Some Houses do,' replied Lord Slytherin. 'In order to keep their House true to their original values. Lord Serapion Slytherin or Serapion the Slithery as he was known before he was granted a Lordship by the King of his age valued intelligence, preservation, determination, ambition and the ability to achieve their goals.'

'Sounds like Slytherin motto,' Harry said.

'Indeed,' agreed the Dark Lord. 'Salazar was after all a Lord of the Slytherin House so he chose to teach those who had those qualities whether they displayed it openly or not! Thankfully, it meant that the vaults have been untouched for two hundred years unlike the Gaunt Vaults.'

'And the Le Fay House?' asked Harry.

'Morgan Le Fay the founder of the Le Fay House was a powerful witch who did not tolerate weakness,' Lord Slytherin explained. 'She made it a condition on her House that any claimant had to have higher than normal magic levels. Thanks, to the Gaunts frequent inbreeding they barely were accepted into Hogwarts. Certainly they did not have the power to claim the Le Fay Lordship.'

Harry grimaced at the thought of inbreeding which apparently his father agreed to the statement. The Dark Lord nodded sharply a sneer marring his handsome face. Clearly the Dark Lord liked the idea of inbreeding as much as Harry did.

'Unfortunately,' drawled the Dark Lord, 'inbreeding is an all too common practice in the Wizarding World between cousins. A pathetic attempt to keep the blood _pure _and any money in the family. In recent years it has led to an increase of Squibs and decrease of Wizarding power levels amongst the higher echelons of Wizarding society.

'I should be glad that my mother fell for an ignorant Muggle which brought new blood to my line rejuvenating the magic in my line. If not I'd be lucky to be much more than a Squib,' the Dark Lord admitted with some distaste.

'I shall of course deal with the inbreeding problem in due course,' the Dark Lord finished.

'It's about time someone did,' grunted Ironfury.

'And the Peverell family?' questioned Harry.

'The family ring must work for them,' The Dark Lord said but would not further explain that statement. 'I would like to see the Lagunov and Norden branches of the Slytherin family,' requested Lord Slytherin turning away from Harry.

Harry tore his gaze away from his unborn child's surprising presence on the family tree so that he could find the lines which his father was talking about. Harry traced the names up the tree past his and Lucius' names. Harry then followed his name to his parents – Thomas Slytherin and James Potter finding his grandparents name the Muggle Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt.

Harry was surprised to find that he had a great uncle – Morfin Gaunt who had only died two years ago. All the time at the Dursleys he had family who never knew he existed thanks to _Dumbledore. _The familiar bubbling of rage enter Harry's stomach as he clenched his hands into angry fists.

'Morfin would not have taken you,' Harry's father said seeing where Harry was looking, 'even if he was not in prison for the killing of a Muggle.'

Harry didn't say anything as he looked up past his grandparents to his great grandparents; Marvolo Gaunt and Ulrica Norden. Locating the first branch of the main Slytherin family that his father wanted to take a look at. However, Harry could not locate any other branches of the line.

Then there was his great, great grandparents Maxim and Meline Gaunt – cousins. Harry grimaced seeing that the two of them were first cousins. Worse both Maxim's parents – Cato and Elvina Gaunt – and Meline's parents – Nero and Elvia Gaunt – were first cousins. Harry could see what his father meant that the Gaunt were repeatedly inbred.

It was his great, great, great grandfather – Cato's sisters whom his father was interested in. Romula Gaunt had married Ignatius Lagunov who had one son. Rhea Gaunt meanwhile had married a man called Ingmar Norden and they had three daughters and a son.

'Place a drop of blood on the names of the Slytherin line whose line you want to be included on the Slytherin family tapestry,' instructed Ironfury.

The Dark Lord pricked his finger on a ritual knife that the goblin handed him. Lord Slytherin let a drop fall on the names of Romula and Rhea Gaunt. Harry watched as names appear replacing the number of children the daughters of the line had.

Ignatius and Romula's one son was Igor Lagunov who married Nadia Gregorovich. Igor had no children. Thus, the line ended with the Lagunov couple when they died. Igor in 1953 and Nadia in 1980 which meant that they would be the right age to have a son born in 1926.

On the other hand Ingmar Gaunt and Rhea Gaunt had four children, eight grandchildren including Ulrica who married Marvolo once again displaying the prominent inbreeding in the Gaunt line, several great grandchildren and three great-great grandchildren so far. Several of whom were still alive. Inserting themselves into a line with so many relatives would be impossible.

'Am I still correct in my knowledge that Igor is the last of the Lagunov line?' Lord Slytherin questioned.

'Indeed you are,' agreed Ironfury. 'Currently the Lugunov brewery is collecting gold for the Lugunov vaults. If it is your wish you could acquire the brewery for little money.'

'Indeed I do,' the Dark Lord said. 'I would like you to add in a son for Igor and Nadia – Foma Salazar Lagunov named for his famous ancestor,' requested Lord Slytherin.

'Is that normal?' asked Harry curiously.

'The first son is usually named for his father or Sire, the second his bearer or grandfather,' Tom explained. 'James knew that I disliked my name for much of my life so did not name you for me or your grandfather,' Tom sneered at the thought of his Muggle father. 'He also knew that I felt only disgust for my inbred, Blood supremacist relatives who could barely be counted for as wizards so did not name you for my grandfather.

'Thus, he named you for my ancestor who I named myself after when I was able to change my name upon claiming my Lordships at seventeen years old,' Lord Slytherin explained. 'Officially, James and Evans,' the Dark Lord's voice turned cool and deadly, 'would have named you Salazar to hide his affair but honour the sire. I do not like casting doubt on James' character but anything else but a simple affair producing a child will be too convoluted for the ignorant masses to understand.'

'And without the late Lord Potter alive to provide evidence it would be unlikely the DMLE would be able to prosecute Lord Dumbledore for kidnapping,' contributed Ironfury.

Tom nodded sadly, 'include Foma lover James Charlus Potter and their son Hadrian Salazar Potter. And put Tom Marvolo Riddle who was the last of the Gaunt line and unmarried date of death as the thirty-first of October 1981 so a new Head of House has finally been located after years of trying to locate an heir.'

The goblin tapped the Family Tapestry carefully. Harry watched as James' name disappeared from beside Foma Slytherin's name not leaving any evidence that it had been there as Harry, Lucius and their child faded from sight. Then James' name reappeared connected via a dotted silver line to Foma Luganov their son Hadrian Potter appearing underneath which was connected to Lucius by the same dotted silver line. The familiar black line coming down from them now proclaimed a male Potter due to be born in 1996.

'Would you like those editions repeated on all your family trees?' questioned the goblin.

'Indeed,' Lord Slytherin agreed. 'As well as on my Heir's family trees I would like his father changed to Foma Salazar Lagunov.'

'I will shall contact the manager of your Heir's vaults about changing the family tree,' assured the goblin.

'I request Foma Lagunov's full documentation and back story,' requested Lord Slytherin.

'They will be ready presently,' the goblin said coolly. 'Now what school did Tόmas go to?'

'Durmstrang where he got top grades in Battle Magic, Spellcasting, Spellcrafting, Potions, Runes, Blood Magic, Death Magic and Dark Magic,' instructed Tom, 'although leave the final three off the official transcripts for now.'

'Foma has worked for the family brewery since he graduated from Durmstrang,' continued Harry's father. 'In April of 1979 Foma came to Britain to try and promote business in Britain but was forced back to Russia in September as his mother's health began to fail. He returned briefly in June of 1980 after his mother's burial but did not stay long.'

About ten minutes later Ironfury informed them that Harry's father new backstory had completed. "Fomas Lagunov" officially proved his inheritance to the goblins claiming his vaults. As well as, regency over Harry's vaults until the time Harry came of age in just over two years' time.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I was on holiday. I had hoped to get this chapter out before I left but it did not happen as I struggled with Tom speaking about James. I wanted to say more but it didn't feel in character.**

**This is more of a filler chapter but hopefully next chapter Dumbledore and Voldemort will have their first confrontation after Voldemort's return.**


	31. A Change in Guardians

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**A Change in Guardians**

Harry stared around at the depilated street that his father had Apparated them to from Diagon Alley's Apparation point in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had thought that they were going to the Ministry of Magic but surely this couldn't be it? It looked like a street that Dudley and his gang had got to.

'This is the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic,' Harry's father said noticing Harry's look.

Harry grimaced, 'somehow I expected more.'

'They are trying to keep Muggles away,' the Dark Lord said with distaste.

'Why can't they use Muggle repelling wards?' questioned Harry. 'It wouldn't be suspicious considering the kind of area it is in. Most Muggles would be wary of it anyway.'

The Dark Lord nodded in agreement, 'wizards don't have one ounce of logic.'

Granger had said the same to Harry once before Harry had found the truth out about his so called best friends. Harry felt the familiar queasiness enter his stomach at the thought of Granger – what Harry had done to the fifteen year old girl. The memory of when they had been friends or at least Harry had thought they had been friends filled Harry's guilt ridden thoughts.

Before Harry had killed her in cold blood!

Harry followed his father into the telephone booth squeezing in together wondering what a Muggle passing by would take of seeing them together. Would they even be able to see them inside the telephone booth or were there spells hiding them from Muggle sight here but not on the street? As his father said Wizards made no sense so their use of spells to hide their locations from view were non-logical.

His father picked up the red phone which had its wire cut. Harry realised this was to prevent Muggles accidentally accessing the phone-box. Instead of doing the sane thing and throwing a Muggle repelling spell over the whole area stopping any Muggle from accidentally accessing the phone box.

6-2-4-4-2

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,' a cool emotionless female voice sounded. 'Please state your name and business.'

'Foma and Hadrian Lagunov,' the Dark Lord said. 'Here to meet with the Department of Magical Children to claim guardianship over Hadrian Lagunov and the receptionist for the Wizengamot to claim my Lordship.'

'Thank you,' the cool voice rang out again. 'Visitors, please take the badge and attach it the front of your robes.'

As the bodiless voice finished speaking there was a sudden whirring and two square silver badges were spat out. They lay still in the place which in a normal telephone box any change would be collected. Harry picked up his badge own badge which proclaimed:

**Hadrian Lagunov**

**Guardianship Claim**

'Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

Both Slytherins stuck the silver badges to their robes as the telephone box sprung to life. Harry suddenly realised that it was in actual fact a lift taking them down into the main body of the Ministry of Magic. Harry was surprised at how easy it had been to be accepted into the Ministry of Magic; they hadn't even asked for any form of identification.

'That was easy,' Harry said.

The Dark Lord nodded rolling his eyes, 'there would be more security if they were at war.'

'Still, it would be only too easy to invade with security like this,' Harry said.

'It is,' agreed the Dark Lord, 'clearly the years of peace have made them lay.'

Harry nodded as the door sprung open to a large atrium with people milling around although most people were leaving but there were a few people entering. Harry realised that it was the beginning of lunch hour so naturally a lot would be leaving. Harry was just glad that under the glamour no one would recognise him.

'Take this,' the Dark Lord instructed.

Harry took the hazel wand that he was being offered wondering where his father had procured the wand from. Harry understood the reasoning considering his wand was registered to Harry James Potter. Harry's name would attract too much notice and someone would likely report Harry's presence to Dumbledore.

The two of them approached the desk where a small, bald man was waiting. Harry noticed what appeared to be some sort of weighing scales in front of him. There was a badge on the man's robes proclaiming him to Eric Munch.

'Wand,' grunted Munch.

Both Harry and Tom handed over wands although neither of them were their wands. Harry's was a slender hazel wand instead of his normal holly whilst Tom's was a black walnut instead of his very famous Yew wand. Both of their wands would have rung too many bells had they come in waving them.

Eric Munch dropped Harry's fake wand onto a strange brass instrument not dissimilar to scales but with only one dish. Immediately the dish began to shake and a small strip of parchment came shooting out of a slit in the base. Munch then placed the black walnut wand in it and the same thing happened. Much then tore off the strip of parchment reading what was on it:

'First wand, nine inches, unicorn hair, been in use two years,' Much raised an eyebrow. 'That right?'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'My first got broke.'

Munch nodded, 'second wand, eleven inches, unicorn hair core, been in use 90 years. That correct?'

Tom nodded, 'it was my late father's.'

'I keep this,' the wizard said impaling the parchment on a spike on his desk. 'You get this back.'

The wizard thrusted their fake wands at the two men. Both Slytherins pocketed their fake wands and continued on their journey through the Ministry of Magic without saying a word further the Ministry employees never knowing their true wands were not on record. Harry was quietly appalled at how easy it was to trick the Ministry of Magic especially considering when they had one of the most wanted wizards and one of most famous wizards in the world both present.

The two wizards entered one of the twenty golden griddled lifts that despite their small sizes seemed to be able to fit about fifty people in it. Beside them were a couple of Aurors if their robes were anything to go on. Harry was quietly amused by the fact that Voldemort and his son were pressed up against the Dark wizard catchers without the law enforcement personnel being any the wiser.

'Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office,' the cool female voice from the phone box sounded again. 'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre.'

Several wizards got out of the lift looking very nervous and waving Apparation instruction booklets around. Harry could only assume there was an Apparation Test going on today. Then the lift jolted back to life and continued its journey.

'Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats,' the cool voice sounded once again.

'Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau,' continued the bodiless voice. 'Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.'

'That Committee is full of Muggleborns and half-bloods,' Tom said, 'as no Pure Blood wants to do a job like that nor do they know enough about Muggles to do the job successfully.'

'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services,' continued to the woman's voice.

'This is us,' the Dark Lord said. 'The Department of Magical Children is present here as well.'

Harry followed his father out of the lift through the light airy corridors past the sign to the Aurors' offices. Then down a small flight of stairs which led them to an airy reception room with bright sofas and pictures. There was a children's play area in the room full of magically zooming and brightly flashing magical toys that Harry having grown up in the magical world had never seen before.

Tom walked to the receptions desk. The receptionist was a pretty, young blonde woman who looked to have only graduated Hogwarts in the last few years. Luckily she was not dealing with anyone else at the current time.

'Hello, Mr Lagunov,' the woman said inspecting their badges. 'Is there anything I can help you with today?'

'I would like to claim guardianship of my only son,' the Dark Lord informed the receptionist.

The woman looked down at the appointment schedule, 'yes, well Aledwen Davies is free if you'd like to go on through. Aledwen's office is the first door on the right.'

Harry's father nodded turning to go through the bleached white corridors that reminded Harry all too much of the Hospital Wing except the colourful pictures. The Dark Lord glanced back in the direction of the receptionist. After confirming that no one could see them Harry's father cancelled the glamour on his son.

They then entered the small office that had yet more children's toys littered around. The Ministry worker – Aledwen Davies – whom Harry presumed was related to the Ravenclaw captain (possibly his mother) was seated behind her desk. The witch had looked up as the two Slytherins walked in.

The woman had night black hair despite her age so Harry presumed that she was dying it. Her deathly pale skin was slightly wrinkled. Harry took in the warm grey-blue eyes and laughter lines of the small, plump witch.

'Harry,' the witch smiled kindly after seeing Harry.

Apart from recognising who Harry was she gave no sign that Aledwen recognised who was seated in front of her. That immediately put the woman in Harry's good books. She then turned to his father without another word.

'Fo-ma,' the woman tried to pronounce the name on the badge. 'Is that how you pronounce your name?'

'It's pronounced fah-MAH,' the Dark Lord said somehow pulling off an accent.

'Foma, then, what can I do for you today?' questioned the woman.

'I have just found I have a son,' Harry's father said.

'So you would like to claim guardianship over Harry,' Aledwen said face suddenly seriously.

'Yes,' Harry's father agreed.

'Can I see proof of your claim?' questioned the social worker.

Lord Slytherin produced a copy of the doctored family tree that Harry's family had brought with him from Gringotts. The social worker looked it over inspecting the Gringotts seal. The woman waved her wand over the family tree causing a copy to appear out of thin air.

'I'll keep the copy,' Davies said. 'You keep the original. It certainly seem legit but family trees can be faked so we'll need a basic blood test just confirming you are father and son.'

'I understand,' Tom said.

Davies took out a small potions bottle out from under her desk with red purple liquid sloshing in it and a little knife out. The Dark Lord took the knife and slit his hand open letting a drop of blood fall in and turn the potion bright red. Trying not to think of the last blood he had used for a potion Harry too picked up the knife when Harry was about to add a drop of blood into the potion his father stopped Harry.

'Would the presence of glamours effect the outcome of the potion?' questioned Tom.

'Not to my knowledge but I request you remove them to be safe' Aledwen suggested.

Harry waited for his father's magic to once again react with his as the glamour came off. This one took a lot longer to unravel the layers of glamours that Albus Dumbledore had woven over Harry to prevent anyone from realising he wasn't the son of Lily Evans. Harry wasn't sure whether the time taken was the complicity of the glamour or the power of the wizard who had cast the glamour.

Then the older wizard lowered his wand.

He had finished.

'How do I look?' asked Harry nervously.

'Charming,' smiled the witch. 'I take it this was James Potter's spellwork.'

The Dark Lord ignored the witch waving his wand to create a mirror that Harry could use to see his new self. Harry picked up the naturally ornate, silver mirror that his father had made with some nervousness. Harry had always been told he looked identical to James Potter but was that still true?

The first thing Harry noticed were his eyes. No longer were they the bright verdant green that had been so recognisable to everyone. Now they were dark chocolaty brown almost identical to his father's – maybe a few shades lighter.

Then there was the fact that his scar had faded. It was still there under his fringe but unless you were actively looking for it you wouldn't see it. Harry hoped it would mean that at least for now people wouldn't gape and whisper as soon as Harry walked into a room.

His was still the same thick black mess that it had always been. Maybe with a bit of a curl that Harry knew had not been present when he still had the glamour on. It made Harry think of the young Tom Riddle Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets.

This made sense as it had been inherited from James Potter rather than made to look like Lily Evans. Harry suspected that Dumbledore had only placed glamours on the traits he'd inherited from the Dark Lord. Harry was still smaller and thinner than a normal by his age thanks to the Dursleys loving care.

Harry's skin was a little paler than it had been before and his cheekbones maybe a little more defined. If you knew it was Harry Potter you could still see it but as few people knew Harry apart from his scar then Harry doubted his adoring masses would notice. Of course, in time they would come to know his face once more.

'Alright, now that's done would you like to add your blood to the potion,' Aledwen smiled at Harry.

Their attention returned back to the bright red potion. Harry once again picked up the knife and cut his hand letting a few drops of blood falling into the potion. Immediately the potion turned an earthy green.

Aledwen smiled even more brightly, 'that confirms that you are his father.'

'So does that mean that Father can take guardianship of me?' asked Harry.

'There should be no problem as the Sire and Head of a titled seat,' Aledwen said, 'but I'd like to ask a few more questions especially given the circumstances. Firstly, Foma, how did you find out about Harry?'

'I've never gotten on with my step-mother's Muggle family,' admitted Harry quietly. 'After I found out that my magical guardian was embezzling from my vaults the manager of my vaults suggested I do a lineage test. It said that James Potter was my bearer and Foma Lagunov was my sire. I contacted my father about a month ago and he got back to meet up with me on the last Hogsmeade weekend.'

'After hearing about the _Dursleys _and _Dumbledore_,' the Dark Lord sneered. 'I wanted to get my son the hell away from those bastards! I didn't want to stress Harry out during the Triwizard Tournament but as soon as I could I wanted to get guardianship.'

'There are a few points I want to clear up?' Aledwen said. 'Firstly, you say your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore was embezzling from you. Do you have any proof?'

'Yes,' Harry said.

Harry pushed the parchment detailing the past thirteen years of actions within his vaults. Harry knew that it was very damning evidence especially as now Dumbledore couldn't pull the son of the Dark Lord card. From the way the social worker was looking she agreed with Harry's opinions.

'Secondly, Harry or do you prefer Hadrian?' asked Aledwen.

'Harry,' Harry said at the same time as his father said, 'Hadrian.'

'Harry, can you tell me what you meant that you never got on with the Dursleys?' queried the social worker.

Harry shrugged, 'they just never liked magic much.'

Aledwen sighed but nodded, 'can you tell me much more, Foma?'

'I have caught a glimpse of scars,' the Dark Lord admitted.

Aledwen nodded after she realised no more was saying, 'if you want to press charges, Harry, I would suggest that you get a Healer's assessment. Then I can start the process.'

Harry tensed not liking the idea of going to court against the Dursleys at all. Harry didn't want anyone to know what the Dursleys had done to him. Nor did Harry particularly want to face his abusers.

Harry's father did not look like he wanted to go to court with the Dursleys at all. Knowing the Dark Lord Harry was sure that his father would be more likely to hunt down the Dursleys, torture and kill them. By the time the Dark Lord was done the Dursleys would regret so much as giving Harry a bad word.

'Foma can you stand outside for a second?' the witch asked.

Tom nodded, 'Hadrian.'

'Who do you want to live with?' asked the social worker kindly.

'My father,' Harry said without a second thought.

Aledwen nodded pointing her wand at the door letting Harry's father back in. The Dark Lord returned to his seat as Aledwen pulled out some papers on her desk. She then pushed them and a quill over to who she thought of as Foma Lagunov.

'If you'd like to sign the custody papers of Hadrian Salazar Potter, Lord Slytherin,' requested Aledwen.

Harry watched nervously as the Dark Lord filled out their details. Harry's father then used a Blood Quill to sign the parchment. Aledwen Davies also put her name in blood at the bottom of the document showing that the change in guardianship had been Okayed by a Ministry child welfare worker.

The two Slytherins left soon after journeying back through the corridors to the Wizengamot administration services. This time Harry was greeted by several administrators all of whom Harry knew were purebloods who had family member's on the Wizengamot even if they were from distant branches and had not done greatly in their studies. Harry's father and Lucius had explained that to work even as an administrator for the Wizengamot you needed to be from a titled family.

They were greeted by a young man who had the same look of stupidity that both Crabbe and Goyle had. Harry knew without having to ask that the dark haired man was a product of generations of inbreeding. Likely if he too married a Pure-Blood any child the two of them would have would be a Pure-Blood but if he had a child with a Muggleborn it might just rejuvenate the ancient magic within his blood.

'I would like to claim my seats on the Wizengamot,' the Dark Lord said. 'As well as regency over my heir's seats.'

'Place a drop of blood on the parchment,' the young wizard said not looking up from his magazine.

Both father and son placed a drop of blood on the parchment offered by the young, inbred wizard. The Dark Lord sneered at the idiot boy who Harry hoped wasn't an inspiring Death Eater or from a Dark family who would suffer the consequences of this member's disrespect to the Dark Lord. Harry watched as family coats of arms began to appear on their parchments.

They passed over the parchments to the young man who only now put down the magazine. Immediately the young man saw how many houses they had between the two of them. By the look the young man was giving the two of them Harry knew this was not a normal state of affairs.

'Slytherin.'

Harry knew the exact moment that the young man realised that he was facing the Dark Lord. The boredom and uncaring suddenly stopped as the young man eyes practically popped out of his eye sockets. Harry and his father were amused at the inbred idiot's reaction to the truth especially as his parents were sure to have told him about the Dark mark burning once more even if he would have been too young to receive the Mark in the last war.

'Yes, Bullock, I am Lord Slytherin,' the Dark Lord said coolly, 'but I do have several Lordships, Bullock,' Lord Slytherin hissed dangerously.

'Y-y-yes, o-o-of, c-c-course,' stuttered the young wizard. 'Well there's Sytherin of course. An Le Fay. Finally there's Peverell.'

The young wizard seemed vastly relieved that it was over. Harry smirked amused that the young man had forgotten that the Dark Lord had a son. Harry's father seemed less amused than furious with Bullock.

'I believe you have forgotten my Heir,' Harry's father said carefully.

'You have a son,' squeaked Bullock before realising what he had said to the Dark Lord. 'I mean,' the young wizard grabbed Harry parchment, 'Ambrosius, Gryffindor, Black, Potter.'

Once again the wizard before him was stunned into silence as he realised who exactly the Dark Lord's son was. Bullock carefully surveyed Harry's face picking out the similarities that Harry still had since before he had the glamour taken off by Aledwen. These were the traits that Harry had inherited from James Potter.

Both Slytherins waited for Bullock to pull his jaw off the floors. The Dark Lord fury and impatience written in his face was what brought Bullock out of his self-imposed trance. The wizard pulled out a large heavy bound book opening the page relatively close to the beginning of the film.

'Name of regent?' questioned Bullock.

'Foma Salazar Slytherin – previously Lagunov,' the Dark Lord said.

'Date of birth?' continued Bullock.

'Thirty-first of December 1926,' Tom Riddle responded.

'Place of birth?' questioned Bullock.

'lzhevsk, Russia,' the Dark Lord replied.

'Name of heir?' questioned the Ministry worker.

'Hadrian Salazar Slytherin also known as Harry James Potter,' the Dark Lord responded.

'Date of birth?' Bollock asked.

'Thirty-first of July 1980,' Harry said before his father could say anything.

'Place of birth?' asked Bullock.

'Godric's Hollow, Devon,' Tom said voice not displaying any emotions.

Harry watched Bullock refill those details on each of the separate houses or only Tom's details for his houses. Then finally there were done. Harry saw the relief on Bullock's face as the two Slytherins walked out.

'He looks relieved,' Harry commented.

'Indeed,' the Dark Lord agreed.

They returned down through the golden elevator finding themselves once again in the atrium. The two of them made their way back past Eric Munch towards the Fireplaces that would take them home. Luckily or unluckily as the case may be as Harry hated Flooing even more now that he was pregnant visitors were able to Floo or Apparate out as they wanted people kept out and not in.

They had just reached the fireplaces when a burst of orange lit up the atrium. Harry and his father both spun around to see the familiar face of their enemy fury clear on his face. There was no sign of the kind, grandfatherly old man now.

This was the old warrior.

This was the chess master.

This was the manipulator.

This was James Potter's kidnappers.

This was Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore without his masks.

'Hello, Tom, I cannot allow you to harm the boy.'


	32. Dark and Light

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Dark and Light**

'Ah, Ginevra, I'm glad to see you got my message,' smiled Albus grandfatherly façade firmly in place.

The red headed Weasley girl entered the headmaster's office confidently without missing a step. The young woman had been here enough to be used to it. Albus waited for the girl to get herself seated in front of the desk before Albus began telling the girl his plan involving her and the bloody Slytherin brat.

Albus was sure that the young woman would be more than happy to manipulate Slytherin into becoming the perfect weapon of the Light. Naturally the two would connect over the fear of possession that the Weasley girl had suffered through and the bastard would soon enough be going through. Of course, Albus was not going to say as much to the girl.

Albus couldn't risk her being emotional thanks to the trauma she suffered and ruining his plans. Albus doubted she would as greed and ambition were her main motivators but Albus couldn't risk her acting out. Not when the vane girl was his final chance at bringing the brat to heal.

No instead Albus would encourage her over the summer to re-_connect _with the Slytherin brat. To use their shared experiences at the hands of the Dark Lord to convince the boy that she was the _only _one who truly understood him. Albus was sure with the lure of becoming Lady Potter that Ginevra would leap at the chance to do as Albus "suggested".

'Headmaster, what is it you wanted?' questioned the girl.

'I think you ought to know that Voldemort has returned,' Albus said gravely.

Predictably the girl gasped in horror and fear as memories of her time possessed and kidnapped resurfaced in her mind. Albus knew right away that he had said the right thing. Scared people almost always Albus found looked for someone to give them hope in the hopeless time so now the Weasley girl would turn to Albus for guidance in these dark times as so many others had already done.

'How?' whispered Ginevra.

'I would rather that information not become common knowledge,' Albus said gravely not revealing he had no idea. 'I'm sure you can understand that.'

The girl nodded, 'of course.'

Albus was pleased that unlike her older brother the youngest Weasley did not question his knowledge. Ginevra just accepted that Albus knew and that was enough for her. Molly had taught her well.

'Naturally, the situation with Slytherin cannot remain as it is,' Albus said gravely. 'As valuable as Frederick and George are I do not believe that they will be understand what the brat has to do. Ronald and Miss Granger have lost Slytherin's trust so it is imperative that you regain it.'

'How do I do that?' asked Ginny. 'Slytherin won't so much as look as me!'

'You have to cut ties with your brother and Miss Granger,' Albus said calmly.

'I-'the girl began.

'At least visibly,' Albus continued. 'I am sure they will understand that for the good of the Wizarding World this must happen. Don't worry when you are Lady Dowager you'll have more than enough wealth to be able to make it up to your brother and Miss Granger.'

Albus could see the greed in the girl's brown eyes that had instantly won her over to his side. Albus personally wondered how much of the wealth anyone else would be seeing. Of course, Albus would make sure he still got his share or he'd dispose of her as well.

Ginevra nodded, 'yes, of course, I will.'

'Slytherin will be returning to the Muggles for the beginning of the summer holidays,' Albus said calmly. 'By the time he comes back to the Wizarding World his desperation for love will make him very pliable to our wishes. And I'm sure your mother's brews will more than sort out Slytherin's _loyalty issues_.

'He'll be scared. He'll know that Lord Voldemort will never stop hunting him. Frederick and George could never understand. Never having faced death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Never having suffered through what he has.

'Never having suffered through what you have!

'Be empathetic to what he is going through. Talk about your second year. Soon Slytherin will see you are the only one who understands him. I'm sure that even without help Slytherin will fall in love with you.

'Gratitude is a powerful motivator especially when all the brat longs for is a family. A mother. A father. Siblings. Your family in fact. The only way to get them is to marry you. Then his fortune is ours,' Albus finished. 'Are you willing to do this?'

Ginny nodded eagerly, 'yes, of course. Is there anything I can do before the summer holidays?'

'Good,' smiled Albus. 'For now have a very public falling out with your brother and Miss Granger. Make sure Slytherin sees but do let him come to you in his own time. He can't know your true allegiances.'

The girl seemed very offended at the idea that she would let the Slytherin brat find out but Albus had to be certain. There had been too many failures already. Between losing the love potion and her brother blabbing.

Albus could afford no more failures!

'I won't!' the Weasley girl said angrily. 'I'm not my brother!'

'I know,' Albus said placatingly. 'You have to understand, Ginevra, that you are my last chance. If we lose Slytherin – we lose the war! I'm depending on you.'

The girl sat up straighter determined to show Albus that she could do it which is exactly what Albus had intended to do. Albus needed the Weasley girl on his side. There was no other choice. There was no other girl who would be able and willing to whore herself out the son of Lord Voldemort.

Who was not a wannabee Death Eater!

It was at that moment that a black and white owl flew in with two letters bearing the Ministry seal. Albus would have sighed if he didn't want the red headed girl to see him do something menial as sighing. Albus had expected Cornelius to do something like this but had predicted he would have been encouraged by the Death Eaters whispering in his ears not to do anything until later.

Albus did not want to read the letter with the girl around. Albus needed her to believe him the all-powerful leader. She did not need to know that he had been backed into the corner by the Ministry of Magic.

'Ginevra,' Albus smiled kindly. 'I would enjoy speaking with you now but …' Albus sighed heavily, '… others require my time.'

'Of course, headmaster,' smiled the girl.

Soon as Weasley had left Albus tore open the first letter with an angry scowl on his face. Already Cornelius was interfering with his plans. Albus decided right there and then that Cornelius would not be Minister for much longer.

Opening the letter Albus recognised the seal of the Wizengamot. Albus frowned having not heard of any emergency requiring the Wizengamor to meet. That left the only option as Cornelius already moving to remove Albus from the position of Head Warlock.

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_ The Wizengamot administration services has been informed that your guardianship over Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin has been terminated._

Albus froze horrified at what he was being told. The brat had been taken from him _now _when the Wizarding World needed him the most! Didn't the Ministry understand that they needed Hadrian Slytherin?

Albus would not allow this to go unchallenged!

Who the bloody hell had removed Harry from his care?

Voldemort?

No he couldn't know about his son and even if he did Hadrian hated the Dark especially Voldemort too much to go to him. Albus had made sure of that. Making sure the right information entered the brat's head.

But it couldn't be a coincidence. Voldemort returned just hours ago and then his guardianship over the brat is terminated. It had to be something to do with Voldemort. Didn't it? Who else would be able to change the guardianship without as much as a trial?

Cornelius?

It was a possibility. After all if the Minister managed to get Albus declared unfit to care for the Boy Who Lived in his position he'd be able to take over guardianship of the so called Boy Who Lived. The press would love him for "saving" the so called _saviour_!

So it was either Cornelius or Voldemort.

Cornelius was remediable as Voldemort couldn't hide his return forever. When the world saw that Voldemort was back Cornelius Fudge would be kicked out of office. Naturally, Albus would be expected to protect and train the one chosen by fate to save the whole Wizarding World so Albus would once more be the brat's guardian and regent.

_The regency has been claimed by Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin's guardian so you are no longer expected to act in behalf of Heir Ambrosius-Black-Gryffindor-Le Fay-Peverell-Potter-Slytherin._

It did leave Albus with a huge problem. For the moment Albus' power in the Wizengamot without the Slytherin heir's many seats and more importantly votes was severely diminished. In fact Albus was left with the Dumbledore seat and the ability to lean on three additional seats within the Order to lean on.

In total Albus' political power had more than halved overnight. He still was Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump but with the Ministry turning against him how much longer could that really be expected to last. Before long he'd likely have only his votes left.

_Looking forward to seeing you for the next Wizengamot meeting, Chief Warlock Dumbledore._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Faolan A. Bullock_

Still scowling Albus tore open the second letter Albus could see DOMC written in bold bright green letters at the top of the piece of parchment. Albus didn't need to know what this was about. Apparently whoever had taken guardianship of the Slytherin boy had done it through legal means.

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

_ I am writing to inform you that the father of your ward Hadrian Salazar Potter has claimed Hadrian Salazar Slytherin._

Albus froze fury and fear warring with each other as he realised that Voldemort had indeed taken guardianship of the Slytherin brat. That Voldemort had control of all his seats once more. With them the Dark faction would once more hold a slim majority in the Wizengamot.

Never mind, having control of his weapon! Albus knew that the war would never be won without the Slytherin heir. Hadrian Slytherin had just handed over the Wizarding World to Voldemort. Albus had always known the boy was born evil and it would come out eventually but _now _Albus would make sure the _whole _world knew it too!

_As such your guardianship over Hadrian Slytherin has since been terminated. As per Hadrian's wishes the guardianship has been handed over to his sire._

Albus once again groaned realising what that statement meant. For whatever reason the Slytherin boy had decided he wanted to go to his father. Was he so desperate for love that he'd run off to his psychopathic father rather than remain with the Dursleys?

_I would also like to remind you that any withdrawals from the vaults of a child under your care not used for the care and upkeep of said is considered child abuse. _

Albus closed his eyes rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on. It had been bad enough when the goblins had found out he had been funding the war with Slytherin's vaults but now the DOMC knew as well. It would be all Fudge would need to get rid of them.

Then a thought occurred to him. How did they know? It wasn't normal procedure to looking into a child's financial situation in these situations. Hence, how Albus had gotten away with embezzling the Potter fortune for so long.

So how did they know?

Either Hadrian or Voldemort must have told her. It certainly explained why Albus had suddenly lost control of the Potter vaults if the brat had known all this time. It also explained why everything else had gone wrong!

_I would request you return all that has been removed from Hadrian and Foma Slytherin's vaults. _

Foma, snorted Albus, not impressed with the arrogance of Lord Voldemort. Foma the Russian form of Thomas. Voldemort may have just announced to the world who he was but of course no one would believe him!

_If it has not been returned by July 31__st__ 1995 the Department of Magical Children will be forced to take action against yourself._

And the rest of the Ministry, Voldemort and all the Dark Lord's Death Eater's and supporters. For the first time since Hadrian Slytherin had been conceived Albus was really truly scared that the Dark side would win now that he no longer had an ace up his sleeves. All because of the Dark Lord's brat betraying them all!

Albus needed to nip this in the bud. Albus needed to get the Slytherin boy back under his control. He needed both Slytherins and anyone else who knew to completely forget about the fact that Harry Potter was not an orphan.

Albus knew the only way he was going to do that if he got down to the Ministry before the Dark Lord and his bastard left. Soon as he had Hadrian Slytherin things would fall back into place. All that would be needed was a few spells and potions.

'Fawkes,' Albus called.

Holding up an arm for Fawkes the phoenix flamed them both right into the atrium of the Ministry. Albus located the man he had once taught who had his back to him. Albus had got there just in time clearly as he was right at the Fire Places.

Tom and the young man he was with both spun around suddenly. Albus could see instantly that the boy was Hadrian without his glamours. There was bits of the old Harry Potter there but as Albus had long known Hadrian had inherited his looks from both his traitorous bearer and psychotic sire.

'Hello, Tom, I cannot allow you to harm the boy.'

Albus watched as fury flashed in the Dark Lord's dark brown eyes so like his son's real eye colour. Albus wondered whether it was the use of his first name or the suggestion he'd harm his son. The former naturally Albus decided.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had never loved – and never would. No matter what the fool James Potter claimed. There was no way that Voldemort would ever share power with anyone. Not even a powerful Lord of several houses.

Albus knew he could feel lust especially if his object of desire was useful to him. Albus was sure that that was all there was to James' relationship. Voldemort wanted James' seats so he married him to obtain his seats.

The Dark Lord could also feel possession which was all his heir was to him. Something to claim as his own. Just like with the Horcruxes the insane wizard had created which made Albus even more certain that Voldemort could not love as how could you love with a soul as mutilated as Lord Voldemort's had become!?

In a way Albus had done Hadrian Slytherin a favour in keeping him away from Lord Voldemort!

'I would never hurt my _son!' _hissed the man with so that Albus could practically hear the cursed Parseltongue under the fake accent in the man's voice. 'And my name is Foma.'

Albus smiled coolly eyes dancing with fire, 'we both know that Foma is just Thomas in Russian. Your arrogance will be your undoing.'

'Yes, Foma, is Thomas in Russian,' the Dark Lord said like Albus was an especially dim child right hand on his wand holster. 'I do not see how my name has anything to do with it.'

'We both know, Tom, that is not the only name you go by,' Albus said coolly.

Infuriatingly the Dark Lord wore a completely blank look as though he had no idea what Albus was talking about. Hadrian too was wearing a purposefully neutral mask so that Albus had no idea what the boy was thinking. When had Hadrian Slytherin managed to stop Albus know what he was thinking?

How long had the brat known?

'Headmaster Dumbledore,' the Dark Lord said his politeness as fake as his Russian accent. 'I assume you mean by Lordship? If you are worried about my influence on the Hogwarts board and in the Wizengamot then you do not have to worry I will always do what is best for the Wizarding World especially it's children but can you say the same?'

Fear flashed through Albus at the idea of the Dark Lord interfering within Hogwarts. Albus would not have Voldemort corrupting his children! It was just like all those years ago when he had attempted to become a teacher but thankfully Albus had the final say in hiring decisions so long as the board okayed them.

Yet Albus knew that he could not stop the Slytherin Lord and Gryffindor regent from taking his rightful position on the Board. The Ravenclaw line had died out soon after Rowena Ravenclaw so there would be no support there. Albus could only hope that the other members of the board would vote against him despite the weight his vote carried.

'Is that a confession, Lord Voldemort?' Albus asked coolly.

Immediately the whole crowd flinched back at the sound of the most feared name of the Dark Lord. Whispers and screams broke out amongst the crowd when they realised that this man was the psychopath who had almost destroyed their world.

'You think I am the dark wizard who killed James?' demanded said dark wizard.

'Are you so desperate for my money that you are trying to claim my father's the psychopath who killed my Dad and step-mum!?' demanded Hadrian apparently angrily.

Albus thought he was the only one who could see the smirk that the Dark Lord was wearing as Albus played right into the Dark Lord's hands. Everyone else just saw a man turning to placate his angry son. Albus watched as the Dark Lord rested a calming hand on Hadrian's shoulders.

'Calm down, Hadrian,' Tom said gently.

'Harry,' Albus smiled kindly. 'I don't know what Voldemort has told you but he is not your father! James Potter is your father and Lily Evans is your mother!'

'_What _you think _family trees_ and my _Gringotts _birth certificate are _lying_?' Hadrian demanded angrily of him. 'Nor do bank statements! I know that you've been _stealing _from me for years! Since Dad and Lily died!

'I TRUSTED YOU! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN STEALING FROM ME! PAYING PEOPLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME! HIDING THE FACT I HAVE A SIRE!' Hadrian screeched at the top of his voice.

'You never cared for me at all,' the brat finished sadly. 'All you cared for was my money and my seats.'

'Harry,' Albus tried again. 'That's not true. I have always cared for you.'

The Slytherin brat completely ignored Albus much to Albus' annoyance, 'now that I have someone who genuinely cares for me you're claiming he's VOLDEMORT!' the brat Slytherin brat shouted the last word. 'How can you be so cruel!?' demanded the boy. '_Voldemort,' _Harry spat the name out in distaste, 'killed my dad … my step-mother! How could use him against me?'

Once again there were mutterings. There were some confused, some defensive and some angry. Albus had a feeling this was going to blow back in his face. Instead of getting his weapon Albus was losing his popularity with the ignorant masses.

'Does my father even looking anything like _Voldemort!' _demanded Hadrian of the audience. 'I've heard descriptions of what Voldemort looked like! He was ugly, bald, scaly, noiseless and red eyes. Does that sound like someone my Dad – that _any _sane person – would have anything to do _with?'_

There were nods of agreement as they inspected the man who seemed happy to let his son take over the talking. Probably because he knew that using the Boy Who Lived's popularity for his own gain. Albus was ignoring how often he had done the same over the years.

Never mind everyone knew what Voldemort had looked like. Never mind his ruthlessness, cruelty, sadism and psychosis. Who would want _Voldemort _as a lover even less a husband? Albus would never understand why the Potter Lord had allowed himself to be seduced by the Dark Lord!

Then there were the few Aurors who had stopped to watch the proceedings in case things turned violent. Albus was hoping they would because then Albus could have the Dark Lord declared as unfit to take care of Harry. If Albus was very lucky he may just manage to reveal that Voldemort was back in front of multiple Ministry workers including a patrol of Aurors but even just getting back control of the weapon would be enough for Albus at least for the moment.

'Harry,' Albus tried again reaching out for the boy.

'I would ask you to not touch my son,' Voldemort hissed fury in his eyes hand fingering his wand ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

'Don't,' Hadrian snapped. 'I don't want to hear it! I don't understand why you _want _Voldemort back!'

'ENOUGH!' a sharp, crisp female voice sounded.

Albus could have sighed at the meddling of Amelia Susan Bones. Amelia had always been a fair woman but she had long since detested Albus. She didn't like how he ran things blaming it for her brother and brother-in-law's death.

'Albus,' Cornelius looked furious. 'First, your warmongering. Now, you are trying to foist your delusions on an innocent man!'

'Cornelius,' Albus sighed dramatically, 'you may not believe me but the truth will be revealed in time. I just hope that you see the light before it is too late.'

Cornelius' face darkened, 'all I can _see _is the Chief Warlock accosting a new Lord and his son on Ministry property. I would ask you to leave.'

Albus refused to leave without his weapon back in his care. Cornelius would not further ruin his plans. Albus knew that they could not remove him from the premises; Albus had committed crime that they could evict him of.

'Aurors Jones and Alderton,' Cornelius said sharply, 'if Albus Dumbledore does not cease and desist the harassment and slander of Lord Foma Slytherin and Heir Hadrian Slytherin remove Albus from the premise.'

Albus could have scowled at Cornelius Fudge's interfering ways. Didn't the fool understand that he was trying to save their world from destruction? Didn't he understand that the Slytherins were only good dead!

'Lord Slytherin, if you would like to file a formal complaint I would be more than willing to aid a newcomer to my country,' smiled Cornelius.

Albus scowled knowing that Fudge knew exactly how many seats the man had. Naturally the power-liking man had decided that Voldemort could be useful. Not believing the truth that under the handsome face lurked a monster.

'Thank you, Minister,' smiled the Slytherin Lord deceptively casually.

Albus couldn't believe that already Voldemort had managed to get the ear of the Minister of Magic although he had to admit with Marcus Flint Senior and Lucius Malfoy as Cornelius' most trusted advisors he already had that. Albus wondered how long it would be before Albus was instructed to reintroduce the Dark Arts to curriculum. Not that Albus would ever corrupt young souls with such vile magic no matter what the Minister said.

Hogwarts was _his. _Albus would run _his _school as _he _and only he saw fit. No matter what the Dark Lord or the foolish Minister said. They would see he was right! They would all see, Albus thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, the two Slytherins left for the Minister's office where Albus was no longer welcome. Albus scowled knowing that this would all come to bite him in back sooner rather than later especially if he was accused of slander. Albus watched the lift containing the three males disappear knowing that he could not _currently _prove the truth of his words!

Albus was forced to return to Hogwarts knowing that he had completely failed in his objects, waiting for the shit storm that was sure to follow. Albus knew that both the Minister and the Dark faction would use his so called slander and embezzlement as an excuse to get him booted out as many positions as possible. Albus just hoped he could talk his way out of this!


	33. Bad Press

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Bad Press**

'Lord Slytherin, I have to apologise on behalf of the British Ministry for the Chief Warlock's actions against you,' Fudge blustered. 'I do hope it does not colour your opinion of the Ministry and Britain or make you decide to return to Russia.'

Cornelius' eyes flickered towards Hadrian making Tom understand what the Minister of Magic was scared about. The Minister knew that should the so called Boy Who Lived choose to leave Britain forever Britain's international standing would drop especially if they found out it was the Chief Warlock who chased Hadrian out. Luckily for Cornelius Fudge it was Britain that Tom's heart belonged to so he was staying to fix the mess the Light had made of things.

'I hold no blame towards yourself or the British Ministry,' Tom assured the Minister. 'This is not the first time Albus Dumbledore has harmed my family.'

Fudge leaned forward interestedly much to Tom's amusement. Tom knew that Fudge was looking for anything to get Dumbledore removed from office. Luckily Tom was more than willing to oblige as he wanted Fudge the hell away from his son!

'Firstly, Albus used his sway within the Wizengamot to seal Hadrian's records,' Tom began. 'Supposedly to _protect _him,' sneered Tom. 'I was never informed that I had an heir whose bearer and stepmother had been killed.'

'And Albus was aware of the fact that you were the father?' demanded Fudge.

'Of course, he knew!' Hadrian burst out bitterly. 'It was on my Gringotts birth certificate which Dumbledore had viewed! So yes Albus bloody Dumbledore knew – okay! He never felt the need to inform me!

'The bastard gave me to magic-hating Muggles who weren't even related to me,' Harry finished angrily.

'Hadrian,' Tom said gently. 'I have to ask, Minister, why wasn't the Department of Magical Children involved in my son's placement. I do not believe that it is usually the Chief Warlock who decides where orphans are placed.'

'No they do not,' agreed Minister grimly.

The Minister quickly wrote a departmental memo writing it quickly and sending it off. Tom knew that it could not be received but anyone but the intended recipient. Tom raised an eyebrow -questioning the Minister's actions.

'I have sent off a departmental memo to Jerome Hamblin, the head of the Department of Magical Children,' the Minister explained. 'I have asked him to bring up young Hadrian's files to find out who allowed Dumbledore to unlawfully place a magical child with Muggles.'

Tom nodded knowing that whilst it was not against the law for magical children with Muggles it was only done if there were no other options. Personally Tom felt that Muggles should never be allowed to raise magical children. Either they abused the children horrifically or they implanted their incorrect ideals in their children's minds which was destroying magical society.

About half an hour later an elderly man with a shock of white hair came striding in. Hamblin was carrying a slender, bright yellow file in his hands which must be Hadrian's file. Tom frowned at both the fact that the man didn't seem happy and Tom was sure that a child's file should be thicker than that especially one with Hadrian's history.

'Ah, Jerome, I see you have young Heir Slytherin's folder,' smiled Fudge.

'Yes,' agreed Jerome with a scowl, 'which is almost completely empty.'

Jerome laid out the file on the table removing the one sheet of paper that had been in the folder. Tom could feel anger stirring in his gut as he found more evidence of the old goat's manipulations. It was all Tom could do to stop himself from storming up to Hogwarts and murdering the manipulative bastard.

**Harry James Potter**

**D.O.B.: 31.07.1980**

**Place of Birth: Godric's Hollow, Devon**

**Mother/Bearer: Lily Rosanna Evans (Deceased)**

**Father/Sire: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appointed by the Chief Warlock**

**Guardians: Names withheld for the protection of the child by the order of the Chief Warlock**

**Place of Residence: Address withheld for the protection of the child by order of the Chief Warlock**

**Magical Guardian's Signature: **_A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

**Guardian's Signature:**

**Department of Magical Children Witness: **_A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

'So let me get this straight Dumbledore appointed himself guardian and no one thought there was anything wrong with that!' demanded Harry.

'No one has had any reason to open your files since your parents' deaths,' Hamblin said grimly. 'Until Aledwen Davies updated your files today. She was just in my office demanding to know how Albus Dumbledore had managed to appoint himself guardian, plant incorrect details, and not follow proper procedure!'

'Didn't anyone check everything was in order before you sent me away to live with _the Dursleys?' _Harry demanded angrily.

'Your records were sealed by order of the Chief Warlock,' sighed Hamblin.

'Was it done by order of the Wizengamot?' demanded Tom.

If it had been voted and agreed by the Wizengamot then there was nothing he could do. However, if Albus had ordered them sealed then they could prove that the Chief Warlock had been abusing his privileges. Albus would be forced to resign from the position of both Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, pay a fine and possibly face a prison sentence depending on what it was found in the investigation.

'I can't remember,' admitted Cornelius frowning. 'I'd need to look up the records. It was fourteen years ago,' blustered Fudge.

Another departmental memo was sent by the Minister of Magic. Just under ten minutes later the young wizard – Bullock – came back looking very nervous. Tom smirked at the young man terrified to be in presence of Tom which amused Tom to no end.

'Did you find any records of the Wizengamot appointing Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter's guardian, having Harry Potter's records sealed and withholding Harry Potter's details even on records?' asked Cornelius.

'There were no record of the Wizengamot appointing Albus Dumbledore as Harry Potter's guardian,' Bullock said.

Tom nodded having already suspected as much. To adopt a wizarding child who was not of your blood you'd first have to prove there was no living blood relatives with a blood test. Nobody would have suspected or tried to fight it believing Evans' sister to be the closest blood relative as the Potters had all died out.

'However, there were records of the Wizengamot sealing Harry Potter's records to protect him from the press and withholding Harry Potter's details,' Bullock added.

This again didn't surprise Tom as of all people knew how manipulative Albus could be. Tom was sure that Albus would be able to convince the scared sheep that if they didn't do as they were told their saviour would be dead within the year. The terrible thing was that Tom knew some of his followers would do just that and without the protection being Tom's son they would have succeeded so doing so probably did protect Harry from death if not the Dursleys.

'Thank you, Mr Bullock,' Cornelius smiled. 'You may return to your desk now.'

'Yes, Minister,' Bullock nodded and left.

'So that means Dumbledore appointed himself my guardian,' Hadrian said bitterly.

'Along with the negligence, the slander, the embezzlement, and the drugging Dumbledore will be going down for a long time,' Tom said quietly.

'Do you have evidence of Dumbledore's crimes?' questioned Fudge.

'Yes,' Hadrian said.

Luckily Tom had been planning to speak to Rita Skeeter afterwards to further destroy Dumbledore's reputation. Dumbledore's actions in the Ministry atrium only dug Dumbledore into a deeper hole. Tom took out the evidence from Gringotts and passed it to the Minister who looked far too satisfied that Albus Dumbledore was going down.

'You should talk to Professor Severus Snape as well,' suggested Tom 'He brewed the potion purging the potions from Hadrian's system. And you'll have to talk to the Dursleys of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, for evidence of the negligence.'

'I'll contact Madam Bones and have Dumbledore fully investigated,' Cornelius assured the man.

'Thank you, Minister,' Tom said standing up. 'I have a pressing engagement in Diagon Alley. I hope we'll keep in touch, Minister.'

'I shall,' Fudge nodded.

Tom and Hadrian made their way out of the Ministry this time their way was unimpeded although there were plenty of whispers. Tom made sure to keep Hadrian close to him knowing how much Hadrian hated the whispers that naturally followed him. Tom glowered at those who looked at his son to long really hoping they'd give him the chance to kill those foul sheep!

They arrived at the café in Diagon Alley where Rita Skeeter was already sitting with a butterbeer. Tom hated having to deal with such a loathsome witch such as the bloodsucking leech known as Rita Skeeter but she was good at her job. Hadrian looked even less happy which Tom understood considering the rumours the reporter had spread.

'Rita Skeeter,' Tom said coolly.

'Lord Slytherin,' the journalist said crisply. 'I heard the most delicious gossip about you and Harry Potter so tell me are you really the sire of the Boy Who Lived?'

Tom wanted to curse her. He really hated that name – the Boy Who Lived. It reminded Tom every time that he had tried to kill his own son because he had fallen for Dumbledore's many manipulations.

'Before I answer any questions you have to sign this,' Tom said concealing his rage.

Tom handed over the contract that Tom had had Ironfury make whilst they were waiting for his fake documents to be created. Tom felt it was a fair contract that agreed that Hadrian and he would only talk to the press through Rita Skeeter. In return for being their personal press officer Rita Skeeter would have to only print facts, would not be allowed to slander their name and would have to send them the draft article before it went into the printing press.

If she broke the contract she would lose her magic. Tom admitted it was a big punishment but he was not going to make the same mistake as last time. He would not allow Dumbledore's slander to ruin his side's reputation.

No this time it was Dumbledore who would have to deal with the slander – the lies.

Tom watched as Skeeter frowned reading through the contract carefully chewing her lurid acid green quill. Tom was sure she would go for it. After all Skeeter was all about finding the next big scoop.

This was a chance that there was no way Skeeter would be willing to turn down.

Tom's predictions were right as she signed the contract and passed it back to Tom. Tom could feel Hadrian tense beside him even if he was attempting to hide it. Tom knew that Hadrian hated journalists!

'Thank you, Ms. Skeeter,' Tom gave a crocodile's smile.

'Of course, Lord Slytherin,' Skeeter gave a shining smile back.

'Call me Foma,' Tom said.

'Of course, Foma,' Skeeter said. 'So it has come to my attention that you have claimed guardianship over Harry Potter. There are several rumours about that going around the Ministry about that after your confrontation with Chief Warlock Dumbledore.

'There are those who believe that you are the boy's sire who was never informed you had a son,' Skeeter waited. 'There are also those who believe it is appalling that you are tricking an orphan boy into believing he has a father. So what is the real story?'

'They believe WHAT!' snarled Hadrian.

'I am Hadrian's sire,' Tom said calmly. 'I have Hadrian's Gringott's birth certificate to prove it.'

Tom pulled out the fake birth certificate that he had Ironfury make as part of their back story. It was exactly the same as the real one but the sire's name had been changed from Thomas Salazar Slytherin to Foma Salazar Lagunov. Skeeter looked at it greedily knowing that the "truth" would make a better story than any lies she could make up.

'As you know when a child of a titled family is born a true birth certificate will appear,' Tom said.

'Yes, I know,' agreed Rita. 'Would it be possible to take a picture of the birth certificate?'

'Yes,' Tom agreed.

Tom knew that if the birth certificate was printed in the _Daily Prophet_ it would stop the majority of the Wizarding World would believing he was tricking Hadrian for his own gain. Unfortunately it wouldn't stop the same people believing that he was Lord Voldemort. However, thanks to Fudge anyone saying so would sound like insane conspiracy theorists.

'Thank you, Foma,' smiled Skeeter eyes sparkling. 'Bozo, photo!'

The tall hulking figure of Rita Skeeter's photographer appeared with a camera photographing the birth certificate. Then his camera disappeared right back down under the table. The camera man had spent the duration of the meeting standing behind the woman like her bodyguard which given some of Skeeter's articles was likely why she employed a man like Bozo.

'I'm sure my readers would love to hear about your relationship with Lord James Potter,' Skeeter said. 'Would you be willing to tell me that story?' asked Skeeter.

'Of course,' Tom lied.

In fact Tom didn't want to talk to James to anyone but Hadrian. Unfortunately they needed the press and the public on their side. A tragic love story would help their cause to no end but Tom was not going to give much truth to the leech.

'As you know the Lagunovs own a brewery well reputed in Russia,' Tom said. 'In April 1979 I came to Britain to try and promote business in Russia. I met James through a networking event where I was trying to get sponsorship. There were several Lords in attendance including Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Marcus Flint.

'James decided he wanted me,' Tom said, 'and soon we began a relationship. Unfortunately that was to end in September when my mother's health began to fail and I had to return to Russia. I invited James back with me but James was unwilling to leave the war and his job.'

'He would have been pregnant at the time,' Skeeter said.

Tom nodded, 'Hadrian would have been conceived in August but we didn't know that at the time.'

'Did you ever come back?' asked Skeeter.

'In June 1980,' Tom said eyes burning. 'I had been hoping to see James again. Unfortunately I instead met Lily Evans. After realising James was married and expecting a child I returned to Russia. I never knew that the child was mine.'

'Why do you think James married Lily Evans?' asked Skeeter.

Tom sighed, 'I can only assume he feared what people would say about him bearing a child out of wedlock.'

'Why do you think he never told you?' asked Skeeter.

'I honestly have no idea,' Tom lied.

Tom promised himself that the man responsible for kidnapping his husband and son would pay for it. Soon as Dumbledore's reputation was destroyed Tom would kill the man. He would know exactly why you do not harm the Dark Lord's family.

'How did you find out about Harry?' asked Skeeter.

'_Hadrian _contacted me a few months ago,' Tom said quietly. 'I was shocked to find out that I had a son and furious to find that I hadn't been contacted upon James' death to take guardianship of Hadrian.'

'Yet, you did not immediately take guardianship of Hadrian,' Skeeter said. 'May I ask why?'

'Because of Dumbledore,' Hadrian spoke clearly.

'Headmaster Dumbledore has spent years drugging and embezzling from my son,' Tom said fury clear in his voice.

'We feared what Dumbledore would do if he found out I knew the truth,' Hadrian said, 'especially as he's convinced that Voldemort is still around and for some reason I'm the only one who can do it. All he sees me as is a weapon.'

Tom felt the fury at Dumbledore once again stir knowing what Hadrian said was right. How dare Dumbledore manipulate both Hadrian and he as he had done! How dare Dumbledore raise Hadrian to defeat Tom after killing James in cold blood!

'I wanted to withdraw Hadrian from Hogwarts and take guardianship of him,' Tom explained.

'Unfortunately, I could not leave until the Triwizard Tournament was over,' Hadrian explained, 'so we didn't do anything until today.'

Skeeter nodded, 'congratulations on your win yesterday. How did it feel to beat the three other witches and wizards who have years of experience on you.'

'I couldn't believe it,' Hadrian said. 'I never expected to win. After all Fleur, Viktor and Cedric have learned so much more.'

'I always knew you could do it, Hadrian,' Tom said honestly.

'So tell me about your failing relationship with Dumbledore, Harry or is it Hadrian?' asked Skeeter.

'I prefer Harry,' Harry replied. 'And it all began when I overheard Ron and Hermione revealing that they were being _paid _to be my friends. They wished that they could _kill _me so that they didn't have to put up with me _and _get my money!

'Naturally, I went to Gringotts to find out what the hell had been going on! That was when l found out that I had a father. A father that Dumbledore went out of his way to keep from me all so he could have control of the bloody _Boy Who Lived _and my vaults!'

'How much did Dumbledore take from your vaults?' asked Skeeter.

'See for yourself,' Tom replied.

Tom pushed over the parchment showing the years of embezzlement by those who called Harry friend. Once again Bozzo photographed it so that to would end up in the _Daily Prophet _article tearing Dumbledore down. By the time Tom was done with the old fool Dumbledore would not have a leg to stand on.

'How did it feel when you found out your friends were only loyal to you out of money?' asked Skeeter.

Once again Tom wished he hadn't needed Skeeter. She didn't care about the pain that she caused Hadrian. The only thing she cared for was her story. If she wasn't the best at her job Tom would never have used her.

'How do you think I felt?' snapped Hadrian. 'I had no one!'

'Now you said that Dumbledore has been drugging Hadrian, Foma,' Skeeter said. 'Can you elaborate further on that, Harry?'

Once again Hadrian's blood test was pushed forward. Bozo photographed it displaying the fact that Dumbledore as a headmaster was willing to drug and Obliviate his students. If he did it once there was a good chance he had done it again.

'I just fear that I am not the only one Dumbledore has got under his controlling grasp,' Hadrian said calmly. 'I've got out but they could still be in his grasp!'

'I shall, of course, be suggesting that an independent investigation is carried out,' Tom said. 'From what Hadrian as told me about his time at Hogwarts then it is not a second too late. Frankly, one should have been done after Professor Quirrell was killed.'

'A teacher was killed and there was no investigation?' Skeeter demanded scribbling frantically. 'Can you tell me anything about it, Harry?'

'Nothing concrete,' Hadrian said. 'It was one of the days I've been Obliviated.'

'Smells like a cover up,' Skeeter eyes were lit up as if she had won the jackpot.

'That's what I think,' agreed Tom.

Of course, Tom knew that the only thing Dumbledore had covered up was the fact that he had be present. And that was only because Dumbledore feared what would happen if his followers got wind he wasn't as dead as they believed but if they believed Dumbledore was somehow involved in his employee's murder then it would bad. Made even worse by the fact that Dumbledore had Obliviated the only witness.

'I've also heard that you accused Albus Dumbledore of negligence,' Skeeter said. 'Would you care to elaborate?'

Hadrian tensed up again although Skeeter didn't notice it. To her Hadrian looked relaxed but Tom knew that Hadrian hated talking about the abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys hands. The only reason he was doing so know was as a further nail to Dumbledore's coffin.

Hadrian nodded, 'yes. When my Dad and his wife died I should have gone to my father but instead Dumbledore appointed himself my guardian and sealed my records so that no one could find out that I wasn't with biological relatives.'

'You are aware that magical children are only placed in the Muggle world should there be no acceptable wizarding relatives who are willing to take Hadrian,' Tom said grimly. 'And never to Magic-hating Muggles who tried to stop Hadrian from going to Hogwarts.'

Skeeter nodded, 'yes, of course, so Albus Dumbledore kept the two of you apart. How did you react when you found out the truth?'

'Furious,' Tom said honestly.

Tom allowed the anger to seep into his voice and eyes. The woman would see this as righteous anger to being denied his only son. Any witch or wizard would understand. In the magical world children were seen as precious which was what made what Albus Dumbledore had done so horrific.

'Relieved,' Hadrian said, 'when I realised what Dumbledore was up to I didn't think anyone would help me. They never had done before when I tried to get help.'

'What do you mean by that?' asked Skeeter.

'My aunt and uncle tried to beat the magic out of me,' Hadrian said. 'I tried to get help from my Muggle school teachers.'

'And they did nothing?' Skeeter asked not bothering to disguise her horror.

'Nothing,' Hadrian said icily. 'They thought I was _lying!'_

'Shouldn't Dumbledore have been checking up on you as was his duty as your Magical Guardian?' asked Skeeter.

'What should be and what is done is not always the same,' Tom said bitterly.

'And what do you have to say about the accusations that Chief Warlock Dumbledore has thrown out?' asked Skeeter.

'I think Dumbledore is desperate to get Hadrian and more importantly Hadrian's vaults back under his control,' Tom said coolly.

Hadrian nodded, 'he knows now that I know the truth and my father plans to take him to court that his only chance to get away with it is if people believe he was protecting the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord and his son!'

'What are you planning to do about the slanderous accusations?' asked Skeeter.

'I am of course going to take Dumbledore to court,' Tom said honestly. 'I will not allow my business to be affected by such libel as this.'

'But you are Lord Slytherin?' questioned Skeeter.

'Yes, I was contacted upon the previous Lord's death in 1981 but with the reputation of the Slytherin house and the state of Britain I did not feel it would be in my interest to claim the titles,' lied Tom. 'I did, however, claim the vaults which is why Dumbledore was unable to use the money from _my _vaults – not that he didn't try.

'Unfortunately,' Tom sighed, 'that allowed Dumbledore to claim the Peverell, Le Fay aSnd Slytherin seats through his magical guardianship over Harry.'

'And you have claimed them now?' asked Skeeter.

'Yes,' Tom said.

'What made you change your mind?' asked Skeeter.

'I needed the seats behind me considering I'm going after the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump for what he did to my son,' Tom said sharply.

'And you've chosen to go by the Slytherin name?' questioned Skeeter.

'Yes,' Tom said.

'Why?' questioned Skeeter.

'It is the oldest house,' Tom lied once more.

'Were you aware of the Slytherin house's reputation?' questioned Skeeter.

'I knew there were members of ill-repute in the Slytherin house but I had no idea until the Chief Warlock accused me of being a Dark Lord exactly how the Slytherin house was thought of in Britain,' Tom lied once again.

'How do you feel, Harry, about the fact that you bearer and step-mother's killer was related to you?' asked Skeeter.

'You can't help who you're related to,' Hadrian said stubbornly. 'Look at Lily. She was supposed to be one of the kindest, smartest witches of her generation yet she's related to the _Dursleys!_'

'We all have members of our family who we are not proud of,' Tom said darkly. 'I am planning to restore the House of Slytherins reputation!'

'Thank you, Foma, Harry,' Skeeter said standing up. 'It has been delightful to meet you Foma. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of one another. I will send you the draft tonight and it will be in the morning edition of _the Daily Prophet_.'


	34. The Match Maker

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**The Match Maker**

Harry had just left to go back to his father before his father came and murdered Lucius. Lucius was sure that if that happened the Dark Lord would once again attempt to kill him. Harry really was going to be the end of him.

'So are you going to explain to me what's happened while I was in Greece,' Narcissa said dryly.

Lucius sighed knowing there was going to be no getting out of this. Lucius had been married to Narcissa for a long time and whilst he did not love her he did know her. When Narcissa decided she wanted something then she would get it!

'I was in a meeting with Dumbledore when I found Harry coming back from having seeing the dragons,' Lucius explained. 'He was upset and scared.'

'Of course, he was, Lucius,' Narcissa said her lips twisting. 'Whose idea was it to make teenagers face dragons anyway?'

'Bagman,' Lucius sneered. 'Thought it would make it entertaining.'

Narcissa shook her head, 'of course, that fool did. I think he took too many bludgers to the head. I'm surprised he has two brain cells to rub together,' sneered Narcissa. 'So then what happened? Tell me you didn't take advantage of a scared teenager?'

'Of course not,' Lucius replied affronted. 'Harry was the one who initiated our initial _encounter.'_

'Somehow I doubt you said no,' Narcissa said dryly.

Lucius gave Narcissa a dark look, 'obviously not.'

'So it was a one night stand,' Narcissa said coolly.

'At first,' agreed Lucius.

'I didn't think you went for teenagers,' Narcissa said dryly.

'I don't!' Lucius said sharply. 'I don't know what it was about Harry but he was different. I just wanted him so we slept together. It was just sex.'

'When did it become more?' asked Narcissa.

'When Harry overheard the blood traitor and the Mudblood in Diagon Alley discussing murdering and embezzling from him,' Lucius said.

Narcissa sneered, 'if you are planning to murder someone you do not discuss it in a public place.'

'It's good that they did,' Lucius said darkly, 'or we would never have found out the truth.'

Narcissa nodded, 'thank Maeve for that. I take it that Heir Slytherin leant on you.'

'I wouldn't go that far,' Lucius said dryly.

Lucius knew that Harry had severe trust issues thanks to the bloody Dursleys and his traitorous ex-friends. Lucius knew that Harry cared for Lucius more than he wanted to admit. Certainly Lucius had begun to care for Harry more than any other lover Lucius had had over the years.

'But he did not have many people to turn to,' Lucius said. 'My main motivations were at the time to destroy Dumbledore and the Weasleys. As well as my anger at the blood traitors from stealing from an Heir of a Noble House.

'When I found out that Harry was the Dark Lord's son I knew I should stop,' Lucius said.

'But you didn't want to,' Narcissa said. 'Although I doubt it would have appeased the Dark Lord any,' Narcissa said darkly. 'It certainly wouldn't if it was Draco!'

'No,' Lucius agreed with a grimace.

The idea of his son with _anyone _was too much for Lucius to stomach. Quite frankly Lucius thought Draco was far too young for relationships ignoring the fact that Harry was a month and a bit younger than Draco. Lucius would have killed anyone Lucius' age for looking at Draco in the wrong way and Narcissa don't forget that Narcissa was a Black!

'Probably just meant that Harry wouldn't have prevented his father from killing you,' Narcissa said amused.

'And added to his fury,' Lucius remarked. 'Not only had I seduced his son I didn't care enough to stick by him when his whole world fell apart. On the other hand, if we had ended it then he was not pregnant at the time.'

'How far along is he now?' questioned Narcissa.

'Two months,' Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded, 'so due for March.'

'21st of March,' agreed Lucius.

'When did you find out?' asked Narcissa.

'May,' Lucius replied.

'When did the Dark Lord find out?' asked Narcissa.

'Same time,' Lucius admitted remembering the shock. 'Bloody snakes. The Dark Lord's snake – Nagini – scented the child out on Harry informing the Dark Lord I had impregnated his only son. If it had not been for Harry I doubt I would have lived to tell the tale.'

Narcissa nodded, 'you love him don't you, Lucius.'

'Don't be absurd, Narcissa,' Lucius snapped.

'Lucius, I have known you since I was babe,' Narcissa said amused. 'I have never seen you get as serious or protective as I have that young man.'

Lucius glared at the woman who knew him too well. Of course, the woman was quite correct. Lucius did care for Harry more than any other love he had ever had. He wouldn't go as far to call it love – yet – but maybe, hopefully, if Harry learned to trust it could grow into love.

'I don't love him,' Lucius repeated, 'but you are right I do care for him more than any previous lover. It could grow into love.'

'Does he love you?' asked Narcissa.

Lucius shook his head, 'after everything Harry has a lot of trust issues. The idea of trusting me with his heart will terrify him so much that he'll bury the idea of caring for me.'

Narcissa nodded sadly, 'well that's it then. Lucius, you know I care for you but Eryx's wife passed over a year ago. I would like to give our relationship a proper chance which I cannot do whilst I am still married to you.'

Lucius snorted at this knowing exactly what his soon to be ex-wife was doing. Narcissa always did love playing matchmaker. Lucius would have to warn Harry that Narcissa would be trying to push them into a deeper relationship.

Or maybe he should let it be and see where it goes.

'You do know we're already having sex,' Lucius commented idly.

'It won't go any further whilst I am here,' Narcissa said simply. 'And don't think I didn't notice why exactly Harry did not want to leave.'

'Do tell,' Lucius said.

'He was worried about me,' Narcissa said eyes twinkling.

Lucius nodded having noticed the same thing as his wife. Lucius was sure that Harry would be terrified that he was feeling jealous of Narcissa so would have ignored his feelings so he wouldn't mention it. Lucius didn't know if he even wanted Harry to further go deeper into their relationship.

'I'm going to see my lawyer,' Narcissa said, 'and you have to see Barnabas Cuff.'

Lucius nodded knowing Narcissa was right and wishing his bloody wife wasn't as manipulative as she was. Lucius knew that her heart was in the right place but that didn't mean he wanted her _meddling _in his affairs! Of course, Narcissa would never see it that way.

Lucius arrived at the Daily Prophet's head office in Diagon Alley. Barnabas was more than happy to see Lucius considering the fourteen percent of shares Lucius had. It was in no way a controlling percent but it was enough that Barnabas would not dare refuse to see Lucius.

'Barnabas,' Lucius greeted.

'Lucius,' Barnabas said warily.

Cuff like so many others quite rightfully had refused to believe the lies Lucius had told him to get out of Azkaban. Unfortunately, the House of Malfoy already owned a percentage of _the Daily Prophet_. Thus, Barnabas knew that Lucius could make things very difficult for his company so was willing if not happy to play ball.

'What is it I can do for you today?' asked Barnabas nervously.

Lucius smirked, 'well it appears that our esteemed Headmaster is going senile claiming that He Who Must Not Be Named is back or some such rot.'

'H-h-he c-c-c-can't b-b-be b-b-back,' stuttered Barnabas sounding much like Quirrell.

'Of course not,' Lucius said decisively. 'Dead men do not return!'

Not quite dead men on the other hand was another matter altogether. Not that he would be telling Cuff that, of course. Nor anyone else for that matter. The Dark Lord had decided it was better for all concerned that Lord Voldemort had died in 1981.

'Thank Merlin,' muttered Cuff.

'Indeed,' Lucius agreed crisply. 'The Minister believes that the Headmaster is attempting to take his position using the public's fear against them. I fear that the Headmaster is an old man with too many responsibilities which a man of his age can no longer handle.'

Barnabas looked unconvinced but nodded, 'will you be giving me a statement?'

'I thought I just had,' Lucius said dryly. 'I am sure the Minister and the _new _Lord of the Slytherin family will be contacting you soon to make their own statements. In fact if I can make a suggestion.'

'You know I always take your suggestions on board,' Cuff said unhappily.

'Rita Skeeter always has an _interesting_ perspective on things,' Lucius said sardonically. 'Make sure that Ms. Skeeter is the journalist who interviews Lord Slytherin. He will be available for a meeting at one twenty in _Cat Tails Café.'_

'Of course,' Cuff readily agreed.

Lucius nodded, 'delightful as always.'

Lucius swept his top of the range dark blue robes and left Cuff's office. Lucius smirked in amusement as he heard the man muttering to himself. Saying all the things that he wouldn't dare to say to Lucius if he knew Lucius was listening.

Lucius returned home after running a few errands in Diagon Alley. Narcissa and her lover Eryx Xenopolous, and her lawyer one Lawrence Justin having tea in one of Malfoy Manor's many drawing rooms. Lucius really should have expected it given how single minded his soon to be ex-wife was.

Once Narcissa Malfoy nee Black decided something nothing would sway her from her path but even Lucius hadn't expected her to draw up a draft for their divorce settlements in only a few hours. Maybe Lucius should have expected it after all his ex-wife was a _Black. _Everyone knew that the Blacks had that single minded, stubbornness which had been much of the source of contention between Sirius and Walburga Black.

'Lucius,' smiled Narcissa when noticing him.

'Narcissa,' Lucius said cool but wary.

'We have just finished drawing up the divorce papers,' Narcissa said calmly. 'If you would just read through it so we can discuss any variations Lawrence has to make.'

'Of course,' Lucius said face blank.

Lucius read through the contract which was very fair. Unlike some others he knew who had the choice to leave their arranged marriage or loose the majority of their family vaults Narcissa had left Lucius with everything. Most of them ended up staying with their spouses because they cared more for their family vaults than being stuck in an unhappy marriage.

Lucius had expected worse considering they were essentially splitting because of Lucius' affair. Truthfully, though Narcissa would know that given she too was having an affair it would come down to the courts to decide. This at least could be decided peacefully, without Draco becoming caught in the middle and without the gossip columns causing their family trouble.

Narcissa only wanted her dowry which was enough to live on for a lifetime as Narcissa's father had made sure that Narcissa would live well. Naturally there would be child benefit payments to whomever Draco should decide to live with. Speaking of which they would have to speak to Draco about the divorce.

'We're going to have to speak to Draco,' Lucius said seriously. 'Preferably before the gossip columns find out,' Lucius said grimly.

Lucius could think of no worse way for Draco to find out than reading it in the paper. That would mean speaking to Draco before they filed the divorce with the Ministry of Magic. The British Ministry had absolute no privacy which could be useful at times but other at other times could be a blood pain in the neck.

'Lawrence,' Narcissa said sharply. 'Do not file the divorce until we say so. Lucius we'll go into Hogwarts tomorrow and speak to Draco. Then the divorce can be properly filed.'

Lucius nodded knowing that despite how Dumbledore felt to Lucius and the Dark side he could not bar them from speaking privately to their son. Not without good cause which Dumbledore thankfully did not have. Of course, he would try to find out what was going on but neither Lucius nor Narcissa would give anything away to the old fool!

Aside from money there was the jewellery that despite them being Malfoy heirlooms Lucius would have no problem with Narcissa having them. However, he would put in the settlements that they were only being loaned to her. Upon her death they would revert back to belonging to the Malfoy family so that any in-laws or female descendants of his would be able to have them.'

'Lawrence,' Lucius said. 'I want you to add a clause about the Malfoy heirlooms. They are being only being loaned out to Narcissa Malfoy. Upon Narcissa Black's death they will revert back to being part of the Malfoy House's treasury.'

'Narcissa?' questioned Lawrence.

'I see no problems with that,' Narcissa said primly. 'Eryx?'

'I have plenty of jewellery should we have daughters of our own,' the Xenopolous Lord agreed.

None of the four of them mentioned how unlikely that was to happen. It had taken them eight years, two miscarriages and two still births from Draco to be conceived. They had been so terrified throughout the pregnancy. More so when Draco was two months premature but miraculously he had survived.

Considering that Lucius had managed to conceive his second child in six months whilst using protection spells it suggested that the problem did not lay with Lucius but with Narcissa. It didn't really matter as Eryx Xenopolous already had two daughters and one son so his line was assured. Lucius did know that Narcissa had always wanted a daughter but neither of them thought they could survive even one more dead baby!

Then there was the Greek villa in Athens which is where Eryx and Narcissa had met. Lucius assumed she'd want it for convenience until such a time that Eryx and Narcissa's relationship became public. Lucius wasn't even sure if the Xenopolous children were aware that their father had been having an affair and carried it on after their mother had died.

But that was it.

'I'd also like to add in the apartment on Park Street, Mayfair, for Narcissa,' Lucius said.

Lucius had mainly used it for when he had been too drunk to Apparate home. Or when he was spending the night with a lover. Not that either of them had hid their affairs but they didn't want to confuse their son with partners who would not stay especially when he was very home so had conducted their affairs away from Malfoy Manor.

The apartment was more for Draco's use than anything else now. It was quite possible that Draco would choose to live with his mother. If he did then he might not want to spend the _whole _summer in Greece far away from his friends and father so Lucius wanted Draco to have that option.

Never mind, Britain was still Narcissa's home. It would be useful for her to have the two bedroomed apartment for when she was in the country. Much better than going to a hotel or her ex-husband's manor.

Narcissa nodded, 'thank you, Lucius.'

'Is there anything that either of you would like changed?' questioned Lawrence.

'No,' Lucius said looking at Narcissa.

'No,' agreed Narcissa.

'I wish all divorces were this civil,' muttered a pleased looking lawyer.

'Tell me about it,' agreed Eryx. 'Anthea was going to take me for all I had when I tried to divorce her two years ago.'

Narcissa's lips twisted in angry agreement as they remembered that time. Narcissa and Eryx had been serious about each other for five years. Eryx wanted more so he attempted to divorce his wife but Anthea managed to prevent that from happening.

Lucius had always wondered if there was more to his wife's death than met the eyes. It was quite possibly why it had taken so long for the two of them to officially get together. Any sooner would be seen as suspicious but now they had the new Malfoy baby as a very convenient excuse for Narcissa to divorce Lucius.

'Well then if you'd both like to sign I'll keep this until you ask me to file it,' Lawrence said.

Lucius and Narcissa both signed the divorce contract with everything perfectly in place. Narcissa seemed lighter than she had seemed in years. Lucius was glad that his wife was so happy to finally be let free of their arranged marriage.

Lawrence left for his office leaving the two Malfoys and Eryx Xenopolous in the drawing room. Narcissa too got up preparing to leave. Her lover follower Narcissa's lead forcing Lucius to stand up as it would be impolite to do anything else.

That was when Harry turned up looking nervous at the doorway. Lucius knew him straight away despite the fact that the glamours had completely come off. It wasn't the fact that Harry was wearing the same clothes.

No it was his facial expression that despite the chiselled looks he had clearly inherited from his father. It was the look in his eyes that Lucius had come to know only too well even if they were now chocolate brown rather than the bright green everyone associated Harry Potter with. It was the way he bit his lips nervously.

Lucius inspected his still attractive, Aphrodite-blessed young lover. The curl in his bird's nest hair that hadn't been there before. The lightning bolt scar that had faded to a jagged silver line. The skin that had paled ever so slightly.

If Lucius or any other Death Eater had seen Harry Potter look like he did now they would have known instantly who his father was even if they hadn't known that James Potter had been married to the Dark Lord. Hadrian Slytherin had the perfect balance inherited from both his parents. Lucius didn't question the fact that even with the change in looks he was still absolutely drawn to the young man before him.

'Harry,' Lucius said softly.

'You recognise me,' Harry said surprised.

'Obviously,' Lucius said dryly. 'I see you've got your Glamour removed.'

'The social worker was concerned any glamour would interfere with the basic blood test to confirm that my father was really my father,' Harry explained.

'Wasn't your family tree enough?' asked Eryx.

'I think she was worried about _Dumbledore,' _Harry sneered the name, 'claiming the family tree had been fake.'

'She was most likely correct,' Lucius said darkly.

Harry nodded, 'tell me about it although I don't think anyone will be believing much of anything Dumbledore says from now on,' Harry said positively gleeful.

'What did you do?' Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Harry cackled, 'it's not so much what I did as what Dumbledore did! I'll explain later,' Harry glanced at Eryx.

Lucius nodded, 'of course. Does your father know you are here?'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'We had a talk so he'll back off … although I would suggest not pushing our relationship in his face.'

'I wasn't planning on doing so,' Lucius said coolly. 'I do value my life.'

Harry grinned, 'I know.'

Lucius was pleased to see that Harry was feeling so happy today. Lucius knew what a relief it was for Harry to finally stop acting for _Dumbledore's _benefit especially as he had apparently ripped Dumbledore's reputation to shreds. Lucius just wished he had been there to see it.

'Well we should be off,' Narcissa said.

Apparently she too had caught the vibe that Harry had something important to tell Lucius. Not to mention that Eryx was not yet aware of who Harry and his father was. The Dark Lord would reveal that tonight.

'So what was it you wanted to tell me?' questioned Lucius.

'Did you know that the Family Tree can detect a child's gender before a healer's spell can?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' Lucius admitted.

When Narcissa had first fallen pregnant with a baby boy they had inspected the family tree to find out the child's gender. Then when Narcissa miscarried at only twelve weeks. Then their second son ended in a miscarriage one month along.

By the time Draco came along they had stopped looking at the Family Tree. In fact Lucius had been looking into other options privately. Then finally Draco, their little dragon, came along and fought for survival.

This time Lucius hadn't even thought about looking at the Family Tree. Lucius had waited with baited breath hoping against hope that everything would turn out alright. Lucius hadn't even bothered to suggest seeing what gender it was but clearly Harry had seen the gender on his family tree.

Lucius knew that for a male pregnancy there would be only a one in three chance the child was a girl although they could conceive the opposite gender. Unlike woman who sired children with another witch who could only have girls unless they used a male sperm donor which was very rare. Unless it was a relative of one of the witches as it would complicate inheritances and guardianship because of the importance wizards held in blood.

'Why didn't you say anything?' questioned Harry.

Lucius had never told Harry about the multiple children he and Narcissa had lost before Draco came along. Now was not the time to burden Harry either. All it would do is scare and stress Harry out which would not be good for Harry especially as he was still dealing with the fact he had killed three people.

'I didn't think,' Lucius lied.

Harry gave Lucius a piercing disbelieving stare knowing perfectly well that Lucius was lying. That was the thing about Harry he knew Lucius well enough to know when he was lying. Certainly Lucius was lying through his teeth at the moment.

'Sure, you didn't,' Harry said sarcasm lacing his voice.

'So what gender is it, anyway?' Lucius asked quickly.

'A boy,' Harry said quickly.

Lucius had expected as much considering the much higher chances of the two of them conceiving a boy than a girl. Never mind the fact that both the Malfoy and the Potter Houses were well known for having all boys although the Slytherin House were known to have equal sons and daughters. Lucius had wanted a daughter.

However, a son was better for the Slytherin House than having a daughter. Not that daughters couldn't be named Heir just that they were not usually named Heir because of the risk of their children not carrying the name. However, Lucius had a feeling Harry wouldn't care and name his first child boy or girl the future Slytherin Lord.

'How does that make you feel?' asked Lucius.

Lucius knew that Harry wasn't a hundred percent sure about the baby. This was the first time that Lucius had seen Harry genuinely excited about the baby. Lucius hoped that this was a good sign for the three of them.

'It feels more real,' Harry admitted. 'I'm just scared I'll fuck it up.'

'You won't,' Lucius said without a moment's hesitation. 'I know you're young, in a relationship based on sex. But you're not alone. You have me, your father. We'll get through this, I promise,' Lucius attempted to assure his young lover.

Lucius pulled his young lover into his arms. Harry rested his head on Lucius' shoulders. Lucius couldn't help but rest his hand on Harry's still flat stomach which Lucius knew would not be so for much longer.

'So was that Narcissa's lover?' questioned Lucius.

Lucius nodded, 'yes. We're getting divorced.'


	35. Scarbbling for Plan B

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Scrabbling for Plan B**

Albus was absolutely furious as he made his way back from the Ministry of Magic. How dare those fools throw him Albus Dumbledore out of the Ministry of Magic! He who had fought of two Dark Lords!

He who was the only hope for their world now that the Slytherin brat had joined his father! Didn't they understand that they were handing the Wizarding World to the Dark on a silver platter? They should have been _begging _for his help instead of sentencing them to death and enslavement in a world ruled by Dark Pure-Blood extremists despite Voldemort and his son being Half-Bloods.

More than just being furious at the bloody Ministry of Magic and the Dark Lord he was terrified of what it would mean for the outcome of the war! Hadrian Slytherin was supposed to be sacrificed for the war but now Albus had lost that weapon.

Now that both Slytherins were aware of the truth the only thing to be done about Hadrian Slytherin was to kill him. He was too powerful to be kept around too do anything else. Albus had hoped that he could sway the boy back to the Light side but clearly that was not to be.

Then there was the fact that the Dark was going to use what Albus had done for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World against him. Albus knew that without the seats he had spent the past sixteen years using either as either Harry Potter's guardian or when James Potter-Slytherin was under his control enacting his political goals would be difficult. More so when he knew that the Dark were trying to destroy his reputation which Albus could only fight with the truth that the whole world refused to believe because they were bleeding cowards.

Then there was the question Severus' continued loyalty. Severus had switched sides because of his love for Lily Evans. Severus had remained because of Albus' manipulations to protect Lily's son. Would Severus remain loyal to the Light when his affinity was naturally Dark after finding out that Harry Potter didn't exist?

Albus couldn't predict Severus' actions. On the one hand, the Dark Lord had killed the woman he loved. On the other hand, he was after all Dark. The Dark would always be attracted to the Dark. Without the constant reminder in the form of Lily's eyes of the fact he had contributed to Lily's death by telling the Dark Lord to fake prophecy would Severus be able to continue the call of the Dark?

Albus hated not being able to predict the actions of his followers. Unfortunately, recently everything had gone wrong. First there was Ronald's slip up. Next there was Ginevra losing the Amortenia potion which Albus suspected hadn't been lost so much as stolen by Slytherin when he discovered their plans. Then the Dark Lord returned to his body. Something that Albus now attributed to the fact his son and heir had joined him. Now there was the question of Severus' loyalty.

Albus was furious to realise that everything could have been attributed to that damn Slytherin brat. Albus should have done what Granger had told him to and killed him years ago. Despite how useful he would have been it would be better that Slytherin was dead than alive and causing this amount of trouble for Albus.

He needed to talk to Severus to see for sure if Severus was still loyal to them but first he needed to talk to his most trusted followers and then the rest of the Order. Albus sent Fawkes to Molly, Ginevra, Frederick, George, Ronald and Miss Granger. Albus had to find out exactly how long ago was it that the Slytherin brat had found out about their plans.

Ten minutes later Ginevra and Ronald Weasley turned up looking very distressed whilst the twins looked worried and guilty. Albus frowned at the noticeable absence of Hermione Jean Granger. Where had the Muggleborn disappeared to?

'Professor Dumbledore,' the Weasley boy said distress clear in his voice. 'Hermione's gone!'

'We haven't been able to find _Slytherin _either,' sneered the Weasley girl.

It was at this point that their mother walked through the Fireplace to hear that her children had lost Hadrian Slytherin. Albus could see the anger in the plump woman's reddening face. Molly blamed her children for losing Hadrian when it was not their fault in the slightest but Voldemort's.

'Are you telling me that my children have lost Slytherin?' hissed Molly. 'You know how important it is! Especially now YOU KNOW WHO IS BACK!' shouted Molly. 'I would have expected more from you.'

'Molly,' Albus interrupted the woman's diatribe. 'It is not young Frederick, George Ronald or Ginerva's fault. I know where Slytherin is,' Albus said dark fury coating his voice.

'Where?' demanded Ronald. 'Is that where Hermione is!?'

Albus certainly hoped that the young, intelligent woman was not with Hadrian Slytherin but given the timeline Albus was certain that Granger had disappeared at the same time. More so by the fact that the Dark Lord had returned once more. Albus knew that to give a life you had to take a life so suspected that Hermione Granger had been killed.

Albus sighed, 'I hope not but unfortunately I believe that she is?'

'Where is he?' demanded Ron.

'With his father,' Albus said grimly.

'He's been kidnapped,' Molly said gleefully. 'If the Dark Lord attempts to kill the brat he'll be gone again just like last time.'

Albus sighed, 'as much of a relief that would be I am afraid that is not what happened. Both Slytherins are now aware they are father and son.'

'What!?' three Weasleys screeched at once.

'How?' demanded Ronald.

'As to how I do not know,' sighed Albus. 'I got a letter informing me that Hadrian Slytherin's father had claimed guardianship over the brat. I went to the Ministry to try and get the Slytherin brat back on our side. He revealed he knew about our use of his money and the potions which Voldemort will be pressing charges on.'

'Can't we use the trial to prove that the brat is You Know Who's son?' demanded Molly.

'Unfortunately,' sighed Albus. 'Voldemort has managed to procure a fake Family Tree proclaiming that Tom Marvolo Slytherin died in 1981 and a Gringotts Birth Certificate proclaiming that Foma Salazar Slytherin is Hadrian Slytherin's father. Despite the fact that Foma is the Russian form of Thomas Fudge will not even contemplate the idea that Foma Slytherin is Lord Voldemort.'

'What can we do?' asked Ronald.

'At the present there's not much we can do,' Albus admitted reluctantly. 'We have to wait for Voldemort to make a move to prove that he is indeed back.'

'And Slytherin?' demanded Ronald.

'As useful as I had hoped the Slytherin heir would be for the war he is now a major threat,' Albus said grimly. 'We have always known that Hadrian Slytherin is magically and politically powerful. Now that his father will be training him the only choice we have left is to-'

Albus took a huge, deep breath pretending that what they had to do weighed heavily on his consciences. In actual fact it did not weigh at all on his conscience. Maybe once it did but after sentencing Gellert to life in prison Albus found it only too easy to do what he needed to despite how morally objectionable it was.

'-kill him,' Ronald said taking over for him.

'But what about his money and seats?' demanded Ginevra. 'YOU PROMSED ME THAT I'D BE LADY POTTER!' screeched the red haired bitch.

For a moment Albus was reminded of Lily Evans who had been furious when she realised that James Potter was Dark. Evans and Weasley were two red heads who always envisioned themselves as Lady Potter. Something that Albus had encouraged but unfortunately the Potters in question did not do what Albus wanted them to do.

Albus smiled, 'don't worry I'll make sure that the two of you get married before Slytherin dies.'

'And if that doesn't work?' asked Molly flatly.

'Then we'll _extract _some of his sperm,' Albus replied. 'As the mother of an underaged Heir you'll claim regency.'

Ronald scowled, 'I don't want to be related to a _Slytherin!'_

'They'll carry the Weasley name,' Molly said sharply. 'And we'll, of course, control to child to prevent any of their _Darker _impulses.'

'Because that worked so well for Slytherin,' muttered Ronald.

'Are we really considering-' began Fred.

'-raping a teenager-,' continued George.

'We're not raping him?' Molly said sharply.

'How else-,' Fred began disgustedly.

'-are we planning on-'continued George.

'-extracting his semen?' demanded Fred.

'There are many spells that at your age you do not know,' Albus said softly.

They were right of course but he could not handle more deserters. Not after Hadrian Slytherin joining his father side. Not after the spin on Albus' actions that the Dark Lord had made. If it came to it Albus would have to Obliviate the two of them.

'Okay,' the two said together.

'But what about-'began Fred.

'-Ginny,' continued George.

'-being a teenager mother?' finished Fred.

'I'll be bringing up the child,' Molly smiled. 'I don't want to ruin Ginny's future.'

The twins shared a look but nodded unhappily apparently accepting Albus' word. Albus smiled glad that despite their obvious reservations they were following his lead. Still Albus didn't think it was a good idea to bring them in on anymore just in case they pushed the twins' morals too far.

'I don't care about Slytherin,' sneered Ronald. 'I want to know what happened to Hermione!'

Albus sighed heavily, 'I don't think it's a coincidence that Miss Granger and Slytherin disappeared at the same time.'

'Do you think the girl betrayed us?' demanded Molly.

'Do you think-'began Fred.

'-that H-'continued George.

'-Slytherin killed her,' gulped Fred.

'I fear as much,' sighed Albus.

'That fucking bastard,' snarled Ronald. 'Why?' demanded Ronald.

'I suspect that for Voldemort to return Miss Granger was sacrificed,' Albus sighed. 'I am still trying to confirm which ritual it was.'

Fred and George shared a dark look. Albus could have smiled knowing that Fred and George had always been conflicted about what they were being asked to do. Albus thought that Hermione Granger's death was enough to convince the Weasley twins that whilst what they were doing was not pleasant it would save their world.

'Now tell me what you know about Miss Granger's disappearance,' Albus said seriously.

'After meeting with you I went to tell Hermione and Ron about the plan,' Ginny explained. 'Ron was reading his _magazines,' _sneered Ginny leaving Albus with no doubt as to what kind of magazines they were. 'I went up to the fourth year girls' dormitory and found this note but it doesn't sound anything like Hermione.'

_Dear Professors,_

_I am sorry for my abrupt departure. I did not attend to abandon my schooling like this but I could not stand to remain here for any longer. I have tried to weather through the comments that my peers have made. Ron's the only one I have left now so it is better than it was in Primary school but even he cannot shield me from the taunts that are so much worse than in Primary because they tell nothing but the truth._

_It is true I did betray Harry. He thought he was my friend but I was not and never had been. He had found out the truth and was going to press charges against us. I am a Muggleborn it would destroy me. My parents would be so terribly ashamed of how I have acted and for good reason._

_I am sorry Ron, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore for leaving you to face the consequences of our actions. You were my best friends and greatest mentor I could ever hope for. Thank you for teaching me so much, Professor._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger_

'Why would she write this?' demanded Ronald. 'She wouldn't really leave us!?'

'No,' Albus said grimly. 'I believe that the Dark are covering their tracks and implicating us at the same time. Has anyone else seen this?'

'I don't think so,' Ginevra said frowning. 'No one else was in the dormitory when I was there.'

Albus breathed a sigh of relief tossing the letter in the fire. Albus knew that it would only incriminate them further should it fall into the hands of the Ministry. The Ministry would most likely see this as yet another piece of evidence against Albus.

'When was the last time you saw them?' asked Albus.

'At the Champion's Ceremony,' Ron said.

'That's where I last saw him too,' Ginny said.

Molly nodded, 'yes that's where I saw him.

'Weren't you two with him?' asked Ginny of her twin brothers.

'We were,' agreed Fred.

'We were pranking-'George began.

'-the Slytherins,' continued Fred.

'-when we lost-'continued George.

'-Slytherin,' finished Fred.

Albus nodded, 'so that's when Slytherin disappeared. Miss Granger too. Now-' began Albus.

'YOU LOST THE SLYTHERIN BRAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!' shouted Mrs Weasley.

The twins shared a look silently communicating the way only magical twins could. Albus knew that whatever was said out of either of their mouths now would come from both of them. Albus waited for the two of them to explain.

'We thought he was-,' began Fred.

'-going to the party,' finished George.

'That's what-' Fred added.

'-he said,' finished George.

Albus nodded, 'alright now we have to work out when Slytherin found out the truth,' Albus said grimly.

'Not in the summer,' Molly said. 'He trusted me enough to allow me the key to his vault. If he had known the truth he wouldn't have.'

Albus nodded, 'I suspect it was around the time we lost the money. We thought at the time it was a change in Managers but now I suspect that Slytherin had found out the truth. Was he acting at all _odd _at that time?'

Ronald frowned, 'wasn't that around the time he refused to go to Hogsmeade with us because he wanted to stay to work on the egg. Actually from then on he often had an excuse not to be with us. _He knew!_'

'And he found out about the Second Task being merpeople by himself and the Bubblehead charm,' added Ginevra. 'Hermione,' the girl gulped, 'was angry about it because she had hoped that revealing the knowledge of the second task would help her keep his trust.'

Albus nodded unsurprised at this realisation that it was no wonder they had lost the Amortenia. It was most likely that Slytherin had found out about it and somehow managed to steal it. Albus was sure that Slytherin was crafty enough and knew plenty of Dark magic to get passed the wards into the third-year-girl's dormitory.

'He also likely is responsible for the loss of the Amortenia,' Albus added.

'And the article,' muttered Ronald.

Albus nodded, 'he has enough shares to be able to _encourage _a story to be printed,' agreed Albus, 'but they would have not have succeeded had you not handed them the story,' Albus said coolly.

It wasn't actually Ronald Weasley Albus was annoyed at because he knew he had done exactly the same thing today at the Ministry. If Albus had said nothing or tried to offer the hand of friendship it would be different but the public had seen "the Boy Who Lived" scream at him for the "crimes" he had committed. After the Daily Prophet uncovered evidence of Albus' wrongdoing Albus knew that the whole Wizarding World would be clamouring for his head.

'I'm sorry,' Ronald said miserably.

'Go to Minerva,' instructed Albus. 'Tell her Miss Granger is missing.'

Albus knew that Minerva would use the armour, statues and paintings to confirm that Hermione Granger was missing. Then she would alert Amelia Bones to the fact that a girl was missing. Albus would just have to hope that the Ministry would see the missing girl as proof that Voldemort had returned but Albus doubted it.

'Molly, alert the rest of the members of the Order,' Albus instructed. 'I want us to meet at ten o'clock. I will have to tell them the truth about Harry Potter before they hear the _lies _the Daily Prophet is sure to print.'

'Yes, Albus,' agreed Molly with a twist to her lips. 'What do I tell Arthur?'

'Nothing for now,' Albus said. 'Make him believe you were as ignorant as the rest of the Order and the evidence is faked by the Dark trying to destroy the Light.'

That was, of course, the line that Albus was going for when the Order would ask him if it was true. At least for the worst of his deeds. For others Albus would explain that he was trying to control the heir to the Dark Lord but had sadly failed.

'Do you really think Hermione's dead?' Ronald asked miserably.

'I am afraid so,' Albus sighed sadly. 'I am going to speak to Severus to find out what he knows.'

'How do you know you can still trust him?' asked Molly. 'He's only on the side of the Light to protect Lily Evans son. Will he still be on our side if he knows the truth?'

'Severus does not yet know the truth,' Albus said calmly. 'I will deal with Severus should that need arise but it should be remembered that the Slytherins are responsible for Lily's death so I am sure Severus will remain on the _right _side.'

In fact, Albus was worried that in the time away from Hogwarts to speak with the other Death Eaters Severus had been with the Dark Lord. Albus had no way of knowing whether Severus was still loyal or not because unfortunately Severus was too skilled an Occlumens to be able to tell. That was why Albus was not inviting Severus to the Order meeting tonight because Severus needed to be told in exactly the right way or Albus would lose his spy.

The Weasley children lead my Ronald were the first out of the door. Albus knew it was because of the boy's hope to find the girl who held his heart. Albus felt pity for the boy knowing that there was no hope that Hermione Granger would ever be found.

'Headmaster,' nodded Molly.

Molly too left for Hestia Jones' home in Wales. Albus used the Floo to go to Severus' quarters after his office was close. Albus found Severus in his labs hunched over a dark blue potion in a large black cauldron.

'Albus,' Severus greeted putting his potion in stasis. 'Is there something you needed?'

'Has the Dark Lord contacted you?' questioned Albus.

'No, he has not,' Severus replied. 'Something's happened.'

'I ran into the Dark Lord at the Ministry,' Albus said. 'He has somehow managed to get hold of a fake identity believed by the Ministry of Magic. The last time I saw him Voldemort-' Albus ignored Severus' flinch, '-was in a meeting with Cornelius.'

'The goblins run a service providing a backstory and fake documents for a price,' Severus informed the headmaster.

'Is there any way to prove they are fake?' demanded Albus.

'Not unless you can prove that the Dark Lord and his new identity is the same,' Severus replied. 'Do you have any blood that can prove they are the same?'

'Unfortunately not,' Albus replied.

'Even if you did it is unlikely it would work,' Severus said. 'We don't know what the resurrection ritual was based on but it would likely have changed his bloodwork.'

Albus nodded, 'you are likely right.'

'Something else happened,' Severus said perceptive as always.

'Yes,' agreed Albus. 'Mr Potter and Miss Granger have disappeared.'

Severus sneered, 'they're probably cosying up in a broom closet somewhere or sneaked off to Hogsmeade. It wouldn't be the first time.'

Albus knew that Severus was referencing the time last year where with the help of Frederick and George Weasley Harry had managed to get to Hogsmeade. Neither Ronald nor Miss Granger had been happy that the Slytherin brat was impinging on their only free time together. Hence, why Granger had spent the next few months trying to guilt Slytherin into staying at Hogwarts during the Hogsmeade weekend which was ruined when Black got involved.

'I don't think so,' Albus said. 'Miss Granger left a note-'

'So they've run off together,' Severus said. 'If you excuse me I do not have the time to find a spoilt brat who doesn't seem to realise he is not the centre of the Universe!'

Albus was quite pleased to hear Severus usual diatribe against all things Potter. Albus was sure that Severus would not be saying the same thing if he knew that Harry Potter was in fact the Dark Lord's son. Of course, Severus could be keeping an act up so Albus would have to continue keeping an eye on Severus.

'I don't think that's what happened,' Albus said sighing heavily.

'You think the Dark Lord's captured them,' Severus said flatly.

'Indeed I do,' Albus sighed again. 'I do not believe that Miss Granger would have broken the rules and run off.'

Severus nodded grudgingly, 'no. I can't either.'

'Nor do I believe their disappearance today of all days can be a coincidence,' added Albus.

'No,' agreed Severus. 'Where the Dark Lord is concerned there are _no _coincidences.'

'Have you any idea when they disappeared?' asked Severus.

'They did not make it up to the celebration party last night,' Albus said grimly.

'Around the time Karkaroff left,' murmured Severus. 'Could Karkaroff be responsible?'

'I thought he was planning to run,' Albus said.

'I thought he was too,' frowned Severus. 'Unless …. Unless he decided that the Dark Lord would find him no matter what. He couldn't return to the Dark Lord empty handed after betraying so many of the other Death Eaters. The only way he could return to the Dark Lord was if he had something of value like the Boy Who Lived and his "Mudblood" friend.'

Albus pretended to agree with Severus although he did wonder whether Karkaroff was Slytherin's point of contact. There had to be someone or someones in Hogwarts that were protecting the brat. That was yet another reason why Albus was so worried about Severus' loyalties.

'Thank you, Severus, keep me in the loop,' Albus said.

'Of course,' Severus said.

Albus turned around and Flooed back to his office. Albus wished he had found out more information about what the Dark was planning. Since Severus had switched sides and James had been kidnapped Albus had always had the upper hand but now all his plans were falling apart around him.


	36. Hogwarts Student Goes Missing!

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Hogwarts Student Goes Missing!**

Minerva was sitting in her office going through the third years Transfiguration exams with mild exasperation at some of them. You would think that some of them had never picked up a Transfiguration book in their lives. Minerva could excuse lack of power as not everyone was gifted but it was not difficult to remember the spells.

That was when a small brown Ministry owl flew through the window. Minerva wondered if it was yet another parent who was trying to bump up their child's grades with an anonymous donation to the Transfiguration department. You'd think they learned by now that Minerva would not change a grade for anyone but some still begged her to change their minds.

Opening it Minerva was shocked at what she found out from opening the letter. It was the last thing Minerva had expected when Gryffindor's popularity had once again soared because of Harry Potter. This time thanks to the young man winning the Triwizard Tournament by outcompeting three of-age competitors.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_ I Foma Salazar Slytherin do hereby withdraw my son and heir Hadrian Salazar Slytherin – also known as Harry James Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Foma S. Slytherin_

It was short and put its point across quickly. Minerva couldn't believe that Voldemort had somehow managed to take guardianship of Harry Potter. How was she going to explain this to the young man? Dumbledore must be able to do _something _about all this!

Minerva was about to go straight to Dumbledore's office when a chap came on the door. Minerva groaned not wanting to deal with whatever idiot child of hers had managed to do something they shouldn't. If this was Severus furthering his vendetta against her house Minerva would curse something or someone – possibly Severus Snape himself.

'Come in,' Minerva called hoping she didn't sound too annoyed.

There walked in Harry Potter's friends or given what the _Daily Prophet _had reported his now ex-friends Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. Minerva was surprised not see Granger there with them. They had been complaining about the way that Harry had been treating them for weeks.

'Professor McGonagall,' the Weasley boy said. 'We can't find Hermione.'

'Is it possible that she is with Mr Potter?' questioned Minerva.

'We haven't seen Harry either,' the Weasley girl said after a pause.

'Is it possible that they are together?' asked Minerva.

'Maybe,' the red haired girl said after swallowing thickly.

'Have you looked for them?' asked Minerva.

'We've looked everywhere for her,' the Weasley boy said.

'And Harry,' added his sister a bit too quickly.

'When was the last time you saw them?' asked Minerva.

'Last night,' the Weasley boy said.

'They didn't turn up to the victory party,' added Ginevra Weasley.

Minerva frowned thinking that wasn't like Harry Potter. Had Voldemort already taken the boy? That would explain his disappearance but not Grangers. The girl might have missed the party for her books but could she have been captured with Harry.

'And Harry wasn't there when I went to bed,' added the Weasley boy.

Minerva frowned not liking this at all. There had to be something going on especially with Voldemort's apparent adoption of Harry Potter. Minerva hid how worried she was about her two students.

'Thank, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley for bringing this to my attention,' Minerva said. 'I will speak to the Headmaster.'

Minerva waited five minutes for the two children to leave before she left her office for the Headmaster's office. Albus seemed very stressed when Minerva entered. Not that Minerva blamed him considering the war that Albus was solely fighting against the Dark for.

'Albus,' Minerva greeted.

'Minerva, is there anything I can help you with?' questioned Albus.

'This,' Minerva handed Albus the letter to read. 'Somehow Voldemort has managed to gain guardianship over Harry Potter by _claiming _he's his father. Additionally, both he and Miss Granger has gone missing which I do not believe to be a coincidence.'

Albus sighed heavily, 'I always feared what would happen if Harry or Voldemort were to find out the truth.'

Minerva frowned at this comment wondering what that was supposed to mean. Did that mean that the Dark Lord was Harry Potter's father? But that was ludicrous the Dark Lord would never go for a Muggleborn!

'What do you mean?' demanded Minerva lips thin.

Albus sighed sadly, 'I'm afraid to say it is true that Lord Voldemort is Harry Potter's father or Hadrian Slytherin as he is now going by.'

Minerva was floored by this revelation. Minerva remembered Lily and James' shot gun wedding after Lily found out she was pregnant. James had come over to the Light side to protect his Muggleborn lover and half-blood son.

Was that all a lie? Had James actually been protecting his Lord's lover and unborn son? Would Voldemort have really had an affair with a so called Mudblood? More to the point would Lily Evans have ever gone for Lord Voldemort?

Unless it was rape. Minerva tried to remember back all those years. Had there been any incidents that Lily could have been raped at? Minerva couldn't remember but that didn't mean that could just mean that Lily had been hiding what had happened to protect Harry?

Then what was James' role in all this. Had he realised what had happened to Lily Evans and been so horrified he had switched sides. Or was he working for the Dark Lord to protect You Know Who's baby?

No Voldemort couldn't have known or he wouldn't have tried to kill the boy. How did Voldemort find out? How was Harry taking it? Minerva shuddered at the idea of finding out the monster who had killed your father and supposed mother was your father.

'How!?' demanded Minerva.

Albus sighed, 'do you remember when James switched side.'

'Of course,' Minerva said.

'Officially it was because he fell in love with Lily,' Albus said.

Minerva snorted, 'he was not in love with Lily. I always thought he switched side for the child. Don't think we didn't notice that James and Lily married almost exactly nine months before Harry was born!

'I was always surprised that he didn't just claim the boy and leave Lily for the Dark side. After all Harry was his Heir so he'd win guardianship any day. It isn't like the Dark has any problem with half-bloods.

'I was always suspicious of James' sudden change in allegiance,' Minerva admitted, 'but I take it there was more to James' switch in allegiance.

'Indeed,' Albus agreed. 'In actual fact when James was still a loyal Death Eater Voldemort,' Albus sighed heavily, 'forced himself on James.'

Minerva felt sick at what had happened to James. All those glares of suspicion and James had been dealing with _that _the whole time! Minerva wished he could take back what a hard time Minerva had given the young man.

Minerva frowned realising if James was the one raped by Voldemort that meant he was father. Then how come Lily pretended to be pregnant? Unless it was all an act to keep Voldemort from realising the truth!

'Are you saying James is Harry's bearer!?' demanded Minerva.

Albus nodded gravely, 'after James realised he was pregnant he wanted out to protect Harry from Voldemort's influence. Lily agreed to a scam marriage to protect the child from his father's influence but not from Voldemort himself.

'When Harry survived due to the fact that the Dark Lord could not harm his own flesh and blood I decided to hide his relation. I thought it would destroy Harry to know that his Sire killed his father and step-mother.

'You have no idea how much I regret that decision know. I should have told Harry the full story rather than lied to him,' Albus sighed. 'If I hadn't maybe Tom wouldn't have been able to manipulate Harry.'

'What do you mean, Albus?' asked Minerva glaring daggers at her employer.

'When I was at the Ministry earlier I ran into Harry and Voldemort,' sighed Albus. 'Harry is angry at me. He believes that I have drugged, embezzled, plotted to have him killed, kept his fortune and seats from him, abandoned and neglected him with Muggles who hated him.'

The mention of the Dursleys made Minerva realise something. Albus had claimed that Privet Drive was the only safe place for him with Voldemort's followers after him because of the blood wards but Harry wasn't related to the Dursleys at all. That meant Albus had lied about that.

'Why did you send him to live the Dursleys?' demanded Minerva. 'The Dursleys aren't related to him!'

'If he had not Lucius would have adopted him through Narcissa,' Albus said gravely. 'At best they would have found who he was converting him to their ideology. At worse they would have sentenced Harry to death and covered it up.'

Minerva nodded, 'I understand. How did they even find out?'

'I am not sure,' Albus admitted. 'The point is stands that Harry is gone and apparently not coming back.'

'You'd think that You Know Who would use Harry to spy on the Order,' frowned Minerva.

There was something wrong about all this. Harry was a kind, gentle young man Minerva just couldn't believe that the boy would betray them all even if Voldemort was his father. There had to be something that had pushed Harry into the Dark Lord's loving arm.

Albus sighed, 'I know but even I cannot predict Voldemort's actions.'

'And Miss Granger?' asked Minerva.

'I fear that she was used as a sacrifice in Voldemort's resurrection,' Albus sighed. 'I just hope that it was not Harry who lured Miss Granger away from Hogwarts.'

'Harry, wouldn't kill his best friend,' denied Minerva.

Albus sighed, 'they haven't been friends since Rita Skeeter's article.'

'Harry wouldn't kill her!' Minerva denied once more.

Albus sighed, 'I wish that were true. Minerva you have to report what has happened to Amelia Bones. What happened to Miss Granger was horrific but at least we can stop it happening to anyone else by proving that Voldemort has returned!'

Minerva closed her eyes but nodded. Voldemort had only been back one day and already a fifteen year old girl was dead even in the last war most of the casualties were adults. Actually apart from Harry Minerva couldn't remember a child being targeted at all.

Albus called Amelia from his office as they knew that a missing child would not be important enough for the Head of the DMLE to come herself. Albus knew that his positions would force the woman to come. Albus just hoped that she wasn't still annoyed at him for harassing two so called "innocent" people.

'Amelia,' Albus said crisply.

'Albus,' nodded Amelia coolly.

'Amelia,' smiled Minerva.

'Minerva,' Amelia smiled at her old classmate before turning frosty eyes on the headmaster. 'Albus, this better be important and be warned if it is more harassment against Foma and Hadrian Slytherin be warned that Lord Slytherin is pressing charges you don't want any more evidence against you.'

Minerva had always known that Amelia disliked Albus but enough to refuse to believe that Voldemort had returned! Minerva just hoped that Amelia would come to her senses soon enough. They needed Amelia and the DMLE on their side especially as Harry Potter had betrayed them to the Dark.

'Amelia,' Albus said kindly. 'Voldemort has returned and he is going by the name Foma Slytherin-'

'I have seen no evidence of that,' Amelia said sharply. 'I have spoken to Lord Slytherin and his son. Minerva please don't tell me you have called me here to try and convince me of you theories!'

'Amelia,' Albus tried again to sway the Head of the DMLE. 'I am not going to try and convince you that the Dark Lord is alive. You will see so for yourself soon enough. I just pray it is not too late to stop him!

'No I called you here today to tell you that Miss Hermione Grange is missing. We believe that Hadrian Slytherin lured her out of Hogwarts where she was sacrificed allowing Voldemort to return to full life,' Albus said gravely.

'Have you any proof of this?' asked Amelia sounding like she doubted it.

'No,' admitted Albus.

'When did you last see Hermione Granger?' asked Amelia.

Minerva frowned trying to figure if she saw Granger at the Third Task yesterday. Minerva couldn't recall seeing the girl being too busy worrying for Harry Potter. Minerva decided in the end that the last time she had seen her was at dinner.

'At dinner, yesterday,' Minerva said.

'That is where I last saw Miss Granger as well,' Albus said.

'Do you know who last saw or was seen with her?' asked Amelia.

'Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were the last to see her heading into the castle on her own,' Minerva said.

'Are you sure that she is not in the castle or Hogsmeade?' Amelia asked.

'Miss Granger is a strict rule-abider,' Albus said. 'She would not go to Hogsmeade except on a Hogsmeade weekend.'

Amelia pursed her lips, 'has Hogwarts been checked?'

'I had the paintings and ghosts search for Miss Granger,' Albus said.

'And I had the armours search for her,' Minerva added.

Amelia nodded, 'I'd still prefer to have my Aurors conduct a search as well. Have you contacted Miss Granger's parents?'

'No,' Albus admitted.

For the first time since Amelia Bones had stepped inside Hogwarts she looked pleased with their actions. Minerva had a feeling that her loyalty to Albus was going to harm her relationship with Amelia. Minerva wished that Amelia would come to his senses.

'Good,' Amelia said. 'I will speak to them after we have confirmed that Miss Granger really is missing.'

Minerva knew that Albus was not impressed with the Aurors who flooded through searching for Hermione Granger. At seven o'clock Amelia returned looking very serious. Minerva felt a sinking feeling knowing that Hermione Granger had not been found.

0000000000000

Amelia sighed as she walked down the Muggle Street in a pin striped suit. Amelia had once been terrible at Muggle clothes but after the first few times Amelia been to the Muggle world Amelia had learned to dress like a Muggle. After becoming Head of the DMLE Amelia made sure all her employees had to learn a how to dress like a Muggle.

Amelia hoping against hope that she would find that the girl had just run home for whatever reason but Amelia had a bad feeling about this. Amelia suspected that the girl wasn't going to turn up again. Amelia feared that Albus had used her disappearance to try and convince them that Voldemort had returned.

Amelia had been suspicious of Foma Slytherin at first after Albus' accusations but Amelia hadn't wanted a battle in the atrium where innocents could be hurt. That was why she had got Dumbledore out of there as quickly as possible knowing that she was making an enemy of the older wizard. Then Amelia had spoken to the older man.

Only then had Amelia had relaxed. Amelia always listened to her instincts which rarely led her astray. Amelia could tell the man could be dangerous which wasn't surprising considering he had studied at Durmstrang which was well known for teaching the Dark Arts. Amelia could tell both Slytherins had their secrets and plans for the Wizarding world.

But watching Foma interact with his son Amelia couldn't believe that Foma Slytherin was Lord Voldemort. Amelia had seen the Dark Lord in early 1981 at the height of the war. Amelia could say for absolute certain that that monster was not capable of the love he was showing his son.

Amelia knocked on the door of the Grangers door hoping that the couple would be in. More so Amelia hoped that their daughter was also there. This was the part of being an Auror Amelia had always hated informing the relatives that the person they cared for was missing or dead.

'Hello,' Mr John Granger greeted taking in the woman before him. 'If you're selling anything I don't want it.'

'I'm Amelia Bones of the DMLE,' Amelia said to blank looks. 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' Amelia explained to the Muggle.

'Is Hermione okay?' demanded John Granger.

'Who is it John?' called Jean Granger.

'Magical Law Enforcement,' John Granger called back.

'Is Hermione okay?' called the worried mother.

'Can I come in?' asked Amelia.

John Granger nodded, 'yes, of course.'

Amelia was lead into the living room where she took a seat on the armchair opposite the Granger couple. Both of the Grangers looked incredibly nervous. Amelia remembered that the girl was supposed to be a strict rule abider so the parents must know if Amelia was here it would be bad.

'What's happened to Hermione!?' demanded John Granger. 'First, a month into first year we got the letter that the Hermione had been attacked by a bleeding troll! Then we got the letter telling us that she had been caught out of bed past curfew!'

'Hermione had never broken a single rule before she started _your _school!' Jean added angrily.

'Then she was blood petrified,' John Granger said angrily. 'We weren't even allowed to see her because we're Muggles! Don't think we don't know how your society treats people like us! Now tell us what the hell has happened to our daughter bad enough for law enforcement to pay us a house call!'

'I am sorry to tell you that your daughter is missing,' Amelia said grimly.

Both Grangers suddenly burst into tears. Amelia knew from the reactions of the Mr and Mrs Grangers that the Granger girl hadn't contacted her parents. Still as protocol demanded Amelia had to ask.

'I am sorry to have to ask you this but has your daughter contacted you recently?' asked Amelia.

'Sunday,' John Granger said thickly.

'Hermione sent us her weekly letter,' Jean Granger added tear-struck.

'When did you last see her?' asked Amelia.

'When he dropped her off at Arthur and Molly Weasley's in Devon,' John Granger replied.

'How did she sound in her letter?' asked Amelia.

'Upset,' John Granger said. 'Her classmates and friends have been ostracising her because of the lies that that awful reporter said about her!'

Amelia kept a cool face, 'is it possible that she could have run away because of the bullying?'

'No,' John said without a thought. 'She was bullied in Primary but she never run away!'

Amelia nodded, 'I can contact me on this number should your daughter contact you.'

After their first few cases in the Muggle world where they had been unable to contact the Muggle law enforcement, witnesses or family members Amelia had decided to get a small, cheap, Muggle office in outer London. It allowed a receptionist to be keep in contact with any necessary Muggles. It was the number they used as the helpline if anyone saw Sirius Black.

'We'll keep you appraised of the investigation,' Amelia said.

Amelia returned to Hogwarts hoping that she could get more information out of Granger's friends and dorm mates than the parents. Amelia wanted to talk to the Weasley siblings first as they had been the last to see Granger. Hopefully they would have some insight into Miss Granger's whereabouts.

'Albus, I need a room to conduct my interviews,' Amelia said.

'There's a spare classroom a few corridors down,' Albus said.

Amelia nodded, 'okay I want to speak to Mr Weasley first.'

Amelia settled herself behind one of the desks which she set up as an interview desk. Amelia set up a recording spell that she would activate at the start of an interview. Amelia would review the interviews later for any irregularities.

Ronald Weasley was led into the room by Auror Jones. Amelia inspected Arthur's fifteen year old son who she had known from Ministry parties for year. The boy was looking desperate and like he was trying to hide how miserable he was.

'Mr Weasley,' Amelia greeted. 'Please have a seat. I should warn you that this conversation is being recorded.'

The boy nodded and sat down, 'have you found Hermione?'

'No, I have not,' admitted Amelia. 'I understand that you were one of the last people to see Miss Granger alive.'

Weasley nodded, 'yeah. She was heading off to Gryffindor Tower on her own. I was … too caught up in the celebrations.'

'How did she seem?' questioned Amelia.

'Fine,' Weasley said.

'Did it worry you that she wasn't at the party?' asked Amelia.

The boy shook his head, 'Hermione doesn't like parties. I thought she'd gone to bed with a book.'

Amelia nodded, 'when did you realise she was missing?'

'When Ginny told me this morning,' Weasley said. 'I had already realised that Harry was missing.'

'Mr Slytherin has been taken out of Hogwarts by his father,' Amelia said.

Amelia nodded, 'how has she been coping after Rita Skeeter's guardian?'

The boy scowled, 'the same as me. I can't believe Harry fell for Skeeter's _lies!'_

Amelia smiled and nodded, 'okay thank you, Mr Weasley.'

'Do you think she's okay?' Weasley asked.

'I am sure she's fine,' assured Amelia. 'Now can you send in your sister?'

The details between the two siblings were so similar that Amelia was sure that they had spoken beforehand. Then Lavender Brown Heiress to the Brown Lordship entered blonde hair bouncing. Seeing Amelia she seemed disappointed so Amelia summarised that the girl had been hoping for a handsome Auror.

'Miss Brown,' Amelia said. 'Please have a seat. I should warn you that this conversation is being recorded.'

'Okay,' the girl said. 'So what's happened?'

'Miss Hermione Granger has gone missing,' Amelia said. 'Can you tell me when was the last time you saw Miss Granger?'

The girl frowned, 'History of Magic exam. I was annoyed at her because she was going on about the goblins I couldn't remember! She's always so smart whilst the rest of us struggle.'

'How did she seem?' asked Amelia.

'Worried about her exam,' Brown said.

'Did you see her any later?' asked Amelia.

'No,' Brown said.

'Did you notice anything amiss when you got back to your dorm?' asked Amelia.

'She wasn't there but the party was still ongoing,' Brown replied. 'I thought she was still at the party.'

'And this morning?' asked Amelia.

'She wasn't there when I woke up,' shrugged the girl. 'I thought she was already up studying or something.' The girl frowned, 'there was a letter on her bed this morning.'

'A letter?' asked Amelia.

'Yes,' Brown said.

Amelia allowed the girl to leave the abandoned classroom. The other dorm mates confirmed that there had been a letter left on the bed that morning so Amelia had her Aurors check it out. There was no such letter found so Amelia called Ginevra Weasley back in as she had alerted everyone that Miss Granger was missing.

'Miss Weasley,' Amelia greeted. 'Take a seat. Once again you are being recorded. You are the one who realised Miss Granger was missing?'

'Yes,' agreed Ginevra.

'Did you see a letter?' Amelia asked.

There was a pause and looked down, 'no.'

'Miss Weasley,' Amelia said seriously. 'Your friend is missing if you are hiding evidence then you are endangering her life.'

Amelia gave a piercing look but the girl refused to say anything else to Amelia. Amelia knew that she would not be able to get anything out of the girl. Amelia had seen this before so many times and it always led back to one man and his people's loyalty to him.

Albus Dumbledore.


	37. A Broken Family

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**A Broken Family**

Fred and George waited until Ron and Ginny were heading in the direction of the McGonagall's office before they pulled into one of their secret hiding places that they had found in third year. Fred knew that like him George was not happy with the way things were going with the so called Light side. They knew they were going to have to make a choice quickly but at the moment both sides seemed almost as bad as one another.

'Do you really think Harry killed Hermione?' George asked desperately.

'You know the answer to that,' Fred replied sharply.

Fred nodded knowing that the two of them had always had a sort of sixth sense for what the other was feeling. Their mother had hated it trying to discourage them for thinking and speaking as one. Not that Molly Weasley had ever succeeded even when she tried to put them in different rooms all would happen was they would crawl into the same bed at night.

'We knew Harry wanted revenge,' Fred said quietly.

'I thought-' started George.

'That they were going-'continued Fred.

'-to do it legally,' agreed George.

'Do you really think You Know Who would be happy doing that?' asked Fred dryly.

'No,' agreed George darkly. 'Anyway-'

'Azkaban, is hardly better,' agreed Fred.

'I just can't believe Harry would kill Hermione!' George said. 'No matter what she's done.'

Fred nodded feeling sick at what their friend had done. It was sad to realise that out of everyone – Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, and Mum they were the most moral of them all. They may have been troublemakers and pranksters but they weren't purposefully cruel!

'What do we do?' George asked Fred desperately.

'It's not like Dumbledore-'began George.

'-and Mum-'continued Fred.

'-Ron-,' added George.

'-Or Ginny-' added Fred.

'-Are any better,' finished George.

'They're plotting to-'began Fred.

'-kill-'George gulped slightly.

'-And rape,' Fred continued darkly.

'-Harry,' finished George. 'Do you really think there's another way to extract his semen?'

'No,' Fred said sharply. 'We have to talk to Harry.'

'Write in the-'began George.

'-diary,' agreed Fred.

'We'll tell him about,' began George.

'-Dumbledore's plans,' agreed Fred.

'-Ask him for his side of the story,' agreed George.

The two of them hurried off to their dormitory careful to avoid everyone that may stop them. George pulled out the plain black diary which looked empty. If anyone had asked they would have said Angelina had given it to Fred for Christmas.

_George: Hello Harry_

**Fred: We **_**know **_**that you have something to do …**

_George … with Granger's disappearance_

**Fred We know that**

_George … she wouldn't …_

**Fred … run away from**

_George … Hogwarts because …_

**Fred … of bullying**

_George We want to know the truth!_

**Fred We know you …**

_George … a reason_

**Fred Tell us!**

_George Dumbledore…_

**Fred … called us to his office …**

_George … Mum …_

**Fred**_** … **_**Ron …**

_George … and Ginny_

**Fred … were there!**

_George Dumbledore's given up …_

**Fred … using you as a weapon**

_George He's decided you're too …_

**Fred … dangerous**

_George … to live_

**Fred They're planning …**

_George … to kill you_

**Fred They still want …**

_George … your money_

**Fred They're planning to**

_George … extract …_

**Fred … your semen**

_George Dumbledore claims …_

**Fred … he's not going …**

_George … to rape you_

**Fred He claims there's a way …**

_George … to extract your_

**Fred … semen using**

_George … magic_

**Fred But we're**

_George … not sure_

**Fred Ask Daddy Voldie**

_George Heard you two were …_

**Fred … cosying up to …**

_George … Fudge and pulled_

**Fred … the wool over Dumbledore's eyes**

_George Best prank of the …_

**Fred … century**

_George Dumbledore's furious_

**Fred Meet us**

_George … in Hogsmeade_

**Fred … tomorrow night**

_George … at quarter past eight_

000000000000000

Percy once again found himself at the Weasley table surrounded by Order members who were all shouting and demanding the truth about Harry Potter. Percy was even more conflicted about the way things were going than he had been this morning thanks to the events at the Ministry. This morning Percy didn't want to believe that You Know Who was back nor that the Minister was trying to cover it up.

Now there was Harry Potter who according to what Professor Dumbledore had shouted at him today in the atrium was the son of You Know and Lord James Potter. Percy had known Harry for almost four years whilst the boy was quiet and a bit of a rule breaker he was not evil. Percy just wished he had better influences than his three younger brothers who were sure to lead him astray.

Anyway Foma Slytherin the so called Dark Lord had been in the Minister's office for about half an hour and no harm had come to the Minister. Surely if You Know Who had spent so long in the Minister office it would have given him the perfect opportunity to kill him. In the chaos that would have resulted would have allowed You Know Who to have a Death Eater elected into the most sought out position in Britain!

The only evidence they had was the fact that the Dark Mark had been burning. Percy didn't see that as good enough evidence for him no matter what Professor Dumbledore said. Percy just didn't want to believe that You Know Who had said.

Percy had considered speaking to the Minister or his boss today but the events at the Ministry had put paid to that. Percy had wanted to speak to his parents and older brothers before he chose to do anything. Plus, he didn't want to get his father in trouble with the Ministry which he would be if they knew about the treasonous discussion that gone on last night.

His mother had told him that if Dumbledore had said it then it must be right. His mum had correctly pointed out that Harry was a Parselmouth which could be explained by the fact he was You Know Who's son. In fact for a woman who claimed to love Harry Potter like her seventh son Molly Weasley had suddenly become quite anti-Harry Potter all because of what Albus Dumbledore had said even though they _knew _the young man.

Percy frowned not happy with the influence the headmaster had with his mother. Before this morning his mother had never told him off but just because he questioned Albus Dumbledore his mother had bit his head off. Percy wondered how Fred and George had coped for years with that treatment because Percy _hated _it!

His father had been more restrained in his comments. Arthur did warn that rumours were like Chinese whispers but Percy had been running errands so had actually seen it. His father didn't want to believe that Harry was the son of You Know Who nor did he want to believe that Dumbledore was wrong so was very much on the fence.

Bill had had his own comments to make after wanting to hear exactly what had happened in the Ministry. Bill had agreed that You Know Who could have obtained a fake identity and family tree with the right price. However, he had said that there was no way to fake the embezzlement or drugging that Harry had claimed.

Bill believed that there could be two explanations. The first one was the one that Dumbledore was right and Harry Potter was Voldemort's son. Then Voldemort could have acquired a fake family tree and set Dumbledore up but no matter Voldemort would not be able to get the goblins to testify against Dumbledore if there had been no embezzlement.

The second choice was that Dumbledore was lying to get Harry's vaults back under his control. That he had kept the knowledge that Harry Potter was not an orphan a secret. That he had effectively kidnapped an heir of a noble house reminding them that even if he wasn't Voldemort's son he was still a member of the Slytherin Family so would be a Parselmouth and no one really knew how far Family Magic went.

Charlie hadn't liked the idea of Albus Dumbledore doing what he was being convicted of but his only defence was "its Albus Dumbledore". Charlie hadn't liked that his defence was that Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that. Percy had commented on the fact that Dumbledore got away with everything because "Dumbledore wouldn't do that because he's Albus Dumbledore".

Percy had just been thinking that when the man in question walked in causing the previous shouting had reached a crescendo as everyone began screeching at Dumbledore demanding answers. Unfortunately for headmaster the Order had already heard or seen the events at the Ministry. Few people wanted to believe that the Boy Who Lived was You Know Who's son but even fewer doubted the "Great Albus Dumbledore".

Dumbledore cleared his throat and held up his hand for silence just as he would had they been at a Hogwarts Feast. Percy wondered if these people realised that Albus Dumbledore was treating them like school children. Obvious not if the way everyone shut up immediately as Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table opposite Percy's mother.

'I see that you have heard of the events at the Ministry,' Albus said calmly.

Dumbledore's brother snorted, 'I think the whole world will has heard about _that. _And any who haven't will have heard about it by tomorrow!'

'Did you really embezzle from Harry?' demanded Bill looking worried.

Percy understood exactly why Bill was so worried about the embezzlement charges. Should it be true that Dumbledore was embezzling from Harry then Bill would be forced to withdraw his support from the Order or risk becoming under suspicion from his employers especially if as Harry had implied that Hermione and more importantly Ron were being paid by Dumbledore. Bill would be suspected by association with his brother.

'More to the point,' his father said coolly. 'Inform this lot that You Know Who is not Harry's father!'

'I am sorry Arthur to say that it is true that Harry is Voldemort's son,' Dumbledore said calmly.

Percy couldn't help but flinch at the casual use of You Know Who's name as his parents had brought him up to do so. The majority of the rest of the Order did the same as him which wasn't surprising as most of them had lived through the taboo enacted on You Know Who's name which was what had killed so many of the Order in the war. After the flinches had finished the shouts and demands for answers began.

Dumbledore once again held a hand up for silence, 'I am sorry that I told none of you. Not even Harry. Perhaps that would have prevented Harry's choices.'

'What did Harry do?' demanded Arthur.

'Why did you trust him?' demanded Lord Vance. 'He's He Who Must Not Be Named's son!'

'How the hell can the Boy Who Lived be You Know Who's son?' demanded the man from Yorkshire.

'How the hell was a Muggleborn knocked-up by _You Know Who?' _a reedy man demanded.

'We all know that it did not necessarily have to be consensual,' Dumbledore's brother said darkly.

Moody frowned, 'I never heard of a single reported case of rape from the Dark side in all my years as an Auror.'

'Lily would have told me,' a middle aged woman said.

'Not if she was ashamed,' Lady Vance chimed in.

'Poor Lily,' grunted Hagrid.

'It wasn't Lily,' Professor Lupin said.

'What do you mean it wasn't Lily!?' demanded a Welsh witch demanded. 'She was pregnant. We all saw her!'

'From what Harry said at the Ministry James Potter was his bearer,' Percy interrupted.

'It was a scam to stop Voldemort from realising the truth,' Lupin said. 'James-'

'We all remember what side James Potter was on at the beginning of the war,' Albus said grimly.

'What do you mean?' asked Charlie.

'James was a Death Eater,' their mother said harshly.

'Suspected,' rumbled Moody. 'Nothing was ever proved. In those days you couldn't tell your Neutrals from your Darks, your friends from your enemies. No one trusted anyone. People were drying! We suspected James was Dark but we could never tie him back to anything.'

'Not that that was unusual,' Lord Doge said, 'especially for those who held a seat in the Wizengamot. He Who Must Not Be Named tended to employ them to further his political goals.'

'That's what first brought Potter to our attention,' Moody rumbled. 'He had traditionalist leanings and blamed the Light for his parents deaths.'

'And Dumbledore said so,' Hagrid said.

Percy watched with a frown as the overs nodded in agreement. Percy was beginning to see how the legendry Order of the Phoenix worked. If Dumbledore said so it must be right. Suspecting innocent noble Lords of being Death Eaters or You Know Who purely all Dumbledore's say so without any sort of evidence!

'He didn't join the Order until Harry was conceived,' a muscular woman said.

'We all thought that he was doing so to protect the mother of his Heir,' an elderly man said. 'And making sure his son would live in a world where he wasn't a second class citizen! But I take it that there was more going on than that.'

'Yes,' Lupin said sharply.

'James was subjected to rape by Voldemort when he was still a loyal Death Eater,' explained Dumbledore.

There were cries of horror and outrage at this comment. There were those who had looks or pity and guilt. Others who looked furious. Others who seemed to think that the Death Eater deserved what he got which Percy found absolutely appalling that anyone could think even their worst enemy could deserved being _raped_.

'He came to me begging me to protect his son,' Dumbledore continued.

'You can't hurt your child!' Percy spit out. 'Magic wouldn't let you!'

'Be quiet Percy,' Molly said sharply. 'You have no idea what you're talking about! You Know Who is a monster if you think he's above hurting his son you have another thing coming!'

Bill was frowning at his mother, 'no, mum, Percy's right Voldemort couldn't hurt his son magic would … magic would protect him. It would certainly explain him surviving the killing curse.'

'Exactly,' Molly said. 'You see Voldemort tried to kill Harry – son or not.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again, 'I believe that James was more worried about Voldemort's influence over Harry.'

'Don' blame him,' growled Hagrid. 'Tha' bas'ard would 'ave ruined Harry.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'I offered him protection in return for information. Lily chose to marry James to hide Harry's parentage from Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldemort went after Harry anyway. James and Lily died whilst the Family Magic protected Harry.

'I placed a strong, permanent glamour over the babe to hide him from his father and any older Death Eaters who might see Voldemort in Harry. I decided to never tell Harry the truth because sometimes a white lie is kinder than the truth. How do you tell a child that their father killed your father and stepmother who _died _trying to protect you!?'

'It would have destroyed him,' murmured Molly weepy. 'That poor boy. How is he coping now that he knows the truth?'

'Unfortunately, I fear that Voldemort has spun a web of lies to trick Harry into believing that he loved James,' Dumbledore sighed deeply. 'That I stole Harry and James from his home and family. I just wish I had told Harry the truth then he wouldn't have been vulnerable to Voldemort's manipulations.'

'Don't blame yourself,' growled an arrogant looking middle-aged man. 'He Who Must Not Be Named is a master of manipulation.'

Arthur was frowning, 'maybe he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to You Know Who if you hadn't left him in an abusive home!'

Abused?

Memories of Harry filtered through Percy's brain. Percy knew that Harry had always been the smallest skinniest boy his age Percy had ever met even skinnier when he came back after the holidays. The way the boy flinched away from loud sounds and sudden movements. The wariness in those bright green eyes. The way that the boy was the first to sign up to stay in Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

It all fit Harry had been abused by his Muggle relatives and his parents had done nothing about it! They had left a child the age of their children to rot in an abusive environment. It felt as though everything Percy knew about his parents was a lie because his parents were kind people who would never condemn an innocent child to abuse.

'Harry was abused!?' demanded Bill.

'Yes,' their father agreed bitterly. 'I attempted to get Dumbledore to do something. Offered to take Harry in myself but he claimed that the Dursleys were the safest because of the blood wards.'

'We wouldn't want him here,' snapped their mother. 'The Slytherin brat would corrupt _our _children!'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Arthur snapped. 'Harry was always kind and sweet.'

'He was tricking us,' Molly said. 'He _is _a Slytherin.'

'Oh so he almost _died _to protect our Ginny!' Arthur said sharply. 'And there were no blood wards as the Dursleys weren't related to Harry!'

'Arthur,' Dumbledore said placatingly. 'I had to place Harry somewhere and if I had gone through the normal routes he would have been placed with Narcissa Malfoy who was the closest living relative to James who was not either disowned, in prison or dead.'

Arthur scowled, 'he could have stayed with us over the summer. I'm sure the Dursleys would have been happier without Harry. And maybe then Harry wouldn't be so desperate for family that actually loved him that You Know Who managed to trick Harry into believing he loved him if he had a family who actually loved him!'

Percy frowned at that statement. He had observed Lord Slytherin and Harry's interactions at the Ministry. Lord Slytherin had seemed very protective of Harry and Harry appeared to trust him even if he could hold his own against Dumbledore.

'Dad,' Percy said. 'I saw Harry in the Ministry. Lord Slytherin seemed to genuinely love him.'

'Don't be silly, Percy,' his mother snapped. 'You Know Who was just acting!'

Dumbledore nodded, 'Voldemort has always been a master manipulator!'

'What is your proof that You Know Who and Lord Slytherin are the same person?' asked Percy frowning.

'PERCY!' yelled his mother. 'HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE KNOWS BETTER THAN YOU! DO NOT QUESTION IS JUDGEMENT!'

'But-'Percy began hurt by his mother's yells.

Bill was frowning, 'Percy's just asking the question. We can't condemn Harry and his father without proof especially as you've yet to answer my question. Did you embezzle from Harry?'

Albus cleared his throat once again, 'I taught Voldemort at school. I would recognise him anywhere.'

Bill frowned, 'but they're relatives so wouldn't any similarity in looks be explained away by that. Anyway by the end of war You Know Who was corrupted by Dark Magic so he wouldn't look like he did in school anyway,' Bill pointed out reasonably.

Dumbledore twinkled kindly at Bill, 'I am unsure how but it appears that whatever Voldemort has done he has managed to get his old body back!'

'Do you know how he got his body back?' asked Arthur.

'I have some ideas,' Dumbledore admitted. 'I suspect that Harry lured Miss Granger out of Hogwarts where she was used as a sacrifice to resurrect his father.'

'Wait you think Harry _killed _Hermione?' demanded Percy incredulously. 'What is your evidence for that!?'

'Miss Granger has gone missing,' Dumbledore said.

'Anything else?' asked Percy knowing the answer.

'PERCY!' screeched his mother. 'OF COURSE THERE'S NO EVIDENCE THE DARK SIDE KNOW HOW TO HIDE ANY EVIDENCE!'

'So Harry killed Hermione, Lord Slytherin is You Know Who just because Dumbledore says so!' Percy said angrily. 'Just like James Potter was a Death Eater just because Dumbledore said so! Well that was proved wrong in the end as well!'

'PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY,' screeched his mother. 'YOU WILL STOP THIS RIDICOLOUSNESS AT ONCE! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!'

'I'M NOT A CHILD!' Percy yelled back. 'I AM JUST NOT CONDEMNING A CHILD BECAUSE OF WHAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SAYS! YOU CLAIMED TO LOVE HARRY AS A SON. THEN AS SOON AS DUMBLEDORE CLAIMS HE IS THE SON OF YOU KNOW WHO HE IS AN EVIL, MANIPULATIVE MONSTER!

'DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT ALL DUMBLEDORE IS TRYING TO MOUNT HIS DEFENCE AGAINST THE NEGILLENGE, EMBEZZLEMENT, SLANDER AND DRUGGING CHARGES? DAD'S EVEN ADMITTED THAT DUMBLEDORE KNEW THAT HARRY WAS BEING ABUSED! AND DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT DUMBLEDORE HASN'T ANSWERED THE QUESTION ABOUT EMBEZZLING FROM HARRY'S VAULTS!

'I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOUR ASSOCIATION WITH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW BLOOD DIFFICULT TO WORK BY UP WHEN I'M UP AGAINST YOUR REPUTATION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF YOU AND YOUR UNHEALTY OBSESSION WITH MUGGLES!'

Percy stormed off outside not sure where he was planning on going. Percy didn't think his girlfriend would be very impressed with his actions. Almost as soon as Percy got outside he regretted what he said; not about Dumbledore but about his father.

'Hey Percy wait up,' Bill called after him.

Percy turned around to see both Bill and Charlie running after him. Percy was sure the guilt on his face was clear for them to see. At least Percy hoped so because he wanted to explain how sorry he was about what he said to his father.

'I'm sorry about Mum said,' Bill said quietly. 'I know how Mum gets. Why do you think I chose to work with the Egyptian branch of Gringotts instead of the London branch?'

'I didn't know you had got a place in London,' Percy said surprised.

'That's because I didn't tell anyone,' Bill replied. 'After the way Mum kept going on about joining the Warders division of the Ministry I had enough so I chose the place which would get me away from Mum.'

'Didn't Dad say anything?' asked Percy.

Charlie snorted, 'haven't you realise that Dad rarely stands up to Mum! It was same when I wanted to specialise with dragons.'

'Mum wanted you to do your Mastery under Professor Kettleburn,' remembered Percy.

'Then take over from Kettleburn when he retired,' Charlie said bitterly. 'Silvanus was the one told me to work with dragons because he knew it was where my heart lay and to stop listening to my overbearing mother so I did. I was going to accept the Mastery in Wales but like Bill I had had enough of Mum so I moved to Romania.'

'I had no idea how difficult it was for you,' Percy admitted.

'Of course not,' Bill muttered. 'You've always been Mum's favourite. Fred and George are going through the same thing. They are brilliant with their joke products you know that with the right investment and business training they could be really successful but because it's not what Mum would do Mum disagrees with it!'

Percy frowned but nodded remembering Mum's advice over the years to Percy's brothers. Percy had always agreed with the stability that working with the Ministry brought. However, Percy had been forced to concede that both Bill and Charlie had done very well in their chosen careers so maybe Fred and George would do well as well.

'I'm sorry about what I said about Dad,' Percy admitted.

'I know,' Bill said with a soft smile. 'I saw your face when I came out here. What are you going to do?'

'I was going to go to Penelope's,' Percy decided. 'What about you?' asked Percy.

Bill sighed heavily, 'I don't like walking away from the war but I don't like the way things are going. The way they were going on about Harry and You Know Who or Lord Slytherin or whatever name he is going by it sounded like they were plotting to _kill _Harry.'

Percy blanched, '_kill? _Mum and Dad too?'

'Dad – no,' Bill said much to Percy's relief. 'Mum,' Bill grimaced, 'sounded like she wanted to be the one to do the deed. Plus, Professor Dumbledore finally admitted that he had removed money from the vaults to stop You Know Who having access to the money. I can't be involved in this if I value my job! I'll be back in Egypt tomorrow and I'll have to report this to my boss.'

'I don't know,' frowned Charlie. 'I've only met Harry once and he seems a nice kid I can't believe he'd murder another girl.'

'And all the evidence of You Know Who's supposed return is circumstantial,' Percy said. 'I don't want to lose my job either,' Percy sighed, 'but if I say anything I might get Dad sacked!' Percy admitted his worry.

Bill frowned for a moment, 'Fudge doesn't care about Dad he's got bigger fish to fry. Go to Fudge tell him that you have news on Dumbledore's plans but you will only say if he can guarantee Dad will keep his job.'

Percy blinked, 'I didn't think you'd approve.'

'I wouldn't have if I hadn't heard there plans for Harry,' Bill admitted.

'I think I'll head back to Romania for now,' Charlie decided. 'I'll keep an eye on the news though. if You Know Who really is back there will be signs soon enough.'

Bill nodded grimly, 'quite. We're going to get a twin room in the Leaky Cauldron for tonight.'

The three eldest Weasleys brothers turned to the sound of shouts from inside the house. Their mother was shrieking like a banshee and their father was yelling. Percy didn't think he'd heard his father shout since the twins almost made Ron make the Unbreakable Vow.

The three of them made it to the edge of the wards that their father had just replaced after the news of You Know Who's supposed return broke. Percy Apparated to London where Penelope lived and was currently studying healing. Percy had no idea how he was going to explain this mess to his girlfriend.

**Authors Notes:**

**The younger generation is pulling away from Dumbledore**

**I hope you like how I managed to convince the Weasley twins to side with Harry. That was the reason why Dumbledore invited them to the "lets murder Harry Potter" meeting.**

**Next chapter: The Death Eaters return**


	38. The Death Eaters Return

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Death Eaters Return**

Harry had returned to Le Fay Castle at nine o'clock despite the fact that the Death Eaters would not be called for another three hours. At the time Harry hadn't understood why the Dark Lord had wanted Harry home so early. He had thought it was so he could limit Harry's time with his lover.

It was only when Harry had arrived back had Harry understood. It might have been true that the kitchen elves were the ones doing the cooking there was a lot to do. They had to plan what to tell the Death Eaters and how.

Then there was Harry's ceremonial clothes and mask that the Dark Lord had had Sirius pick up for him. The Dark Lord had wanted to make it clear to all his followers that his Heir was in a position far above them even the Inner Circle. Harry would be standing at the Dark Lord's right the whole time since the last one to do that had been James Potter then that was saying something.

Harry was wearing a long, dark Slytherin green, hooded robe with a silver hem decorated in snake shaped emeralds glittering in the shadows that the flames of the candles cast within the ball room. The robe was clasped over an expensive unicorn silk, green tunic, black leather boots and trousers which would enable Harry to fight in should it come to that. He was, also, wearing a full emerald coloured mask decorated with silver snakes which matched his robes perfectly which was so unlike any of the other masks within the Death Eater ranks.

Harry was standing to the right of his father who had a glamour which made him look like a snake and thin black robe covering him. Harry had got a shock when he and Lucius had stepped out of the Floo to find the Dark Lord looking like that before them. This was the form that Harry falsely remembered from the battle in bowels of Hogwarts.

Harry had known of course that the Dark Lord used that form for appearing outside his Inner Circle or if he wished to frighten his followers. Lucius had informed him that after James had been kidnapped that was the only form the Dark Lord used so he was more than used to that form even if it instilled fear within the blonde Lord. Harry knew that his father was using the man-snake form to frighten his followers who had abandoned him to his lonely, painful exile at the time when he needed his supposedly loyal followers the most.

Sirius stood a few feet behind Harry melding into the shadows as his role of Harry's body guard allowed. Only visible by a bright red mask which identified him as Harry's as Sirius had said it was Harry he was loyal to not Harry's father! Harry was pleased that the Dark Lord and Sirius had managed to work out what they were going to do even if Sirius had ended up being _Crucioed_ in that meeting much to Harry's ire.

Sirius and the Dark Lord had realised that Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve too much to pretend to be on Dumbledore's side. Sirius would not be able to even pretend to hate Harry and James. Harry knew that his father had been hoping for another spy in Dumbledore's camp especially as Dumbledore appeared not to be trusting Severus as he had done before but clearly that was not happening.

Then Tom had realised that Wormtail would not have been powerful enough to perform the Fidelis Charm even if had been appointed the Secret Keeper. Questioning Wormtail they realised that it had been Dumbledore who had performed the Fidelis Charm. The Dark Lord had decided to turn Wormtail over to the Ministry missing his recent memories but with the memories of Dumbledore performing the Fidelis Charm meaning that the Chief Warlock had sentenced an innocent Heir to Azkaban without so much as a trial.

Currently, Wormtail was rotting in the dungeons and would only be allowed out to show the higher ranking Death Eaters to the dining room for the celebratory feast. Harry knew that Wormtail was not happy with the fact he had been demoted pretty much to the position of servant or more likely slave as it wasn't like he was being paid. Wormtail thought that as he had been the one to return to the Dark Lord in his hour of need that he should be honoured above all other Death Eaters instead of being hated and distrusted.

Harry personally thought that he'd prefer being treated as a slave than being handed over to the Ministry. Harry doubted that anyone would miss Peter Pettigrew. Harry wondered if Wormtail knew that tomorrow he would be in the hands the Ministry facing the Dementors kiss if his father had anything to do with it.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore would prove them right and step in to save the rat. If so then they were right in their suspicions that Wormtail was a traitor. If he did they would use that as yet another nail for Dumbledore's coffin.

Lucius was kneeling before the Dark Lord with his right arm held forth the Dark Mark bared. The Dark Lord had one thin, silvery, spindly finger pressed firmly onto the writhing snake tattoo. Harry wished that his father wasn't purposefully causing his lover so much pain.

Harry may be conflicted with his feelings at the moment but he did not like seeing his lover in pain. Harry was scared that with his upcoming divorce that he would be expected to have a deeper relationship than he was ready for. It's not like Harry didn't want to have true love but he was terrified that he would give his heart once again only to have it torn to pieces just as the Weasleys and Granger had done!

Not ten minutes after Voldemort had activated the Dark Mark the Death Eaters began to gather in the ballroom of Le Fay room. Harry could tell from the way they stood that they were scared and nervous even if their masks hid the majority of their emotions. Harry couldn't blame them because he knew his father was furious at his followers for forsaking their Lord whom they had sworn to honour and serve for their whole lives.

The whole contingent of Death Eaters had been called for the announcement of the return of the Dark Lord and the revealing of his son as Voldemort did not want to have to repeat the painful story more than once. The Death Eaters and in particular the Inner Circle would be called individually or in groups depending on their tasks and positions tomorrow. Voldemort wanted Harry to be present for that as the Dark Lord's heir Harry would be expected to take over should Voldemort fall once again but Harry hoped that wouldn't happen any time soon.

The only exception would be Severus who would have to return to Dumbledore tonight with information and hope that Dumbledore would trust him because they needed their spy. It might be true that that the Weasley twins had sent Harry warnings about Dumbledore's latest plans which had alighted Harry's father's darkest fury but they were not yet trusting enough of the Dark to become spies for the Dark. They could still hope that Fred and George would in time when they came to realise how warped the Light ideals and the Order was.

If the Weasley twins did consent to become spies for them they would automatically become members of the Inner Circle. If you wanted to become a member of the Inner Circle not only did you have to prove your loyalty but you had to have a skill or power that the Dark Lord would find useful. Lucius hadn't become a member of the Inner Circle until he had become Regent of the Malfoy House as his father – Abraxas' – health began to fail.

Harry looked around at the bright silver and night black masks of the Death Eaters glittering like a starry night which had of course been the idea. The Death Eaters masks were so different to the bright green and red masks that Harry and Sirius were wearing especially Sirius'. Red was of course a colour at least in Britain association with the Light side thanks to the ancient house of Gryffindor but it was Harry who had been the first person since James Potter to be granted the position of the Dark Lord's right hand.

Most of the Death Eaters' eyes were flickering between Harry and his father. After all it wasn't common that the Dark Lord would give anyone his right hand especially one as obviously young as Harry whose small, slight frame marked him as a teenager. Harry was unsurprised to see that there were no white masks in the gathered Death Eaters.

The Light had yet to realise that the colours weren't randomly assigned or handpicked by the Death Eaters themselves as had been suggested. In fact the colour showed the rank of the Death Eater in question. How the Light had yet to put two and two together Harry had no idea probably because the Inner Circle rarely fought so even rarely caught wearing masks as they were too useful for Voldemort to risk losing them to Azkaban.

The silver masks revealed that they were in the Inner Circle. The black masks revealed that they were in the Outer Circle. The white masks, however, were unmarked recruits which is why they were not present today. Now Harry the son and Heir of the Dark Lord wore a Slytherin green mask and Sirius as Harry's bodyguard wore a red mask.

The silver and black mask wearing wizards bowed low before drawing back into a circle. Harry watched as they slid back into their set places. Harry guessed that they stood in the order of rank they held as the silver masks stood to the right and the black to the left.

'Welcome, my Death Eaters,' the Dark Lord said quietly. 'Thirteen years … thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?'

The Dark Lord sniffed the air with an apparently nose less serpentine face that displayed only fury. There was ice in those fake bright red eyes the exact colour of Sirius' mask. Harry wondered whether there was more to the colour of Sirius' mask than his old house.

'I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon the air,' the Dark Lord murmured in a soft carrying whisper that echoed across the silent ballroom.

Harry saw the Death Eaters shiver in fear in reaction to what the Dark Lord had said. Harry remembered that the last time that the Death Eaters would have seen Harry's father was when his father was in his darkest days when James had been kidnapped. Harry was sure that they would still see his father as such expecting to be tortured for each tiny infraction. Harry wondered how long it would take the Dark Lord to gain the trust his followers once held for him.

'I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances and I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their Lord, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?' the Dark Lord questioned. 'And I answer myself they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ….

'And then I ask myself, but how could they had believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

'And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of the Light, Albus Dumbledore?' the Dark Lord suggested.

Harry was unsurprised to hear the anger that the Death Eaters had displayed. Harry could hear the cold fury in his father's voice. Harry knew that the idea that any of his followers could be loyal to the murderer of his husband and kidnapper of his son because Harry felt bloody furious at the mere suggestion that these witches and wizards could be loyal to Albus bloody Dumbledore.

'It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed …' continued the Dark Lord.

The fear in the air was practically tangible. All those gathered here knew that they had failed their Lord. More than that they had failed the Dark. They had failed the Wizarding World – both in Britain and further afield.

'My Lord,' a woman dropped to her knees trembling. 'I offer my humblest apologies for forsaken you.'

'Get up,' sneered the Dark Lord. 'You are not a _dog _King! You are not a _Muggle!' _Voldemort said to disgust of his audience for one their own being compared to a _Muggle!' _'Do not act like one. Stand up as the proud witch you are from an Ancient and Noble family.'

Harry could tell that there was a certain amount of relief from the way Harry's father had handled the situation. At the end of the last war Harry's father would have responded to that by torturing King. Now he had only dressed down the foolish woman.

The Dark Lord had effectively proven that no longer was he the psychopathic leader who cut through his enemies destroying whole families mercilessly. The emotionless Dark Lord tortured his friends and followers. No here was their charismatic leader who they had pledged to follow so many years ago who would fix the magical world!

'Lord Voldemort does not forgive nor does he forget … Thirteen long years … I want thirteen years repayment. I can only be glad that in my _absence _you have attained and progressed in your chosen fields. The reputation, alliances, friendships, skills and positions you have gained will be of use now. Lucius, Severus and Barty here have already paid some of that debt already,' the Dark Lord concluded.

'My Lord,' bowed a Scottish male Outer circle Death Eater. 'We crave to know … we beg you to tell us … how have you achieved this … this …' the Scottish man tried to find the right word to explain his Lord returning to the land of the living, '… this miracle …' the Scottish wizard settled on. 'How you managed to return to us …'

This seemed to be what his father had been waiting for because the Dark Lord smiled a lipless smile that caused a shudder to run around the circle of assembled Death Eaters like ripples in a bond. He held a hand out for Harry to join him. Harry gulped as he joined his father at the front of his father's follower where the Death Eaters all zeroed in on Harry as if they had now been given permission to view him.

'Ah, Adir,' Voldemort practically hissed. 'That is a story that begins and ends with my son Hadrian Salazar Slytherin.'

Before Harry's father had even finished speaking the Death Eaters had frozen at the revelation Voldemort had suddenly revealed. From the looks most of them had previously been giving him before they became aware of who he was the Death Eaters had thought that he had somehow usurped their position in the Death Eater hierarchy. Now they were weighing his potential up and what this meant for the Cause now that the Dark Lord had an Heir.

'I offer my congratulations, my Lord, for the continuation of the Ancient and Noble line of Slytherin,' Narcissa said with a cool graceful curtsy.

Harry was glad that the mask hid his scowl at his lover's soon to be ex-wife. Harry could just bet that she had been waiting all day to say as such. That woman was so _interfering_! Couldn't she have just left them alone instead of trying to play bloody matchmaker!

Harry did concede that it was the excuse that she needed to get out of a loveless marriage without bringing suspicions down upon her. Harry did wonder what had really happened to her lover's wife. Harry could imagine the Ice Lady deciding to kill her lover's wife but would she really do that to her future stepchildren?

'You know, of course, that on Halloween fourteen years ago I went to Godric's Hollow to bring a traitor to heel,' the Dark Lord said emotionlessly.

Harry couldn't believe how calm his father was being about the events of Halloween 1981. It was like his father didn't care for James's murder at hands of Albus Dumbledore. Never mind his own downfall because the old man had manipulated the Dark Lord into killing his son. Then there was Harry being sentenced to fourteen years of abuse because of Albus bloody Dumbledore wanted to control his _weapon _which was all Harry's blood was to that man!

Harry could barely think of what Dumbledore had done to his family without wanting to curse someone probably Albus Dumbledore or one his mindless followers. Harry knew that his father felt the same only instead of cursing he wanted the blood of Albus Dumbledore. Yet Harry somehow forced himself not to react to his father's comment watching as his father held his audience captivated.

'You are aware that I had no plans to end Lord Potter's life,' continued the Dark Lord into his silent captive audience, 'nor did I.'

Harry was sure that if a feather dropped it would have been heard in this deadly silent room. Harry wondered how much his father was going to tell everyone tonight. By the sounds of it the Death Eaters would know everything when they left the meeting.

'I am aware that there are those of you who believed I should have killed James,' Tom said ice in his voice. 'After all I would have done so if it had been anyone else! However, what none knew was the fact that James Potter was my husband.'

Harry felt the shockwaves reverberate through the room. Harry was sure if they weren't so scared of Voldemort they would have broken into whispers. Harry was sure he saw a few people put together who exactly Hadrian Salazar Slytherin was!

'It was there I met my downfall at the hands of little Harry Potter,' the Dark Lord continued. 'After killing Lily Evans. What none were aware that Harry Potter didn't exist – has never existed,' Harry's father continued.

'Harry Potter is in reality Hadrian Slytherin my son who _Albus Dumbledore _had kidnapped when his bearer was still pregnant. Before either I or Lord Potter knew that he had been conceived,' Voldemort continued.

'_Albus Dumbledore's _plans were to take my son, manipulate him to becoming a weapon – a martyr all for the _greater good,' _sneered the Dark Lord. 'A weapon that Family Magic would prevent me from harming which is precisely how I fell thanks to _Albus Dumbledore's _manipulations.

'James remembered the truth thanks to the immense Family Magic activated to protect Hadrian which broke through the spells and potions _Dumbledore _had placed on _my _husband,' Harry could hear the murderous tone his father had taken in response to Dumbledore's actions. 'Naturally, _Dumbledore _could not allow James to get in the way of his carefully laid place. Thus, _Albus Dumbledore _killed James so that he could effectively control our son,' Harry could hear the dark fury in the Dark Lord's voice which had the whole party of Death Eaters shuddering.

'Four years ago, the means to my return seemed assured when _Dumbledore _managed to manipulate _my_ eleven year old son into thwarting me where he almost died in the process. I should be thankful that the _Light _still had use for my son or he likely would not have survived to tell the tale.

'Fortunately, for the Dark over the course of the last year my heir has become wise to Dumbledore's plans. My son successfully managed to keep his switch in allegiances a hidden from the Light. Hadrian has thwarted a number of Dumbledore's plans.

'A month ago Hadrian came to me and yesterday Hadrian completed the ritual that returned me to full strength,' the Dark Lord finished. 'The Light has handed me the tools to their destruction which I shall enjoy _personally _delivering.

'The Light have ruled too long where they have almost destroyed Magic and our way of life. Soon they shall learn that the Dark is not to be trifled with,' Voldemort finished. 'Soon they shall learn that Lord Voldemort never forgives and never forgets!

'Those of whom the Ministry have pushed aside as Dark creatures – the Dementors, the Werewolves, the Vampires – shall return to us,' the Dark Lord said. 'Once the Dementors return to us those who refused to give me up even in my darkest hour moments will be rewarded!

'Tomorrow we shall plan the Light's destruction but for now we shall celebrate the return of Lord Voldemort,' the Dark Lord said. 'Wormtail will lead you to the banquet hall.'

Harry, Lucius, Snape and the Dark Lord lingered behind. Harry guessed that Snape would not be able to stay for the feast and celebrations that were to follow as he would need to report back to Dumbledore. Harry knew that Snape would have to have all his faculties to successfully lie to Dumbledore!

'Severus, I take it you are needed back at the school,' the Dark Lord hissed.

Snape nodded, 'Dumbledore knows where I went.'

Harry understood that it made it look to Dumbledore that Snape was still telling him everything. If Snape began keeping secrets from him it would look like he had switched sides again. If you threw Dumbledore a bone once in a while it would make him happy.

'I fear that Dumbledore no longer trusts me,' Snape said darkly.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, 'oh?'

Snape nodded face pale, 'he questioned me on whether I had seen you recently especially after his _trip _to the Ministry.'

Lucius snorted, 'of course not. You do remember that _Dumbledore _believes you switched sides because of Evans!'

'Dumbledore must suspect that when you realise that I am not Lily's son you will return to the Dark side,' Harry said.

Well he wasn't wrong there! That was exactly what Severus had done upon realising that Harry Potter didn't exist. Well none of them had ever said that Albus Dumbledore wasn't intelligent even if he had made many mistakes over the past few months.

'Indeed,' Severus said darkly. 'If I do not reveal your existence then Dumbledore will realise I am still loyal to you, my Lord.'

The Dark Lord nodded looking unhappy, 'you will have to inform Dumbledore about Hadrian.'

'Be angry,' Harry said.

Harry had suddenly worked it all out. How to trick Albus Dumbledore. Maybe it was his need for revenge. Maybe it was because he knew that Dumbledore would buy the anger, the need for revenge that Severus was sure to display.

Maybe it was his knowledge of Severus Snape. The wizard who had clung onto his love for a dead woman for a lifetime. Despite the fact that the woman had never shown him the time of day he protected her "son" turning his back on his true affinity, friend and Lord because of the woman.

'Be vengeful,' Harry continued. 'Make it clear that you feel betrayed by me. You are still under the impression that Lily died for me! You feel that Evans died for _nothing! _She died to protect me from my father and I honoured that sacrifice by joining her killer you'll never forgive me for that!

'You've always hated me and my Dad!' Harry pointed out. 'You've made that very clear throughout our school years. Everyone knows that you hate all things Potter! So use that to our benefit now as no one knows that the thing you hated the most about Dad is the fact that Dad apparently turned traitor!

'Make it clear to Dumbledore that you blame me and my family for _Evans _death,' Harry said the woman's name with some distaste.

'Severus, already did blame it on yourself and James Potter before the truth came out,' Lucius said dryly, 'so it shouldn't be too hard an act to play.

'Good,' Harry said satisfied. 'You blame my Dad for turning traitor against his husband and having an affair with Evans knowing it would bring down the full wrath of Lord Voldemort down on Evans! My father after all killed Evans which is something you will never forgive the Dark Lord for even if you had once sworn loyalty to him.

'And I am the product of James and the Dark Lord. You'll still believe that Evans died for me. You blame her death on me! If I hadn't existed then Evans might still be alive. That's what you believe at least!

'Make it clear that you now have _nothing _to live for now that you no longer have to devote your life to protecting the son of Evans. The only thing you want now is revenge for Evans death. You want me and father dead for our role in Evans' death.'

'Dumbledore would likely buy that,' Lucius murmured. 'It is the kind of thing he would fall for.'

'Dumbledore will most likely order you to murder Hadrian as you have the most opportunity,' Harry's father said darkly. 'Naturally he'll have nothing to do with it and will deny any involvement when you are caught.'

'Would he really wish losing his spy to kill me?' asked Harry.

'Depends,' Voldemort considered it for a second. 'You are responsible for destroying all his plans but I am the one he really wants. Most likely Dumbledore will make sure that I do not catch what Severus does so that he can continue using him as a spy until my death.

'You should also throw Dumbledore a bone,' the Dark Lord considered. 'I would prefer if my plans were not discussed for now. Naturally, tell him that I said that I would be reconfirming my old alliances and freeing my followers. Dumbledore already suspects that I will do exactly that if his meeting with Fudge is anything to go by.

'Additionally, inform the Headmaster Hadrian played a key role in my return as I said but you have no idea what as I did not disclose the nature of my return. I am sure that Dumbledore will already have guessed that much.

'Finally, tell him that Barty is somehow alive. Puzzling how Barty got out of Azkaban and faked his death should keep him busy for now especially as anyone who could tell him are dead or unable to reveal the truth,' the Dark Lord said.

The Dark Lord was, of course, referring to the fact that when he realised that Winky was in the service of Hogwarts and Dumbledore that she would have no choice but to tell him that Barty was still alive. Barty had gone to the female elf and re-employed her. Harry had never seen the little elf as happy as she had been then nor Dobby when Winky stopped drinking her sorrows away.

'Tell Dumbledore that despite the fact that Black was the one to betray Lily and James I have assigned Black as Harry's guard,' Harry's father said. 'Dumbledore will understand that to mean that Black knows the truth and joined the Dark. It will be enough information to persuade Dumbledore you are still on his side.'

Severus inclined his head, 'my Lord.'

Severus turned his cloak billowing out behind him in the way only Snape could manage to report Dumbledore. Harry hoped that the man would manage to convince Dumbledore that he was still on the Light side. If anyone could do it then it would be Severus Snape!

Meanwhile, the three of them headed up to the dining room where the rest of the Death Eaters would already be seated waiting for them to start their meal. Probably discussing – gossiping – the revelations of tonight. After it wasn't every day that the Dark Lord revealed that he had an Heir.

**Author's Note:**

**I got asked about Moody being in the last chapter. I thought that I had made it obvious that Crouch was keeping up an act as Moody until the end of term so that Dumbledore cannot figure out how Voldemort returned!**


	39. Dirty Light

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Dirty Light**

Severus strode through the halls of Hogwarts a furious expression masking his determination of re-earning Dumbledore's trust so that he could report back the Light's movements to the Dark faction. Severus knew that he was no longer trusted after it became clear that the so called Boy Who Lived was really the Dark Lord's son and heir who had defected to the Dark. Luckily said boy was very intelligent and had managed to come up with a plan which Severus hoped he could pull off.

Otherwise they would be depending on the Weasley twins as their source of information. Not a position that any of them wanted to be in. Not only were the Weasley twins still on the fence about which side they belonged to but they were pathologically incapable of treating _anything _seriously.

As Severus stormed into Dumbledore's office he thought that it was lucky he had met no students on the way. If they had seen him now all their rumours and beliefs about him would in their minds have been confirmed. Never mind with the way Severus had been acting more than one of them would have had a heart attack.

Severus flung the doors to the headmaster's office wide open murder written in his every action. Few had seen Severus Tobias Snape this angry and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. This was the Death Eater who had been so feared in the last war.

'DID YOU KNOW?' roared Severus spittle flying out.

Dumbledore was at his desk the epitome of shock as she stared at his Potions master come spy. Severus wondered what the old fool thought of the usual emotionless spy acting in such a manner. Dumbledore wouldn't have seen Severus acting so erratically since Lily's death which was exactly ho Severus was attempting to act like his whole life was falling apart once more.

Severus slammed his hand down so hard on the desk that it hurt. Severus was sure that it an angry bruise would already be forming on his hand. Severus forced his facial muscles into an expression of apoplectic rage.

Severus wondered if Dumbledore was under the correct impression that Severus was once again loyal to the Dark. Honestly, if anyone saw the way he was treating Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of the so called Light they would be under the same impression. Severus Snape wore an expression that could only been described as murderous rage.

It wasn't hard considering what this old fool had done to his Lord's son. This was the man who had manipulated his one weak point into betraying everything he believed in. This was the man who pretended to be the epitome of goodness whilst plotting murder, kidnap and Morgana knew what other plots.

'DID YOU FUCKING KNOW?' Severus yelled right into the old man's face.

Severus felt some satisfaction seeing spit landing all over the man's face. Dumbledore looked a little more human than the godlike omnipotent being he always liked to display himself as by doing something as mundane as wiping spit off of his wrinkled visage. Somehow Dumbledore was able to jeep up his absolutely shocked and bemused face despite the fact that he knew exactly what upset Severus so.

'Did I know what?' asked Dumbledore mildly. 'I take it you have just come back from being called. What has happened to upset you so, Severus? I haven't seen you like this … for many years,' Dumbledore said.

Both Severus and Dumbledore knew exactly when the last time his almost perfect mask had broken. Dumbledore knew exactly what had apparently upset Severus so much. Yet Dumbledore didn't offer any support as he had done all those years ago because it wasn't in the best interest of the manipulative bastard.

'POTTER – SLYTHERIN – WHATEVER THE FUCK HIS NAME IS!' Severus snarled.

Honestly Severus was still unclear what to call the boy in his head. In front of the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters he called the boy my Prince because that was what was expected. In front of the boy in question he called him Harry because the boy hated his titles and disliked being called anything else but Severus didn't think of the boy as the boy.

'I SWORE TO PROTECT A BOY WHO DOESN'T BLOODY EXIST! YOU FUCKING USED ME!' Severus snarled at Dumbledore repeating the Dark Lord's turn of phrase.

'Severus,' Dumbledore said sounding tired but Severus didn't buy it.

'DID YOU KNOW THAT HARRY POTTER – THE BOY YOU CLAIMED TO BE LILY'S SON – WAS _HIS _SON!?' demanded Severus spittle flying everywhere.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said sounding worn out. 'I-'

'YOU HAD ME PROTECT THE DARK LORD'S SON?' Severus yelled not letting Dumbledore get an excuse in edgeways.

'Everyone deserves a chance, Severus,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'I did after all give you a second chance when many questioned my judgement. You deserved that second chance just as Harry deserved not be judged for his father's crimes.

'In my experience people can chose good or evil no matter how they are born or who they are born to, you of all people know that,' Dumbledore said peering at Severus over the tops of his glasses. 'Some of the best people I have had the fortune of meeting had fathers' who committed atrocities against the defenceless. Some of the worst people I have had the misfortune of meeting came from a long line of Light wizards.'

Severus scoffed and sneered, 'well your need to give the undeserving chance after chance just like you did Potter, Black and their gang chance after chance has once again been your undoing. Just like Potter and Black the spoilt little brat has betrayed the Light and joined his _father_.'

'I know,' Dumbledore said quietly sounding tired. 'I ha-'

'WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' demanded Severus once again.

Once again Severus cut Dumbledore off before lies could spill from the master manipulator's mouth. There would come a time where Dumbledore would get his explanations and Severus would reluctantly accept them. If not very gracefully.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO SEE HARRY POTTER STANDING TO THE RIGHT OF THE DARK LORD!? TO SEE HIM BOSOM BUDIES WITH SIRIUS BLACK! TO SEE THE MAN WHO TURNED LILY OVER TO THE DARK LORD PROTECTING LILY'S ONLY SON!' shouted Severus.

'WORSE WHEN I REALISED THAT THE BOY I HAVE GIVEN THE BETTER PART OF MY ADULT LIFE PROTECTING – RISKING MY LIFE FOR WAS THE SON OF LILY'S MURDERER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE BRAT HOW REALISED I WAS A SPY!' Severus snarled.

'You should have given me warning so I could prepare!' Severus snapped at his employer.

'I had no idea how you would react,' sighed Dumbledore. 'You have as you said devoted the past fourteen years into protecting young Harry, risking you life. I didn't want to see you hurt when you realised-'

'THAT HE WASN'T LILY'S SON!' Severus yelled.

'Yes, he was,' Dumbledore said sharply. 'Lily loved Harry like a son.'

'LILY SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR THE BRAT! AND HOW DOES POTTER RETURN THAT SACRIFICE? BY SIDING WITH THE BASTARD WHO KILLED HER!' Severus shouted. 'THE SELF-CENTRED BRAT WHO CARES NOT FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!'

Dumbledore sighed again, 'Harry's choices are regrettable. I hold myself wholly responsible.'

'As you should,' grunted Severus as he pretended to be taking several calming breaths. 'Why the _hell_ did you never tell me?' Severus demanded fury in every syllable of his voice even if he had stopped shouting at the foolish old man.

'The fewer people who knew the less chance that either Harry or Voldemort would find out the truth,' Dumbledore said gravely.

'Yeah, well the Dark Lord's brat did find out despite all your plans,' sneered Severus.

It felt good to tell Dumbledore that all his plans surrounding the Dark Lord's son had completely and utterly failed. Of course, Severus had to pretend to be disappointed. In reality Severus was jubilant that the boy had managed to get out from under Dumbledore's toxic hold.

'I feared what Voldemort would do with that information and more than that I feared what the effect of knowing that your biological father murdered your Dad and step mum would have on a child's mind. And Harry despite his parentage is just a child,' Dumbledore said sighing once more. 'Or he was until Voldemort got hold of him.'

Severus sneered again glaring at Dumbledore knowing that the boy had never been allowed to be a child. Not since Dumbledore had murdered his father and sentenced him to hell. If Dumbledore thought he was going to get away with it he had another thing coming!

Severus continued to sneer and snarl at the other man, 'the brat seems to be handling the knowledge just fine!' Severus informed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded sadly sighing, 'I imagine that Voldemort has twisted the story beyond all recognition to his own advantage. Tom always had been a master manipulator. You of all people know that.'

Severus nodded reluctantly continuing glaring at the old man, 'yes he is.'

'What did Tom say?' questioned Dumbledore. 'Tell me everything that happened at the Meeting. Where were you?'

Severus glowered at Dumbledore, 'I have no idea where we were as we Apparated to the source of the Dark Mark. It was a medieval castle somewhere in England but I did not see any Family Crests or familiar landmarks. We met in a large ballroom.'

Dumbledore frowned, 'there were no Family Crests in the Ballroom?'

Dumbledore as a Lord of even a poor Ancient and Noble House would know that usually Ballrooms or any place which might receive guest would be decorated in Family Crests. Wizards were always such show offs. Naturally, the Dark did not want Albus Dumbledore of all people to know where they were meeting.

'No,' Severus replied, 'I imagine he must have removed them to stop anyone from working out where they were.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'Tom always was exceptionally paranoid,' Dumbledore said not pointing out he had reason to be. 'What did he look like?'

'His old self,' Severus replied with a grimace and a shudder. 'Scales, red, serpentine eyes, lipless mouth, noseless.'

Dumbledore frowned, 'he looked much like he did in his school days when I met him at the Ministry of Magic.'

'He could be wearing a glamour to the Ministry in order to claim his title and fool the incompetent idiots,' suggested Severus with a sneer.

Severus hoped that Dumbledore would test the so called Glamour as he knew that it was serpentine figure which was the Glamour. If Dumbledore did test it and it would naturally be proved false Dumbledore would look even more delusional than before. More it would be obvious proof to the public that Lord Slytherin was really the distant Russian cousin of the Dark Lord rather than the Dark Lord himself.

'As well as Harry,' sighed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was acting as though Potter's naivety pained him greatly when it reality that the boy had never been naive. The fact was that before Potter had found out about his father he had been under the belief that the world as black and white. The loss of the little naivety that the boy's upbringing had left him with had caused Dumbledore and the Light a lot of trouble.

'I don't think the brat needs much fooling,' scowled Severus with a sneer.

'Unforunately, Severus, you are quite right I do wish that there had been a way to show Harry truth before it was too late,' Dumbledore agreed with another affected sigh. 'However, I fear it is already too late for the poor child's soul. Dark Magic always has had the power to corrupt the most pure of souls.'

Severus wanted to curse the man for his bigotry that he was apparently so against. Didn't Dumbledore see the irony of his statements that Dark magic corrupted the soul when he had led a child to murder another child? Didn't he understand that Dark magic wasn't evil and Light magic wasn't good it was all in the intent!

'How did Voldemort seem?' Dumbledore asked.

'Furious, at us for abandoning him,' Severus said not needing to hide the shudder remembering the Dark Lord's fury.

'Did he torture you?' questioned Dumbledore sharply putting on a worried face. 'I'm sorry, I should have made sure you alright before anything else.'

Severus shook his head not wanting to deal with Dumbledore's falsity, 'I'm fine,' Severus said sharply. 'The Dark Lord did not torture me thankfully – King and MacDuff, however, did experience the Dark Lord's ire,' Severus lied knowing Dumbledore would be expecting the Dark Lord to use to Crucio on _someone_ if not Severus. 'The Dark Lord has demanded thirteen years of service in return for our disloyalty.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'Voldemort does not allow one to just let you leave his service.'

Severus nodded knowing that few of them even wanted to leave the ranks of the Death Eaters. Severus hadn't even when he had betrayed the Dark in the name of Lily Evans and was happy to be back on the side of the Dark. Now Severus thought it was only Wormtail that wanted out but Wormtail was too much of a coward to risk the mercy of either the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic!

'Then,' Severus bit out fury clearly on his voice, 'he revealed his fucking bastard!' Severus said voice rising slightly in his anger.

'How did Harry seem?' questioned Dumbledore.

'I could not tell,' Severus said truthfully. 'The brat,' Severus sneered, 'was wearing a mask so I could not see his face and the Dark Lord did the talking,' Severus lied.

Severus had come to realise that out of the influence of the Light the boy was intelligent. Severus was glad that the boy had got out from under Dumbledore's thumb. Between the potions and their influence they were squashing the intelligence and magic out of a promising young man.

'How did the Death Eaters react?' Dumbledore asked.

'Initially when it appeared a _teenager_,' sneered Severus as though teenagers personally offended him, 'was granted the place at the Dark Lord's side there was some jealously. The Dark Lord has not had a right hand since James bloody sainted Potter defected,' snarled Severus, 'and painted a target on Lily's back!'

Dumbledore did not react to Severus' claims. Neither confirming nor denying them. Once upon a time his silence would have been enough to confirm Severus' beliefs. Just as when Severus had ranted about Potter the spoilt brat with no idea about the abuse the Dark Lord's son had suffered through thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations.

'And when they realised that Harry was Voldemort's son?' questioned Dumbledore.

Severus weighed up his options between telling Dumbledore the truth or a lie. Severus knew that the truth would be more useful to Dumbledore as he hoped to manipulate the Death Eaters. Not that it would work but hopefully it would lure Dumbledore into a trap.

'Undecided,' Severus said honestly. 'They are still waiting to see what the fucking brat is made of,' Severus said. 'They'll be disappointed when they realise what a foolhardy, brainless, mediocre, spoilt little brat of a wizard that boy is!' Severus ranted.

'The admitted that Godric's Hollow was to punish bloody Potter for leaving!' snarled Severus. 'JAMES POTTER LEFT HIS BLOODY HUSBAND! HE COULD HAVE ANY MAN OR WOMAN BUT HE CHOSE LILY. BLOODY POTTER PAINTED A TARGET ON LILY'S BACK!

'All this time I believed it was my fault,' Severus glared at Dumbledore, 'but in the end it was not my vault it was the arsehole James bloody Potter who was responsible for her death,' Severus said forcing a softness into his voice that he no longer felt about Lily Evans.

'Voldemort revealed that James was his husband,' Dumbledore murmured.

Severus sneered, 'yes. The Dark Lord wasn't even going to kill James for the affair!'

'You know it wasn't the Dark Lord who killed Potter,' murmured Dumbledore.

'Yes,' Severus agreed coolly. 'I know that you murdered Potter to obtain control over the brat,' Severus sneered.'

Dumbledore gave a piercing look, 'for the Greater Good. The Dark Lord was too strong. We needed a weapon. The Dark Lord's son would be immune to the Dark Lord. Raised right and he could rid us of the terror.'

'So you killed Potter and spent the next thirteen years manipulating the brat,' Severus said.

Severus was careful that his face displayed none of his anger at Dumbledore for what the manipulative bastard had done to Potter, the Dark Lord and Heir Slytherin. He had to play the part of the vengeful wizard. He had to pretend that he hated Potter and the Dark Lord blaming the two for Lily Evans' death.

Dumbledore sighed, 'I wish there had been another way,' Dumbledore said heavily. 'You do not seem disapproving.'

Severus sneered, 'quite honestly I don't care about the war. I don't care about the Dark or the Light! There was only one thing I care for now,' Severus growled at Dumbledore fixing him with a piercing dark glare, 'and she's dead. The only thing I had to live for his revenge against those who killed Lily!'

Dumbledore nodded, 'I fear that the only option left is to end Voldemort and his Heir's life so long as they are around the Dark will have a strong leader.'

'It won't be easy,' Severus warned with a growl. 'Not with _Black _protecting the boy.'

'Sirius Black was there?' asked Dumbledore sounding surprised.

Severus nodded grimly, 'yes he's been appointed the Dark Lord's bodyguard. Not surprising considering how high he was supposed to have been beforehand. Probably because he was best friends with the Dark Lord's consort,' sneered Severus.

'From what you have told me I believe it will have to be up to you to get Heir Slytherin,' Dumbledore said gravely, 'but whatever you do Severus do not lose your position as our spy. If necessary Voldemort shall be dealt first but if you get a chance-'

'To kill the boy without bringing suspicion on myself I would be only too willing to do so,' Severus agreed.

'And it would be useful if you could extract his semen even if you do that before murdering the boy,' Dumbledore said.

Severus made sure to hide the blanch that Severus internally displayed. Dumbledore may have said it nicely but there was no way to extract semen expect the normal jerking off even healers had to leave the room allowing the patient or sperm donor to jerk off. Now Albus Dumbledore was effective asking him to rape a teenaged boy who had once been his student.

The Dark Lord may have been absolutely furious with Lucius for his decision to conduct an affair with the boy which ended with the Slytherin conceiving a child. The fury that the Dark Lord felt towards Lucius would have nothing on the bloody murderous rage the Dark Lord would feel when he heard Dumbledore's latest plan for his son. When the Dark Lord caught up with Dumbledore Severus would not pity the old man.

Of course Severus knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted the Slytherin Heir's semen for. After the boy had found out the truth Dumbledore and his followers had lost a major source of income and political power. Severus knew with the Slytherin Heir's semen it would be easy to use it to impregnate some boy or girl most likely the Weasley slut.

After the boy was murdered the mother or Bearer or their Head of House could become Hadrian Slytherin's unborn child's regent although at this point no one would give Dumbledore regency over any child. They would get control of the Potter, Black, Ambrosius and Gryffindor vaults straight away. If the Dark Lord was dead they would get his vaults and seats back as well.

Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore unless the child was born before March or Harry died before he gave birth to child. Not that Dumbledore knew that of course thankfully for the boy. Suddenly, it became even more imperative to keep Hadrian's pregnancy a secret because then Dumbledore would become even more desperate than he currently was.

The only good thing about this was that Severus could testify against Dumbledore when it came to trial. They could now add conspiracy to commit rape and line theft to Dumbledore's long list of crimes. At the rate Albus Dumbledore was going it would be very unlikely that even Albus Dumbledore would be able to talk himself out of getting the Kiss administered.

'And how am I supposed to do that?' demanded Severus.

'I don't care,' snapped Dumbledore. 'Seduce him. Force him. Just do it!'

Severus nodded, 'I should was you that the brat would never give his consent to me and the Dark Lord would kill be if I lay a finger on the boy … either willingly or unwillingly. May I ask you why it is so important?'

'I need it for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World,' Dumbledore said.

Severus could have sneered knowing that for all Dumbledore's talk of the Greater Good he was single-handedly destroying the Wizarding World. Dumbledore didn't understand and never would that Light and Dark magic required a balance. The more he tried to destroy all things Dark the more he was succeeding in destroying all magic.

'Haven't you realised that attempting to control the Slytherin heir does not work!' Severus said sharply. 'If you create a new Slytherin in a decade or two time exactly the same thing will happen,' Severus warned.

Severus would do everything in his power to make sure that the boy was not killed or his semen extracted …. But if he did Severus would make sure the child was protected from Dumbledore and the bloody Light. And now that Dumbledore's popularity was rapidly diminishing Severus didn't think Dumbledore would get away with it especially as many Death Eaters were now aware of Hadrian's existence so would protect him and his descendants.

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at Severus, 'I am sure that we will prevent the newest Slytherin Heir from finding out the truth especially with his father and grandfather deceased.'

'And the other Death Eaters?' questioned Severus.

'No one else but myself, yourself, Molly, Ginevra and Ronald will know the truth about Miss Weasley's child being the Slytherin's brat's Heir,' Dumbledore assured Severus.

Severus nodded unsurprised at that revelation. Severus had expected that it would have been the Weasley bitch who would carry the would-be-Slytherin heir. Who else did Dumbledore trust enough to do such an _important _job but Ginevra Weasley!

'You still can't promise that the newest brat won't find out the truth,' warned Severus.

'Did the Voldemort give you any hints on how he found out?' questioned Dumbledore.

Severus scowled, 'it was that brat.'

Dumbledore frowned, 'how did the Slytherin brat find out?'

Severus shook his head, 'I am not sure. I just know that the brat managed to keep his switch in allegiances a secret. The Dark Lord claimed that the brat has thwarted the Light's plans.'

Severus sneered as though he didn't believe a word of it. In actual fact Severus had seen the young man thwart several of Dumbledore's plan even Severus' current position was thanks to the Slytherin Heir's position. Severus thought once more how water Hadrian Salazar Slytherin had been on the Light side.

'The bloody brat must have been boasting his own sense of self-worth,' sneered Severus. 'Like the brat is capable of doing anything but inflating his own large head!'

'Is there anything else that happened at the meeting?' questioned Dumbledore.

'Not as of yet,' Severus replied.

'Are we finished here?' Severus asked raising one eyebrow delicately.

'Yes, of course,' Dumbledore said kindly. 'Keep me informed of any developments.'

Severus inclined his head in agreement, 'Headmaster.'

Severus then turned on his heal and strode out of the Headmaster's office black cloak billowing in the way that Severus had only managed to do after many times of practice with the help of a spell. Severus headed down to his own office knowing that he had to contact the Dark Lord as soon as possible. The Dark Lord had to know about the newest threat to his son.

Severus was relieved that he had been included in the original diaries so that the Slytherin boy could contact him in emergencies. Or in this case Severus could contact the boy and more importantly his father with Dumbledore's latest plans. He would of course show the Dark Lord the memory to see if the Dark Lord could gleam anything further that Severus could not but for now the diary would have to do.

_Dumbledore believes I am loyal to him. Dumbledore believes I am willing to kill you and as we expected has ordered me to assassinate you should I get the chance that would not compromise my position as his spy. Additionally, he wants your semen which I am to extract from you._

After completing the diary entry Severus went to bed hoping that he would sleep despite what the day had brought. Severus knew that he should be pleased. Severus had after all succeeded in earning Dumbledore's trust but after the talk of Dumbledore's plans for what was supposed to be the Light side he just felt dirty.


	40. Party Gossip

**Chapter Forty**

**Party Gossip**

Harry, Lucius and his father entered the Dining Room where everyone was already seated in the positions marked out for them by magic. The three of them joined the Death Eaters at the table where they were waiting for dinner to be served. Dinner would not be served until the host himself sat down.

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with Harry to his right as was his right as the Heir of the host. Crouch sat to the Dark Lord's left displaying the fact the Dark Lord valued Crouch's contribution this his return the most after his son. Naturally as the Dark Lord had no living spouse, the other end of the table was empty.

Lucius was seated beside him much to Harry's surprise. Harry had expected his father to keep him and Lucius as far apart as socially possible. Not have Lucius seated beside him although Narcissa was beside him and her lover was opposite her. Sirius was sitting diagonally to Harry. Opposite to Lucius, who he was openly glaring at despite Harry kicking him in the shins.

The three course meal started with chicken and mushroom soup that the House Elvles had created whilst they had been running errands at the Ministry and Gringotts. It was delicious of course as every plate of House Elf food Harry had ever tasted was. The chicken and mushrooms complemented each other perfectly.

The masks were off and Harry heard the quiet murmur of conversation going on around him although it was louder at the opposite end of the table. Harry was sure that at least some of the Death Eaters would be speaking him and his family. It appeared that only those directly beside the Dark Lord were not speaking even Narcissa and her lover were debating about the different types of magic.

'Why weren't they expecting a feast?' asked Harry. 'I thought that was normal-'

'Only on certain occasions,' Lucius explained.

'Feast days and when celebrating a great triumph over the Light,' Harry's father explained.

'Like today,' Harry understood. 'The Dark Lord has returned once more to fix the mess the Light has made of things.'

'Not to mention the Dark side has gained an Heir to complete the task should anything unfortunate happen to me,' explained Tom. 'Never mind the fact that children are a cause to be celebrated. Had things have been different there would have been a celebration to the continuation of our Lines.'

Harry couldn't help but wonder would that happen when he and Lucius came out about their son. Would they celebrate it as his father had said was traditional? Once Dumbledore had been disposed of Harry was sure there would be little reason in continuing to hide Harry's pregnancy from the Death Eaters.

'Does that happen for every child?' asked Harry hoping his voice didn't shake.

'Any family who still follows the old ways,' the Dark Lord said and then gave Harry a piercing look. 'Unless it was dangerous I would throw a celebration for any child of my line.'

'As would I,' agreed Lucius glancing warily at his father.

'I still don't understand why the Death Eaters are surprised that there is a feast to celebrate your return,' Harry said.

'The celebrations stopped after your father was taken,' the Dark Lord explained.

Harry let it drop after that understanding the grief that his father had went through after his Dad was kidnapped. Harry knew that his father did not like talking about how his father had felt in those years. Never mind, Harry knew that this was not the time nor the place to talk to his father about his feelings.

Harry took a drink of pink lemonade while trying to find a way to change the topic of conversation away from the awkward one it had taken. Harry listened to the conversations going on about him. Barty Crouch and Sirius were discussing the possibility of Barty doing what Harry's father had done and create a fake identity for him as well.

'You'll be the Head of the Crouch family now,' Sirius was saying, 'so you should be able to have the Family Tree edited.'

Barty nodded, 'I assumed the Headship upon my father's death.'

Harry noticed that Barty didn't mention that his father had died at the wizard's hands. From Sirius's grimace the Animagus had noticed the same thing. Before his very Gryffindor godfather could put his foot in it Harry interrupted.

'You should claim to be his illegitimate son,' suggested Harry, 'who was sent to be educated in America to hide the evidence of his affair from his wife.'

Barty snorted, 'that's exactly the kind of thing my father would do.'

'And you came back to Britain as soon as possible considering you had loose ends to tie up,' Harry said.

'It shouldn't involve much editing,' Lucius contributed.

'All you need to do is to add a line connecting your father to some random dead witch or wizard,' Harry said. 'Hell your mother could be a Muggle. Less questions would be asked as with the number of Muggles no one would question either not knowing your mother or knowing that she had a child.'

'Hadrian, is right it would work,' the Dark Lord said.

'Yes, my Lord,' nodded Barty quickly.

'The problem is Barty that you are too well known in the Ministry,' Lucius said glancing at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord nodded, 'indeed, Lucius, is correct.'

'There are potions that will change your looks permanently until the antidote is digested,' Sirius said. 'I used them for undercover work with the Aurors. I'm not sure what the potion is but I'm sure _Snivellus _will.'

'Sirius!' Harry said sharply.

Sirius just rolled his eyes at hid godson's chiding. Harry suspected that Sirius would never truly grow up. It was just good that Snape wasn't there otherwise they would come to blows – again. For two apparently grown men they were very childish in their inability to let go of their childhood enmity.

'I'm sure Professor Snape can brew it for you,' Harry said glaring at his godfather.

Harry was glad when the main course of dinner came because Sirius looked like he was going to answer back. Harry just wished that Sirius was able to work with Snape but he wasn't holding out any hopes. The Blacks and the Princes were both after all known for their stubbornness.

Harry dug into his duck warily having never tasted duck before. The Dursleys had naturally had duck from the Chinese but he had never been allowed any of that. Sometimes he could scrape something from the bottom of the box but there would be hell to pay if any of the Dursleys found out what he was doing.

'Nice?' asked Lucius having noticed Harry's dark look.

'Yes,' Harry admitted.

Harry busied himself with eating not wanting to go into the Dursleys at all especially not with all the open ears that were here. Yet for the first time ever Harry had wanted to share with his lover a little detail about how the Dursleys treated him. Harry didn't know what that meant or how to feel about his feelings for the blonde Lord which seemed to be developing at a pace that was terrifying Harry.

'Lucius,' a tall, dark haired aristocrat spoke across the table. 'Did you hear about the new Bill that Dumbledore's trying to impose making it mandatory to test the magical affinity of graduates?'

'Oh I heard about that,' Lucius said darkly.

The Dark Lord looked furious, 'what the feelings about this _Bill?' _demanded the Dark Lord.

'It was very popular amongst the Light and Neutral factions,' Lucius said. 'There is only so much we can openly do without revealing that we are Dark.'

'If that Bill goes through it will only be a matter of time before all Dark wizards have to be registered,' Harry said sharply.

The Dark Lord nodded, 'that Bill has to be stopped going through. Now that Albus Dumbledore,' Harry's father said in some distaste, 'has been revealed for the manipulative, senile bastard he is he should have trouble getting through any Bills especially if it can be implied that he only wants to scan people's magic so that he can record and track the magical population in an effort to further control the Wizarding World.'

Lucius nodded, 'yes, my Lord.'

'We really need to get Dumbledore removed from power,' Harry said darkly.

'Fudge won't let Dumbledore remain in power long,' Lucius assured him.

Harry personally felt that just kicking Dumbledore out of power wasn't good enough. Harry didn't just wanted Dumbledore's popularity to be destroyed. He wanted to destroy the man who had killed his Dad and manipulated his hellish life.

Then Harry realised what he was thinking. Harry had only just killed three people last night. Now already he was thinking of killing more. Maybe Dumbledore and the Dursleys were actually right about him.

He really was a monster!

Harry felt queasy once again but forced himself not to show any emotion in front of the Death Eaters. Yet at the same time knowing that he couldn't stomach another bite. Something that his father's red eyes and his lover's grey eyes took quick notice of.

'_Hadrian,' _the Dark Lord hissed. '_What is the matter?'_

'_I don't just want to destroy Dumbledore's reputation,' _Harry hissed. '_I want to kill him.'_

'_So do I,' _hissed the Dark Lord. '_And I will but only after I utterly destroy everything that Albus Dumbledore values as he took __**everything **__I cared for from me. I am not a good man, Harry, but nor am I a monster as the __**Light **__believes! And you are certainly no monster. If you were you would not regret wishing for the deaths of those who would see you dead.'_

Harry was surprised that his father's words actually made him feel a lot better. Harry still felt queasy and felt if he had another bite to eat he would be sick. Harry placed his knife and fork together on his plate.

'Do you not like the duck?' questioned a huge dark haired man.

Harry smiled, 'it is lovely, of course, but I am no longer hungry.'

Narcissa gave Harry a piercing look but said nothing. Harry knew that the blonde woman was seeing right through him. Out of all the people who knew Harry was pregnant Narcissa was the only one who had actually been pregnant herself.

'_Hadrian, Healer Whitehead has already told you that you are malnourished,' Tom said. 'You should eat more.'_

Harry could have rolled his eyes at his father even when the Dark Lord was concerned he still sounded like the Dark Lord he was. Harry knew that underneath the harsh criticism his father was really concerned about him. That was why he was still hissing in parselmouth and terrifying the assembled Death Eaters.

'_I am not feeling very well,' _Harry admitted.

'_Morning sickness?' _asked his father after a second.

'_I believe so,' _Harry admitted. _'I'm going to speak to Snape about the Stomach Soother my Healer suggested.'_

'_Does Lucius know?' _asked Tom.

'_No,' _admitted Harry with a sigh. '_I've been trying to ignore the truth.'_

Harry noticed that his father seemed happy at the realisation Harry had trusted him before Lucius. Harry knew it had nothing to do with trust. Harry just had hoped that his sudden bouts of queasiness were due to stress, nerves, and guilt rather than his pregnancy.

After all, Harry had missed out on the dreaded morning sickness for a whole month so was it so much to hope that he wouldn't get it at all. Unfortunately Harry knew that he had never been that lucky. If it could happen then it would happen to Harry!

Once again the room had fallen silent at the Parseltongue language. Not because of fear like the Light would be. No the Death Eaters had fallen silent in awe because until Harry was born there was only one British wizard who was a Parselmouth.

Sirius was the only one grimacing at the sound of his godson and the Dark Lord conversing in Parseltongue. Sirius opened his mouth most likely to say something stupid and rude which Harry's father would not take kindly. Harry kicked Sirius under the table once again.

Sirius glared at his godson across the table but thankfully did not say anything in response to Harry and the Dark Lord's burst of Parseltongue. Unfortunately even if Sirius had followed Harry to the Dark he was still very Light minded. Harry knew he had the previous Lord and Lady Black and Albus Dumbledore to blame for that.

'So Sirius what will you do when your free?' asked Harry.

Harry was attempting to diffuse to tension between him and his godfather that had built up since Sirius had heard him speaking parseltongue. Harry knew that actually hearing it was worse than knowing he could do something. At the same time Harry was trying to ignore the queasiness in his stomach.

Sirius' face broke into a doggish grin, 'have a drink in the Three Broomsticks.'

'You would,' snorted Narcissa. 'Still crushing on Rosmerta Schroeder.'

'Shut up, Cissy,' Sirius snapped a blush forming.

'Honestly, Sirius your not sixteen anymore,' Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'Its about time you settled down.'

'Me, Cissy?' asked Sirius a glint in his eyes. 'I'm the eternal bachelor.'

Harry rolled his eyes at the two cousins bantering happily with one another but couldn't help but notice there was something deeper in what Sirius wasn't saying. Harry shrugged endeavouring to ask him about it later. That was if Sirius felt like talking to him about whatever was bothering him.

That was when the main course dishes disappeared to be replaced with the dessert. A large slice of ginger sponge pudding topped with brazil nut brittle and white, homemade custard. It looked absolutely delicious and the smell of it had been wafting through the castle all day even if Harry hadnt been in the castle very much.

Soon as the rich smell of ginger entered Harry's nose his stomach rumbled and his nausea disappeared. Harry tore into his meal and ate it as quickly as polite society allowed him to do. He was after all not Ronald Billius Weasley who ate like an animal.

'Not so full after all,' a tall blonde Outer Circle Death Eater grinned.

'Only for dessert,' Harry replied.

In actual fact Harry was sure it was his bloody pregnancy making him feel ill and then starving. From the pregnancy books Lucius had given Harry to read Harry knew that it would not get better. From what Harry had read there would be times he would suddenly love food he had hated before and hate food that was his favourite.

'The sponge is delecious,' Lucius said crisply.

Harry knew exactly what his lover was doing; destracting the Death Eaters from Harry's strange eating habits. Harry knew that the Slytherins around could see exactly what Lord Malfoy was doing. Luckily after a glance at Harry's father the Death Eaters decided not to say anything.

'That it is,' agreed another Outer circle Death Eater. 'Zingiber officinale Roscoe has a goregous flavour to it. It also is a key ingredient for many potions to aid the digestive processes and anti-emetics.'

The tall weedy man nodded, 'I have happened across Healing amulets from China whose ruins are infused with ground ginger.'

'So Haran have the goblins sent you anywhere interesting lately?' asked the big blonde.

That allowed Harry to put a name to the weedy man – Haran. Harry guessed from what he had been saying about healing amulets that he was a cursebreaker like Bill Weasley was. Haran was giving the large bonde an unimpressed flat stare.

'You know, Thorfinn I can't reveal the goblins secrets,' Haran said. 'Unlike the Ministry you can't just throw money at the goblins to make them _forget _you breaking your contract should you survive the magical backlash that would come from breaking a contract made with the goblins.'

The whole table except his father, himself and maybe Lucius shuddered at that comment. Harry knew that the goblins were a proud warrior race who did not like nor trust humans so Harry assumed that the contracts were magical binding. Harry doubted it would be at all pleasant to break those sorts of contracts.

'Are you a Cursebreaker then?' asked Harry.

'Indeed I am,' agreed Haran.

'I assume you are still able to inform myself of anything important,' Tom said, 'so long as you obey the letter of your contract.'

Harry took that to mean that Haran told Harry's father everything he possibly could. Slytherins were always very good at creatively interrputing the law. Of course, if anyone caught then they would use the law to there advantage as they had not broken the letter of the law just the heart of it.

'Of course, Tom,' Haran said quickly.

Harry blinked rapidly surprised that one of the Death Eaters had dared to call the Dark Lord by his given name. The whole table fell silent waiting for the Dark Lord's reaction. Haran was wearing an emotionless mask making Harry think that this was a test of some kind.

'Good, I expect you to keep me informed of the goblins feelings to the war,' Lord Slytherin said not commenting on the use of his first name. 'Hadrian, this is Haran Nott we attended Hogwarts together. I believe that you know Haran's son.'

'Yes,' Harry agreed. 'Theodore's interested in Warding.'

'An excellent career choice,' Harry's father said.

Haran agreed, 'yes, I have put him in touch with several Wardmasters and Wardbreakers that I have worked with on occasion.'

Harry nodded, 'Theodore was telling me. It has been very useful for me to have someone capable of Warding at Hogwarts.'

'It would be useful for us to have a Wardmaster in years to come,' the Dark Lord commented, 'especially one who comes with such high praise,' Harry's father glanced towards him.

Harry smiled dropping the subject looking around at the diners all of whom were finished. The Death Eaters returned to the Ballroom where the rest of the celebration was being held. Harry found that floating platters full of nibles and glasses were found there. There were several Death Eaters using the occasion as a chance to get plastered.

Harry as the son of the host was expected to make small talk with the Death Eaters so was making his rounds with Sirius just behind him acting as his guard. Harry knew that both Lucius and his father were keeping more than one eye and ear on him. A tall, muscular man approached him.

'That's Marcus Flint Senior, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Flint,' murmured Sirius.

'Lord Flint,' Harry said quickly.

'Call me, Marcus,' the Flint Lord said taking his hand in a firm shake.

'Marcus, then,' Harry said politely. 'May I ask what it is I can do for you?'

'You know my son,' Flint said.

Harry remembered Marcus Flint the previous captain of the Slytherin house team who had graduated last year even if he should have graduated the year before. Harry could see something of him in the wizard before him except Junior was lacking his father's intelligent eyes. Marcus Flint Junior had always reminded Harry somewhat of a troll.

'Yes,' Harry admitted nocomittantly.

'I see from your expression that you are aware that my son has no arranged marriage in place,' Flint said.

Harry could see exactly where this was going unfortunately. Harry really should have expected it earlier considering the prestige being his father's son brought. His father may not agree with arranged marriages but many of the Death Eaters did. The prospect of joining their families to the Slytherin family would be too much to resist especially with all the other titles Harry had.

'Since nor do I – you hope that my father would be amenable to a match,' Harry said coolly. 'I would just like to warn you that my father does not approve of arranged marriages as it tends to lead to inbreeding and unhappy marriages.'

Harry gave the man a pointed look sure that Marcus Flint came from about a happy marriage as Lucius did. In fact in terms of arranged marriages Lucius and Narcissa had managed to make it work. They both knew that neither of them loved or were even attracted to one another so they chose to become friends and for the majority of the time left one another to their own devices only uniting over their one shared interest – Draco.

Harry knew that most arranged marriages were not like that. Usually there was a good deal of at the very least contempt towards one another. Or one hoped that the other would grow to fall in love with them and when it didn't happen they became very bitter especially if there was a lover in the picture.

Sirius was stirring unhappily behind him in a way that Harry knew that would bring them a lot of trouble should Sirius put his Gryffindorish mouth in it. Harry hoped to talk Flint out of the topic of him and Marcus Junior getting married before his lover, father or godfather decided to intervene. All three of whom where rather overprotective of him although in Lucius' case Harry was sure it would be jealousy.

'And nor do I,' Harry said quietly. 'From what I have seen the only ones who benefit are the Heads of Houses who gain a strong alliance and an increase in the contents of their vaults whilst the newlyweds attempt to deal with a spouse they did not want or necessarily like.

'That is not a good home for _any _child to grow up in,' Harry said although he was well aware that it was better than some homes such as the Dursleys. 'Never mind, the number of arranged marriages between cousins leading to an increase in the number of Squibs and a drop in magical power each generation. If this trend continues magic could almost completely die out in the next few hundred years except from children born of Squibs – Muggleborns – with no idea what they are and no one to teach them their place in the world.'

Harry stopped speaking realising that he had drawn quite an audience from the assembled Death Eaters. Several of whom looked like they had agreed with him. They were likely the ones who had an unhappy arranged marriage themselves.

Harry's father was watching him carefully without saying anything obviously giving Harry a chance to lead. Harry knew that the Death Eaters were eager to hear what Harry's stance on the issues currently facing the Wizarding World. Harry knew that winning over the assembled Death Eaters would go a long way to prove he was worty of sitting at his father's right hand.

'The _Light,' _Harry said in some distaste, 'are much to blame for the terrible state that magic is currently in. By attempting to destroy one half of Magic they are threatening the whole infrastructure that is magic. If British magic falls the rest of the world is sure to follow.

'But we have to accept that much of the blame lies on our shoulders. By confirming the Light and Neutral's opinion of us. By ruining our Magical Line for _money,' _Harry sneered at the assembled Death Eaters. 'Things have to change!'

Marcus nodded, 'I understand.'

The other Death Eaters returned to their conversations now that they had realised Harry had stopped speaking. Harry was sure they would be discussing his views on arranged marriages and what it meant for them. Harry's father gave Harry an approving nod as he turned back to speaking to a few Inner Circle members whom Harry did not know.

'I understand your feelings on arranged marriages,' Flint said apparently not finished, 'but I am sure that my Heir would be more than willing to meet up with you.'

'I believe Heir Slytherin has given you his answer,' Lucius said coolly.

Harry gave Lucius an amused smirk knowing exactly what Lucius was doing. Lucius was jealous of Harry being with Marcus Flint Junior. Lucius had nothing to worry about in that respect as Heir Flint was an idiot, a bully and looked like a troll.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Marcus Flint Senior who was looking between the two of them with a very knowing expression on his face. Flint raised his eyebrows at the two of them. An amused smirk appeared on his face.

'Yes, I can see why you are not interested in my son,' Flint said amusedly. 'Lucius, you really are flirting with death.'

'My father is well aware of our dalliance,' Harry said calmly.

'And you are still alive,' Marcus said sounding surprised.

Harry glared, 'yes.'

'Thanks to Harry,' Lucius admitted.

'Marcus,' Harry nodded.

Harry moved on as if he was continuing to circle with Lucius at his side which Harry knew would be making a statement. Harry just knew that the rumours would already be starting. Unfortunately, this time they would be quite true but it was also true that in a few months everyone would know about him and Lucius.

'What's his deal?' questioned Harry.

'Marcus was arranged to marry his father's cousin,' Lucius explained. 'Naturally, the inbreeding caused a lot of problem for their son. Marcus Junior has barely enough magic to get into Hogwarts, has the looks and intelligence matching a troll.

'Now Marcus is lazing around the Flint Manor. Marcus Senior fears for the state of the Flint family vaults and political standing should it be left in the hands of young Marcus so is desperately looking for a suitable man to marry his Heir and be the Dominant partner left in charge of the family vaults and seats should anything happen to Lord Flint.'

'Like me,' Harry said.

Lucius nodded, 'everyone knows you are powerful. You have impressed a lot of people by managing to fool Dumbledore himself. Only one other person has managed that.'

'Snape,' Harry said.

Harry and Lucius seperated knowing they were getting far too many looks to stay together. Harry continued to circle the room speaking to the Death Eaters and trying to give a good first impression. Then finally he was able to collapse into bed

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter took longer than usual. It was a difficult chapter for me to write.**

**I have also started a job which means I'll have less time to write now. My first graduate job which is very exciting and I am really enjoying it even if I am starting at the bottom.**


End file.
